


Scarlet Path

by LunalaAstra



Series: Scarlet Path AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 92,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunalaAstra/pseuds/LunalaAstra
Summary: Ironic that the goddess that controls time is running out of time herself. She looks towards her partner, ragged but ready to keep going. However Sothis can see what Byleth could not, her soul is in tatters, it’s a miracle she could keep her sanity. How many cycles have they done? How many tries left do they have?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Scarlet Path AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582126
Comments: 106
Kudos: 342





	1. Epilogue : The Dream is Over

**Epilogue : The Dream is Over**

_Byleth and Edelgard ended the tyranny of a godlike being. Byleth was wounded and lost the power of the progenitor god, but it mattered not, as she and Edelgard had each other. To ensure lasting peace, the two fought against those who slither in the dark, and to ensure a society where people can rise and fall by their own merits, they spent their lives reforming the antiquated class system. They achieved much in their time together, and it is said that they were sometimes spotted leaving the palace to privately enjoy the world they had created. How they spent those precious moments, none but the two of them will ever know._

_fin_

The sunset paints Byleth’s room with its gold-and-crimson hues. As the light fades away, the tall, former professor sets her quill down and shuts her journal, caressing its worn leather cover lovingly. While lost in her memories, she was taken aback by the touch of her lover’s arms, draped in red silk. Byleth’s beating heart suddenly races from the surprise heat on her neck, and the scent of bergamot leaves that lingers on her lover.

“El!” she whines affectionately, “I missed you, my heart.” She leaned into Edelgard’s arms, brushing her cheek against them. Her fingers laced with Edelgard’s, who was bending awkwardly from behind Byleth’s desk chair.

“I’m sorry, my light. The meeting went on longer than I would have liked,” Edelgard answers her, exhaustion evident in her voice. It’s only been a few months since the conclusion of the war, and there was still much to be done. Centuries old traditions were slowly being overturned and the campaign against Those Who Slither was nearing its end. Byleth merely hums in understanding, closing her eyes as she caresses her lover with her cheek. 

The emperor’s sight wanders from Byleth to the journal in front of her, its leather wrinkled and its pages yellowed with time. _Jeralt’s journal,_ Edelgard realizes; her guilt becomes renewed, and the hand that intertwines with her seated fiancée tightens.

“Byleth… your father…” the smaller woman trails off; there was always so much to do, she never had the chance to explain, or even apologize. Byleth notices the turmoil in her voice, and turns to her, eyes wide and searching Edelgard’s face. “El…” she trails off, too. Byleth sighs happily and pulls El onto her lap, and their lips meet: gentle and chaste. 

“I was writing our happy ending,” the former mercenary murmurs with a look of embarrassment, one that was rare on the stoic woman. “I wanted to believe that the words I write would find him. I wanted him to know what we managed to achieve, and how happy you make me. It’s… childish, isn’t it?”

“No! Not at all,” Edelgard holds her even tighter, and their bodies are filled with warmth despite the cold of the night. “I’m sure he would be elated to hear from you, my light. If...,” she pauses, “if it is alright with you, my love, could I write to him, too?” 

Byleth lovingly watches the woman on her lap before nodding fervently. Edelgard could not help but laugh; the once-feared _Ashen Demon,_ now behaving like a child who just received a gift on one’s birthday. She furrows her brow, pursing her lips into a line when she sees the smirk on Byleth’s face. 

“What? Can an emperor not enjoy herself when she is able?” She asks with a sense of deja vu.

“You misunderstand me. It’s just…” she says with a shake of her head. Byleth cups El’s chin as she tries to put her still-new feelings into words. “I like hearing you laugh. It sounds like bells and harps; it’s beautiful.”

Edelgard felt her cheeks become flushed as red as her crimson garments; her skin hot with embarrassment. She opens her mouth to protest--to complain--how she can say such shameful things with a straight face, but finds her voice caught in her throat. So, she settles by hiding her face in her lover’s chest.

“I am the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. I command the respect and fear of all those under me. How is it that when I am facing you, I grow so weak. Not even- Byleth?” Lilac eyes meet with blue when her partner’s body against hers shook violently.

“I’m sorry El, I don’t know what came over me.” Byleth said clutching her head to suppress the sudden migraine. Shocking herself and Edelgard as found tears rolling down her cheek. As Byleth moves to wipe the tears, Edelgard grabs her hands, taking it upon herself to do so. However even under El’s urging voice and begging eyes Byleth could not tell her love what she did not know herself, leaving a bitter taste between both of them. 

The white-haired woman breaks the painful silence with a huff before effortlessly lifting her former professor in a bridal carry. “However, to tease your emperor so. When did you become so cheeky? It seems that punishment is in order.” Byleth let out a playful yelp as they scurried to their bed. 

Byleth wakes from her slumber, welcomed by the chilling cold, rather than the comfort of her bed or the embrace of her heart. She scans her surroundings, besides the darkness creeping towards her from all directions, she finds stone steps that lead up to an empty throne.

_This dream!_ She realizes in a panic as she makes the futile attempt to move, to run, yet her feet remain stuck in place. Then she hears it, a strange indistinguishable noise that makes her skin crawl. The woman reaches for the sword by her hip only for it to vanish into a wispy smoke as her hand touches the hilt. Without her beloved Sword of Creator her anxiety peaks. Against her better judgement she peers behind her, staring into the abyss from where the noise came.

Byleth has many titles: Ashen Demon, Enlightened One, Wings of Hegemon, Hero of Fodlan, Vessel of the Progenitor God, yet she could not stop from having the goosebumps that cover her skin, making her hair standing on end, or chill that creep up her spine. 

The putrid smell of rust, sulfur, and blood assaults her senses. The sound of dragging stones, pulling chains, and the incessant screeching of rats reach her ears. She _feels_ it coming. The intense sense of dread seizes her, the sounds become louder as _it_ becomes closer. Something deep inside her twists, telling her to run. To scream. To cry. 

Byleth jumps from her bed, trembling and covered in cold sweat. Her eyes dart around in fevered panic, once she learns that she’s back in the safety in her bedroom inside the palace of Enbarr she calms down, slightly. It was not until now that she notices the grip on her shoulder and Edelgard beside her, apprehension written all over her face. Ironic now that the war is over and their troubles behind them that they find their roles reversed. Edelgard waking Byleth up from her constant nightmares, calming her down with slow strokes alongside her back.

“My light, is it that dream again?” She whispers. Byleth weakly nods, wrapping herself under the sheets, and pulling herself closer to her only source of comfort. Desperate to get away from the phantoms that haunts her. The nightmares have been increasing they both notice, unsure of what it means. El, now playing the part of spectator could only feel helpless as she pulls Byleth into a loving embrace, chanting their love, and her safety until the shaking subsides. “Tomorrow we’ll have the palace healers look after you again, and Lysithea will check if there are any curses,” she tells the blue-haired woman in a stern voice, not taking no for an answer. 

There was more she wants to do, to say but the knock on the door has other plans for the young Emperor. Looking out the balcony window she sees the night still high. The knock comes again, louder this time, forcing Edelgard to don her night robes in annoyance. “Enter”.

A tall man with black hair and matching black robes enters with a courteous bow, “Your Majesty.”

“Hubert I trust you have a _very_ good reason to be disturbing my rest in the middle of the night,” Edelgard hisses. As she sees the sweat on his brow and his usual calm nowhere to be seen she realizes the urgency and adopts a calmness befitting of an emperor.

“Your majesty, Enbarr is currently in a state of emergency, due to an unexplainable pheno- to put it simply, it’s currently 10 in the morning,” he reports after apologizing for his interrupting the little time Edelgard has for herself. 

“What?” Edelgard replies with an incredulous look, she runs out onto the balcony with Byleth joining her shortly after. There the two can see soldiers running about with torches and lanterns in a panic. The sky itself proved to be an anomaly, if one were to ignore the current time. There was no moon to dispel the dark or stars to show the way, staring into it makes one feel as if they’ll fall up into the sky. Purple eyes met with blue, a conversation took place where only they could hear. The two nodded to each other in understanding as they set about to prepare.

“Status report Hubert.”

“Yes, your majesty. We believe it happened some time in the middle of last night, as most people use the sun to rise the first to notice the abnormality were our night guards. However there were no reports until just recently when people began to realize that it was far past time for the sun to rise. The populace fell into a state of panic, I apologize for acting without your directions but I had dispatched Ashe and Leonie along with a few of our knights to ease the people. Caspar has been mobilizing the troops as we suspect this is caused by _that_ group. Remnants of the Church of Seiros are blaming Your Majesty for this, calling it divine retribution which is regretfully agitating the public further. I would have them arrested for disturbing public order but Ferdinand argued that would only fan the flames.”

Edelgard clicked her tongue in frustration. “Have everyone on full alert. I want our aerial units grounded and on standby, I doubt they’ll find anything in this darkness. Send out infantry and cavalry units to scout instead for anything suspicious. Prepare a war meeting with-”

The emperor's words were cut short as light finally shone down on them. As they turn their attention back to the sky their hearts sank further, rather than the sun, there was a streak of red, deep as blood, that cut the sky. 

Byleth hears it. The sound of dragging stones, pulling chains, and the incessant screeching of rats reach her ears. She feels it. Edelgard’s mouth moves to speak to her, panic in her eyes, but El’s voice does not reach. Byleth reaches out but as their fingers touch El fades away, like ripples upon the water. She feels herself fall through the floor, into the darkness. 

“Oh my. What could have brought you here?” A familiar voice rings out in a playful tone unbefitting the situation at hand, a voice Byleth hasn’t heard from in a long, long time. 

“Sothis… did I- am I a ghost?” The goddess, who sits up on her throne, only laughs in response. “I thought you were gone. Dead. I haven’t heard from you in years, ever since...” Byleth falls silent and places a hand over her heart.

“Have I not said so before? Our souls are joined, we are one, despite what has happened to the crest in your heart, I have always been with you, watching over you. It would take something that can split the heaven and earth to separate us,” Sothis explains, twirling her finger in the air. 

“I’m glad. I’ve missed you.” A slight blush paints the goddess’ cheeks. She quickly waves it off. 

“Honestly, how many times has this been...” she mumbled underneath her breath.

Byleth breaks out of her nostalgia and remembers what is happening outside of Sothis’ domain. “Do you know what is happening? Is El ok?” 

The green-haired woman pursed her lips, “I’m sorry Byleth, that cycle has reached its conclusion. As for what I know, in the end you know as much as I do,” the other woman tilts her head in confusion. “It’ll be faster if you just remembered. Ironic, how time is no longer on our side. Sit.” The girl on the throne commands, the professor complies. With hesitant motions the goddess snaps her fingers, in that instant Byleth clenches her head, slumps, and lets out an anguished scream.

Sothis descends the stairs to her throne and holds her partner close, screams muffled into her shoulder. Byleth’s memories returns in full force. All the frustrations during the academy, the suffering during the war, all the happiness from being able to love, from being loved. In the goddess’ domain no harm will come to Byleth under her protection, but she has no doubt that the woman would claw out her own wrists if she is able to. She could only wait helplessly. 

After the wailing has come to pass, Byleth pulls herself up. “I’m sorry for that display,” she states simply, eyes still red but shine with a fierce determination, “and thank you for the… vacation.” 

“Don’t apologize Byleth. I only wish there was a gentler way for regaining your memories. And for all you’ve been through I suppose a cycle your memories sealed would be considered a vacation wouldn’t it. How many times has this been?”

“I’ve lost count after the fifth.”

Sothis nods. _And I’ve lost count after the hundredth._ She remembers their journey so far. The black sky always occurs. They’ve tried everything they could to prevent it. Wiping out those who slither on the surface did little to stop it. Thus after great difficulty Sothis manages to convince Byleth choose a different path during the war. Yet black still blots the sky but in return they managed to learn much more: Nemesis, Shambala, Rhea, Agartha, Sothis herself. Yet as much as they try, time was running out. What started with a years worth of leeway is reduced to a few months, even if they were to follow a different path now the black sky would transpire in the middle of the war. 

Furthermore time was not their only concern. The goddess peers into Byleth and sees what the other could not. Cracks and tears that cover her soul, Byleth is beyond strained, it is a miracle that she can function at all. Yet she continues on, despite the endless path she has traveled, without giving up. 

“Nonetheless with each cycle I gain more renown thanks to you. We don’t know how much time we have left. So as we agreed before, we’re putting everything we have learned, all the power I have accumulated, into this next cycle. We’ll either break this wheel of fate we are trapped in or we will die together trying. At the very least, we know the true name of the people we are dealing with.”

Byleth nodded slowly, before she can reply another voice interrupts. A deep booming voice that always marks the beginning of a new journey. 

“Hey kiddo. Time to wake up,” it echoes within Sothis’ domain and dragging Byleth back into the realm of the living. 

The goddess looks down and laughs when she sees her trembling hands. For all the powers of the Progenitor God she felt helpless. Only able to watch from afar, like actors on a stage, it was her partner who experiences it all and suffers for it. 

“And so the cycle begins anew, and this time I will not let you shoulder this burden alone.” 


	2. Prologue : Inevitability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: suicide

**Prologue : Inevitability**

Byleth rose from her bed. She no longer finds herself in the large suite in Enbarr she once called home but on an uncomfortable cot inside a tent instead. “Were you having that dream again?”

Her lips form into a rare smile, mixed emotions swirl around inside her. Happy to see her father again, but fearful of the future that is to come, “I was dreaming about a young girl,” she answers, images of white hair and lilac eyes fill her thoughts. 

Jeralt mulls over her words, nodding after a moment, “you’ve described her to me before. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like that. In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed.” Byleth looks towards him and nods attentively. Her father raises his brow at his daughter’s diligence but continues, “ok, time to get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom. I told you before. It’s far from here, so we’ll need to leave at dawn.” 

“Oh? Oh, r-right.” The young woman searched the archives of her memories yet could not remember the job. How many times has she relived this moment? For all the decisions she has made, all the branches they have created, this part has always remained the same, a fact that she has always been grateful for. Her attention was drawn back to the present when the sound of boots on dirt and clanking of armor. Byleth grabs the sword by her bedside before exiting her tent, her father follows close behind. A man from their company soon reached them, begging for their presence at the edge of camp. 

She sees her soon to be students again from afar as they converse with Jeralt. Young, much too young for the burdens on their small shoulders. Their eyes still shine with the hope for a better future. As the mercenary captain left to organize the battalion, Byleth is charged with the safety of the nobles, all eager to talk. 

“Thank you. We are in your debt. W̵̢̄̎h̷͎̖͍̍y̵͉͎͐ ̵̍͜d̴̖̐̾ĩ̷̹̺̺d̴̰̈́͠ ̸̪̔̌͐ you choose to walk this sḁ̸̡͓͒͂̒v̷̞̾ă̵̢͈̩͆̓g̶̣͎̭̐ę̶̣̦̎̚͝,̷̱͑͊ ̷̡͇̌b̴̠̖̈́l̶̻̣̋̃̋͜o̷͒͜o̸̞͍̅̾̅ḑ̴̛͍̄̚ỹ̵͖̖͎̐ ̴͍͠p̸̯͖͍͊͘a̸̛̮͛̐t̴̹͂h̴͇͙͒̾?̴̜̫̼͌̽I cann̷̛̰̻̼̍͊ö̷̼̺́͗͠t̴̹̒̌ ̵̤̗̲͂̕s̷͉͈̅͠h̴͕͇͛̎̓a̷̮̻͕̾k̶͕̥̈e̶̤͉̰̋̎ ̴͍̤͆t̸͍̦̣̄h̴̼͋͛ĩ̷͕̳s̵̜̲̉͆ ̷̟̦͑̾f̵̟͕̆̊̔ĕ̵̩̲eling of regret… Regret that I must k̸̮̝͋͘i̸̤̿̂͘l̸̩͙̏̒l̶͉̠͈̀͆ ̵͚̂̌ỹ̸̯̞o̷͓̲̫͑u̴͍̫̦͑͊ ̷̯̈́n̵̮̠̪͒̾̈o̵̠̜͌̿̓w̸̉͌̽͜.̴̧͊̚”

“It’s because of you guys that I’m not dead right now. No poin̵҉ţ̴̴ in wh҉̴i͏̴n̶i͞n͞g҉ ̛͜a̶bơ͝u͘͏t ̶į͠t now, I suppos҉e.̧҉ ̵S̸͟͞o͘͏̕rry,̸ ̢͜b͠͠u̵̷͠t ͜I'l̶͜͡l͡ ̡͢be̶̡͡ ̕͜t͞a̶king the win today.”

“You have a strange aura about you… f̶̷̶͞a̵̛̕͝c͟͢͟į͢͝n̶͜g͞͝͞ ̵͟͜͡y̶͝҉ǫ̵͞u͟͞…̸̢̛͟ ̴̛I̢͏ ̷̸̡̕g̶̛͜҉͝r̷͞ơ̸̶͢͝w̨͢ ̸̨̛͝w҉̨̛͘͢e̢͞ą̷̴͠k͏̧͜҉.̢͏.̛͟.̷̢͝”

Byleth is hit with a strong spell of dizziness and nausea, causing the blood to drain from her face. Images of their cold bodies cradled in her hands dyed scarlet echoes in her mind. The young lords look towards her worryingly before she manages to shake off the visions and calm her nerves. She never thought she would find herself thankful for her unbeating heart hiding her emotions. Jeralt returns with his beloved steed and prized lance. 

“Let’s take care of those thieves before they overrun the village. Take down the enemies in the front first. That should take the wind out of their sails,” the three students nodded in agreement, two eager to offer their blades to help, one with reluctance. “My men will cover our flanks to protect the village and prevent us from being surrounded. I’ll be charging in to get their attention, Byleth, I’ll leave their leader to you. Little lady, stay with her, she’ll protect you, the rest of you brats are with me.”

The talk of strategy ends quickly as the first bandit made his way towards the village. With a loud war cry Jeralt met the enemy head on, marking the first blood in this skirmish. The man was easily trampled and crushed under the mighty hooves of Gungnir. The second bandit did no better as Jeralt pierces his chest with his lance. Dimitri and Claude follow the carnage, finishing off any stragglers.

Byleth’s heart sank at the way Edelgard’s eyes looked at her; wariness replaces the affection she is used to. She tries to ignore it all and quickly go to work, her partner close behind. The mercenary focuses her attention to the battlefield, despite how often she has fought this same battle before she has to be wary of her own memories, small discrepancies such as three bandits instead of two, or a bandit with a sword instead of an axe can lead to fatal consequences. 

As to test her mettle two bandits run towards her, brandishing their axes. Byleth studies them for a moment. Slow.  _ Too slow. _ She does not expect much from a bunch of thieves but their form was terrible, their attacks had too many openings and unnecessary movements. They did not cover each other’s blind spots and the third man with his sloppy attempt at an ambush in the forest did himself no favors. 

When the first attack finally came Byleth dodged with a simple sidestep and countered with a clean upward slash, slicing through his arm. After kicking the back of his knees and leaving him for Edelgard to finish off she moves towards her second target. The bandit paused for a moment after seeing the death of his comrade to which Byleth capitalized on, piercing his throat with her sword. Byleth forgoes her sword in favor of kicking up the fallen bandit’s ax and turns towards the third man who jumps out of the trees with a scream. 

The look of surprise on Byleth’s face must have bolstered his confidence as an ugly grin appears on his face. His expression is quickly overturned as the blue-haired woman throws her axe with utmost precision, cleaving into his skull. Edelgard soon catches up after Byleth manages to pull her sword from the corpse. 

“Are you… alright?” Edelgard asks, Byleth tilts her head in confusion, had she done anything to warrant concern she wonders. Seeing the mercenary’s confusion the princess explains herself, “the last bandit. It looked like he caught you off guard, nevertheless you dealt with it splendidly.”

“Oh! I noticed him from the beginning. I just wondered,” Byleth pauses, feeling coy all of a sudden, “what is the point of an ambush if you were going to yell before your attack.”

Edelgard let out a repressed laugh, her mind fell on a certain blue-haired hot-blooded noble. “Yes. I know exactly what you mean.” Byleth looks away to scan the surroundings, hiding her growing displeasure. She always loves hearing El’s laughter, her heart soars each time before. Now, thanks to her unnatural heart, she could barely feel a slight quiver. 

The clashing of metal and cries can still be heard in the distance. The bandits were as numerous as always. Was it the crest system that led them to be this desperate? Or was it Edelgard’s charisma that caused them to rally together? Probably a bit of both. Ironic how the only victim of this would be assassination attempt would be its very own conspirator if not for her involvement. Edelgard’s straightforward personality made her unsuited for such tactics, it was better to leave it to the likes of Hubert. 

“We should finish this quickly before any damage is done to the village,” the taller woman states. The young noble nodded in agreement as they raced towards the large man in the back, whom they both agreed as the bandit leader. 

And the boss fell… anticlimactically. The two women, covered in sweat and blood, took the time to recover themselves. While they were both tired, they were relatively unscathed from the fight. With Edelgard’s guard down, the bandit jumps to his feet and attacks her, without her weapon she could only draw a dagger in response. 

Byleth reacts swiftly, even as she knew the events that were to come, her body moves on instinct to protect her, “El!” she screams parrying the the attack before the world’s color inverts.

“Honestly! Honestly! What are you trying to accomplish with that display! It is as if you are trying to undo all the work we have done!” The small goddess huffs as Byleth was carried to her domain. The mercenary folds her arms in confusion. 

“Have you not realized you screamed ‘El’ as you moved to protect her? She has yet to even tell you her name! Need I remind you what happens when you attempt to get too close too early? Her little dog bites you whether the princess wishes for it or not. Do you wish for an early death?” 

Byleth slumps her shoulders upon realizing her mistake, her fists clenched tight as she remembers. Her eagerness arouses suspicion from Hubert. Earning a dagger in the back, a poisoned cup of tea, or black curses in response. How satirical, during the war Hubert was hers and Edelgard’s fiercest guardian, and yet during the academy he earned the highest tally of her deaths. 

Sothis bit her tongue, regret promptly seeps in as the words left her mouth. As much as she claims of the effort they both put in, it was mostly Byleth who continues to strive forward with her hand in guidance. If it was her alone, she most likely would have given up and blamed it on Fate. Her arrogance causes her to spew forth words she did not mean. In the end she is merely a selfish spectator, making demands to Byleth who is forced to live through all these cycles. She loathes her helplessness, wanting nothing more than to protect her other half, but she has a role to play. That of a goddess, strong, resolute, unwavering. A pillar of strength that Byleth can rely on. To everyone else Byleth is the pinnacle of strength to whom many look for guidance. Only Sothis knows the fragility of her heart. How many times has the goddess seen her partner completely broken? A clear memory strikes the woman whenever Edelgard’s life becomes at stake. 

  
  


_ Edelgard falls to her knees, unable to fight any longer. She looks up at me, and I can only stare helplessly into those lilac eyes. Eyes that speak of regret, resignation and hope that she pins on me. Please, I beg, don’t look at me like that. I betrayed you, you should hate me, don’t look at me so softly.  _

_ “If I ̴̛m̶̵u̵̧͝st̕͝ ̵͘͡f̧̛a̢͟ll… let it be by you̴͟͏r̸̛ ̢h͏a̕͟n͏d̷̷,” she is strong, unwavering, beautiful. Excruciating, painfully beautiful. The knuckles on my hands grew white from gripping the sword so tightly became wet. Before I realized it, I was crying. Tears fell uncontrollably. When was the last time I cried since the death of my father? Another person who I failed to protect, whose life faded in my arms. I raise my sword high, I have to finish this, I chant to myself. The cycle will loop again most likely. I need to do this to find answers, I repeat in a mantra to convince myself. Her eyes grew in surprise at my tears, she smiled gently. Please. Please don’t look at me like that. She lowered her head and offered her neck. My sword was agonizingly heavy in my hands.  _

_ “̛I̶̵̧͘̕ ̧̧͘͠w̵̵̡̨͡a̶͟n̷̴̨͠҉t̴̨͜͡e̷͏d̛͘̕̕͢ ̴͟͟.҉̢͘҉.̶̕͟͟.͟͞͞.̕͢” Please don’t I silently beg, knowing how completely selfish I was being, please hate me, curse me, “t̷̡o͢ ̷̨͡w҉̵͘a̵̢l̢̧k̵̴̛ ҉͟w̢͞i͢͠ţ̢͝h̢̢ ͟͡y̢̡͟͞҉o͢u̶̵̴̡…͢͟” _

_ I heard something break, something like glass. A window perhaps. I couldn’t tell. Everything became fuzzy and my body grew hot. The emperor raised her head when the sword that was supposed to end her did not come. Her eyes grew wide and moved with a speed that ignores the wounds that cover her body.  _

_ How strange. When did I fall down? I looked up at her, whose tears fell onto my face. Each drop felt like they scorched my skin but they felt nice. She was saying something, but I couldn't hear the softness of her voice. Looking down I realized my sword of creator had plunged into myself. I see… this was my decision. I looked up at Edelgard, at El, though I was not allowed to call her that this cycle. She continued to cry while holding my hand. Tears were wasted on someone like me. I couldn’t help but smile, my only sadness in this was that I could not feel the warmth that held my hand. _

_ I’m sorry Sothis, I’ll try harder next time. _

  
  


“Thank you.” Byleth spoke, breaking the goddess out of her melancholy. 

The green haired girl steeled herself. She had to be strong, someone that Byleth could rely on when the world thrusted it’s weight upon her delicate shoulders. “You are a child no longer, I understand the extent of your love for her Byleth, but do try to have a bit more discretion in the future. While my powers are much greater than before we did agree to conserve them. Really what to do...”

“We can keep time frozen until a bit longer if you’d like.” 

Those words made Sothis feel shame. Looking at Byleth with her smile, the goddess wonders if her partner was able to see her inner turmoil and offer to stay with her longer. The idea made her both happy and angry. How did she end up being the one consoled? “Ridiculous! I must turn back the hands of time. You really are quite troublesome. You are aware of what needs to be done. Now, go and protect your princess from Batta!”

Byleth tilts her head, still wearing her smile. “I don’t think that was his name,” she laughs before disappearing. With the source of her anxiety gone she slumps onto her throne, truly she is a useless goddess. Curling herself up she went to sleep, she would rather not look at those three children right now. 

The mercenary blocks the axe and counters with a powerful kick which sends him flying backwards. Kostas turned tail and ran as fast as he could. The surviving bandits, upon seeing their fearless leader, did the same. 

Edelgard clicks her tongue in frustration, sheathing her dagger and retrieving her axe. “I’m sorry, due to my negligence I let him get away and put you in danger.”

Byleth shook her head, “my priority is to protect you and the village.”

Before Edelgard could reply, Dimitri and Claude returned with Jeralt closely behind. A strange look on her father’s face. The Knights of Seiros arrived conveniently after all the bandits had been routed and an unexpected reunion took place. Despite Jeralt’s attempt to weasel out, Byleth accepted Alois’ offer, much to the chagrin of her father. The two left to check on the village and inform the rest of the company, leaving the soon to be professor with the prince, princess, and heir. They exchange banter with one another, and Byleth notices Edelgard’s stealing glances. The mercenary sighs internally, has the princess already begun evaluating her? Then before she realizes it, the offers came. Their extended hand to follow the banner they have such confidence in. She sees the ghosts of their older selves behind them, asking for her hand instead, pleading for guidance. Their chosen path had overwhelmed them, no longer as sure as they are now. 

“I’m sorry, it’s too early for me to decide,” she answers.

“See! You two scared her off because of your selfishness. What do you have to say for yourselves? Don't worry if you join the Leicester Alliance we won’t bully you around like them.” The man in gold laughed.

“You are right, it is prudent to know your employer before entering their services, but in time I’m sure you’ll realize the greatness of the Adrestian Empire and we’ll be happy to employ your services,” the woman in red stated.

“I was blinded by your skill and in my haste I failed to take your own feelings into consideration and with that you have my deepest apologies. The way you stood in harm's way for ours and the villages sake greatly embodies the ideals of the Faerghus Kingdom. We’ll make sure you are treated with the respect you deserve,” the man in blue bowed.

Alois returns and guides them all away, leading them to Garreg Mach Monastery. The first chapter in Byleth’s newest cycle has begun. This time… this time for sure, she will save her students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hurrah second chapter! I will be trying to update this every 3-4 days. And I hope that the jargon font and sudden change of POV wasn't too difficult to sit through! The 'three houses' rewrite will be split into two parts.


	3. Chapter 1 : Wind, Flower, Snow, Moon

**Chapter 1: Wind, Flower, Snow Moon**

The party marches towards the monastery, through the forests and up the mountain steeps. Byleth could only thank the goddess for the good weather as she made her way to her new home. The students continue with their passing comments, her ears picking up the undertones of their feelings towards the church. 

Jeralt and his company enters through the large gates. Alois led the other mercenaries to the barracks, while the students, with short goodbyes went back to their classrooms. The older mercenary looks up to the church’s balcony, and Byleth follows his eyes, spotting a woman with shining green hair in ceremonial robes. Despite the distance she feels their eyes meet. 

A knight leads the two Einsers through the monastery. Byleth’s feet feel heavy on the cobblestone path. Her head aches from the faces she sees, reality and memory begins the blur as death and ruin mixes with the life and vibrancy of the school. She recognizes many, not just the students but the staff and knights. Some follow her, some turn against her, some fall into the obscurity of time.

Byleth sees a soldier runs up to them, and notices too late he has his sword raised, screaming obscenities at her. She feels it’s weight and sharpness as it’s brought down on her. The mercenary keels over in pain coughing up blood. A sense of hopelessness overwhelms her, she wonders how this cycle ends so quickly, wonders if there’s any point in trying. 

“ _Hey look at me,”_ Sothis pleads, _“you’re going to be ok. Nothing is there. No ones hurting you. I need you to stay strong Byleth! I’m with you to the end.”_

“Hey kiddo, you doing ok? You’re looking pale,” her father asks as he helps her up.

“I’m alright. Thank you,” Byleth answers your them both as she pats herself clean, “just got a bit dizzy, I’m ok now.” Jeralt looks unsatisfied with her answer but doesn’t question it further.

Eventually the two arrives at the audience chamber, with Rhea and Seteth entering shortly after. Byleth’s dizziness, that were coming and going relentlessly from the many memories that live within these halls, made it difficult for her to concentrate on the conversation.

They soon found themselves in the audience chamber, Rhea and Seteth arrived shortly after Jeralt and Byleth finished their banter. The dizziness was coming and fading relentlessly, weary from the many memories that surfaced because of these halls.

“You must at least show the basic courtesy of telling us your name! Do you not think you are being a bit rude to the archbishop?” The green haired man spat angrily, drawing Byleth’s attention.

“I’m sorry, I was just… the Archbishop felt familiar somehow and I got distracted. My name is Byleth Eisner, at your service,” she manages a reply with a respectful bow, Seteth kept his frown still, however Rhea was all smiles. 

“My. What a fine name indeed. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officer’s Academy and I must thank those students from bringing Jeralt and _you_ here. Surely it is the will of the Goddess.” The older mercenary grunted in annoyance. “Jeralt. You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?”

“You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don’t you. I won’t say no, but…”

“Your apprehension stings,” the archbishop says with a smile on her lips, “I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you. I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon.” With a few more parting words, the two left the room leaving Byleth and her father to collect their thoughts.

He sighs loudly, sagging his shoulders. “I can’t believe it. Forced back into the Knights of Seiros. I’m sorry I dragged you into this. Looks like I’ll be stuck here for a while… and I’m afraid your service are requested as well.”

“As a teacher?”

“Nothing like that. No. Wait. Exactly like that. I’m not sure how you came to that conclusion but you’re right. One of the professors ditched, the lucky bastard, and now you’ll be cleaning up his mess since Alois went and recommended you.”

The two mercenaries were approached by another pair, “So. You must be the new professor. My, how stern and handsome you are!” the brunette woman sang.

“Er, no. I’m not the one you’re looking for,” Jeralt stumbled before patting Byleth on the back, “You can handle things from here. Good luck.” as he turns to leave he leans towards her, “and… watch out for Lady Rhea. I don’t know what she’s thinking, making you a professor like this. She may be up to something. Stay on your guard.” after that he made his escape. The other two took this time to properly introduce themselves as her fellow professors, as well as inform her of the houses and their leaders. 

After a moment’s reprieve Byleth took the time to walk around the abbey as requested. Though if she had a choice she would channel her inner Bernie and hole herself up in her room, considering her current mental state. As overwhelmed as she was facing just three of her students, she feared how strongly she would react towards seeing the rest of them. She lets out a sigh as she rubbed her temples. 

Was it a coincidence of fate to have run into Edelgard first? Their eyes met and she forcefully pushed down the swirling emotions within her, made easier thanks to her crooked heart. Byleth could not be rude and ignore her now that their eyes met, and made her way towards the princess. 

“ _Definitely not because you’re weak to those purple eyes or anything.”_ Sothis quipped.

_“Shush, I didn’t ask you.”_

The princess introduces herself formally this time, and the professor did the same. Edelgard then took the time to introduce the professor to her closest friends within the Black Eagle House. When Byleth met up with Dimitri and Claude, they both did the same for their houses. The professor did her best to prevent her darker memories from consuming her. 

“Welcome to the library. Here you may find…” Byleth zoned him out when she ran into Thomas at the library. 

_“Can I kill him?”_

“ _You obviously cannot kill him Byleth!”_ Sothis rebuked. The blue-haired professor reluctantly, agreed. Yet ended up killing him anyways before warping time back. His shocked face helped her headache a bit. Sothis was not pleased in the least. 

As the sun retires over the horizon Byleth drags her body into the dining hall. Physically she is doing fine, but mentally she feels like she can pass out at any moment. Grabbing a tray of whichever the daily special was Byleth found a lone table to eat. 

_“What exactly was that stunt with Solon today huh?”_ Sothis immediately scolds the moment Byleth sat down, “ _You know exactly what happens when we try to deviate too far! Fate forcefully corrects itself, remember when killed…. Gazzak?”_

_“The leader of the bandits? I don’t think that was his name but… yes, without their leader the bandits scattered and raided a number of villages rather than gathering at the Red Canyon making our first mission much harder.”_

_“And with Kronya?”_

_“... some other disguised student kills dad.”_ Byleth answers flatly as she stopped eating. 

“ _The worst part?”_ the goddess pushes her point. Her partner grimaces at the memory, without Kronya as a sacrifice for Solon’s dark magic, he made use of one of her students instead. Cycles upon cycles ago when they first tried the tactic only for it to backfire. The look of pain and fear on Dorothea’s face continues to haunt her today.

“ _I’m sorry.”_

_“It is fine, as long as you know the consequences then all is fine. I trust your decisions.”_

_“I’m sorry,”_ Byleth says again, _“Somehow I am extremely agitated this cycle, and I can’t shake this fear that’s been creeping up on me.”_

Sothis places her ethereal hand on top of Byleth’s, _“This will be different this time, I promise,”_ she said trying to convince her partner and herself, “ _now eat, you’ll need your strength, and my powers have come back all thanks to you, so I’ll watch over you so please rest easy.”_

“Hey kid, you look absolutely terrible, the brats will did a number on you did they?” A towering man sat across from her, his plate twice as much as her own, his playful smile disappeared when he saw the torment in his daughter’s eyes. “Should I convince Rhea to rethink the teaching gig? I know you’re the one that coaches the newbies in our group but it’s different when it comes to nobles.”

The woman shook her head, “It’s the monastery that’s affecting me, I feel both happiness and dread being here,” she said deciding to be honest with her father, at least as honest as she can, he gave a knowing nod, “as for the students, I’m looking forward to it.”

Jeralt’s smile returned when he saw the light back in Byleth’s eyes and resumed stuffing his face, his daughter followed his example. While he is thankful that his daughter now has the chance to mingle with kids closer to her age, he has a lot of questions for Rhea whose eyes were glued to his daughter and her welcomed a stranger too easily. Out of everything that has happened however, his biggest concern was Byleth. The way she fought the other day was far better than anything he remembered teaching her. And now she is eating with the dignity and etiquette that puts even nobles to shame. However the gruff mercenary swallowed his questions along with the food. Watching the small smile on her face as she talks about the students, he decided as long as his daughter is safe and happy, then it doesn’t matter, all he had to do was protect her. 

“Oh, can I ask for a favor dad?” the mere question shockw him, knowing that his daughter never asked for anything before. He regains his composure and nods towards her to continue, “could you get _that_ person here? It would be good to have another person we can trust.” she said in a low voice. 

“Ah, sure. It would be a bit expensive but we can get the church to foot the bill. It’ll take a while for the letter to reach and get a response in turn, but, yeah, you’ll have to wait until… Garland Moon.” 

  
  


That night Byleth is plagued by nightmares. Sothis could only watch silently as she tossed and turned throughout the night. Which timeline is she reliving? Which battlefield is she fighting in? Which student is she crying over tonight? 

How hypocritical of her to admonish Byleth of consequences when she herself is just as guilty. Her mind wandered to the cycle where she one-sidedly chose to fuse herself with Byleth the moment she they gained the sword of creator. Rhea’s fixation on her grew to obsessive levels. They made constant trips to the Holy Mausoleum, once, twice, thrice a month. Sothis body shudder with the experiences during the war in that cycle.

 _“To think I would be fearing over the life of a single mortal, back then my biggest fear was -̵̡͚͓̉-̵̣̪̹͜~̵̰͒̋͘~̵̫̃͌̓ͅ-̴̞̊̍̉~̵̡̭̝̄̊͐̃/̷͉̲͝`̷͓̲̩̀̆͋-̶̞̪̳̍̌́”_ Despite her astral form Sothis received an intense headache, breaking her line of thought. Just as the aching fades her partner shot up from the bed, panting heavily, blue eyes darting around the room to regain her bearings. Sothis put aside her reflection and flew close to comfort her the best she could. 

“So you have chosen the Black Eagles, led by Edelgard, correct?” Rhea asks in confirmation. Byleth nods, she was never more sure of anything in her life. Manuela took charge of the Golden Deer house, and Hanneman, Blue Lions. Before the meeting adjourns a small girl with bright green hair wanders into the room. 

_“If it isn’t little Cethleann. I remember giving her my blessing when I was still alive, right before Cihol and his wife moved out of Zanado. In the end, it was good that they did, perhaps I should have pushed for more of my grandchildren to do so. I know this is a selfish request but do take good care of her when she joins your class, she is the most sensible of my children.”_ Sothis made a wry smile, resting her head on Byleth as the conversation veers from its original purpose. Finally after given a quick notice of the coming mock battle along with a heavy box of teaching materials, class rosters, and other miscellany, she is ushered out. 

It was time for the Black Eagle’s first lecture. The professor prepares her notes and looks at her class. Edelgard and her closest friends sat front and center, despite Linhardt and Bernadetta’s best efforts to not be there. The rest of the Black Eagle students fill the class though Byleth spots a few gold uniforms near the back. 

“Hello class. My name is Byleth Einser, and due to unseen circumstances I’ll be the head instructor for the Black Eagle house. My office is shared with my father in the Knight Captain’s room, so if you have any questions you can find me there or in my personal quarters which is the first room of the Common dorms. On paper my classes will be focusing on tactics and sword proficiency, in reality I will be teaching any and all subjects from swords to flying. My goal is to teach you all how to survive, no matter what you find yourself fighting against.” 

“Professor, I know this is your first time teaching so I think you’re a bit confused on the curriculum. All professors are to teach the basics for all subjects, with subjects the professor is weak in the church provides texts to help supplement your knowledge. Your focus should be on whatever you are proficient in,” Edelgard said quickly, hoping to clear any misunderstandings.

“That is what I meant,” Byleth answers casually, stunning the house leader temporarily. 

“While I have no doubt in your skill with the sword and your ability to command, having witnessed it first hand myself but-” Edelgard who prides herself on her ability to read others has found her most difficult opponent yet. The new professor who wears such an expressionless face, the princess could not tell if she was bluffing or not. On occasion, when their eyes meet, there is a flicker of emotion she is wholly unfamiliar with. Something different from the fear, contempt and jealousy she is used to. Different from the loyalty and devotion that Hubert gives. Whatever it is in those blue eyes, it is vast like the sea, enough to swallow her up, yet strangely she did not fear it. Byleth tilts her head in confusion as Edelgard stopped mid sentence. The smaller woman coughed to clear her mind, “but you do not seem much older than us, so forgive our misgivings on your claims.”

Byleth gave her a knowing look, as if she knew what the princess was going to say, along with a small smile that sends shivers down her spine. “I suppose the best way to gain everyone’s trust is to prove my abilities. The training hall is free now is it not? Let’s have a practical training session, this will also give me a grasp on everyone’s abilities for the coming mock battle.” 

“Alright!” Caspar pumps his fists into the air, jumping from his seat, “finally something interesting!”

“This is the perfect opportunity for I, Ferdinand von Aegir, to prove my superiority over Edelgard.”

Hubert scoffs at Ferdinand’s words, “While your delusions of grandeur never ceases to amaze me, I am interested in our your capabilities Professor. Do try not to disappoint us too quickly.”

“To see the fighting of mercenary, I am hoping to see much learning Professor,” Petra gave her approval.

“While I’m not too keen on the idea of vigorous exercising under the sun, I am curious about the person who is able to impress Edie.” Dorothea laughed. 

Bernadetta shrieked at the idea of combat training, “B-B-Bernie isn’t useful so I’ll go back to my room.” 

Linhardt was busy sleeping through the discussion. 

“Then it’s decided. Casper, Dorothea, please make sure Linhardt and Bernadetta comes along.” 

The class changed their venue, and with everyone settling down Byleth stood at one corner calling for her first volunteer. Caspar and Ferdinand responded at once, then after an intense round of rock-paper-scissors the red headed man stood across from her, picking up a training lance from the weapons rack.

“Professor? Are you not going to grab a sword?” her student asked in a worried tone.

“As a show of strength, I’ll let my opponent choose my weapon. If you would please Ferdinand.” 

“But Professor! As a noble, I cannot ask for anything but a fair fight! As you allowed me to pick mine, I wish for you to choose your own!” Ferdinand replied with a flamboyant swagger. 

Byleth let out a sigh, she wanted to refute that during the chaos of the battlefield one doesn’t have the luxury of choosing your opponents, but decided it would be wasted effort. Instead she picked up a training bow along with three training arrows, tossing the rest of the quiver away. 

“Three bouts,” the blue-haired mercenary announced before Ferdinand could complain about her choice of weapon and limited arrows, “Edelgard.”

The house leader nodded and on her signal the Ferdinand rush forward. Byleth casually let loose an arrow. Her opponent easily dodged, and with his confidence surging he thrusted his lance towards her shoulder in an attempt to take her down without too much pain. She dodges his strike and moves to gain some distance, he kept close to prevent a second arrow. A second thrust, another dodge, he continued his momentum. To his surprise the professor charges forward, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground. Byleth wins the first round by using the arrow like a knife, pointing it to his throat.

With the second round ready to start, the crowd became much more invested. At the signal Ferdinand did not choose to charge in again opting for a more cautious strategy, yet he was still caught unaware as an arrow flew towards him that mocked the speed and precision from before. He threw his body to dodge only for him to get hit by another arrow in the chest. 

“That was an impressive display Professor, for your very first arrow to be a feint for this moment. I am thoroughly impressed!” Ferdinand laughed, taking his loss well.

“Where are you going? We agreed three bouts didn’t we?”

“Oh my apologies Professor, I merely thought it was best out of three. Please take this time to grab more arrows for our final match!”

Byleth shook her head, “Ferdinand, treat this as if it’s a battlefield. Would you wait for your opponent to pick up their weapon? Would your enemy do the same for you? Remember I am teaching you to _survive_ , never for a moment think you have won on a battlefield merely because your enemy does not have any visible weapons. Now come at me Ferdinand von Aegir.”

Her student nodded and made all attempts to defeat her soundly. Unfortunately he was outmatched as Byleth broke his stance by unexpectedly hitting his leg with her bow. With a simple kick he fell to the floor and was put in a stranglehold when the professor wrapped her weapon around his neck. 

“A very good effort Ferdinand,” the former mercenary said as she pulled him up, “your form was textbook and your attacks have no unnecessary movement, I can see that you put in a lot of practice. As for improvements, I’d like for you to train your imagination.”

“Imagination?” he asked perplexed, the surrounding students echoes his sentiment.

“I mean to broaden your mind, you were too focused on the bow’s primary purpose, because of it, you were caught off guard each time I applied it differently. Your greatest weapon is your head, never limit yourself on what you can do, something as simple as a kick at the right time and place can give you the opening you need.”

“But that’s a cowardly way to fight! A noble should always fight with honor and integrity!” Ferdinand protests with murmurs of agreements from the crowd.

“I’m a commoner so I wouldn’t know what it means to be a noble. The most I can say is as a noble you have land and people you must protect right? You cannot protect anything if you’re dead.” 

Edelgard studied the rest of the matches intently. Caspar gave the professor a lance while using an ax himself. The way she handled herself and her weapon made it seem as if the young man continually run himself into her weapon. 

The match between the foreign princess was a contest of speed. Despite the flurry of attacks, the professor manages to calmly block each and every one. Everyone was surprised when Petra was taken down by a Brigid technique, with the professor explaining she used to work with someone from that far off isle. 

Hubert believed himself to be clever and asks the professor if unarmed combat was an option, stating it was within the rules for him to do so when Ferdinand protested. Byleth readily agreed to it, stating that she can also use magic. Yet contrary to her words, she won her matches by grappling and throwing him after dodging each of his spells. 

A few more students volunteered, each ending the same as the one before with Bernadetta, Linhardt, and Dorothea refusing to participate. Not that it made much difference in the end. 

Edelgard took her position across her professor, each holding an axe in hand. The matches must have taken their toll as the older woman started to look pale. Before the young princess could ask Byleth shook off her fatigue, returning to the stoic teacher. 

On Hubert’s signal the two weapons clashed. Between the blows they traded the princess raised her leg for a kick only for it to be blocked by the professor’s leg. Despite the teacher’s awkward stance Edelgard was still unable to overwhelm her. She continued on her attacks however feints were seen through, and her baits were ignored. Edelgard quickly learns why everyone has such difficulty fighting the professor. It felt like she was striking a flowing river, all of her moves were so easily read and adapted to. If she could be honest with herself, it was quite frustrating.

All of a sudden a tremendous pressure came off of the professor’s body, her attacks became much more ferocious and precise. Edelgard was caught purely trying to defend herself from the onslaught. While the professor’s face was always stoic, she found Byleth’s eyes to be gentle, at least until now where those eyes were devoid of light and looking as if she was somewhere else. The change left just as quickly as it came, leaving both of them gasping for air. 

“I-I’m sorry Edelgard, it seems like I lost myself in battle.” Byleth said quickly as she stopped the match, “Still I am surprised of how quickly you applied your learning. You did very well.” 

“Praise isn’t necessary Professor.”

“Are you ready for another bout?” Hesitation was evident in the professor’s voice, Edelgard did not know why but it would seem as if Byleth is not fond of sparring with her. 

“No, one match was enough for me. Thank you Professor,” Byleth nodded happily and herded the rest of the class back to continue the lecture. 

“Are you alright Lady Edelgard? It looked like she was trying to kill you in that match.” Hubert appeared from behind and asked. 

“Is that how it seemed to you? While she fought like a demon, killing intent was the last thing I felt when we crossed blades. Perhaps she just pushed me harder than everyone else because your matches ended so quickly.”

Hubert cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment, “I must admit that the new professor’s skills are extraordinary.”

“Then we are in agreement, no doubt her lectures will also be insightful.” she answered as they followed the professor back to class. She swallowed the poisonous thoughts that filled her. For just this moment, she felt like she could finally be herself, walking next to Byleth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on the update. I didn't have any time to work on it during new years. :sadface:  
> I wasn't completely satisfied with some parts of this chapter but I hope everyone is able to enjoy it! I really want to expand on Jeralt, I feel like if anyone is able to notice anything different in Byleth it would be him. I look forward to writing more of their interactions in the future!  
> Also I know each house has a lot of students than just the eight thats in your party so I wanted to at least acknowledge them in my work. Even if they're faceless npcs Byleth will still love them


	4. Chapter 2 : Tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Changed my writing style to something im a bit more comfortable with, let me know which one you prefer more. Also I have a weakness of trying to explain in game mechanics, so if you dislike that sort of stuff I am sorry ahead of time.

**Chapter 2 : Tactics**

The sun has already dipped into the horizon, leaving the azure moon to watch over the land. At this hour Byleth was busy washing herself off the dirt, and sweat in the solace of the bathhouse. Sothis floats nearby, ready to stop here bad habits as they reveal themselves. 

_ “Why didn’t you retreat?” her voice cracked, straining to hold back the grief, the anger.  _

_ “If I did.... We would have… suffered terribly…,” he tried to laugh, but could only cough up more blood, staining the hands that cradled him scarlet.  _

_ “But we lost you! Wasn’t it a noble’s duty to live and protect their land and people? Are you abandoning your duty?” she was tired of the war, of the losses. She bit down on her lip, hard enough to draw blood, as a commander she couldn’t lose herself in front of her soldiers but she desperately wished to.  _

_ “There is no nobler death… than to die for a friend,” he whispered, barely loud enough to be heard, yet his final words pound loudly in her head. He closed his eyes, and she was left to pick up the pieces. _

_ “Stop.” _ She said as the other woman washes her hands, again, and again, and again. “ _ They’re clean,”  _ Sothis tells her  _ there’s no blood _ she keeps to herself. Byleth’s body stops for a moment before returning to wash the rest of her body. 

_ “Hey, what ever happened to holding back?”  _ Sothis asked, a rhetorical question. More to distract her partner than anything else.  _ “Well no matter. You did not reveal much, and in time you will be forced to show your true strength.”  _ In the uncomfortable silence the goddess could only sigh.  _ “Will you be alright for tomorrow?” _

Byleth tensed at her words. It was only a mock battle, with training weapons. There will be knights and clerics stationed nearby. Someone is bound to get hurt, but nothing grave. How she wished nothing more than to never raise her weapons against her students. She thought about using her memories to manipulate them to stay out of the war, but the very idea made her want to vomit. This was not a game, they had their own motivations and reasons they wished to fight for, she could not selfishly decide that for them. She could only work to earn their support with each cycle from scratch. 

_ “I’ll do my best,”  _ was all she managed to reply with.

Edelgard stood by her side as they prepared for the upcoming battle, one last check to make sure everything was in order. The shorter nodded in approval and fastened a training axe to her belt.

“It’s finally time for the mock battle. This is my chance to measure your worth as an instructor. Do you think you can rise to the challenge?”

“Leave it to me."

“Each of us has undergone strict training thanks to you. We’re prepared for anything that comes our way. That means you are free to stand back and watch the fruits of our labor.”

Byleth was disheartened at her words, the script is changing again.

_ “We have been diverging from our usual scenarios, there are bound to be some changes even from the smallest of actions. After your colorful display of your abilities, she might be more wary of you considering her future plans.” _

“If it is alright with you, I would prefer fighting alongside my precious students.”

“It is a bit presumptuous of you to be calling us your precious students is it not?” the young princess snapped back. The professor’s brow drooped.

“Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

“No, wait. I only meant that-”

“Hey there! Did we miss our invite to this strategy meeting? Oh, no worries- we’ll just join now.” a raven-haired youth interrupted with a bright smile, followed by another man in blue. 

“Claude. I can always count on you with your impeccable timing. If you don’t want to earn my ire simply tell me your weakness, and you’re welcome to stay. But is there enough time to cover them all?”

“Yikes, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed did they? Still, can’t win unless you know my weaknesses? Poor princess. You really should believe in yourself more.”

Edelgard straightened her back at his remark, realizing her poor choice of words a bit too late. “I spare no effort when pursuing victory. As a master of schemes, I should think you would understand.”

“Schemes? Me? I have no idea what you’re talking about! I plan to fight fair and square, as ever.” Claude replied with a feigned hurt expression.

“Hearing the words ‘fair and square’ from Claude can only be a bad omen,” Dimitri added.

“Your Highnesses haven’t known me for very long, but you already have me figured out, don't you?” 

“No need to poke fun. I too shall fight to win.” 

“Yes, and the same is true of us.” Edelgard looked up to Byleth, “Isn’t that right Professor?”

“I don’t intend to lose.” The older woman announced confidently. 

Dimitri flashed a smile, “If that is how you feel, then I will hold nothing back.”

“Aw, how precious. Looks like you and the students have become fast friends.” a singsong voice chimed in as Byleth’s fellow professors joined. 

“While I am pleased that you are taking the initiative to acquaint yourself with the students, I’m afraid it’s about time for the faculty strategy meeting to begin.” Hanneman said as he gestured to the students to return to their barracks.

“Ah, how time flies! In that case, I’ll see you later.” 

“Edelgard. Professor. Be careful out there.” 

“Professor, I shall see that the rest of the class’ preparations are done.” 

Each student said their part and returned to their respective posts. Leaving the three professors to discuss the rules of engagement. Naturally only training weapons are allowed and spells are to be held in check. Each person is allowed to keep fighting until they either are no longer able to, give up, or a knight believes they have received a fatal hit. Knights are always stationed nearby to watch the battle and anyone can signal to them if a student is unexpectedly injured without interrupting the match. After explaining the rules the teachers pulled lots to decide everyone’s starting positions. Hanneman received the fortified point.

_ “He obviously cheated!”  _ Sothis complained flailing about in the air,  _ “How is it in every cycle he always gets it! It’s rigged! Rigged I say!”  _

_ “I can’t say I’m much better, I do have the literal Goddess on my side.” _

The small woman’s mood quickly turned as she puffed out her chest,  _ “fufu I’m glad you understand! Shall I lend you my powers this match?”  _

_ “We’ll be fighting against greenhorns and instructors, though there are some who can carry themselves well, I don’t think we’ll need to turn back time today.” _

“ _ Very well, but…”  _ rather than explaining, Sothis shared with Byleth her divine eyes, an extraordinary ability alongside her power of time. With it Byleth can view the immediate battlefield from above. While not omnipotent, it is still powerful enough to turn the tide of battle by just having it. 

“This is…” a sigh escaped the professor’s lips  _ I suppose this is my fault for showing off.  _ “There is a change of plans,” she announced when she returned to the Black Eagle’s assigned barracks. “Dorothea, how’s your faith training?”

With a playful smile she twirled her fingers, a white light gleamed off them. “I didn’t quite believe you when you said I have talent in faith magic but I must say, our private lessons have been  _ very _ helpful.”

“Good, you’re switching with Hubert in the deployment.”

“Professor, I must protest. There is no logical reason to deploy her over myself. It would make more sense to switch Linhardt with Dorothea if you want some sustainability,” Hubert protested.

“If you want me to sit out Professor I’ll be happy to oblige.” the green-haired youth said with a yawn, already looking for a bench to sleep on.

“I mean no offense to Dorothea, but Hubert is right, the strategy we have discussed and practice in excess works best with his strength.” The imperial princess said, a tinge of annoyance in her voice that their stratagem was being tossed out the window, “Professor is there a particular reason why?”

Byleth hesitated, trying to figure out an excuse, she couldn’t outright explain herself.

_ “You could say you received a revelation from the goddess,”  _ Sothis snickered. She shooed away her grinning face earning confused looks from her students.

“I know I’m being unreasonable, but I can only ask you to trust me Edelgard,” Byleth simply stated, staring into those lilac eyes she knew so well. 

“That is… unfair,” Edelgard whispered under her breath, normally she would reject the sudden change of plans, however. “Then you shall have it, you are our professor after all. Dorothea make your preparations. Caspar, Linhardt, we depart as soon as she is ready.”

“Lady Edelgard!” the tall man sighed before glaring at his professor, “If that is Her Highness’ decision then I shall comply, however if we were to fail this mock battle the blame lies squarely on you Professor.”

As soon as the Black Eagles took to the field Edelgard couldn’t help but scowl, “I see… should I commend Claude? Or should I be surprised at Dimitri for going along with it?”

“Hmm? What’s going on?” Caspar asked as he put on his training gauntlets, a result of watching Byleth throw her opponents around during her sparring matches. 

“Caspar… you should really be putting more work in your authority and tactics study.” she sighed, “The Lion and Deer formation makes no sense as they leave themselves open towards each other, in other words, they have teamed up against us.”

“What! That’s completely unfair! They can’t do that right professor?” 

“Yes Caspar, they can do that, technically it’s not against the rules, since they’re going to fight each other as soon as they’re done with us. Professor how did you know- nevermind, we have more pressing concerns. How shall we proceed?”

“Dorothea I want you to stick with Edelgard. Support her as much as you can at a safe distance. Edelgard I want you to engage the Blue Lion members in a defensive battle. I’ll make my way towards Professor Manuela it’ll likely draw Claude to follow. I’ll lure those two to the Blue Lion’s backline. Knowing Dimitri, he’d most likely cover Hanneman. Caspar, Linhardt, I want you to take out the people I pass. I’ll try to give you opportunities to capitalize on. After that flank the lions in a pincer attack with the others. Cover me when you guys are done.” 

Her students stared at her, mouth agape. “Professor! That is an absolutely insane strategy! You will be fighting both house leaders and professors at the same time!” Edelgard objected.

“Professor, you and Edie are the best we have, if we lose you early there’s a pretty good chance we won’t win,” Dorothea chimed.

“That sounds awesome!! Wait why don’t I join you Professor! I’m sure it’ll be easier with someone watching your back!” 

“If we’re going along with this preposterous plan it would be best if I were to follow the Professor. We already have experience with fighting alongside one another.”

“No.” she quickly denied them both, “Caspar is coming with me because I fear that he’ll charge into the Blue Lions at the first taunt. Casper it’s impossible to have Linhardt flank the enemy by himself, you have to be there to protect him. Edelgard I’m trusting you to hold the line and lead while I’m absent.” A horn blew overhead signaling the start of the match, giving her students no time to refute. She checked her training equipment once more, a bow, a sword, and an ax, before charging forward. A pair of heads, blue and green, followed suit. 

“I can scarcely believe her. What am I to do?” Edelgard asked no one in particular,

“To think our proud Edie is being led by the nose,” the songstress laughed, the smaller woman huffed as they followed the plan. 

Byleth dodged the arrow that flew towards her, deflects the second with a swing of her sword. Ignatz begins to panic as the enemy professor drew closer, unfazed by his attacks, he readies a third shot without the deftness he previously shown. Unfortunately Byleth was already upon him and with a harsh rap on his arm he dropped his bow and flinched expecting a second attack.

“Ȕ̵̮͐̒n̶̹̈́̒̔g̵͍̝̦̲̉͆͘ȟ̴̨͇̻͚̄.̸̢̨͙̭̾.̷̩͙̒̋̅ ̴̰͔͚́̐̒̈́Ȉ̶̧̤͊̐͜ ̸̼̻̅̾̀s̴͕̬͛͒h̷̙̝̽͑͛̿͜ơ̸̗̲͚̈́̏̽ụ̸̽͝ḷ̴̻̂̈́̓d̴͉͔̱̬͊ ̵̖̱̝́̔͗̕h̵̦̻̺̆̊a̸̹̞̹̔̓͝͝v̷͙͚̔̐ė̴͖̲͚ ̷̦̤̓̕̕k̷̗̔̈́̽̈́ṅ̴̨̟͉̅̈́̇o̴͉͐̐̎̅ẁ̴̨͔̔̃n̴̩͊͌…̸̺̯̪̘̏̀̏̓ ̷̥̊̾̚͝ẗ̸͓͍̠͚̉̋̚ḩ̶̟̲̭̌͑͗ȋ̷̠͓̻ͅs̸̞̥͝ ̶͎̦̟̅ͅw̴̲̚ȯ̵̥͖ȕ̸̡̩̌̾ͅl̵͚̎d̴͈͚̃̐̈ ̶̢̰̖̘͛̎h̴̢̛͚̚a̸̯͓̓̈́p̵̢̧̛̩͂̐p̵͎͐͊è̷͙̌n̸̘̣̲̱͌̒.” 

_ “Concentrate Byleth. He’s okay. Keep the charge strong.” _

_ “Right. Thank you.”  _ Sothis only hummed in response.

“Worry not Ignatz, I shall rescue you!” Lorenz shouted and attacked with his lance. Byleth snaked by it and quickly climbed the man, after wrapping her legs around his head and with a twist of her body he was thrown face first into the ground before the young noble could comprehend what had happened. The professor continued forward into the forest where Claude and Hilda waited in ambush. 

Byleth switched out her sword for her ax, and as she entered the trees a pink-haired woman jumped from its branches, poised to attack. Hilda was easy enough to deal with, the only problem was what comes next. 

“ _ Head, left knee.” _

The professor moved her body according to Sothis’ instructions, dodging the arrows coming from her blind spot. 

“Hey watch it!” Hilda yelled as she desperately dodged the missed arrows. The pink-haired warrior faltered her strength enough for Byleth to hook their weapons together. Using all her strength the professor threw both of their weapons into the darkness of the forest. After tripping the stunned Hilda she drew her sword towards Claude. 

The Golden Deer leader gave a wry smile, “Coming up with brilliant schemes, I can handle. No problem. But I’m not much for fighting. Go easy on me!” Byleth’s blank stare broke his usual calm and collected demeanor, as if she could see his true self. Unexpectedly she ran off rather than engage him. “Hey! That joke wasn’t that bad was it?” 

“Claaaaudde! Heeeeelp!” Hilda screamed from behind, desperately dodging Caspar’s fists and Linhardt’s spells, unable to fight back. 

The archer thought for a bit before deciding to leave Hilda to her fate, with the way things are they’d definitely lose if he left Professor Manuela to fend for herself. “Sorry Hilda! Try to last as long as possible for me, I’ll treat you to something later!” he replied before leaving the screaming woman behind. 

“Fighting two houses at once? That is awfully bold of you Edelgard.” A thrust of a lance met with a blow from an axe.

“So you say, but you didn’t give us much choice did you?” the woman in red replied. Beads of sweat was rolling down her face as she mostly dodged and parried both Dimitri and Dedue’s attacks. Ashe fell with relative ease with a surprise fire spell from both girls forcing Dedue to move forward. Dimitri joined the fray once he realized the other Black Eagles were engaging the Golden Deer students. However neither he nor his retainer was able to land a decisive blow on her, with Dorothea healing up any minor wounds from the back. His agitation and frustration was quickly growing. 

“Attaaaaaack!!” Dimitri glanced behind him seeing a small statured boy ran towards them and another student preparing a spell. The small lapse of concentration earned him a kick from Edelgard. 

“Tch, fighting dirty huh?”

“All is fair in war isn’t it?” she mocked, ducking from Dedue’s blow. 

Then bad became worse as Mercedes came to inform them, “Dimitri! Byleth is attacking Hanneman with Claude and Maneula!” 

“What!?” Dimitri said, appalled by Claude’s betrayal. “I’m sorry Dedue but I must ask you to hold them here while I aid our professor. Mercedes help him as much as you can!”

“They will not pass me Your Highness!”

“Yes, I’ll do my best.” The young prince looked back and saw a grin on Edelgard’s face. His unease grew even more.

“Looks like everything is going to plan,” Dorothea laughed, as she switched to the offensive now that their allies are back.

“Yes,  _ quite,”  _ Edelgard laughed internally, he really did scream out during a surprise attack in the end.

Spell. Lance. Spell. Arrow. Another spell. Another arrow. Thanks to Sothis’ being literally the eyes on her back, Byleth was able to dodge the worst of it. It became easier when Dimitri joined ironically, using him as a shield between Claude and herself. 

“Is she even human? How is she fighting  _ all _ of us at once!” the Claude complained, aiming his bow, each time he believed he had a shot, the professor quickly hid behind Dimitri’s frame.

“That is quite rude to say to a lady!” Dimitri retorted, struggling to hit her, the way she moves her body feels like she is able to read each of his attacks. He made another sweep of his lance, to which she flipped backwards, launching a Bolganone spell to cancel Hanneman’s Sagittae.

“Says the guy thrusting his lance at her! Gah I know I’m a snack but this isn’t what I meant!” Claude rebuked before getting hit by Byleth’s Nosferatu. 

“Claude! Don’t spew such crude things!” The former opera singer rebuked, wishing she had brought a sword.

“Goodness. The ability of someone with actual battle experience is… well I’m as good as useless.” The older gentleman sighed.

“Hey! You didn’t compliment me when my class won last year!” Manuela complained.

“Now!” Edelgard signaled, directing her other students to attack. Caspar (this time) managed to catch Manuela by surprise, a soft bonk to the head to indicated she was out of the match, while the princess attacked Hanneman with less mercy. 

Claude managed to dodge Dorothea’s spells, however he was unable to reproduce her ability to dodge incoming attacks from multiple directions, getting hit by the Linhardt’s wind. 

“To have let my guard down. I guess that’s a loss for the Golden Deer House.”

“I suppose that does it for the Blue Lion House…” the blonde stayed weakly, raising his hands in surrender.

A large horse ran up to the middle of the fight, a grisled man riding on top, “all right, that’s that! The winner of this mock battle is… The Black Eagle House!”

Edelgard puffed up in pride, “Even though it was just a mock battle, we defeated both houses mast- Professor!” 

The young princess stopped her speech short as she rushed over to her teacher who collapsed to the floor. Jeralt hovers above them, concern on both their faces. Byleth merely waved her hand. 

Edelgard helped Byleth back to the receptional hall. The professor’s mind was still reeling from the battle, the high was over, and with no more distractions her memories came flooding in. She did her best to push those memories away,  _ this time will be different, _ she continues to chant to herself. She truly was selfish. To wish to be able to protect all her students was the height of arrogance.

“Excellent work today, Professor. Though our victory should come as no surprise,” her student said, still beaming at their success of fending off two houses at the same time. 

“It was easy.”

“To say that while fighting four people at the same time. It is further proof that you are well qualified to guide the Black Eagles,” she replied, setting her professor to rest on a bench.

The rest of the Black Eagles filed in, the excitement was bouncing off them as they watched the match from the sidelines.

“That was impressing, Professor! I mean… impressive. We gained a victory because of your great leadership.” The Brigid royalty said, captivated by the fight. 

“We certainly did. We tried our best, of course, but we couldn’t have won without you,” said the songstress, twirling her hair.

“I was curious what it would look like if you did not hold back! And you did not disappoint!” Ferdinand practically yelled pumping his fist into the air.

Hubert remained dispassionate as ever despite the energy in the air, “hmph. I dare say we owe our victory to Lady Edelgard.”

“How so? For that battle, she was only a soldier following our professor’s command. Sure, she was an incredibly powerful soldier…” Linhardt couldn’t help but add much to Hubert’s displeasure.

“Don’t worry about it too much Linhardt!” Caspar said with a violent pat on Linhardt’s back, “all that matters is that we won!”

“I’m all done being on the battlefield, ok? I’d rather stay back than pursue victory out there,” the purple-haired archer mumbled quietly, trying to escape.

“You are all as ridiculous as always. We only managed to win because we worked together,” Edelgard said making the Black Eagles looked at her strangely. 

“W-Was it something I said? Is it so odd, me talking about togetherness? If so, that perception must change. In fact, I’m canceling the festivities so we can discuss this topic further!” Protests were immediately made and she let out a small chuckle, “I’m kidding of course. Come on everyone! We’ve earned this celebration.”

The Black Eagle house hosted a celebratory party in the dining hall, their infectious cheer eventually drew in the other houses and staff. However with one person missing Edelgard decided to make herself scarce. She stood quietly in front of wooden doors, a tray of hot food in her hand, and with a deep breath she knocked.

“Come in,” the other side answered. Inside the sparsely decorated room, illuminated by the flickering light of candles by the desk, the professor set down her quill and turned towards the house leader. “Edelgard, how can I help you?”

“I noticed you slipped out of the celebration early and I didn’t think you had anything to eat, so I thought I’d deliver some food for you. I do hope this suits your tastes.”

“I’m sorry for leaving without a word, I was… more tired than I thought, and my appetite has yet to find me so I do appreciate your kind gesture,” the young student nodded as she set the tray down on the professor’s desk.

“This is…?” the princess’ eyes glanced over the book her teacher was writing in, her name written on top.

“Oh I have finished the next week’s lesson plan already so I went ahead and started writing training and study exercises for my students.” Looking around the princess found scattered books with the other student’s names, yet it did not alleviate her growing suspicions.

“May I?” with Byleth’s permission she browsed the book with her name on it. It detailed her weakness such as favoring her right side or her predictability and reliance on her ax, and how to improve on them. Spell diagrams and guides on reason spells such as Bolganone and Luna Lambda were also listed. The rest of the pages were blank, there were no secret code or ill intentions that Edelgard was able to concern. “You’re much more meticulous than I would have guessed. Though if you were to be teaching dark magic, I think it would be more fruitful to be teaching Hubert.”

“I’m a new professor. I don’t want my students to be disadvantaged because of it. And I don’t expect you to learn these spells overnight, I just have full confidence that you’ll meet my expectations, Edelgard.” 

“I see… I have another question if I may?” Byleth nodded to which Edelgard continued, “the night of the bandit attack. Did you know my identity as the Adrestian princess?”

“When we first met I did not know who any of you were. I just knew I wanted to help.”

Edelgard studied her professor’s eyes, and immediately questioned her own ability to read others. There were no lies or deceit that she was so used to, she saw that the professor trusts, but also something she was wholly unfamiliar with. Different than Hubert’s devotion and loyalty. It was deeper, warmer. The white-haired woman suddenly felt the need to run away. 

“Thank you once again for leading us to victory today Professor. Please rest well and I shall see you in class tomorrow,” Edelgard said before leaving. As she left she could have sworn she heard the Professor talk to someone but decided to ignore it, she was tired after all.

“Lady Edelgard. I have uncovered that Captain Jeralt had once worked for Archbishop Rhea in the past but left after a certain incident. At the moment he is not pleased with being back. Unfortunately that is the extent of what I learned,” a dark figure said as he came from the shadows.

“As for my end, I know our enigmatic professor’s loyalty does not lie with my uncle or the church at the very least. With her abilities she would be a boon to our cause if we can recruit her and extremely detrimental if she does not.”

“Shall I remove her Your Highness?”

“You shall do no such thing, is that perfectly clear? I still owe her my life and no harm is to come to her until that debt is repaid or would you have me sully my name?”

“My deepest apologies Lady Edelgard,” Hubert replied, slightly taken aback.

Edelgard massaged her brow in frustration, “my apologies Hubert, that outburst was uncalled for. I’ll see to it that it doesn’t happen again.” The dark mage said nothing, yet his eyes burned with a greater need to protect his liege from any harm regardless of her orders. 

With the month at its end, Byleth was summoned once again to the audience chamber, where Rhea and Seteth received her. “Your work with the students was remarkable. I can see Jeralt trained you well. I do hope you were able to use the occasion to bond with the students.”

“I did,” the young professor replied flatly.

“I am so happy to hear it. Nothing would please me more than if you would use this coming year to grow closer still.”

“Of course, the mock battle was mere practice. The real fight is the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, which will take place during the Wyvern Moon. You are expected to properly train your students so as not to humiliate the academy during the long-held tradition that is the coming battle,” Seteth added with a harsh tone. 

“As for today, I have called you here to tell you of your mission for the month ahead. Your class is to dispose of some bandits causing trouble nearby.” 

“Those affiliated with Garreg Mach Monastery have a moral obligation to help those in need, regardless of social standing. Students are no exception. Each month, before the newly birthed moon departs, each house of students must complete their assigned mission. You shall work to complete the task at hand alongside your students and report back to the archbishop before the deadline. Understood? I will soon provide you with the necessary details for your first mission. If I told you know, I expect you would only forget, and I despise repeat myself.” Seteth explained with a condescending tone when Byleth tilted her head in feigned confusion.

“I can sense something special within your heart… I have high hopes for you.” her words caused Sothis to sigh loudly.

“If I may, can I ask a few questions?” the professor called out before they turned to leave.

“Very well.” the green-haired man said curtly. 

“Are the other houses’ missions similar?”

“Though the other houses should not be your concern, I suppose there is no harm in letting you know. The Golden Deer House will be helping the church provide aid to villages that were harmed by the bandits or whose crops had failed and cannot survive the month. The Blue Lion House will be helping our knights patrol cities where our churches are located to help civil order.”

“Could I ask that you slightly change the mission?”

“The nerve of you to-”

Rhea raised her hand to cut Seteth off, “Would you care to explain yourself?”

“Yes. From my line of work, I know the importance of learning to take another person’s life. If not done properly, students might hesitate during a real battle, which can prove fatal.” the two nodded in agreement, “I would like to have a few students from all three houses to come with me during this mission. I have plenty of experience leading and I’ll protect them with the help of my dad’s mercenary battalition. Using bandits, who threw their life into crime and debauchery, can help dull the shock but it won’t wipe the feeling away completely, so I would like to help them sort their feelings after the battle.”

“Very well.” Rhea agreed with a soft smile.

“Archbishop! You can’t possibly allow this!” Seteth yelled, not happy with the turn of events.

“Her words ring true, to allow such an experience to only one house would be unfair. However it is too much to entrust you with the lives of all of the future leaders, so I will assign two platoons of knights to follow you under the command of Alois. You will have leadership of the students during the battle, but if Alois deems the situation too dangerous you are to yield your authority to him. Those are my conditions, is that acceptable Seteth? Do you have any further questions Professor?”

“Yes, one more, I was never told when and where I can take the faculty certification exams.” 

“Ah.” Seteth cleared his throat, “That would be my blunder. I forget your… group doesn’t use a certification system. Now that you are part of an organized military, the certification system allows your allies to know your qualifications. For example, one cannot simply pick up a tome and be considered a mage, however you can trust someone who has been evaluated by a trained committee.” 

Byleth nodded, “Then can I take a master examination?”

“I’m afraid we cannot allow that. Normally we'd have you start at the intermediate exams but with that display during your mock exams we can bend the rules a bit and let you take the advanced exams. Turn in your application at my office, exams will take place the following Sunday. Do remember there is a fee to prevent people from carelessly taking it and wasting the committee’s time.”

With those words Rhea retired to her quarters, while Seteth went to inform Alois and the other professors the new plan. Byleth returned to her room, ready to put together a plan for her students.

_ “Are you sure this is a good idea? Things didn’t turn out well when you tried to teach all three houses at the same time. Didn’t work out well when you refused to either.”  _ Sothis asked, watching her partner draw out the Red Canyon from memory.

_ “I don’t know. But I’m not teaching all of them at once, just the Black Eagles with some exceptions, but I won’t turn my back towards the others this time. We’ve planned this out, haven't we?”  _ Byleth replied, scrambling around her room for her wooden war pieces.

The goddess mumbled in response. They weren’t twiddling their thumbs, playing out the war every cycle before. They tried many different things, many with disastrous results. They learned certain events are inevitable no matter how much they wished otherwise. The war will happen. Joining Edelgard’s side prevents the least deaths, with her not relying on demonic beasts or Those Who Slither, the common people rallied to her side, though she mourns the death of her daughter. 

Even without Edelgard, the war would inevitably start, only with Volkhard leading the war instead. With someone who only cared for results, the casualties of that cycle were on an unprecedented scale. 

Nevertheless this was their last chance. Byleth knew instinctively they were running out of time, the darkness that swallowed the sky only felt stronger and came sooner with each reset. Sothis on the other hand could see the strain on her partner’s soul, within her domain she could see the cracks and tears. No normal mortal should be able to stay sane with their soul in that condition, yet Byleth persevere. Out of duty being the carrier of the Goddess, for the hopes that her students can have a brighter future, for love. The ethereal girl had to concede that she was a bit jealous. 

Sothis sighed. If only she had done a proper job all those centuries ago. If only she had eradicated all of those from Agartha completely. There was a buzz in her head,  _ wait that’s not right, I did wipe them out didn’t I? Did the seal come undone? What … seal…?  _ The violent headache returned.

“Don’t think about it,” Byleth said, “we agreed you wouldn’t, they must have done something to you when they took your body. I’ll figure out their goals without your memories of them. I’d rather have you by my side, you know I can’t do this without you.”

_ “Of course you need me! You’d be a lost puppy without me. You’re frustrating dense after all!”  _

Byleth huffed, “Anyways I’m going to try to get Sigel’s help before the next mission.” 

The goddess’ face scrunched up,  _ “Ugh, I was really hoping that we wouldn’t depend on her this cycle...” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sothis: Jagen strat! Jagen strat!
> 
> Byleth: What does that even mean?
> 
> Sothis: I don’t know I just felt like it was appropriate.
> 
> Anyways sorry for the delay on the update again. Got sick yesterday and wasn't able to get any work done. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the canon divergence begins the next chapter!


	5. Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for the very very long delay. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was a bit difficult to write for the whole cast but I hope I kept everyone's personality.

**Chapter 3 : Familiarity**

At the start of the Harpstring Moon, Seteth had refreshed Byleth on her upcoming mission. The professor was also given a list of students from each house that Hanneman and Manuela recommended for the mission along with her monthly stipend. Byleth in turn gave Seteth a list of students she plans on bringing to the mission so the rest can be divided to help the other Professors.

As she left Seteth’s office, Byleth found Edelgard waiting patiently outside for her. “The last time we fought bandits, you saved me. Maybe I can return the favor this time,” she said with eyes full of determination. 

“Don’t get careless. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Yes, my teacher, I won’t repeat the same mistake. Furthermore the knights are well aware of our enemy’s strength. We can count on them to keep the battlefield under control for us. It seems unlikely that we would lose. Still, let’s do all we can to prepare.”

The two were greeted by Dimitri and Claude as they descended the chapel’s steps. “As you have all been informed, this is a collaborative mission between the houses. I know I am not your class professor but I promise I’ll make sure you and your classmates all come home safe.”

“More bandits? Not very original, Teach,” Claude joked with a carefree smile, “well as long as you’re with us, at least things won’t be boring. In fact… it may take a turn for the interesting.”

“Claude! This will be our first true battle, carelessness will only invite danger,” the prince chastised his fellow classmate before turning to Byleth, “I’m looking forward to fighting alongside you, Professor. During the mock battle, even as your opponent, I can see that your commands were thoughtful and thorough, as was your strategy. With you on our side, I’m confident we will prevail. It seems we have some time to spare before our departure. Let’s use this opportunity to prepare best we can.”

Byleth nodded at his words before handing each leader a parchment, “these are the students that will be joining the bandit extermination. Claude, Dimitri, please make sure they’re informed and make appropriate preparations. Edelgard can I ask you to split the remaining Black Eagle students to join Professor Manuela and Professor Hanneman for their mission?” the three nodded in understanding before the older woman continued, “Lastly I want the selected students to meet me on the training grounds every Friday instead of the usual classrooms. This is real combat with very real consequences, I’d like everyone to be familiar fighting alongside one another beforehand.” 

Byleth was soon in her office, rubbing her tired eyelids. No many how many cycles, the daunting paperwork in front of her will always be her most daunting opponent, she could only admire El for being able to do so much. She craned her stiff neck before looking back at her work concerning weapons, rations, transport, vulnaries, funds, etc, etc. So many things to take account for, for very demanding and different students. The Knights of Seiros will be present, but they will be shepherding the bandits into one corner and shoving the rest onto the students to clean up. Alois will only have them move if things get dire, and she’d rather not let it come to that.

The professor couldn’t even look at the other papers that are scattered across her desk, details of lesson plans for the following week left unfinished. Saturday’s public seminar that’s still only a rough outline. Training sessions and sparing schedules scribbled here and there. And to think this will be the lightest week, concerning the homework, papers, and exams to grade in the future. 

Sothis watched her partner fondly, her legs kicking the air. As much as Byleth is complaining, internally and externally, the goddess knew of the happiness bubbling in her heart. Compared to her time as the Ashen Demon whether far into the past, or in the coming future, these peaceful times where Byleth can simply teach were irreplaceable.

“You seem well. Are you adjusting to life at the monastery?” a towering man entered the room, forcing the professor’s attention away from her work.

“I think so,” she replied casually.

“Oh? I didn’t expect that answer,” Jeralt said with a raised brow. “When we were mercenaries, I handled everything. Outside of battle, you didn’t have much contact with people, did you? I thought being thrown into a swarm of noble brats to teach would be a bit much for you.” The paladin stood over his daughter, looking at the mess on their desk, “it seems like I was right to worry.”

Her father slumped on a nearby chair, unknowingly shooing away an annoyed Sothis. “By the way, I heard about those bandits. Your first assignment is to take them out, right? That’s fairly routine for you by now, but don’t forget it’s the first real taste of battles for those brats. It’ll be tougher for you to sleep at night if one of your little pupils die, so stay vigilant and lead them well. I wish I can offer you my support, but Lady Rhea won’t allow it. At least Alois is coming with you, he may be loud but I can count on him to watch after you.”

The two settled into the silence comfortably, Jeralt contentedly switching between reading a book and watching Byleth at work, with her practiced movements, and (oddly) neat writing. The scrunched brow he recognizes whenever she pushes herself and her slightly raised lips that he rarely sees. Byleth sneaked glances of her own, remembering the small details of her father whenever she could. There was so much she wished she could tell him, how much she had grown, had changed, the happiness she was able to obtain. To let him know he could rest easy with mom. Fate is cruel.

“For now,” he said finally breaking the quiet, “I’ll try to figure out what Lady Rhea wants from you. I don’t mind you settling into your life here, but don’t let your guard down. Ever.”

Jeralt gave Byleth a quizzical look when she shook her head. Her father waited patiently as she searched for her words while playing with her fingers, a habit that has yet to change to Jeralt’s relief. Despite Sothis’ warning echoing in her ears she pushes forward, “don’t,” she starts simply. “Instead of sneaking around to figure out what Rhea is planning, why don’t we spend more time together instead? I heard the monastery pond is great for fishing.” 

The old mercenary tilted his head in thought, he did not expect such a request. Or her requesting anything at all really. “Sure kiddo, let’s do that the next time Rhea ain’t sending us on some mission.” he grinned as he ruffled her hair on his way out of the office. “Ah. One last thing. Be careful of that royal brat of yours and mister sunshine, caught him snooping around the office.”

While Byleth fully expected Hubert to poke around the monastery, she didn’t expect him to be sloppy enough to get caught, “he didn’t notice you?”

“He’s a hundred years too young to be able to spot me if I don’t wanna be found,” he laughed loudly at his own bad joke before he disappeared into the halls.

  
  


The first week of lecture passed quietly, with everyone being pleasantly surprised at their professor’s efficiency and techniques. She did have hundreds of cycles to memorize all of her students strengths and weaknesses along with a proper teaching method for each one. 

For their collaborative training, Byleth found the most effective method was to have them train within their own circles, letting the students break the ice themself rather than forcing them to work together right away. Felix was really adamant about his sparring match.

The blue-haired woman found herself in Seteth’s office during the first free day of the month, the frown on his face growing more and more prominent as he examined her advance certification application. “Is there any particular reason you want to be a wyvern rider?”

“I’ll better maintain control of the battlefield in the sky during the mission, and I’ll be able to fly to a student’s aid if they find themselves in trouble.”

“I suppose that is reasonable. My apologies, for a moment I thought you chose this profession to spite me considering I am also a wyvern rider. Just know that I will also be part of the judging committee and my standards are high.”

_“I’m sure it played a little part in it, and to think he used to be so cute and clingy. He used to cry if I didn’t pet him like this.”_ Sothis laughed as she patted his head. Byleth did her utmost to prevent a chuckle from leaving her.

After her written exam Seteth led her to the wyvern stables for her practical. “Go ahead and pick a wyvern for your examination Professor Einser. I’m sure you’re already aware as it was part of the written section, but for the most case, your chosen wyvern will become exclusive to you. They are highly intelligent animals and thus bonded wyverns, and falicorns, tend to not listen to anyone besides their owner.”

Byleth nodded attentively as she and Seteth walked through the stables, her memories guiding her feet until they reached a back corner. The wyvern hiding in it’s back corner let out a low growl.

“Hey there,” the professor called out to the scaled beast gently. It raised its head in curiosity, yet maintained its distance. Sothis stayed behind Byleth. 

“Professor! Ma’am erm Miss!” a nearby squire nervously called out to her, “this one is really aggressive, there’s been a few attempts to tame her but they’ve all ended in injuries, Seteth included. I can recommend some of our best ones if you’d like.”

The older man coughed, “that comment was unnecessary young man, but what he says is true Professor. We have plenty of others to choose from, and I would rather you not sustain any injury while under my charge, considering Lady Rhea’s fondness of you.”

“That will be unnecessary.” Byleth replied as she walked unflinchingly into the enclosure, the two panicked at her reckless action. The creature hissed and flapped her wings in warning as Byleth continued to walk up to it. The wyvern calmed down as Byleth placed her hand on its scales. “Remember me?” she asked in a whisper as she rested her forehead on the other. 

For reasons unbeknownst to either of them, certain animals such as the cats in the monastery retain their familiarity with Byleth. This wyvern in particular was also part of that group, and while she was always hostile towards the church staff, she was affectionate towards Byleth, even in the first cycle the professor chose to become a wyvern rider. These same animals can also sense Sothis, despite her ghostly form. Something the mischievous goddess took advantage of to scare the likes of Alois and Lysithea. 

“Hey! We have big plans this cycle so do try to listen to my instructions this time!” Sothis complained from behind Byleth. The wyvern hissed and bit her, or at least the air she inhabits. “Gah, I know she can’t hurt me but having rows of teeth flying at you is bad for my heart.”

“Be a good girl and listen to her when the time comes ok? I need both of you to work together for me,” the massive lizard whined but complied. 

“To think you managed to tame such a problematic creature.” Seteth sighed, his pride a little wounded, “she may be a bit smaller than most wyverns, but her strength and ability is beyond compare. Congratulations Professor, you are now fully certified as a wyvern knight. We’ll register the wyvern as yours, would you like to give her a name?”

“Sigel. Her name will be Sigel.”

  
  


_“It’s already near the end of the Harpstring Moon isn’t it?”_

“ _Yep. The knights sure took quite a while this time around, must’ve corralled an impressive number of bandits. Should be about time now. Yep.”_ As the two entered the classroom, they found her students huddled around Edelgard in discussion.

“Perfect timing, Professor. I just received word from the knights. They’ve located the bandits.”

The Black Eagle students couldn’t contain their zeal in ridding the world of unsavory bandits. Their sentiments were shared by the Blue Lion and Golden Deer students as they grouped together. A good deed, a public duty, as the church has led them to believe. 

Byleth thought nothing of their commentary in her first cycle. She had killed at a young age as well, younger than most of her students, so at the time she felt it was normal. Now she can see the oddity of it all. They were too young to be so eager to take a life, even a bandit’s. She could only hope that Edelgard’s promised future would mean that students could just focus on their studies while leaving such bloody things to the adults. 

“Professor?” 

Dimitri’s voice snapped her back to reality the other students have left to prepare, leaving just the house leaders, “I’m sorry, but just remember that this isn’t a game.”

“Oh, of course. I apologize for letting my childish whims get the better of me. In all honesty, I’m a bit jealous. My parents are no longer around.”

Byleth frowned, the Tragedy of Duscar. She knew too much about that conspiracy and the results that followed. She wished to be able to help the poor prince, to give him the answers he seeks but she knew from experience how badly that would turn out. She follows her script instead, “what do you mean?”

“They… they died. Both of them. I’m all that remains of them now…” upon his words Edelgard tensed and Claude stayed quiet, always studying, always gleaning for information, “anyhow I’m sorry to bore you with such things.” 

Her students said their partings and turned on their heels, walking down their separate paths. Byleth bit her lip as she watched her students’ back grow smaller in the distance. She wished to help them, to offer her hand.

_“We also have our role to play, until we find and stop the darkness from consuming the sky that will inevitably come in the future any help we offer would be made pointless.”_

_“I know. I’m sorry Sothis. I’m being unreasonable.”_ They had a plan to follow. She knew very well how simple actions can pile up like snow. The goddess rested her head on top of the professor’s.

_“Do what you must Byleth, I’ll help you see through it to the end.”_

  
  


A boisterous laugh came from the knight next to her as the company approached the canyon. “The mock battle was thrilling to watch! You can imagine my excitement when Lady Rhea gave me the honor of watching over your current mission.” 

“The battle will mostly be fought by the students, I’ll be supervising to make sure none of them get seriously hurt. I’ll be counting on you Alois in case things get dire.”

“Of course! None will escape our encirclement, you will have no worries about surprise attacks, so focus on the battle at hand! Be sure to rock their world!” Byleth could only smile wryly. Dimitri laughed. 

As the bulky knight left to lead his squadron into formation, Byleth turned to her students. Edelgard stepped forward, ready to present her assessment of the field, “Professor, I hear there’s a back road to the west. Why don’t we split up and attack from both the west and the front? If we advance tactfully, we can attack our enemy from both sides. I leave the rest to you. Regardless, we must cross the bridge first.”

Byleth concurred with her appraisal, “we’ll follow your plan. Dimitri you take a team to the right, be loud and get their attention. Edelgard, you’ll lead a detachment to the left, use the chaos to quickly take them out. Claude, you and the archers and mages take up positions on the overlooking ledge to provide covering fire. I’ll leave it to your discretion to send any people to back up the others as needed. Healers stick with your respective house leaders, stay in the back but don’t stray too far or you’ll be picked off. I’ll be watching from the sky but unfortunately I need each of you to steel yourselves for what’s to come.” The professor let out a loud whistle, calling forth a bright red wyvern from the sky. With her bow and sword fastened in place she took to the sky. 

Claude whistled impressively, “So that’s the infamous flame king of the skies, heard even Seteth couldn’t control her.” 

“I’m glad the professor managed to tame her, the knights were at an impasse of how to deal with the wyvern,” the prince added.

“I would wager the church would’ve put the beast down since it proved too troublesome, I’m glad it didn’t come to that.” the princess scoffed. 

“Was she really that bad? The professor let me pet her and she seemed really nice.” Lysithea asked. 

“Sigel, I think was her name, is apparently really soft on kids, maybe that’s why!” the pink haired axe wielder teased, earning a glare from the small black mage.

“Still makes you wonder how it happened, doesn't it?” Caspar inquired as he punched the air. The students fell into gossip, all hearing different things.

“I heard she wrestled her into submission,” Raphael mentioned.

“The staff said she… talked and pet… Sigel and she listened after.” Marianne whispered with fascination. 

“No way! If that was all she needed then anyone could’ve done that! I bet she saw the impressive aura that’s expected of an Einser!” Leonie interjected. 

“There are many stories where legendary weapons and beasts chose their masters are they not? Perhaps this is one of those cases?” Ferdinand declared loudly, Ashe and Ingrid nodded in agreement. 

“Enough!” Edelgard shouted, the class was straying far from the mission at hand. Though she cannot complain they were a lot less tense than they were at the beginning, with even Bernadetta joining in on the gossip with Marianne, she could only wonder if this was Claude’s aim. “Let’s end this quickly. The thieves must have been driven back. Be careful, or the cornered animals might bite us.”

“How does it look?” Byleth asked Sothis as the goddess flew back to her side after watching her students from below. 

_“The children are doing well, Dimitri’s prowess is boosting morale, Edelgard’s leadership is making strides and Claude’s charisma is keeping people from panicking from their first kill. It doesn’t look like we’ll need to turn back the hands of time, but the power is still there if we need it.”_

Byleth hummed in response watching the carnage below. She sees the ghosts of their future alongside them, their innocence stripped with the harsh years of war. A war that will start not even a year from now. While she can’t be by them, she can try to make sure they have the skills necessary to survive.

Dedue made quick work of his first bandit and moved on alongside his lord, his large frame hid his gentle soul well, and the professor couldn’t help but worry for him.

Felix fights with ferocity and confidence but she can tell his moves were much slower than during training. 

The red-haired playboy was barely able to keep himself together as his spear pierced his enemy’s gut, she fired an arrow from the sky, finishing him off. Sylvain waved towards her in thanks. 

Lorenz declared it was his duty to slay them but it could not stop his shaking hands.

Annette and Mercedes leaned on each other as the fight dragged on. 

Byleth feared for Ignatz and Linhardt’s stability but their house leaders assured them as much as they could, giving them just enough to keep going. 

The Brigid princess convinced herself this was no different from hunting back in her homeland. 

Hubert, for better or worse, was already used to such carnage.

Every now and then Byleth lets loose an arrow. Killing any bandit that came close to her students when they were too busy with their own opponent, or wrestling with their own emotions. 

_“Looks like we will have to intervene directly after all, there are way too many bandits. Is this a thief convention or something?”_ Sothis complained loudly. While the students are skilled enough not to lose to a few bandits, their numbers were far greater than expected. Dimitri was far too distracted, his eyes kept flickering between his allies, Edelgard particularly. The princess had difficulty maintaining command of her unit while fighting at the same time. Claude fared better but his plans failed to gain any traction with too many conflicting orders from the others. 

At this point, each of the students had their first taste of blood, now was a good time as any to join the fray. “Sigel, watch after my students for me ok? And listen to Sothis please.”

Her mount mewed in response as she patted her back. _“Finally! Come on Sigel! I’m going to pay that Kostas bastard back myself!”_

Byleth smiled wryly as they made their descent, “I don't think that was his name was it?” 

“Tch dammit!” Dimitri swore, struggled to free his lance from the bandit he just killed. Caked in blood and fat, the edge has dulled considerably, leaving it in a sorry state. The approaching brigand gave him no options as he was forced to abandon his weapon to dodge the incoming blow. Just as he was contemplating on his options a large wyvern landed on the bandit, crushing him under foot.

“You have saved me again Professor… ?” the blonde looked up to see the saddle empty, yet the beast moved with purpose even without orders. It flinged enemies about with its tail or burned them with its fire. Yet in between its attacks it growled and swatted nearby its face as if trying to get rid of an annoying bug that flew around it. 

No longer fighting for his life Dimitri took the time to scan his surroundings, only to realize how far he had strayed from his group. Without him the party splintered into smaller groups to engage the scattering bandits. Luckily enough it proved an effective distraction, allowing Edelgard and the Professor to make their way to the leader.

The bandits kept their morale against a bunch of noble kids, even if they were outmatched. It was a completely different story having a wyvern rampaging through the canyon, as the panic swept through the enemy ranks, the students gained some breathing room to regroup.

“Y-you’re… it can’t be! The mercenary from before? So what, now you’re pals with the knights? I’ll kill you and your spoiled little brats! And you! Why couldn’t you just die like a good little rich kid!” he spat venomously as the duo approached.

“Do you really think being born a commoner gives you the right to kill? Despicable.” Edelgard replied before she swung her ax. Compared to the other brutes, their leader had some shred of ability, moving and dodging on his heightened instincts.

“Before we fight, I must ask you one thing,” Byleth asked in the middle of their fight, the other two broke into cold sweat from the intense enmity she gave off.

“P-Professor?” the princess asked meekly, while she made absolutely sure there were no leads back towards her, she could not help but worry, for what other reason would Byleth release such a strong killing intent towards a mere bandit.

Her sharp cobalt eyes bore into the man intensely, Edelgard wondered if she should just take this chance to kill him for safety, “what is your name?” the two almost tripped at the absurdity of the question. 

_“There! I asked! Can you stop pestering me now and get back to Sigel?”_ the professor yelled inwardly to the Goddess that was floating behind her. 

“You- How dare you make a fool of me!” The bandit screamed, he could not tell what the woman’s intentions were but he knew she did not take him seriously. With his pride wounded he lunged at her.

_“I suppose that’s a mystery that’ll never be solved,”_ the astral girl sighed as Byleth finished him quickly for the umpteenth time. 

“That was an impressive display of psychological warfare Professor. I’ll take this as a lesson to always keep my composure during a battle regardless of what my opponent might say.”

“Oh. Yes of course. I’m glad to see you are as perceptive as always Edelgard,” Byleth forced a laugh before the two looked back at the battlefield. With their leader slain the rest scattered in all directions, ignoring the students completely. Though their attempts are in vain with the Knights of Seiros encirclement. The princess excused herself as she went to check on the students who decided to rest around the professor's wyvern. Now that Sothis is no longer giving it any orders Sigel merely lazed around in place. 

Byleth wandered to the edge of the cliff, overlooking the vastness of Zanado, the Red Canyon. Sothis’ former home. A graveyard long forgotten. The little goddess looked over the once familiar scenery, her regret quickly piling up. She had long gone into slumber before the massacre, but there was still the wish she could have done something for her beloved children, dragons and humans alike. 

“ _Sothis…”_ Byleth called out as she felt the other woman’s sadness and loneliness.

She shook her head in response, _“I am alright Byleth. That too must have been predetermined. For Fate is something that even a goddess is powerless against.”_ Sothis believe that the black sky too is fate. Despite hundreds and hundreds of tries, nothing had changed. If she was on her own, she would have accepted it as so. However the woman beside her continued to peerlessly walk forward with the strength of her own two legs. 

_“I’ll save them, all of them. That is what I promised.”_ Byleth called out to her, as if reading her thoughts. Hope welled up inside the Goddess, she had long entrusted everything to her mortal partner. She will play her part and follow her to the end. The sound of crushed gravel and heavy footsteps had them both turn to see the Adrestian princess coming up to them.

“Professor? I was wondering where you were… it’s about time we headed back to the monastery.”

_“Once again you have my gratitude. The thieves who came here are no more.”_

Byleth nodded to both of them as the party returned home. Despite Alois’ jubilation and the students cheerful attitude there was a growing tension hidden behind their forced smiles. One’s first kill is never easy, and their battles will only grow fiercer in the future. 

There was little fanfare as the group returned to Garreg Mach Monastery. Byleth gave the students the rest of the day off, with lecture and training beginning again tomorrow for normalcy sake, but will not be mandatory for the rest of the week. The students filed out one after another until a single one remained, a woman small of stature but tall of spirit. 

“On our way out, I had the chance to observe the Red Canyon… Did you notice anything, my teacher?” Edelgard asked.

“I did”.

The princess flashed a rare smile, “Of course. I expected as much. The area was covered in ruins, each more curious than the last. They did not match the architectural style of any era or culture within the Empire. Or across all of Fodlan, for that matter. That can only mean one thing… The valley’s civilization must have flourished and fallen in the distant past, long before the Empire was established. Who do you think lived there?”

“They were-” Byleth bit her tongue, _the Nabateans,_ she almost answered, “a culture long since perished.”

Her student nodded in approval, “heh, it’s possible they weren’t even human. Hmm, perhaps their remnants still influence this world…”

“Perhaps,” she answered back, remembering just how much Edelgard knows. The imperial princess’ knowledge was passed down the Hresvelg line was only half true. However Rhea’s claims also held inconsistencies as Sothis could recall. The falsehoods from both sides veiled the bigger truth behind them all. The answer felt just out of reach. 

_“Her history was not wrong. While Nemesis was exploited by those who slither, I was also forceful in my methods when I controlled Fodlan. While I never abused the humans that her stories say, history tends to change . At the time I wanted to prevent discord at all costs otherwise he will--”_ Sothis was interrupted with a migraine one that was shared with Byleth this time. The professor was barely able to stay standing as she was crippled by its intensity. 

“Professor? Are you alright?” Edelgard asked in panic, lending her professor her shoulder. 

“I’m alright Edelgard, thank you. I just got a bit dizzy that’s all. You should go ahead and get some rest, I still need to report to the Archbishop,” with those words she wobbled off to the audience chamber, the princess gave her curious and concerned gaze. 

_“Ergh, sorry Byleth. That was careless of me.”_

_“It’s fine Sothis, whatever they did to you, they certainly were thorough.”_

As Byleth finished her mission report, Rhea sung praises of the professor’s accomplishments and began her tellings of the church’s doctrine. She could only nod along with the archbishop’s narration. Sothis on the other hand sighed deeply as her daughter continued to heap praises upon her. _“Honestly this child of mine,”_ she mumbled continuously.

Finally released thanks to Seteth’s intervention, Byleth made her way towards the dormitory. After a few light knocks on her door a woman answered with a cheery voice and bright smile. “Oh! Hello Professor. Is there something I can do for you?” 

“As a matter of fact, yes. I was going to bake some sweets for the students that went through the last battle. I was wondering if you would help me Mercedes?”

The blonde clasped her hands together with bright eyes, “Why, I think that is a lovely idea Professor, please allow me to assist you.”

“How are you feeling Mercedes?” Byleth asked as the two took over the kitchen.

“I am not sure how you mean, but I am doing well. Baking is one of the few things I’m good at, and it certainly helps clear my mind.”

“I was asking about the mission, about your first kill,” she replied bluntly, “I know the feeling is still raw, and that I’m not your house professor, but if you need to talk, I’m here for you.”

“I am sure that the goddess forgives them for their sins and will allow them to rest in peace.”

“That’s how the goddess feels,” Byleth stopped to look directly at Mercedes, “I’m asking how _you_ feel.”

_“That’s not how I feel,”_ the goddess interjected.

_“Shush.”_

“I…” she stumbled, the whisk froze in her hand as she bit her lip, “I understand why the church asks us to do it. If we didn’t stop those bandits many more innocent people will be hurt.”

“Mercedes. I didn’t ask about the church, I want your opinion,” The professor protested again. There was a heavy silence between them before the student broke under Byleth’s gaze.

“I was scared. When my magic drained him of his life, he looked so terrified. At that moment... I felt like what I was doing was wrong. And because of it I second guessed the church and I feel ashamed of myself for it.” Mercedes trembled, as pious as she is, the mere thought of doubting the church that took her in and raised her unnerved her.

“That’s good,” Mercedes shot her a glare that was very unlike her, “I don’t mean it’s good to doubt the church, I mean it’s good to doubt yourself.”

Mercedes’ anger was quickly replaced by confusion at her professor’s choice of words, “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Doubting and questioning yourself leads to growth. If your faith can break after a few questions then it wasn’t strong to begin with, only through tempering does your conviction grow. Yes, these were bandits but they were also human beings, perhaps they had family, perhaps they were forced into banditry to feed themselves, we’ll never know. But I am glad you felt guilty over their deaths. It means you still appreciate life, and I hope that there will never be a day where you become numb to it.” Byleth instinctively glanced down at her own hands, covered in a deep shade of scarlet instead of flour. She ignores it. The professor squeezed her student’s shoulder, smearing it. “Keep questioning yourself Mercedes, and find the faith that you are willing to fight for.”

“Professor… to be perfectly honest, I had my doubts when I first met you. But I’m happy I was completely mistaken. Thank you very much. I will take what you said to heart.” Her gentle smile returned and they resumed their work once more, “however I’m a bit surprised to see how talented you are at baking. Did you really need my help?”

Byleth looked back at her. Sees the shadow of her future. The woman who taught her how to bake, how to sew, how to keep faith. Her piety became a rock that helped the professor through her hardest times, when she had to slay her former students. “More than you know.” She says simply.

After they finished with their cakes and scones and sandwiches, for those less inclined for sweets, the two made their way towards the dormitory, baskets in hand. 


	6. Fog of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigel is taking a break this chapter. Flying in the fog sounds like a bad idea anywho.

Chapter 4: Fog of War

It was the start of the Garland Moon, and as usual Byleth entered the audience room to meet with Rhea and Seteth. 

“Professor, I have a new mission for your students,” the Archbishop said in a gentle tone.

“We have received reports that Lord Lonato has rallied troops against the Holy Church of Seiros.” 

“Why would he do that?” Byleth asked in feigned ignorance. The routine continues, like a script from a play. Seteth explains that her father and Alois are to siege the castle. While Catherine and her students are deployed as reserved units and to clean up the aftermath, an unsubtle reminder to show what happens to those who stand against the church. Inspired by Byleth’s last success, Rhea will have the other houses to join her mission. 

_ “I suppose this is my fault, I was a bit strict because I didn’t want any infighting, but she took it as if humans can’t take care of themselves. Was I too harsh on her? Or did I spoil her too much?”  _ Sothis rubbed her head as she contemplated Rhea’s actions.

_ “What’s done is done. All we can do now is make preparations and carve out our future.”  _ The Professor bowed politely as she was excused from the meeting and made her way towards the marketplace where her dad was waiting.

“Hey kiddo, our contact should already be here. You have it on you?” Byleth nodded and fished out a golden card with intricate engravings from her pocket. She flashed the membership card against the sunlight before pocketing it again. At that moment a cloaked figure stood up and walked out of the gates. Byleth and Jeralt nodded at each other before following the individual, after winding around a few streets and alleys they came to a dark corner. While the two mercenaries trusted their contact, the instinctively hovered their hands over their weapons. The figure turned towards them quickly and pulled their hood down revealing bright red hair. 

“Hiiii welcome to Anna’s secret shop ~  ♡! What can I get for you dear customers today? Oh Jeralt it looks like you haven’t aged a day since we last met! And gosh your daughter grew up into a real cutie didn’t she? Heyyy Byleth do you wanna mascot for one of my branches? I bet you’ll rake in a lot of customers ♡ ♡!” she said with a happy gait. 

Jeralts shoulders slumped as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Alright kiddo, she’s who you wanted right? Can you handle it from here? There’s no one I trust more outside of my company than her, as long as she’s paid, but I still have a hard time dealing with her.”

“Yes, I got it from here, thanks dad,” he mumbled and complained about his next job as he walked off while Anna booed at him for his rudeness.

“Alrighty then Miss Einser! Time for business, what would you like today? I got orion’s bolts, goddess icons, wing spears.” she offered in her sales pitch voice as she began fishing items out of her bag. 

“None of that today Anna, what I’m looking for is your services specifically.”

“Ohh~ Byleth I didn’t know you swing that way! Wouldn’t mind a first date~” the woman teased, sticking her tongue out, “in all seriousness, I’m just a merchant! Not a mercenary!” Byleth tossed her coin pouch over. It’s weight sent chills up Anna’s spine and upon first glance all gold coins, not a single speck of silver or copper. 

“I know your talents very well, and I know it’s expensive, but I’m hiring you anyways.” 

“Alright I’m listening, Jeralt has been one of my best customers over the years so I can extend my services to his daughter. Though I want to hear the details first before I accept.” Anna replied, her playful demeanor was replaced with a harsher tone comparable to an assassin 

rather than a merchant. 

“I’ll be paying you your asking price in gold and trade secrets at the beginning of each month, for every month you’re working for me. On the Ethereal Moon,” Byleth paused, swallowing the lump that caught in her throat, “On the Ethereal Moon I’ll be paying in advance with all the points I’ve accumulated on the membership card. I’ll pay for the rest of your duration in advance during the month of the Lone Moon.” 

“Whoa those are pretty specific payments! How long is the contract going to be?”

“... five years.” Byleth said quietly, Anna nearly jumped at the number.

“Whoa whoa whoa no way, I’ve never accepted a contract for that long! I’m a merchant first and foremost so I can’t stay in one place too long” she shook her head wildly while making a big x with her arms. 

“You won’t be given any unreasonable requests, and I’ll see if I can get you a stall inside the monastery as a bonus.” Anna continued to shake her head, Byleth sighed internally. “ _ Alright Sothis, we might need a couple of tries.” _

_ “Don’t worry Byleth, I’m ready~”  _ Sothis pumped her fists.

“What if I told you, I can predict the future?”

The light in her eyes changed as she jumped closer, “If that's true,  _ now _ we’re talking money.” 

Back at the monastery the professor made her rounds to speak with each of the students. Many showed their confusion at Lord Lonato, fighting a losing battle, a few even showed anger. Nothing different from the usual, except for one thing. There were more people who wished to see herself and Catherine spar than previous cycles, considering her rising fame, though public opinion weighed on the wielder of Thunderbrand’s side.

_ “We can’t take that lying down Byleth! You gotta best her in a duel and earn the respect of your students!”  _ Sothis shouted with vigor that was unlike her.

_ “We never dueled her in any of the other cycles. Why now?” _ As if summoned the woman in question appeared in view, making a beeline straight for her. Her fight or flight instincts kicked in,  _ “Let’s make a break for it.”  _ Byleth complained as she turned on her heels before her shoulder was grabbed.

_ “Don’t think that’s possible anymore.” _

_ “Divine Pulse.” _

_ “Don’t waste my powers over something so trivial!” _

“Hey Professor Einser, let’s spar! The students and knights keep bugging me about it since we’re assigned together and all in the next mission. And to be honest I’ve been itching to fight you ever since that mock battle, maybe I’ll see why Lady Rhea gives you so much attention.”

Byleth slumped, “We’re on the same side aren’t we? There’s no point in it.”

“Aw don’t be such a coward, what? No reaction? I guess that deadpan face of yours isn’t just for show.” Catherine bit her nail trying to figure out a way to convince the professor, her other hand still firmly grabbing Byleth’s shoulder to prevent her from running away. What’s worse is that the knight’s loud voice managed to draw in a small crowd, further cornering her, “how about this: If you win I’ll owe you a favor. And you won’t owe me anything if I win, so there’s nothing to lose, what do you say?”

Byleth rested her face against her palm while she thought about it. For a moment she was wondering how to petition for Anna’s booth, so this is convenient in it’s own way. “I have a merchant friend who wants to open up a shop in the monastery, could you do that for her?”

“Ehh that’s all? No shameless or crazy request like Shamir does? Alright! Easy enough! Let’s get this fight started!” Catherine shouted and the crowd cheered in response. The two quickly made their way to the training hall and took their positions, swords in hand. The large crowd reached a deafening silence in anticipation.

“Stop,” a voice cut through the tension. If it was anyone else there would be plenty of protests and boos but one look at his dark scowl made even the Knight of Seiros look away. The training hall quickly became apprehensive as he walked up to Catherine. “Sorry missy but I’ll be having a match with my daughter.”

“You can’t be serious Captain Jeralt! Just a quick match, I won’t hurt her I promise.”

“I have to head out soon, so I want a warm up before I leave. Byleth is the only one who can keep up with me,” the blonde knight opened her mouth to protest but the pressure Jeralt gave off prevented her from doing so. 

“Tch, her precious dad won't be able to save her next time,” she mumbled as she sat on a nearby chair rather forcefully, the spectators nearby scooted away from her in fear.

“I’m not saving her from you, rather, it's best if the knights don’t lose face before the next mission,” he whispered before picking up the thrown training sword. He stared at Byleth, confusion written over her face, and reluctance. He’s learned to read that difficult face of hers, and he knows ever since those noble brats showed up that she became different. He couldn’t argue that it was not a bad change however. He’s able to see a lot more emotions in those blue eyes, especially towards a particular person. They’ve become much closer as well, fishing together, talking about the old times, sharing drinks and meals more often. The one thing he dislikes is the look of melancholy has she loses herself in thought. 

Jeralt firmly believes it’s this place that’s hurting her. There were plenty of times when he wanted to just take her and run away again, but the small smiles she has, unnoticeable to anyone but him, stop him from doing so. 

“Alright kiddo, I’m letting you know now. I’m  _ not _ holding back, if anyone can keep up it’s you now. Leonie you’re in charge of my weapons!”

Byleth was confused but follows along. And quickly finds out the meaning of his warning too late as he charges forward with a simple overhand swing, faster than Claude atop his white wyvern. She barely manages to raise her sword to block the blow. The sword comes down with astounding strength, making unhinged Dimitri or Edelgard when she utilizes both crests pale in comparison. Her weapon splinters easily and unimpededly hits her shoulder. A searing pain shocks through her body, it’s undoubtedly broken.

“Leonie you’re in charge of my weapons!”

“Edelgard if you would!” Byleth yelled after she rolled back time. 

_ “To force us to use my divine pulse in just a training match, your father is quite unreasonable.”  _ Sothis complained as she floated by her side to support her.

_ “Fighting him is the last thing I expected, and this is the first time I’ve heard of him NOT holding back! The likes of Jeritza and Kronya seem so tiny compared to him!” _

He charges forward and swung horizontally, Byleth managed to dodge it by rolling away. His attack cut the wind behind her causing some in the audience to scream and fall over from its force. 

_ “He did something different! He did something different Byleth!” _

_ “I can  _ **_see_ ** _ that!!”  _

Edelgard came here on a whim. To see her professor and the famed Catherine spar, even if they both held back, it would’ve given her something to work with for the future. When Jeralt stepped in, the imperial princess couldn’t help but feel disappointed. There was no way he would harm his own daughter, or risk himself right before deployment. She could not have been farther from the truth. Watching their fight, she could see the difference between them and the mercenaries she has seen and hired in the past was like heaven and earth. Compared to the frenzied and brutish battlefield she shared with her students, this duel felt more like a dance elegantly tinged with blood. Every swing was meant to take a life. Every step was taken with full consideration. Every move was made with a purpose. Even from where she stood, Edelgard could feel the intensity of their strikes. The boisterous crowd became hauntingly quiet as everyone became enamoured by the duel between two who can be seen as the pinnacle of humanity. 

“Edelgard!”

Byleth’s voice shook her from her trance. Both their swords had broken from the fight and they both resorted to using their fists. She quickly ran to the weapons rack and took an ax, throwing it into the field. Her professor rolled to dodge an incoming jab and picked up the weapon. Jeralt caught a spear thrown by Leonie, all without breaking the flow of attacks and counters. If she had to describe them; Jeralt would be like a great tree, powerful and unyielding. No matter what manner of blows you were to inflict it will continue to stand unfaltering. Whereas Byleth would be a winding river, calm and serene in one moment, raging and powerful in the next. The professor continued to flow and adapt to no end. To watch a battle between two forces of nature is nothing short of breathtaking. 

“Alright I think that’s enough fun for now.” Jeralt said after a half hour has passed. He threw the half broken ax away, adding to the collection of weapons that litter the ground. Byleth merely slumped to the floor, her muscles screamed at her to rest, she couldn’t recall the last time she used several divine pulses in a single match. She gave up depending on them as her father kept changing his move after each reset. “I’ll be taking the company with me to Gaspard. Byleth, you take good care of yourself alright?”

“I will.... dad,” the professor said between breaths while waving to him. “Catherine… fight… later?”

“Nah, I saw what I needed to. Thanks for the show,” the woman laughed as she threw Byleth’s arm over her shoulder. “C’mon let’s get some food in you. My treat, and I’ll help your friend out too.” 

As the two trotted off Hubert leaned over to Edelgard, who was helping with the clean up. “Lady Edelgard…”

“I know. This is bad. Those two alone can wipe out whole armies. We’ll have to be very careful with them. And before you suggest it, the answer is no, you are not to harm either of them in any way. If you try and fail the consequences are too great.” The dark mage said nothing, merely nodded in agreement before walking off and helping his liege with the clean up. Edelgard rubbed her head in frustration. If only they were the kind who could be swayed with words and deeds, then there would be no greater ally. Though, for reasons unknown to her, she felt that the professor was trustworthy, as illogical as it sounds. She shook the feeling off and resumed cleaning.

“That was quite the show wasn’t it Claude?” A pink haired student said with a skip in her step.

“Yep, definitely makes a good excuse to skip work eh?” The archer smiled back, “what do you think of it?”

“They’re absolute monsters. It’s good that they’re mercenaries right? As long as we pay well, we can have them work for the alliance. I bet my brother would love to have them help push the Almaryans back.”

“Hmm I wonder about that…” Hilda gave him a confused look, “if a rival house hired them and started to encroach on your territory. Would you send your army to take it back?”

“No way! That would be a complete waste of soldiers!”

“What would you do instead? Can’t just roll over and let your territory be taken right?”

The pink haired woman rested her chin on her palm in thought, “umm… pay them more…?”

“That’s right. Their mere presence is a giant deterrent, so any noble would empty out their coffers to get their services. They would get easy money, a nice house, good food, plenty of women. So that begs the question, why didn’t they?” Hilda gave him a frustrated look, urging him to answer his own question, “easy now! I’m not sure either but that’s what I plan to find out, and I think our answers are right here in this church since our dear old captain used to work here himself.” he answered with a smile before sneaking off. Hilda can only sigh at Claude’s machinations and returned by Marianne’s side.

Dimitri studied the broken lance in his hands. While they were more fragile than standard iron or steel, they were still built sturdy enough for him to know the monstrous strength required to break this many this quickly. “Did you watch that display Dedue?”

“Yes, Your Highness. It was inspiring to say the least,” he looked at the weapon in the prince’s hands, “it appears you are not the only one able to punish your weapons like this.”

Dimitri shook his head in response. “That’s wrong. Compared to me who only know how to swing my weapon, they show true skill and mastery with theirs. During that entire match any misstep or superfluous movement is harshly punished by the other. With that amount of power, they can protect everything they care about.”

“It is as you say, Your Highness.” They both looked at the scattered weapons, Edelgard and Hubert were cleaning up, studying the fragments themselves. There were many other students trying to grab a piece to keep as a charm or memento. Normally one would argue about leaving a mess behind but after such a display of prowess that can be compared to art no one could complain. Everyone was talking amongst each other about it. Jealousy mixed into his emotions as he thought about the father and daughter pair, and he felt ashamed because of it.

“Come Dedue, we should help with the clean up.”

O=ll=========>

Catherine and her company patrolled the nearby forests in Gaspard territory alongside Byleth and her students. Jeralt and his mercenaries had arrived a week prior to support the church knights, and the siege of the castle is quickly reaching its conclusion. Their purpose was to deal with the aftermath. The professor had a number of complaints, sending the students back into the battlefield after they were still reeling from the last, but held her tongue. With Catherine in full command there was no way to avoid confrontation with Lonato, despite her attempts in the past. 

“No matter how powerful our enemies may be, there is no need to worry so long as we’re with Catherine the mighty wielder of Thunderbrand and our Professor.”

“What are you talking about?” Byleth asked unsure why she was brought up along with the holy knight.

The blonde swordmaster mistook her confusion, “You mean you don’t know? My weapon is called Thunderbrand. It’s one of the Hero’s Relics. A long, long time ago, the goddess bestowed divine weapons upon 10 heroes, which were passed down to their descendants. It’s an honor to wield, but I’m afraid there won’t be any chance for that today. Our mission is to help clean up the aftermath, not to fight.”

Sothis’ face blanched,  _ “I wonder if she would still hold it so proudly if she knew the truth about those relic weapons.”  _

“Why would Lonato incite such a reckless rebellion? He had to have known he had no chance of winning.” Claude wondered out loud.

“Ashe should know more about that than any of us,” she replied.

Ashe clenched his fist, still somewhat in disbelief despite marching alongside them, “Well, I don’t. Lonato never mentioned anything of the like to me.”

“He probably didn’t want you getting caught up in his own personal vendetta,” the young prince consoled.

“It all goes back to the Tragedy of Duscar...” Edelgard said softly.

“I’ve heard of it,” Byleth added.

“I remember that day well. No one saw it coming.” everyone’s face darkened at her words.

“Whatever the truth behind that incident may be, Lord Lonato has harbored resentment to the church ever since. Well… to be more specific, his grudge isn’t only against the church. It’s also against the one who turned Christophe over to them…” Catherine decided to end the conversation, even if they weren’t heading into battle, having morale drop before the fight is never a good idea.

In the midst of their conversation a church soldier came running towards them. “Report! The enemy is approaching! They can’t be avoided. Their numbers are far greatly than we predicted. They used the fog to slip past the knights’ perimeter!”

“It looks like our mission just changed, Professor. Everyone, prepare for battle!”

The fog obscured their vision, increasing tensions to even higher levels. The shouts and cries from the knights in the distance did nothing to help the student’s nerves. 

“Everyone be sure to stay close and watch out for one another! This will be nothing like the battle at Red Canyon.” Byleth unsheathed her sword and fastened her shield as she looked to her students, they nodded in response, weapons ready. As Catherine and her knights charged forth, Byleth and her students took the other path, advancing cautiously. 

A few men charged from out of the fog, weapons raised. Byleth locked swords with the knight leading them, the other house leaders took the initiative and met with the enemy. With her ability she was able to finish him quickly and took this moment to check on her students, most were distraught after discovering the identity of their victims. 

“Professor! These men are mere civilians! For Lord Lonato to forcefully arm them and have them fight under his banner, I am appalled!” Lorenz shouted at her through the fog.

“It does not matter who our opponents are, if they raise their weapons towards you, you are to fight back.”

“Professor these are innocent people! It is our duty to protect the civilians, not slay them!” Dimitri shouted angrily in return.

“These are our orders Dimitri, if you can disarm them and let them flee, then do so, but if you or a fellow student are in grave danger, you are to use lethal force as necessary. I will take all the blame if it makes it any easier but I will not allow any of my students to die under my watch. With this fog it will be unsafe for anyone to lag behind so I must urge everyone to continue forward. Together.” Dimitri gritted his teeth but nodded in agreement, now is not the time to argue. 

Byleth lit a torch and took point, advancing relentlessly, she forced the attention of the enemy ranks to herself. Her students reinforced her the moment the enemy revealed themselves. Thanks to Sothis’ clairvoyance Byleth was able to dispel any ambushes the enemy had in store, and this strategy helped prevent any casualties within her students.

_ “There! The dark mage is in that direction with a battalion of knights to guard him.”  _ Sothis pointed out in the middle of battle. Byleth thanked her mentally before changing directions, her students, albeit confused, trusted her orders and moved accordingly. The professor shot a bolt of thunder into the enemy ranks, breaking formation before charging in by herself. 

Byleth danced between the swords and lances that swung towards her, and just as the enemy managed to surround her, spells and arrows rained down on them. With her student’s aid Byleth rushed to the enemy commander.

“I won’t let you- gaahh” the man screamed as Byleth hit his face with her torch before impaling him with her sword. With the Gaspard Commander dead the fog lifts and the squadron fell into a rout. With their vision returned the group can see Catherine and her units already engaging with Lonato’s. 

“Professor, I know this is shameless of me to ask, but could you allow me to talk to Lord Lonato? I- I want to try to convince him to stand down and end the needless bloodshed. He has always been a kind and gentle person, I cannot see him being able to do this.” Ashe begged. 

“Please Professor, I second his wish, I think it would be better for everyone if we could talk him out of this senseless violence.”

Byleth closed her eyes in thought. Looking through her memories of when Ashe and Dimitri confronted the enemy commander. Lonato did not relent and in their hesitation the boys nearly lost their lives in their attempt. Yet, if this is what they want, she cannot deny her students. “Very well, unfortunately I doubt Catherine will give him any quarter so I will distract her while you two talk him down. If that succeeds then all is well, if not, I’ll finish him off myself. Dedue make sure Dimitri and Ashe retreat if Lonato does not give himself up.” Dedue nodded silently.

“As his adopted son it’s my res-” 

“Stop. As his adopted son I will not let you kill your own father no matter what crimes he has committed. At the end of the day I’m just a mercenary, let me take that burden for you.” Ashe looked down and nodded weakly. 

“We don’t have much time, we’re charging towards Lonato!” Byleth yelled as she rushed forth, her students hot on her heels. Luckily with the fog gone and the commander slain the morale of the enemy troops fell to the point that the militia were no longer engaging her large group. As they reached the lord of Gaspard, Catherine has already slain all of his guards, her relic slicing through armor like butter. 

_ “Sothis!”  _

“ _ On it!” _

Byleth unsheathed a second sword and ran between the two, using the momentum of her sprint she managed to redirect the Thunderbrand and Lonato’s spear. Normally Catherine’s weapon would have easily cut through her iron blade. However right before the blades met Sothis reached out to the relic, and for a split moment the light of the sword faded, enough for the professor's steel blade to deflect the legendary weapon. 

“You? What do you think you’re doing Einser?” The knights hissed she was unsure of how her weapon was deflected but there were more pressing concerns as she watched Lonato turn to retreat, only for him to be met with Ashe and the rest of the students. “Out of my way, or consider yourself the enemy of the church.”

“Some of my students want to try to reason with Lonato, they hope to get him to see reason and lay down his arms.”

“You and I both know that won’t work. You're a merc, I know you’re not that naive.”

“I know, but as their teacher I have to let them try.”

“You’re risking yours and their life on a bad gambit, you know?”

“I’ll watch after them, they won’t die on my watch. I won’t let Ashe suffer nightmares of what ifs.” 

Catherine clicked her tongue before turning around, “alright we’ll take care of any leftover heretics. I’ll trust you to take care of him when the time comes. I won’t forgive you otherwise.”

As the Knights of Seiros left Byleth turned to her pupils. The argument was reaching its end as Lonato poised to strike down any who stood in his way, his stepson included. 

“Lonato! I am here to take your head!” The woman yelled, getting his attention.

“Professor! Please a bit more!” Ashe screamed at her, hoping his words would eventually reach.

“I’m sorry Ashe, we agreed that if he does not surrender I’ll take care of him. Dedue, please.”

The large man nodded and forcefully pulled Ashe away, the rest of the students reluctantly followed. Edelgard’s eyes lingered on her Professor before turning to cover the groups' rear.

“I can see by your actions that you are a good person. However you are being deceived by that witch!”

“I know.” the paladin was shocked by her honest reply, “but that is neither here nor there. I will protect my students.”

The older man nodded at her words, both giving the other ample time to ready themselves. They charged towards one another, and Byleth landed a clean blow. 

“That vile woman… Christophe…” he mumbled, coughing up blood as he fell against the dirt.

“Rest easy Lord Lonato, while it is not yet time, know that your vision will be carried on by another. And Ashe will be safe under my protection.” She whispered to him as she knelt down.

“You… I see… what… a relief…” as his last breath left the grieving father Byleth closed his eyes. 

With the enemy commander and lord dead, the rest of the enemy army was quick to retreat or surrender. Byleth’s students gathered together as the rest of the knights properly cleaned up. “We won. We should be celebrating. Instead we’re heading back with heavy hearts…” Ignatz mumbled looking away from the carnage that was the battlefield.

“Damn it! It was all so pointless. I’ve never seen so many people utterly heartbroken…” Caspar echoed the archer’s sentiments.

“Why… Why did this happen? Lonato was always such a kind man… everyone in the village was… was so nice to me. And I… I killed them. I killed them all! I had to, I know I had to… I know that! But still… what does that make me?” Ashe stuttered, falling into a mild panic attack.

“Please, don’t beat yourself up, Ashe. We did what had to be done.” Dimitri said in an attempt to console the young archer.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be bothering you. I’m… I’m going to check on the town. I hope my brother and sister are ok.” Ashe said as he quickly left the group.

“Raphael, Ferdinand, it’s still unsafe for him to travel alone, please go with him to make sure he’s ok.” the two nodded in agreement and followed suit. As her students took the time to collect themselves, Byleth looked over the bloody battlefield. A sight she was wholly familiar with. 

“Everyone was a bit shaken by the militia fighting alongside our enemies.” Edelgard quietly said as she walked up to her professor.

“That is the reality of battle.” Byleth answered sadly. 

“If only everyone could face reality unflinchingly. The commoners who allied themselves with Lord Lonato believed they were fighting for a just cause. It would be disrespectful to consider them simple victims when they died for what they believed in. Still, we have no choice but to eliminate those who cling to unreasonable ideas of justice. Even if our enemies are the gods themselves… we must never lose sight of our goal.”

“I agree.”

Edelgard’s eyes widened at her reply, “I’m surprised to hear you say that. Really, I-”

“Are you insane?!” Dimitri yelled as he stomped over, overhearing the conversation. “Those weren’t knights or soldiers, but fathers and sons! We… we shouldn’t have killed them. We should have found another way… I… I’m sorry.” his anger crumbled and was replaced with one of regret, “It’s not fair for me to blame you for the circumstance. I know if we hadn’t… done what we did, even more civilian lives would have been lost. At least, my mind understands that. But… my heart… Professor… those in power, no matter the era, always claim they fight for a just cause. That they take life to protect it. But… is it truly ok to take any life you please, all in the service of some implacable “just cause?” Lord Lonato didn’t take up arms out of a lust for power. He simply believed his cause to be just. Who’s to say it wasn’t?”

“Hey! I’m just gonna tell you what I told the others. If we hadn’t done what we did, the rebel army would have followed this road all the way to the monastery. And they would have crushed all the little villages along the way. We stopped that from happening. You should be proud.” Claude interjected as Dimitri began to spiral.

“Sometimes you have to put your ideals to the test of steel. Is that not what King Loog had done in the past for Faerghus? There comes a time when the people become tired of living in the cages that the world has set for them and wish for a better, brighter future. I do wish and hope that the people can come to a mutual understanding when such a thing occurs, but cages cannot hold humanity’s want for freedom. Although this is probably easy for me to say as a former mercenary.” The three leaders nodded at her words, wrestling with the emotions that swirled within them. 

“Sorry to intrude, but this incident may be more serious than anticipated,” Catherine interjected with a scroll in hand. “I found this on Lord Lonato. It’s a note that mentions a plan to assassinate Lady Rhea. We can’t tell who sent it, so the source is suspect, but the content is too disturbing to ignore. We must report this to Lady Rhea right away. I hope that it’s nothing....”

“Then we should hurry back to the monastery. The rest of the knights can handle the clean up,” Byleth answered. The tall woman gave a happy nod.

“I’m glad you understand, you’re becoming more and more dependable miss former merc.” 

O=ll ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ >

“I am glad to see that you have returned safely. The goddess is gracious with her divine protection. But it was not only her divine protection that shielded you was it? You are just as skilled as I had hoped.” Rhea sang praises for the vessel in front of her.

“I still have much to learn.” 

“There is no need for modesty. I heard some of the students were… hesitant about fighting militia. However we must punish any sinner who may inflict harm upon believers, even if those sinners are civilians. I pray the students learned a valuable lesson about the fate that awaits all who are foolish enough to point their blades towards the heavens.” 

_ “She still holds humanity at fault over your death, doesn’t she?” _

_ “Mm, unfortunately, being my last child, I did spoil her quite often. I am to blame for her current state. Anyways you should respond before my grandchild gets mad at you again.” _

“You can count on us.” Byleth said on cue. 

“That is most reassuring. You have my gratitude.” Rhea smiled brightly. 

“The Rite of Rebirth is of paramount importance. It is when the Church of Seiros and its believers unite to pray for the return of the goddess. The archbishop and I will be confined to the Goddess Tower once the ritual begins. Of Course, the knights will be on high alert as well, but there aren’t enough of them to keep watch on every corner of the monastery. It is far from ideal to be forced to mobilize students, but the gravity of this situation requires that we all bend to avoid breaking.” Seteth explained, Byleth nods along absentmindedly. 

_ “Do you have everything prepared for what’s to come at the Holy Mausoleum?” _

_ “I believe so, all we can do is prepare accordingly.” _

_ “At least it’s reassuring that my sword found its way to you. Of all the terrible things Fate had in store for us, I am at least thankful for that.” _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small note is that I changed the relationship tags to just f/f, most of the other relations will only appear after the time skip. so for the next ten or so chapters it will mostly focus on edeleth pining. with that i hope you enjoy this chapter! also with jeralt living for 100+ years id expect him to be an absolute monster


	7. Wrath Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important canon change I’m making in my writing is weapon durability. With iron being the most brittle and unique weapons like relics and scythe of sariel able to break through steel and iron weapons with ease.

Chapter 5: Wrath Strike

“Our mission this month is to patrol and set up defenses to stop the assassination plot.” Edelgard pondered out loud.

“I wonder if an assassination attempt is truly the goal of our enemy…”

“It’s a distraction. That message was meant to be found.” Byleth answered the dark mage.

“Yes, I think so too. It was sloppy, to say the least. And while everyone is out searching for a phantom assassin, they’ll be free to accomplish their true goal with ease.”

“Since the ceremony is at the Goddess Tower, it follows that everywhere else at the academy will be severely understaffed.” Lysithea said while contemplating possible spots the enemy will raid.

“The monastery houses many valuable weapons. Perhaps that is their aim?” Ferdinand added in passing.

“True. The monastery undoubtedly houses many weapons that rival even the Heroes’ Relics.” Felix agreed. 

“I hear the monastery has a treasure vault too. Seems like the sort of place a foe would like some alone time in.” Dorothea hummed.

“Garreg Mach is immense, and not just above ground but below as well. Perhaps their aim lies beneath the monastery…” Linhardt said before yawning and leaving the conversation entirely.

“It seems to me that we should search the monastery for a clue as to what the enemy might be after. Of course, we must never underestimate the need for preparedness, in case a battle should ensue.” 

“A secret meeting, Professor Eisner? Oh, we haven’t been introduced. I am Shamir,” said a woman with short blue hair accompanied by a young boy. 

“Shamir is one of the Knights of Seiros. And this young man is-”

“I work for Lady Rhea! And I’m Shamir’s apprentice! Oh, the name’s Cyril.” the boy introduced himself in the middle of Edelgard’s explanation.

“A pleasure,” Byleth nodded, “I’m assuming the both of you will be guarding the Goddess Tower?”

“Yep, Shamir is teaching me about the bow and the sword and all kinds of stuff. I’ve gotta protect Lady Rhea, so that’s why I’ve gotta learn all I can from Shamir.”

“Cyril adores Rhea. That aside, if you need anything, ask.”

“I’ll be sure to count on you two when the time comes then.” The professor answered back. As the two left for their duties, Byleth returned her attention to her students, “we have until the day of the ceremony to figure out what the enemy wants. For now we split up and gather info, let’s report and discuss our findings at the end of class, but that’s no excuse for skimping on your studies and training this month,” the Black Eagles all agreed and left in different directions. 

_ “We already know who, when, and where they are going to attack. So what will you be doing the rest of the month?”  _ Sothis queried.

“The same thing as always Sothis, teach my students and prepare for war.”

“Hey Dad,” Byleth greeted her father in their office.

“Hey kiddo. What’s the matter? I’d ask what you’re doing running all over creation, but you seem more than calm enough. They have me on duty to guard Lady Rhea. With all the commotion I’d say to just delay the ceremony but its an important event for the Church of Seiros so I doubt they’d listen.”

“I don’t think they’re after the Archbishop, my students believe it’s just a distraction, so they’re trying to figure out what the enemy is really after.”

“Smart brats. Or smarter than the knights at least, any idiot knows to burn something like an assassination order the moment you read it. Though as obvious as it is, no one is willing to risk the Archbishop’s life after all. So what can I do for you?”

“Fishing.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re fishing today. Come on.” Byleth repeated, Jeralt was momentarily stunned by his daughter’s pushiness but happily agreed. Despite that his paperwork is slowly piling up, he had little care or motivation to finish it. Besides, the least he could do to his favorite employer is being as annoying as possible. 

“Since when did you get so good kiddo?” Jeralt asked, as he wonders how many more surprises his daughter has in store for him. Byleth merely shrugged and cast her line again, Leonie huffed in frustration at her basket compared to the Eisners. 

“This isn’t a competition Leonie, so please just relax, we were happy you could join us.”

“Professor I must ask why we’re fishing here rather than gathering intelligence.” Edelgard voiced her complaint in an unusually tense voice.

“Heeeh, it's okay if you wanna run off because you can’t catch anything princess.” Leonie teased as the two students glanced at Edelgard’s empty pail. The house leader ignored the red-head’s words and redoubled her efforts. 

“With all the chaos lately, it’s important to properly rest your mind and body.” Byleth explained as she and Jeralt added another fish to their collection, “oh but don’t worry. I already have leads on what they’re after.”

Edelgard bit her lip, “you have yet to lead us astray Professor, so I shall trust you words and indulge myself a little bit. Though what will you be doing with all the fish you caught? Will you donate them to the church cafeteria?”

The Einsers exchanged glances, before the father let out a roar of laughter while the daughter scrunched her brow. “I’ll be sharing mine with my troops, while the dining hall food is good, nothing quite beats grilling fish over a campfire with your men.”

“I’m feeding mine to Sigel and the monastery animals.” Byleth answered.

“I’ll be drying and preserving mine for later.” Leonie hummed, pulling up another fish.

“Honestly. It’s as if none of you actually care for the church at all.” Edelgard mumbled as she threw another line. 

“The Goddess’ Rite of Rebirth is about to begin. Are we going to move forward with our plan?” Hubert questioned as the group watched knights with tension obvious on their shoulders running about.

“I believe so. How confident are you in our theory, Professor?” Edelgard asked in turn.

“We’re not wrong.” Byleth answered without turning towards them, her concern on her finances rather than the problem at hand. 

“No one’s intuition is perfect. It’s ridiculous not to have doubts.” Linhardt responded anxiously.

“ _ Not unless you’ve lived through this a hundred times, it gets old after a while honestly.”  _ Sothis said with a yawn she caught from the healer.

“All that matters is how our enemy makes their move, not how our teacher feels about our plan.”

“ _ Yeah his attitude also gets really old.”  _

_ “Sothis.”  _ the goddess stuck out her tongue before settling down.

“You seem a mite too relaxed for my liking. The Goddess’ Rite of Rebirth is about to begin. While we are in the Goddess Tower, we are relying on you to secure the locations that are lacking in defense.” Seteth said in his usual harsh tone as the professor’s group caught his sights during his patrol. 

“May I let you in on something, Professor? My brother can be a bit… callous. He told me that he was concerned about you, and hinted that perhaps you would be better off patrolling a coffin!” his little sister laughed as she poked her head out from behind him.

“That was said in jest, Flayn. And in confidence. Please just remain by my side and do not cause any more trouble. As a professor, you would do well to remember that it is your duty to guide your students down the path of righteousness.” 

“Please excuse us, everyone. We shall see you again after the ceremony has concluded!”

_ “ _ A coffin. How fascinating.” the dark mage mused, as the two walked off, Flayn continuing to wave at them, and Caspar waving back.

“Hurry, Professor. We must find a place to hide where we can guard the stairs to the Holy Mausoleum. If the enemy moves as predicted, we should be able to cut off their escape path and capture every last one of them.” With all their preparations done ahead of time, the class quickly laid in wait near the entrance of the mausoleum. The group didn’t have to wait long as a number of suspicious individuals sneaked in. Byleth wasted no time in intercepting the enemy, her students followed shortly after. “We were right. Unwanted guests have come to visit.”

They were able to catch the enemy off guard, felling the lookouts before the enemy realized their presence. In a slight panic the mage in charge screamed his orders before turning his attention on the coffin. As they flooded into the mausoleum her students paused, as a black horseman in the middle of the temple gave off a menacing aura. 

“That knight is a powerful enemy… let’s do all we can to-“ before the imperial princess could finish the Death Knight spurred his horse forward, his scythe met with Byleth’s blade. Her weapon creaked painfully upon impact. “Do. Not. Engage.” Edelgard gave an order, her voice boiling in anger. 

“It’s not like we really have a choice when he’s charging at us right? Let’s help the professor guys!” Caspar answered in confusion before he stepped forward.

“Stop!” The professor’s authoritative voice even made her opponent flinch. “I’ll keep him preoccupied, the rest of you will stop the enemy from getting a casket. Edelgard lead a team to the left side, Ferdinand you take the right. Throw me any spare weapons you get from the enemy, if you are able. And someone, keep an eye on Felix.”

Felix clicked his tongue, as the professor caught his intentions. As the high speed battle continued to unfold before him, he realized the futility of attempting to join and decided to put his strength elsewhere. With a swing of his blade a body fell lifelessly to the floor, the black-haired man passed the stolen weapon to Bernadetta who ran back and threw it nearby the Professor. 

“ _ Why must this guy be such a pain! This is why it was important to hide your strength! Jeritza’s Death Knight alter ego has this crazy obsession with you that not even Edelgard can control!” _

_ “I really tried you know! It’s not like I want his attention. This cycle has been really difficult!”  _

_ “Right of course! You’d much rather have someone else give you googly eyes with the way you show off!”  _

_ “Sothis! Please! Not now!” _

The horse jumped forward, forcing Byleth to dodge sideways, right into the motion of the black scythe. She raised her sword to block, the metal grinded harshly against each other before her sword shattered. Luckily the sword did its part as the Death Knight’s blade brushed past her. She was thankful that his attention was focused solely on her, and paid no attention to the students running about. 

“To be able to cross blades with someone like you. How fortunate.” the armored man coldly said underneath his mask. He charged again, ready to finish the now disarmed Professor off.

“Ragnarok,” Byleth chanted, weaving its magic circle at astounding speeds. A pillar of flame erupted towards the knight who moved in a desperate attempt to avoid it. The horse made a painful scream as the heat seared into its side, the masked man barely managed to avoid getting crushed by his mount as it fell over. As he stumbled to his feet Byleth charged through the pillar of flames and swung her axe, a gift from a student. Dizzy from the vertigo and the light the Death Knight was unable to fully dodge the blow. While his enhanced armor was able to absorb most of the damage, pain still spread through his shoulder. 

_ “Tch, we weren’t able to get him to retreat with that.”  _ Sothis complained as she bit her nail. The two fighters gained distance from each other to readjust themselves. Her opponent got back on his horse, while Byleth picked up a spare lance on the floor. He charged again and the two continued to exchange blows. 

“Petra! Behind you!” Byleth called out after reversing time. The foreign princess managed to parry the hidden assailant’s blade, before he was enveloped in Dorothea’s and Lysithea’s magic. 

“Petra! Are you alright?” Edelgard asked, wiping the sweat and blood from her face. 

“Yes, with the Professor’s warning, there is no harm.” the younger student replied.

“Goodness, not only is she fighting that monster, she still manages to keep an eye on all of us.” Dorothea said as she pulled the sword from the man’s dead hands.

“Shouldn’t we go help her? Even though I’ve recently transferred the Professor’s personalized lessons made even these guys simple enough to take care of. A few of us can go back and provide covering magic while the rest push forward.” Lysithea suggested.

“I am also having the same opinion.” 

“No, the enemy goal is the casket. The Professor is risking herself to make sure we are able to defend it, and I shall live up to her expectations. If things become desperate, Hubert and I will come to her aid.” While some were still hesitant about the plan, they trusted their house leader as much as their Professor and chorused in agreement before continuing on. Edelgard’s eyes moved back to watch the Ashen Demon and the Death Knight’s violent dance. 

“Lady Edelgard.” Hubert said in a low voice.

“Hubert,” she replied curtly.

“It may be prudent to figure out the problem our talented Professor presents.” 

“Perhaps, but now is not the time or place for such discussion. We have a plan to foil first.”

“It is as you say, Lady Edelgard.”

Bernadetta and Felix returned to their group after delivering the poached weapons back to their professor. “Very good you two! We must continue to procure and transfer any weapons we can back to the professor as we advance through the enemy ranks! I, Ferdinand von Aegir, shall lead us to victory and protect this holy place from such ravenous thieves!”

“Would it not be better if we go back and help her? Looks like Edelgard is making a lot of progress, we can leave the rest to her and go back and back up the Professor.” Caspar proposed, shaking the blood off his gauntlets. 

“I agree, my blade thirsts for a good battle and these grunts provide nothing.” Felix echoed.

“What!? No no nonono. Bernie will die. Bernie will be of no help and drag the Professor down,” the purple haired archer cried before curling down in fear.

“I agree with Bernadetta. I just saw the Professor use an extremely high level spell and that guy is still standing. There’s no way we could provide any meaningful help. We’d just get in our Professor’s way.”

“Even if all of us were to gather together to help the Professor, all we would become is wheat before a sickle. If you are eager to help, the best way we can do so is to provide weapons and stop the enemy’s plan. From what I have been able to discern, that man’s weapon is of the highest quality, making sure our Professor has the means to defend herself. Even now she continues to provide orders whenever she is able for our sake, despite her disadvantageous position, we must not dally too long.”

Byleth’s lance broke under the strain of the fight. She threw it towards the Death Knight who flicked it away, its remnants littered the floor alongside the many other broken weapons. With her new sword the battle resumes, neither side gaining any leverage. Byleth was unable to inflict any further damage due to the other’s superior equipment and mounted position. While the masked knight was unable to land a telling blow due to the difference in their abilities.

“ _ She’s coming!”  _ Sothis signaled her. Byleth nodded and lured him into position, leaving an opening in her stance. An obvious bait, but knowing Jeritza’s personality, he would take it regardless. He charged forth once more. 

“Dark Spikes Tau,” she chanted. 

“Kuh!” he hastily reeled back his horse and braced himself; only for nothing to happen. “I do not know the purpose of such actions, but your trickery has led me to believe you have run out of options. It is time to-” he let out a pained grunt as Sigel rammed into him and his horse from behind, throwing him off completely. The wyvern flew over her master and dropped a long object wrapped in cloth into her hands.

“Thank you Sigel, take care of that horse for me,” her beloved mount roared in response and rushed ahead, leaving Byleth to deal with the now dismounted Death Knight. She unwrapped the cloth revealing an unusually long wo dao. 

_ “Thank goodness Anna pulled through.” _

“ _ We’re finishing this Sothis.” _

She steadied her feet, and gripped her sword tightly, enough to make her knuckles turn white. The Death Knight prepares to receive the attack, curiously watching her strange stance with her sword behind her. She swings her sword, a simple overhead attack.  _ Boring _ . He thinks, as he moved his scythe to block it, ready to return the attack in full.

Time stops. In this frozen reality where the laws of the world states that no one can move. Where the professor is  _ normally  _ sent to Sothis’ realm. Byleth releases her intent, surging forth like a raging river. Her muscles stretch, her blood boils, her body moves into the realm past humanity. In this frozen reality where not even a god can deny its absolute law.

She swings her sword.

She swings her sword.

Disregarding the concept of time and space. Three concurrent blades close in at three different directions; a prison of swords. A technique reserved for one who continuously defies Fate. A sword that carves out a future that not even the gods can escape from.

｢Tsubame Gaeshi ｣

The overhead swing was blocked, but the others struck true, cutting into his arm and leg deeply. 

“Beautiful…” was all he could cough up before he was forced to warp out alongside his steed. With her biggest problem out of the way Byleth mounted her wyvern and flew towards the back of the mausoleum, making quick work of any in her way. With the retreat of the Death Knight, the morale of the looters plummeted, enough to cause some to raise their hands in surrender, allowing the students to make their way through the vault in strides. 

The mysterious mage fumbles out a sword from the coffin in confusion. Byleth lunges off her wyvern knocking the blade out of his hands and into her own. Sothis hummed happily now that a piece of her was back where it belongs, “ _ it didn’t feel quite right until that sword is back in your hands.”  _ The sword glowed brightly to match Sothis’ feelings. 

Byleth deflected the ball of fire the mage shot, earning a panicked and confused response, before he decidedly put up a barrier between them. Moving the Sword of the Creator as an extension of herself. The blade whipped forward, crushing the barrier and killing the man hiding beneath it. 

“That sword… Why is it-” 

“That’s the sword that was in the casket. Seems to be shimmering, almost as though…” Edelgard and Hubert mumbled in disbelief respectively. After all the chaos had subsided a large number of knights led by Catherine entered the mausoleum.

“Is the intruder here?! Oh… Looks like you have this under control.” The anger subsided from her face as she lowered her Thunderbrand, before pointing to a nearby knight. “You! Round up any stragglers.”

With the knights cleaning up, all of Byleth’s students gathered around her, assaulting her with questions, about the sword, about her match with the dreaded Death Knight, about the technique she used to defeat him.

“Everyone, you’re suffocating the Professor. Please give her some room to breathe, I’m sure she’ll answer in due time,” help came in the form of Edelgard. Her student smiled at her and she could not help but (attempt) to smile back, before she sat down on the stone steps.

_ “How is your body feeling?” _ Sothis asked in concern.

“ _ I’m alright, the recoil is very strong before our fusion, I doubt I’ll be able to do that more than once per battle.”  _ Byleth massaged her arms, her muscles screamed at the exertion placed on them. 

“ _ To think, you would overrule the very laws of time that binds even me and then complain about being ‘very tired’,”  _ Sothis said in complete awe.  _ “I doubt you’ll need to push yourself too much now that my sword is back in your hands where it belongs. You wouldn’t need to use that technique more than once to kill anybody. Jeritza merely survived because you took steps to not kill him.” _

“There you guys are, thanks for catching these guys. I feel like I can rest easy and just focus on protecting Lady Rhea as long as we have you on our side Professor Eisner. Anyway, we’ll be bringing these guys to Lady Rhea for judgement, you wanna come along?” Catherine called out to her. 

Byleth looked to Edelgard, who nodded in response. “Alright, myself and Edelgard shall attend. Everyone else go ahead and get some rest, you all did wonderfully.” The students cheered at her praise despite the blood that clung to them. The trauma and hesitation of their first kill were now a thing of the past. 

In the cathedral the invading captives were tied up and knelt in front of the Archbishop and Seteth. While a few have accepted their fate, most were pale and trembling under Rhea’s fierce gaze.

“As all of you have committed a breach of faith, the archbishop will now pass judgement.” Seteth announced loudly for all to hear.

Shamir stepped forward, unrolling a scroll, “Inciting a Kingdom noble to rebel. Unlawful entry. The attempted assassination of the archbishop. An attack on the Holy Mausoleum,” the mercenary sighed and rolled up the parchment. “It is unnecessary to go on, followers of the Western Church.”

“What!? We have nothing to do with the Western Church!” one of the convicted called out.

“You have already been identified. Please spare us your second-rate theater.” 

“Dishonoring a holy ceremony is worthy of death for a member of the church. You are well past the hope of redemption. If you have any grace remaining, you will willingly offer your life as atonement for this crime.” Rhea coldly proclaimed their due judgement. 

“No! This isn’t what we were told would happen! We’ve been deceived!”

“It’s no use arguing. Whatever your excuse, the punishment stands.” Shamir replied as she tugged on their chains, forcing them on their feet.

“May your souls find peace as they return to the goddess…” 

“Wait! Please! The goddess would never forgive you for our execution!”

“Monster! We know you’ve already slaughtered many of our fellow brethren like this!”

“This concludes the investigation. Please remove these poor, lost souls from my sight.”

“ _ To have killed so many under my name. I wonder what has led my daughter to such actions. As the goddess who rules over time I’ve always taught that certain actions are predetermined, my death should have been one of those. To be so obsessive over my revival and ignore all the discord around her…”  _ Sothis looked sadly into the distance, remembering fond memories of her children as she sat on a throne in a form much different than her current self. 

“ _ It must have been that priest from so long ago she mentioned.”  _ Byleth remembered the chains wrapped painfully around her wrists, the dark room she was imprisoned in, the sweet voice that continuously called her Mother, she quickly shook the memory away. “ _ Unfortunately I couldn’t find any trace of that name in the library books despite being one of the founders of the church _ .”

_ “Then we’ll have to ask her in person when the time comes once again.” _

“If one of us does something bad, I wonder what she would do to us!” Bernadetta screamed, getting the Professor’s attention.

“Professor… Do you agree with the archbishop’s actions?” Dorothea asked in fear.

“I do not, and I get the feeling that the goddess would not either.” Byleth replied without thought.

“There you are, Professor. It seems Lady Rhea would like a word with you. Come with me.” Seteth’s voice called out to her. The students’ face paled wondering if the archbishop’s right hand had overheard their professor’s near blasphemous words. She eased their worries before following Seteth out.

“While you are entitled to your opinion Professor Eisner, it is rather arrogant of you to be speaking in the goddess’ name, especially considering you have no knowledge of the church or it’s teachings.” Seteth said without bothering to hide the animosity in his voice.

“Then what do you believe the goddess would want Seteth?”

“I- I could not begin to comprehend what the goddess would want.”

“I see, if we do not know, then we must wait for Fate and time to reveal its knowledge to us.” Seteth stopped in his tracks and gave her an incredulous look.

“Professor, where have you heard such a phrase?”

“What do you mean?” 

“That. No. I apologize, we should continue on, Lady Rhea is waiting for us.”

“Of course.”

“I cannot thank you enough for defeating those invaders in the Holy Mausoleum, and especially for protecting the Sword of the Creator. That sword is one of the Heroes' Relics, and the most precious artifact in the church's possession. It is also a weapon of terrifying power. For now...I will entrust the sword to you. Please, use it wisely.” Rhea said happily, fully believing in her mother’s return.

“Lady Rhea, wait! Do you truly mean to give the Sword of the Creator to her?! Surely it is not the sort of thing that one hands over so readily, even to someone who has the ability to wield it! If someone like Nemesis were to appear again, all of Fódlan would be consumed by war!” Seteth begged her to reconsider.

“No. I have faith, Seteth. Faith that our friend here will not be corrupted by wickedness. Since the death of Nemesis, none have been able to wield the Sword of the Creator. Now, after all those long years of being sealed away, it has returned and found a new master.”

“I...understand. As you wish, Lady Rhea. There you have it, Professor Eisner. See that you do not betray the trust the archbishop has seen fit to bestow upon you.”

“I promise to use this sword for the protection of Fódlan.” Byleth answered Seteth’s doubts with a bow, the two nodded to her response before she left the audience chamber.

“ _ Finally. With me back at your side, or rather what’s left of me, I feel like I’m fighting beside you again.”  _ The goddess joked.

“ _ What are you talking about, aren’t you always by my side?”  _ She chuckled.

Sothis stayed quiet for a bit before speaking up again, “ _ What’s our next plan? You’ll need to discreetly teach your students how to deal with demonic beasts before next month right?” _

_ “I want to kill Tomas again.” _

_ “Byleth, no.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter, especially the battle scene with Byleth and Jeritza! I hope I was able to convey the intensity of the battle. I'm sorry I haven't been replying to the comments, I'll try to reply to everyone when I can after this.


	8. Unfulfilled

**Chapter 6: Unfulfilled**

“I have a new mission for you, Professor. I would like for you to take the students into Kingdom territory to eliminate some thieves.” Rhea spoke with a practiced smile.

“They stole a Hero’s Relic from House Gautier of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus - the Lance of Ruin. Their leader’s name is Miklan. He is apparently a disowned son of House Gautier.” Seteth explained, Byleth hummed a reply. Miklan’s disownment due to the crest system, Sylvain’s abuse due to his dissatisfaction. It is an unfortunate reality that such events are not uncommon. “The Heroes’ Relics are immensely powerful weapons. We must meet this threat with adequate force. Unfortunately, most of the Knights of Seiros are away from the monastery purging the apostates from the Western Church. So we are entrusting you with this mission. After all, you wield the Sword of the Creator, which is more than capable of opposing any Relic.”

“The Sword of the Creator is a powerful weapon, well beyond the other Relics. You have nothing to fear. However, to ensure that no harm comes to the students, we will also send the monastery’s most skilled individuals to aid you.”

“I must remind you that you are expected to conduct yourself in a manner befitting the wielder of that holy sword. Also, you should know that Professor Hanneman has been looking for you. That is all.” Seteth finished his explanation, his voice still carried the slight hint of annoyance. 

_“Looks like he’s still not fully convinced that you should carry the sword.”_ Sothis mused as they walked out the audience chamber.

 _“It_ ** _is_** _your bones after all. Isn't it natural for someone to not entrust such a thing to a stranger? It doesn’t help that Rhea is keeping him in the dark about her attempts at your revival.”_

_“He does get pretty attached to you when you side against the empire though.”_

“ _Please, I would rather not think about that.”_ Byleth reprimanded, the implications of her immortality when she does not walk together with Edelgard made her stomach drop. Though she would still have Seteth and Flayn, the thought of outliving all of her students was too much to bear. 

“Professor, I heard about our mission for this month.” Edelgard said as she waited for her teacher at the bottom of the steps. “A thief with a Hero’s Relic is worrisome, but with you at our side, I'm certain we can handle him. After all, you have the Sword of the Creator. It is allegedly wielded by Nemesis, the King of Liberation. If the legends are true, you hold the power to stand against entire armies. A band of thieves should be nothing. Even the most elite Imperial forces or the Knights of Seiros could not hope to defeat you.”

“ _Just half a year before the war starts. I suppose she’s wondering what will happen when she’s forced to face you.”_

“It would never come to that.” Byleth accidentally said out loud with more force than she would have liked. 

“I’m just marveling at the potential. Besides, your power does not lie solely in the Sword of the Creator. You are stronger and more terrifying than you realize. Professor… when we leave the monastery, will you still think of yourself as my teacher?”

“Always.” Byleth answered immediately, shocking her student with the weight of her words.

“Professor? I- never mind. I’m being thoughtless with my words. For now, let’s just focus on the problem at hand.” 

Byleth nodded in response, “it’s another conjoined mission, and we’re in for a long march this time so have everyone prepare accordingly. We will begin our march in one week.”

Dimitri approached with a heavy cloud over his head as the Professor parted ways with Edelgard, “I heard about our mission for this month. So… we are to eradicate thieves in Kingdom territory. I’m sorry for dragging into the Kingdom’s petty squabbles. This should not be your burden to bear, but my own…” 

“I’m happy to help. We should never turn a blind eye to those who are suffering.”

“Thank you, Professor, it is as you say. Hearing you say that puts my mind at ease. Hm?” their conversation was cut short as a tall blue-haired gentlemen approached the two.

“Your Highness? Ah, it’s been ages!”

“It’s been a long time! Two years, if I’m not mistaken,” the prince answered in jubilation. 

“Indeed, Your Highness. You’ve grown so much in those years. I hardly recognize you.”

“A friend of yours?” Byleth asked in feigned ignorance.

“I apologize for my rudeness Professor. This is Rodrigue, an old friend of my father’s. I believe I’ve mentioned him, if you recall. When my father died four years ago. He looked after me as though I were his own son.”

The older noble laughed, “You flatter me, Your Highness. It was my honor to care for such a fine, young man. It’s nice to finally meet you, Professor. My son, Felix, has mentioned you on occasion.”

“What brings you to the monastery, Rodrigue? Is it the thieves plaguing the Kingdom?” Dimitri turned to ask him.

“I’m afraid so. This is not merely a problem for House Gautier, but for everyone. The thieves have set up their headquarters in Fraldarius territory, and are mercilessly pillaging the villages of that area. You have our full support stopping those dastards. I thank you for your help, both of you.” Rodrigue bowed deeply before he took his leave.

“Professor I know Sylvain recently transferred to your class but…” the prince trailed off.

“Don’t worry. He’s forced to march with us, but if he doesn’t want to face his brother then he can stay back in the camp.”

“Thank you Professor, you are too kind.” 

“ _Seems like you’re quite popular, Professor.”_ Sothis teased when they were back in the safe confines of their office. The Professor ignored her comment and answered the door to find Claude with his signature smile and Marianne hidden behind his shadow. 

“Hey Teach! Glad we managed to find you.”

“H-Hello Professor. I hope we are not disturbing you…”

“Hello Claude, Marianne, how can I help you two?” Byleth gestured them inside but the blue haired healer wordlessly handed her a parchment. 

“Um, Professor? I-I have a request. It's about your class... I, um…” Byleth nodded in understanding before signing the paper, "huh? Oh! Thank you! I-I should be more comfortable speaking after I get to know you better..."

“Thank you Marianne, we’re excited to have you.” the shy girl expressed her thanks and ran off. “And what can I do for you Claude? Will you also be joining my class?”

“I would love to really, but you know I can’t do that Teach, being the leader of the Golden Deer and all. I gotta say, I never would've guessed you were a descendant of the King of Liberation. There’s a story about a Relic that could cut a mountain in half. That Relic was the Sword of the Creator, the very same used by Nemesis, the King of Liberation.”

“I’m not his descendant.”

“Don't be coy, Teach. The Sword of the Creator could only be wielded by Nemesis. If you can use it too, that can only mean you have that bloodline's Crest.”

“Is that how it works?” Byleth mumbled as she instinctively placed her hand over her heart.

“Do you really not know? No matter, keep your secrets. Speaking of, Professor Hanneman has been looking for you. He probably wants to examine your Crest with those crazy instruments of his. Actually...sounds amusing. Maybe I'll tag along.”

“If it isn’t my little Claude! What has you so worked up?” a voice came from behind Claude as she sneaked on them both.

“Judith!? What are you doing here?”

“That’s Lady Judith to you, boy. I told you, until you’re in charge, I expect you to address me with all due respect. Anyway, I’m here to retrieve you. Duke Riegan’s condition has taken a turn for the worse.”

“Are you saying the old man’s on his deathbed?”

“No, it’s not that bad. But in the state he’s in, he won’t be able to participate in the next roundtable conference. He wants you to go in his stead. I volunteered to play messenger.”

“Well, thanks for that. Oh, and Teach, this is Judith. Also known as the Hero of House Daphnel.”

“So you’re the person little Claude’s been talking about, are you? How much trouble has he been giving you?”

“Plenty.” The other woman laughed at her response, much to Claude’s chagrin.

“If her nickname didn’t give it away, you should know that… er, Lady Judith is the leader of the famous House of Daphnel of the Leicester Alliance. She used to be a big deal at the roundtable conferences, but it seems of late she’s been reduced to a mere-”

“You had better shut that mouth before I put my boot in it, you tactless nuisance! Now come on. Let’s get going. Sorry, Professor Eisner, but I need to borrow the boy for a bit.”

“I suppose we’ll have to finish our chat for later. Sorry, Teach. But don’t you worry. I’ll be back in time for our next mission. Alright, Judith. Let’s get going.” the archer left followed by a grumbling Judith.

That night Byleth jumped out of bed in cold sweat and laboured breaths. Her eyes dart around the room as she tries to remember where she is. _When_ it is. _“Are you alright Byleth?”_ Sothis asked floating beside her, “ _it looked pretty intense this time, let’s get some fresh air before trying to go back to bed ok?”_ The blue haired woman nodded weakly and got dressed.

Forgoing her signature jacket and leggings Byleth stepped out into the Fodlan night, the cold pricked into her skin harshly. She wandered the monastery in silence, nodding to any nighty patrols that see her. Her nightly walks have become common enough that none of the late patrols question it anymore. The crisp air and serene night helped calm the panicked woman. 

“Uhh.. agh.. Fath… save…”

El’s pained voice sent Byleth into a panic as she hurried over to Edelgard’s room. “ _Hey! Wait!”_ before Sothis could make her point the professor was already knocking on Edelgard’s door.

“No.. agh.. Huh!? Who’s there!?” a strained voice said from behind the door. 

“It’s me.”

 _“You idiot. Just like you she has nightmares, there’s no reason to panic like that.”_ Sothis scolded as shuffling noises can be heard from the other side of the door, before Byleth received a quiet invite inside.

“Professor… what are you doing here?”

“I was night crawling.”

“What could that possibly mean!?” Edelgard exclaimed with a red face before calming herself down, “In any case, please don’t scare me like that.”

_“Honestly don’t you ever get tired of that joke?”_

“Bad dreams?” The professor asked, already knowing the cause very well.

“Ah… so you heard me then. Yes, it was a nightmare. I’ve had them since I was a child. Stupid, pointless dreams I can’t control… it’s terribly frustrating.”

“I… also can’t sleep due to nightmares. But you can trust me when I say, that while they’ll never disappear, they’ll fade and you’ll be able to enjoy a peaceful sleep again. Do you want to talk? You can trust me with anything.”

“I would say that’s impossible, but when I hear it from you, I feel like I can believe it. I suppose I can try…” Edelgard took a deep breath before continuing, “I appreciate it. I dream of... my older brother, paralyzed, helpless... my older sister crying for help that never came... the youngest babbling words beyond meaning. I see my family dying slowly, waiting in the darkest depths for a glimmer of light. I once had ten siblings, eight older and two younger. Such a large family, and yet I became the heir to the throne. Do you know why? Every last one of them was crippled by disease or lost their mind or died. I was the only one left who could inherit the throne.” Byleth’s stomach lurched, no matter how many times she has heard Edelgard explain her past, it would still make her blood boil each time. 

“Things kept getting worse. The darkness kept getting darker. In the end, I was the only one who survived. The nightmares are a reminder... to never forget. To never allow such terrible things to happen again. Even now, I'm the only one who can carry the weight of the Adrestian Empire. The future of the Empire... of everything... depends on me. Hm... I shared more than I intended to. I suppose there's something in the air tonight. I've never told anyone about my past before.” Edelgard wasn’t sure what she was doing, or why she kept speaking about matters that should not concern her professor. Byleth listened to her story silently, intently, with no shred of pity. As expressionless and enigmatic as the professor is, Edelgard learned to pick up the smaller cues, the clenched fist, her furrowed brow, a foreign feeling welled up in the princess’ heart. “Please... forget I said anything. Sleep well, my teacher.”

Knowing that Edelgard would no longer continue on this topic Byleth headed towards the door, “Edelgard. I’m your w-teacher. Your burdens are my burdens too, if you ever need help. Please, don’t hesitate to seek me.” Without looking back the professor disappeared behind the door.

The following days before the march passed uneventfully, with Byleth taking the time to study within the library. Despite countless cycles she was still unable to finish them all. It doesn't help that Seteth keeps burning different books per cycle, or the changes in donated books. “Professor Eisner, I apologize for interrupting your studies. However Jeralt is looking for you. I last saw him near his quarters, but if he is not there, simply ask around.” Seteth said as he slightly knocked on her table, forcing her attention away from the piles of books. “That’s quite a number of books on the history of the church, I am thoroughly impressed, Professor.” 

“Ah, thank you Seteth. I’ll go look for him after I return these.” 

“Allow me Professor, as you’ve been so diligent on your studies as well as with the students.”

“Thank you Seteth, I will take you up on that offer,” Byleth gave a small wave before exiting the library. Once alone she let out a small sigh in frustration.

_“Still nothing on that one priest?”_

_“Unfortunately not. Whoever he was, he did not want any information left of him in history. We only managed to get his name after Rhea slipped up in one cycle.”_ Byleth answered the ethereal goddess, with a small skip in her steps as she looked for her father. 

“Hey. I wanted to ask you to join me, but I couldn't find you. So here I am. I was thinking we should visit...your mother. She's resting beneath this humble grave…”

The daughter walked up to the grave, her fingers brushed against the old stone monument. “Could you tell me about her?”

“Hm? Oh. Of course you would ask that. I wouldn't know where to begin... I suppose I haven't talked much about her. She was gentle and smart. So smart. A wonderful cook. Always kind to everyone. And...she loved flowers. Whenever I brought her back an unusual flower, her face would light up. I cherish those memories. I can't count how many times she made me happy just by smiling. And she smiled the most...when she was pregnant with you. She died right after you were born. She wasn't able to spend much time with you. But she loved you with all her heart. That's the truest thing I know... Never forget it.” The old mercenary pulled out a beautifully crafted ring from his pocket, “this ring is the only keepsake I have of her. In time, it will be yours. One day, I hope you'll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her.”

Byleth nodded happily along her father’s words, “Could you… keep telling me more about mother?”

“If you don’t mind the ramblings of an old man, sure kiddo.” 

“I want to know more, I wish I could have met her.”

Jeralt stayed silent for a bit, unsure of what to say. To him fighting an army would be easier, if there was truly a goddess the man wonders if begging was enough to make Byleth’s wish come true. He ended up ruffling her hair, “C’mon kiddo, let’s get something to eat and I’ll tell you as much as you want. And remember, you’ll always have me.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

  
  


“Lady Edelgard.”

“Hubert, I trust you have a _very_ good reason to be disturbing my rest in the middle of the night” she said unable to hide her annoyance, for once in a long time she was able to have a peaceful slumber. It had nothing to do with the stuffed bear that her teacher gave her, of course. 

“I regret to inform you but I need your help in my current endeavor,” he replied with a deep bow.

“You mean gathering intel on the church and their forces? Very well, what do you need me to do?”

“Please forgive my forwardness Lady Edelgard, but if you would follow me.” Edelgard nodded as the two quietly sneaked out of the monastery in the dead night. The imperial princess could not hide her confusion as they left the confines of the church but she trusted Hubert and did not question it. At least until they ran into Claude von Riegan.

“Heya princess! Good night for a stroll don’t you think?” 

“Claude… might I inquire what we are doing on the outskirts?”

“Me and Hubie-”

“Do not call me that.”

“Me and Hubert were following Teach.”

“The Professor?” Edelgard asked in confusion, giving Hubert a slight glare.

“Permit me to explain Lady Edelgard. For the past two months the Professor has been leaving the monastery ground during the night. While Claude and I did inquire from the guards the story has always been bandit extermination, and her endeavors have been sanctioned by the church.”

“By herself? As powerful as she is that is tantamount to suicide, one small mistake and death would be the luckiest outcome.” Edelgard pondered out loud, to which Claude hummed in agreement.

“Right! Something else has to be going on, so we’ve been tailing her for the last month to figure it out.”

“What have you found out then?”

“Er. Well…” Claude laughed nervously while avoiding eye contact. 

“I regret to inform you that, despite subterfuge being both our specialties, the Professor has caught us each time,” Hubert’s already pale complexion worsened for just a moment, “and she had Sigel carry us back.”

“So our new plan is one of us purposely getting caught while the other stays even further back to prevent being caught, it might be difficult to see because it’s night but I got a spyglass we could use. Unfortunately Hubert here doesn’t trust me enough to get caught for me.”

“Rightfully so.” the young woman added, “then I’m assuming we’ll be hiding farther away while Hubert plays as our red herring?” The three nodded to the plan, Edelgard and Claude walking in the opposite direction, looking for a higher position while Hubert continues to follow Byleth towards a village. Sure enough Hubert was carried away shortly much to his dismay. 

“Just how is she finding you two? It did not look like she was being cautious and there’s no way Sigel was able to spot Hubert in the shadows like that.” her accomplice can only shrug in response. They continued to watch, and found nothing except for what they already knew. She went to a village to find the location of the bandits, and then single handedly wiped them out. They could only watch in admiration, and fear, as Byleth and Sigel moved in unison, how she used her newly bestowed relic as an extension of herself, how she was able to control the entire battlefield despite being a lone soldier. 

“While it is disappointing that all she is doing is slaying bandits, it always is a treat watching her fight, wouldn’t you say princess? Mercenary habits must die hard I guess. We should head back before we’re caught.”

“Yes. We should.” the other replied without looking up from the spyglass. She could only wonder what she was doing killing all these bandits over the months. She believed she knew her teacher well enough, as hardened as she was during battle, she always expressed a great gentleness towards her and her fellow students. Which was the mask, and which was the real Byleth?

“This weather is unfortunate. Those villagers were right when they said a storm was brewing. But they were more afraid of an attack than they were of the storm. Let’s end this quickly for their sake.” Edelgard sighed as the group marched towards their destination.

“Say, Teach. This must be the tower, don't you think? Even for a tower, it's pretty.. er, towering.” Claude said as he jumped into the conversation. 

The small axe-wielder nodded in agreement. “Miklan must be more skilled than your average thief to have overtaken a place like that.”

“This area was the site of a massive battle several hundred years ago. That's when invasions from the north were at their peak. Back then, this tower was built for both surveillance and defense. It will be difficult to seize it.” Gilbert answered from the head of the formation. 

“You're very well informed, Gilbert. Please, tell us more.” The young Faerghus prince replied.

“Well, I… ah. You’re joking.”

“What do you know about the leader of the thieves?” The professor asked.

“House Gautier has always placed great importance on whether or not someone bears a Crest. Margrave Gautier has two sons. A Crest never manifested for his eldest. It's not hard to imagine why he left and wound up in this sort of life.”

“Have you ever seen the Lance of Ruin?” Claude asked with interest.

“I have. A long time ago. It was an impressive, if not eerily ominous, weapon to behold. According to Margrave Gautier, Miklan has used the lance to turn the tables on his pursuers.”

“Is that right? Then those without a Crest can use it as well... Interesting. As far as I knew, that wasn't possible. And then we have the mythical Sword of the Creator, which can't be used by anyone except Teach, Crest or no Crest. Maybe you're just that special, Teach. Or maybe there's something you're not telling us. Either way, I expect great things from you in this battle.” Claude flashed her a smile.

Byleth shook her head and urged discretion, knowing what will soon become of Miklan, “since he holds the relic I want everyone to stay a good distance from him while I face him.”

“Ha! I love a good show of confidence. I'll do my best too. You can count on it.”

“Professor. Did you see the local villages? They were in rough shape, no doubt because of the thief attacks. They're not going to make it through the winter in that condition. If the thieves had taken up pillaging in order to survive, that would be deplorable...but understandable. But this... This is something else entirely. It looks as though they destroyed those villages purely for pleasure. No matter what their reasons may be, that sort of behavior cannot be allowed. Ever.” Dimitri spat in anger.

“There's no reason that Crests should have the power to dictate someone's destiny. Don't you agree, Gilbert? He was just another victim of cruel fate. Forsaken by the goddess, who now demands his execution.” Edelgard disagreed, the two looked at each other harshly.

“Don't bother losing your head over those lowlifes, Your Imperial Highness. While I appreciate you looking at it from his perspective, it's wasted effort.” Sylvain sighed as he joined the conversation. 

“Sylvain... The thieves' leader… I know he's been disowned, but-”

“He is no longer a member of House Gautier...or my brother. He's nothing more than a common thief.” The playboy cut the prince off, his feelings on the matter has far been put to rest.

“Are you sure about that? It would be understandable to find this situation...well, regrettable, to say the least.”

“Regrets? Heh, you must be joking. You know we're far past the point of regret. And it always falls on the younger brother to clean up the mistakes of their elders, doesn't it?”

“Ugh, the rain is really coming down now. Let's finish this quickly,” as the conversation took a turn for the worst, Claude spoke up, turning everyone’s attention to the task at hand. Byleth nodded towards him in thanks. 

They easily made their way up the tower, with the students leading the charge. With their skills sharpened and their hesitation long gone, the bandits were quickly felled one right after the other. Raphael suppressed them with his massive form allowing Bernadetta to kill him with a precise shot. Lorenz and Ferdinand caused panic amongst the enemy ranks upon their steeds, an opportunity that Annette and Lysithea capitalized on with their magic. Felix and Petra silently moved through the enemy, ending their lives before they could realize. Any ambushes the bandits attempted were quickly dashed with Byleth’s presence. 

The bandit leader watched from afar as the group came close, the two brothers glared at each other, “Why have you come, you crest-bearing fool?”

“I’m here for the Lance of Ruin, Miklan. Hand it over. I don’t want to humiliate you, but I will.” Sylvain shot back, his playful demeanor was nowhere to be found.

“Hmph! Hurry up and die already. If not for you… if it hadn’t been for you…”

“Shut up! I’m so tired of hearing that. You’ve always blamed me for something that isn’t my fault.” the red headed cavalier lost his cool, and charged forth raising his spear against his brother. Miklan carried his relic with experience, ready to run his brother through. Byleth’s Sword of the Creator whipped forward, wrapping itself around her disobedient student and pulled him to safety as the Lance of Ruin gored the horse he was riding on. 

“Tch, what kind of weapon is that.”

“The weapon I’ll kill you with.” Byleth hissed as she jumped off Sigel.

“My teacher, allow us to help you with this.” Edelgard said with Dimitri and Claude by her side. 

“Surround him to cut off his escape, but don’t get too close. A relic is not to be underestimated, disengage if he approaches.” Her students followed her orders while the professor nodded discreetly towards Sothis. The ethereal girl held the hand that wielded her bones, which glowed even brighter on contact. 

Byleth swung her sword, transforming it into a long whip. Miklan parried the winding blade with his weapon and ran forward to counter. Yet the blade continued to move, as if it had a mind of its own, and nearly pierced his heart as he stumbled and rolled ungracefully out of the way. 

“Not bad for your kind… a bunch of spoiled rotten children,” he cursed as he clutched his wound. The crest stone in his weapon glowed with an eerie red light and a black sludge emerged from the weapon, enveloping him completely as he let out a strangled cry. 

The shadow began to grow until it revealed a giant grotesque beast, an embodiment of violence and depravity. Her tall frame towers over the rest of the group and her body is covered in a chitinous skin. Color drained from the professor’s face while her breath became short. _Why? Why would you do this to yourself El?_ A question she already knew the answer to: to change a broken system, to prevent what happened to her and her siblings from repeating, and to avenge the loss of her closest friends whose blood stained Byleth’s hands scarlet. She could only berate herself for allowing this, for not walking with her. 

It’ll be easier this time, she tells herself. Despite her appearance differed from all the other demonic beasts she cut down, in the end, this is now a beast and no longer the Edelgard she knew and loved. She’ll be ending her suffering. The enlightened one moved forth, sword in hand as the monster mows down the knights of Faerghus with its raw strength. At least, until Byleth’s eyes met with the beast, then she knew. _She knew_ it was still Edelgard. And she hesitated, a near fatal mistake as Edelgard’s long arms flung at her, causing her to roll painfully along the floor. _Even now, after I’ve abandoned you to your Fate, after I raised my sword against you, you still refused to hate me?_ Poisonous thoughts filled her mind as Mercedes quickly rushed to heal her. The husk, in all her newfound strength, could have easily turned her into a smear on the floor like the other knights yet opted to merely push her away. Guilt upon guilt piled up on her unbeating heart. She needed to keep going, to find the answers she seeks before the cycle ends again, yet that proved impossible once more.

“Dimitri.” she called to him weakly, her body still ached despite Mercedes’ healing and her heart still sank like a rock in her stomach.

“Professor?”

“Take the army and retreat, there’s no need to waste any more lives.”

“But Professor! The end is at hand, we cannot allow such a monster to live, she will only continue to bring forth terror and destruction if left be.”

“No, I will stay here and hold her back. Burn down the palace.” Cries of protests came from the party. Seteth adamantly against such a plan, going as far as offering himself as the scapegoat. Byleth shook her head and sagged her shoulders, “I’m the only one who can keep her in place long enough for the building to come down. Please. This is my final order.”

The transformed emperor looked at her in confusion as the rest of the army filed out. “Your arrogance will be your downfall if you believe you can kill me by yourself, Professor,” she growled in intimidatingly yet the professor unflinchingly continued towards her, forcing the monster to take a step back. The beast flung her arms in desperation and Byleth, making no efforts to dodge or resistance to block, was thrown back, rolling painfully against the stone floor. 

Again and again Byleth was knocked away, each blow weaker and more hesitant than the last, as Edelgard was backed into a corner. The professor has long thrown her weapon away and barely healing herself up as she accepts each hit as her punishment. When she finally stood in front of the monstrous form that was Edelgard, she reached out her hands, urging the beast to lower herself. The sounds of chaos and fire resounds even louder now, the inevitable was soon approaching. Edelgard knelt down, enabling the Enlightened One to gently caress her cheek. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry El...” Byleth managed to squeeze out as tears stream down both their faces. Edelgard gently, carefully brushed her bright green hair. They continued to cry into each other’s warmth as the heat of the fire and Fate slowly came to consume them both. 

  
  


“Stay focused” The professor yelled, snapping everyone out of their initial shock, “Keep your distance. Watch it’s movements. Focus on defense and survival if it’s attention is on you!” The black beast roared and swiped at the professor. She whipped her blade, using it as a grapple onto Sigel’s armor and pulled herself to safety. Byleth continued to harass the monster dodging his attacks right and left, into the air and back on the floor frustrating it to no end. 

_“Don’t you have plenty of ways to deal with him right now?”_ Sothis complained.

 _“I need my students to get used to dealing with them in case I won’t be here for another five years.”_ She replied. 

Hubert led a group to circle the beast, with Dorothea, and Marianne they rained magic onto the creature’s hard carapace while Leonie, Ashe and Ignatz let loose a volley of arrows. Ingrid followed the professor’s lead to harass the creature from the air. While Dedue led a group with Hilda, attacking its legs while its attention was on the Professor. Linhardt and Mercedes did their best to provide healing and support whenever a stray attack hit them. 

“I need him to be still for just a moment!” Byleth commanded, after seeing enough. The demonic beast groaned from their relentless attacks. 

“I got you covered Teach!” Claude answered, letting loose an arrow and striking the creature in its eye. Dimitri and Edelgard hit the creature’s front legs with resounding force, making it fall onto its face. 

“Professor!”

“My teacher!”

Byleth poured her magic into the sword and it glowed a blinding red. She swung with enough strength to rupture heaven itself as the sword broke the black beast’s hard carapace and continued to carve him from the inside. With an anguished scream it fell to the floor. The creature shrunk and disappeared until a lifeless human body was left laying on the ground.

“Miklan… my brother…” Sylvain sighed as his eyes lingered on the body. Byleth stroked his back in comfort while he picked himself back up. “Thank you Professor. Let’s grab the stupid lance and head back.”

  
  


“Professor, you have returned. The goddess is indeed generous with her divine protection. I have already heard Gilbert's report about what happened. See to it that you keep what transpired at the tower to yourself. People would lose faith in the nobles should rumors spread of one using a Relic and transforming into a monster. All regions of Fódlan would fall into chaos. We must avoid that at all costs. Please ensure the students who accompanied you understand that as well. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, of course.” Byleth agreed, no doubt trouble would follow if she did otherwise.

“His transformation into a Black Beast was nothing short of divine punishment from the goddess. Punishment for someone arrogant and foolish enough to use a Hero's Relic even though they were unworthy and unqualified.”

_“Rubbish. The crest stones are crystallizations of a Nabateans’ power. They’re the core which allows them to switch between their human and dragon forms freely. A human body can’t take that much energy without a crest and relic to control it, thus transforming them into a crude monster. My daughter, what is the point of this narrative?”_

“The church will formally return the lance to House Gautier. If you would…” The archbishop said as a matter of factly. 

“I will not.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Rhea asked with her anger breaking the mask she normally wears.

“Ahem, excuse me. Lady Rhea, I am overjoyed and beyond grateful to you for recovering the Relic of my family, House Gautier. Now, may I please have that lance? I have received direct approval from my father to take possession of it.” Sylvain said as he jumped in at the opportunity.

Her composure quickly returned as she nodded towards him, “As the next head of House Gautier, do you swear that you will never cause such a deplorable incident to transpire?”

“On my family's name...and on my brother's life, I swear it.” the red-haired man said quietly with his eyes downcast.

“Very well. However, I have one condition. You must never allow another to wield this lance. Your brother clearly demonstrated what fate awaits those who break that restriction.”

“Yes. I...I will not soon forget.”

“I assume the archbishop was pleased with your performance. Did you return the Lance of Ruin?” Edelgard questioned when Byleth returned to the Black Eagle’s classroom.

“I did not return it.”

“I'm glad. Sylvain must be overjoyed as well,” a smile appeared on her face only for her lips to purse a moment after, “I keep thinking about what Gilbert told us…”

“About Miklan?” Byleth asked, knowing full well cases like him, Lysithea, Dorothea, and many other fellow students are the motivation for her revolution.

“Yes, Miklan was discarded by his family because he was born without a Crest. Eventually he became a masterful thief and gathered enough ruffians to capture a fortress. Right or wrong, he was a gifted leader. He could have been a great asset to Fódlan. What a waste. It's true that a Crest can increase your magical abilities and allow you to wield the full might of a Hero's Relic. But one cannot measure a leader's worth based solely on whether or not they bear a Crest. There are plenty of talented people in this world without one.”

“I completely agree. I would like to see a world where people can be judged on their effort rather than on their birth.”

“I am glad that we are in agreement. People believe Crests are blessings from the goddess, that they're necessary to maintain order in Fódlan. But the people are wrong. Crests are to blame for this brutal, irrational world we live in. Their power is granted only to a select few, whom we elevate and allow to rule the world. Have you ever wondered if the only way to create a truly free world is to dispense with the goddess and the Crests? Do that, and people will have no choice but to rise and fall by their own merits.”

Edelgard continued to enjoy her teacher’s company until the latter left to continue her increasing paperwork. “Lady Edelgard. I question whether you revealed too much to the professor.” her retainer said as he appeared from her shadows.

“Perhaps I did.” the white-haired woman replied as she rubbed her temples, she obviously became too excited when her professor agreed and revealed too much.

“It is true that our teacher possesses a rare talent. Even I cannot deny it. The ability to wield the Sword of the Creator is concerning…”

“I've already explained this to you. My power alone is insufficient. That's why I'm borrowing power from those people. If our teacher can wield it in my stead... I believe that would be for the best.”

“It's a risk. A dangerous one. You leave me no choice but to take matters into my own hands. Please excuse me.” Edelgard gave him one last warning before he bowed to leave. With no one left around she could not hide her tiredness that seeps into her bones and weighs on her shoulders. 

“I can't hide from the truth. I can't do all that I must on my own. If all I can rely on is my own ambition, my path won't be easy. Is it so risky...to reach out my hand? Father... I swear I will not stop until I succeed. My regret. My grief. My whole life. I've thrown it all away...into the darkness…”

At the end of the month Byleth entered the audience chambers for her monthly report. “Professor, you have done well to complete such a difficult task. You have shown exceptional skill in leading your students. I am forever grateful for the safe return of the Hero's Relic. Just as I expected, you have mastered the Sword of the Creator. Now then, I shall tell you about your mission for the coming month-” Rhea said with praise rolling off her tongue before Seteth bursts into the room and ran to Rhea’s side.

“Rhe– Archbishop!” he shouted in a panic.

“Seteth, what troubles you?” her calm demeanor was never lost despite the situation.

“Flayn is missing! I cannot find her anywhere!” The older man turned to Byleth, his voice still strained from his exertion. “Professor, have you seen Flayn recently?”

“I have not.”

“I have searched everywhere! Where could she be?! She may be in danger! Oh no... No, no! What am I to do?!”

“Calm yourself, Seteth. Professor, we shall continue our discussion another time.” Byleth bowed and took her leave” 

“ _Looks like we’re gonna have another run in with your biggest fan.”_

 _“Sothis….”_ Byleth sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little canon change. From here on out I’ll be having Edelgard refer to Byleth as ‘my teacher’ I believe after their C support that Edelgard would call Byleth as such but since in game the C support can be done at any time or skipped completely the game waited until after the time skip before doing so. 
> 
> Special thanks to charbutt for letting me use her amazing art as an inspiration piece for the flashback! If you enjoy my writing or love edeleth I would suggest giving her a follow! She’s a great artist and a wonderful person.  
> <https://twitter.com/charbbutt/status/1220540938826764288?s=20>


	9. Descent

**Chapter 7 : Descent**

  
  


“As I believe you are already aware, Seteth's younger sister, Flayn, has gone missing. At present, all we know for certain is that she has not left Garreg Mach.” Rhea explained in her usual calm demeanor.

“Flayn is not the type of person to just wander off on her own without telling me where she is going! We have searched the monastery thoroughly, but have found nothing. I am now mobilizing the knights to begin searching the town. Troubling rumors have been running rampant lately. I do not wish to consider the worst, but…” Seteth continued in a frenzy.

“There are rumors of someone prowling the streets and attacking innocents, night after night. The knights have investigated the matter. They have not discovered any remains, nor have they found any concrete evidence.”

“The people are panicked! They all insist someone called the Death Knight is coming to claim their souls with his blade. There is no way she could have escaped unscathed if she were captured by such a fiend! Where is she?!”

Byleth empathized with the older man, the thought of losing the only family member you have left, the powerlessness and helplessness that seeped into your bones when they’re no longer in your life. “We’ll find her Seteth, I promise.” 

“Seteth, recall that impatience begets error. Please do your best to calm yourself. I think of your...sister as family as well. You know that. You have my support. We will devote ourselves fully–mind, body, and soul–to recovering her. “

The man managed to calm down after their reassurance, though his concern for Flayn still lay on the forefront of his mind, he no longer felt overwhelmed. “Thank you, Professor, Lady Rhea. I apologize for my unsightly behavior.”

Rhea gently nodded to him before turning to Byleth. “Professor. Your mission for this month is to help find Flayn. The knights have the town covered, so I ask that you focus your efforts on searching the monastery again. We do not have time to waste. You have your orders.”

Byleth took her leave when she received her orders, and once back at the classroom, she informed her students of the situation at hand. 

“Flayn has gone missing? Most unsettling.” Hubert said flatly, even now Byleth couldn’t figure out if he was actually concerned about Flayn or not. 

“It doesn't seem likely that she's simply gotten lost. I'll help in any way that I can.” Edelgard offered. 

“So, our mission this month is to find her? Well then, let us hurry and locate her before anyone else!” Ferdinand yelled in his usual booming voice.

“So finding little Flayn is our mission for this moon? Leave it to me, Professor. Chasing after girls is my specialty.” Sylvain said with a smile.

“I hope Flayn is OK! What would happen if... Just what would we do if…”

“You can't think like that, Bernie. Seteth would have a heart attack if he heard you.” The songstress said while comforting the smaller girl.

“I've heard that she has a Crest, but I suppose, for this moment, that is irrelevant.” Linhardt wondered.

“A crest huh… there are all matters of people who are obsessed with crests after all.” Lysithea said quietly. 

“I heard rumors of a beast.. Calling itself the death knight… oh goddess please keep Flayn safe…” Marianne mumbled before falling into a prayer.

“Sounds intriguing. I had been hoping for another chance to cross blades with him.” Felix smiled with renewed interest.

“Felix at least try to pretend you’re interested in rescuing Flayn. However Seteth's little sister  _ would  _ make a fitting hostage against the monastery.” Leonie scolded him. 

“We'll start by gathering information. Someone must have seen Flayn recently.” Hubert said, cutting the growing chatter.

“Right. If we work together, I'm certain we'll find her.” Edelgard nodded to her teacher. Byleth nodded in return and gave them their assignments. Like the previous month, they are to search for clues about Flayn while keeping up with their studies and training. And like last month, the professor knew exactly where to go to rescue Flayn, it was only a matter of reducing suspicion of how she would’ve known at this point. 

In another fit of sleepless night, Byleth took the opportunity to patrol the monastery instead, and found more people than usual. Whether it was students who volunteered to stay up and search for Flayn or the extra number of soldiers Seteth assigned to look for his sister, there was no rock left unturned. 

“ _ It’s frustrating that we can’t save little Cethleann right now. They’d warp out the moment we step in there.”  _ Sothis complained while Byleth strolled around the church.

“ _ It’s good that she will be unharmed besides a few cuts to draw blood. Unfortunately the kidnapping is straining the relationships between the church, as people begin to point fingers at each other.”  _ The professor couldn’t help but sigh as she remembered the distrust and arguments that happened between the staff.  _ “We have to wait for them to let Jeritza purposely get caught to plant Monica into our ranks.” _

Sothis nodded along until a certain someone caught her eye,  _ “Ah there’s mister hard worker. I hope him wandering at night doesn’t make him a suspect in the kidnapping.”  _

“Good Evening Dedue, I appreciate your dedication and hard work even at these hours.” Byleth said as she approached.

“Hello Professor,” the man replied with a polite bow, “I'm on the lookout for suspicious individuals. The only place I've yet to check is the library.”

“I see. Please practice caution if you do find someone suspicious and alert the nearest guard, and please get some rest when you are able.”

A small smile appeared on his lips as he nodded to her, “As you wish. After I check the library.” 

“Allow me to accompany you halfway Dedue, I need to fetch something from my office anyways.” They walked in silence around the monastery, with the other guards greeting her and her alone. As they reached the second floor of the church she waved towards her student as he left to attend his duties.

_ “Not going to go with him this cycle? He’s about to run into Dimitri right?” _ Sothis asked.

“ _ We already know what that conversation entails, with Dimitri showing his suspicions on Arundel because he didn’t pay his tithe. _ ” Though his suspicions are right, it still didn’t protect him from Arundel’s machinations. She let out another sigh at the thought before heading to her office, “ _ We’re here to see if someone took the bait.”  _ As Byleth entered the dark, empty room she knocked against the table. “Claude, we can’t talk if you’re hiding.”

“Got caught huh. Honestly Teach, you and Captain Jeralt are killing my confidence, I really thought I was good at tailing people before going against you two,” the Golden Deer leader complained as he crawled out from underneath the desk. “So, am I in trouble?”

The professor shook her head, “as long as you tell me what exactly you were looking for.”

“Nothing Teach, truly! Just got curious and looked around, I promise.” the other man smiled. Sothis circled around him looking for his tells, while Byleth laid her cheek against her palm in thought. 

“Well, what do you want to know?”

Claude was taken by surprise at her straightforwardness, “what that easy? All I gotta do was ask?”

“It’s that easy, though I’m sure you understand that I can’t give you all your answers. I am, however, willing to trade.”

Claude crossed his arms while weighing his options. “Very well, as long as I get to ask the first question.” Byleth nodded and gestured him to continue, with so many questions he wanted answers to, it took the archer a minute before deciding, “the captain is a big enigma but you even more so, you said before you didn’t know, but tell me honestly Teach. How are you able to wield the Sword of the Creator?”

“Lady Rhea would know more about that. She seemed very sure of herself when she handed me the sword. She completely ignored Seteth’s protests against the idea.”

“Now that’s surprising. Even if you are the only one who could use the sword, that’s no reason to simply hand it over. What is the archbishop thinking I wonder. Well, not completely satisfied but your turn.”

“If you’re unsatisfied, ask another question.”

“That’s not how information trading works, figuring out the right question is part of the deal. Do you not know how to trade information properly or are you that trusting Teach?”

“I could say the same, usually you’d take advantage of someone’s ignorance in an information trade rather than correct them. Aren’t you being too nice Claude?”

He let out a small chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck, “I really am slipping when it comes to you. Are you sure Teach? Can’t really ask for a do over if I ask something you don’t want to answer.” 

This time it was the professor who let out a small laugh, “you’d be surprised. And I trust you Claude, even if you’re not in my class, I still see you as my student.”

“Being trusted so implicitly is making me feel shy,” he replied with a wry smile, “don’t blame me if that decision comes and bites you back. Then what is your relationship with the archbishop?”

“My dad used to work for her, so my mom lived here her whole life. From what I could gather, they all knew each other well. That is the current extent of our relationship, unfortunately my father liked keeping me in the dark about such things which is why I’m collecting information myself.”

“I see, fair enough. What would you like to learn about me Teach? Be careful, you might fall in love.” 

Byleth ignored his comment and scribbled something on a small piece of paper and handed it to him. “I want you to find what you can about this individual. Any information is fine.”

“Who is this?”

“Someone apparently very important to the church, yet strangely I can’t find any information about him. I only managed to learn the name by overhearing Lady Rhea.” 

“How curious. Alright I’ll keep my ears to the ground for you Teach. This request is bound to give me some answers too,” with a playful wink he sneaked off into the night. 

***

“Flayn is missing... We should split up and search for her. There isn't a moment to waste. We must find her before it's too late. So I question why we are having tea so casually like this my teacher.” 

“So you say, but you still accepted my invitation.” Byleth replied before taking a bite out of her scone. Edelgard studied her intently before giving up and taking a sip of her tea.

“I must confess, this bergamont is brewed perfectly to my taste. I suppose I can add tea brewing to the many talents you possess. While the whole monastery is being flipped upside down in an attempt to find Flayn, you still maintain your calm, it was like this during the assassination attempt too.”

“Once you’ve been through as many battles as I have, you start being able to pick up and see things.”

“Oh? I would like to hear stories about-”

“Oh having tea? Can I join? I really don’t wanna be running around looking for clues, they already have plenty of other people for that so they won’t mind two or three girls enjoying tea or snacks right?” A pink haired girl interrupted as she pulled up a chair and invited herself.

“Hilda. I know of your penchant for avoiding work but inviting yourself is extremely rude. If you wish to avoid your duties, please do so elsewhere.” Edelgard said with an annoyed tone. 

“You know what I think Professor?” Hilda said nonchalantly as she picked up a piece of cake for herself, completely ignoring the glare the imperial princess was giving her, “I bet Flayn ran away. She couldn't stand being held back by Seteth any longer. I can emphasize. I know what it's like to have an overbearing big brother.” 

“While I agree that Seteth can be overprotective of Flayn, she has lived her whole life in the monastery, I doubt she has anywhere else she could run to. As for slacking off, I would rather say we’re just waiting for the right mo- nevermind there it is.” The three women looked behind and saw Manuela with a troubled expression while clutching onto a white mask, entered the staff dormitory. 

“ Jeritza is certainly suspicious. Let's ask him directly what he knows.” 

“Geh, did I actually give myself more work?”

“Yes, thank you for volunteering Hilda.” Byleth smiled as they took up their weapons by the table and followed the school’s healer. 

“Professor Jeritza? Are you there? He does not seem to be here… ?” Edelgard said as she scanned the room, “On the ground! Professor Manuela!” 

Byleth quickly ran to Manuela’s side and began applying her faith magic, “She’s unconscious but her life isn’t in any danger thankfully.”

“Hey! It kind of looks like Professor Manuela is...pointing at something.” Hilda noticed as she pointed to a slimmer of a passageway hidden behind the bookshelf.

With all the shouting Hanneman came by from his room next door, his annoyed tone and look was replaced with panic the moment he saw the situation, “What is the meaning of... Wait, is that Manuela? What happened here?”

“We know as much as you do. She needs to be taken to the infirmary.”

“Yes, of course–and quickly. Give me a hand, child.” Hanneman replied as his composure returned. 

“Understood. I'll support her head. Professor, I'll be back shortly. Please be careful. I’ll send anyone I find to come support you, Hilda you’ll probably be needing this.” The princess handed the other woman her axe before escorting Manuela away. 

“This must be related to that girl's disappearance. What if she's being held captive down there? No, no, that's crazy... Right?” Hilda whined at the idea.

“We need to investigate, if Flayn is down there, we need to rescue her right away.” The pink-haired woman reluctantly agreed as the two marched down the stone steps.

“It's way too creepy down here. And it smells funny. And...BAH! A person! They're...unconscious.” 

“Is it Flayn?” Byleth asked as she scanned her surroundings to protect Hilda as the other woman tried to get a better look at the chained girl in the distance. 

"Yes! It's Flayn! Oh, but there's someone else too…”

A knight in full black armor stepped between the professor and the captive women, “You… One of us will die, the other will live. I will enjoy this dance of damnation.” While his voice was disguised by the mask one could still hear the excitement in his voice. Hilda made a face as she backed away. Byleth readied her sword to attack before some of her students filed in from behind.

“We came as soon as we could Professor, Edelgard explained the situation to us on her way to the infirmary.” Ashe said as he readied his bow. Marianne and Annette prepared their spells beside him.

“I asked Ferdie to gather the other students and knights but it might take a while, for now it might be safer to consider us as your only force.” Dorothea explained what was happening on the surface.

“So Professor Jeritza really kidnapped her, I'll never forgive him!” Raphael yelled, showing a rare anger.

“We will not be attacking him Raphael. The black knight has strength, we will be leaving him to the Professor.” Petra said as she stopped Raphael from rushing forward. 

“Petra is right, luckily it seems I’m his target so no one else is to engage him. Our priority is rescuing the girls. Hilda, you, Ashe and the Black Eagle students take the portal to the right and engage the enemy as you see fit. The rest of you with me to the left and we’ll cut through anyone in our way.” 

The students agreed to her plan and moved in practiced unison, despite the hastily put together team they all worked together without issues. Hilda and Petra took point with Dorothea and Ashe providing support from behind. Byleth had Sothis keep an eye on them, and to let her know if she needed to rewind time in case anything goes awry. On the professor’s side of battle, with between Raphael and herself the enemy had little maneuverability and were quickly mowed down. 

“Now, you will die together... How joyous…” The Death Knight mumbled as he raised his scythe as the professor appeared in his sight. Her students converged in the hallway before the black knight and Sothis assured her that Hilda’s group suffered no lasting damage. 

She directed her students to finish off any remaining soldiers while approaching the knight. “Are you sure you can say that? Didn’t I beat you soundly enough last time?” she taunted him. 

_ “Ohh not fair! I want to trash talk too!”  _ The little goddess complained.

_ “Fine, I’ll repeat what you say, what is it?” _

“I’m not saying that.” Byleth accidentally said aloud, making her nearby students give her curious glances. Before anyone could question her, the black knight moved forward to attack. Their weapons clashed loudly against each other, unfortunately for her opponent the situation has reversed since their last battle and his weapon creaked under the abuse. Jertiza was forced in a defensive fight as Byleth’s relic moves unpredictably. Her students circled around them to take care of the remaining soldiers guarding the imprisoned girls. 

“Halt. You're having a bit too much fun.” A mechanical voice echoed within the room, putting a stop to the fight.

“You’re getting in the way of my-” The mounted knight's complaint was cut short as his scythe was ripped from his hand in his moment of distraction thanks to the professor’s unique weapon. “Tch. You-.”

“Enough. Your work here is done.” The Flame Emperor ordered him.

“.... understood.” 

As the knight warps away the Flame Emperor and Byleth stared at one another. The tension between them was heavy, and the silence was palpable, until the princess spoke, “we will cross paths again. I am the Flame Emperor... It is I who will reforge the world,” were their last words before teleporting away.

“Flame Emperor. Trouble always follows wherever he goes.” Dorothea stated when Byleth caught up to her students. Fear and worry lingered on her heart.

“Whatever he's up to can wait! We gotta get these two out of here.” Annette voiced as they worked together to free the two girls from their confines.

“Let's get out of this horrible place! C'mon, we can carry them up.” Hilda clammored, with Byleth carrying Flayn and Raphael carrying the red haired girl the group quickly made their way back to the surface. In the safety of Jeritza’s room, Marianne took the time to check on the captives' condition. 

“They're both alive... Thank goodness.” Everyone let out a sigh of relief right before Edelgard and a number of other students barged into the room, the Knights of Seiros stationed outside just in case. 

“You found Flayn? Where?!” The princess exclaimed. 

“She was unconscious at the end of that secret passage. We found the culprit too...but he got away.” Annette answered her with a downtrodden expression.

“All that matters is Flayn's safety. Right, Professor?” 

“Right.”

Hubert appeared from behind Edelgard’s shadow as usual, “We will take these two to the infirmary. Professor, please inform Seteth.”

“No problem. I can carry them both at once.” Raphael laughed loudly before attempting to do so. Many of the students jumped to stop him.

“Be gentle with them, Raphael! Let us carry each one individually. And slowly.” Lysithea scolded. The two girls were then carefully carried out leaving the professor alone with Edelgard. 

“Whatever the circumstance, I'm glad Flayn is safe. Though I'm curious to find out who that other girl is... Huh, Professor? Is that...a frown?” Byleth touched her cheek in disbelief, she wondered if the sight of Monica overturned her repressed emotions. “You look… upset. I don't think I've ever seen you like this before. It is unfortunate that the true culprit remains free, but we should celebrate Flayn’s rescue. Anyhow, we should hurry to Seteth. He must be beside himself by now.” The professor hummed in agreement as they walked together to the infirmary. 

The following day Byleth was invited into Seteth’s office after all of the commotion had died down and his little sister’s health and safety was assured. “ Professor... Please, allow me to express my eternal gratitude once more. Flayn is safe and sound, and I have you to thank for that. Mere words could never express how thankful I am. I...I am indebted to you.”

“I’m just happy she’s safe.” Byleth replied.

“Yes, indeed. I...I, too, am overjoyed,” Seteth visibly calmed down after expressing his thanks before wearing his usual serious face, “Her kidnapper was the masked knight who vanished during the Rite of Rebirth. The one known as the Death Knight. Considering the circumstances, it seems plausible to assume that his true identity is Jeritza. And we cannot forget about the mysterious Flame Emperor... His true motives are yet unclear. However, I have an idea. I believe the enemy may have been after Flayn's blood. The blood that flows through her veins is special. It is extremely rare...and extremely dangerous. If enemies who know the secret of Flayn's blood have appeared, our only option is to leave the monastery and go into hiding.”

“Brother, wait.” a small voice called out, stopping Seteth from spiraling.

“Flayn?! What are you doing here? You should be resting!”

“I do not like the path of your thoughts. I do not wish to live in some lonely, remote location where I never get to see anyone. Not ever again.”

“If we stay here, you may be targeted again! Wouldn't it be better for the two of us to live in peace?”

“Even if we ran off to some new, secret location, there is no guarantee that they would not find us. That is why I believe it would be safest to stay in the monastery, where we are surrounded by capable knights and professors.” The little girl explained while gesturing with a pointed finger.

“I see your point, I do. However…” her brother strained out a reply. 

“You know it is the only reasonable option.” She continued as she turned to the professor, “What if I were to join the professor's class?” 

“That is a great idea. I think our class would love to have you join them.” Byleth chorused in agreement.

“You think so too? I am so very pleased to hear that! With a professor like you nearby, I shall be safe no matter what foe should appear!” she replied in joy.

“I see. I am afraid you have a good point.” Seteth said with a sigh, having given up convincing his sister otherwise, “Professor Eisner... Due to my position, I have closely scrutinized everything about you. After all that has happened, I must admit that you are indeed...a trusted ally. So, what say you? Can I entrust you with Flayn's safety?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

_ “I truly am glad that Flayn is safe. Just remember to behave yourself in front of that Monica alright? Remember there’s nothing we can do about her at this point and any attempt in trying would only make things worse later on.”  _ Sothis reminded the professor. Byleth could only grumble a response as they left the office.

***

The rest of the month passed quickly. Flayn easily adjusted into the class and the Black Eagles celebrated her safe return and welcomed her with open arms. The small woman took to her studies quickly and her personality easily warmed up to the rest of the class, with the exception of Hubert. Sothis watched her fondly, the youngest of Nabatean blood, one she was unable to watch grow up to the person she is now. Then, at the end of the Horsebow Moon, Byleth presented herself in the audience chamber as usual, there she found Hanneman beside the Archbishop rather than Seteth.

“Well done, Professor. I see that I was right to ask your class for assistance. I have been told that Manuela and Flayn are recovering nicely, as is Monica. She, the girl you rescued along with Flayn, is also a student at the Officers Academy. However...”

“She is a student from last year's class. She went missing just before she would have graduated. It never occurred to us that something might have happened to her at the monastery. We assumed she had run away. I never dreamed that we would find her. Not like this.” Hanneman continued on Rhea’s behalf.

“Monica has asked to rejoin the Black Eagle House once she has fully recovered. Our enemies are still out there, so we must remain cautious and continue our investigation. However, we must also help the students to move on from this incident.” Byleth was dissatisfied but held her tongue. 

“After all, the Battle of the Eagle and Lion will be held in Gronder Field next month.” Hanneman nodded.

“Yes. The students will remember it for the rest of their lives. Please guide them so they may show us their best at the coming battle.” The Archbishop excused herself after those words, while Byleth discussed the details with Hanneman to relay them to her students. 

The following morning Byleth entered her office to finish up her paperwork only to run into her father. Her heart stung, knowing how little time they have left together. 

“So, you'll be going to Gronder Field next month. You've never been there before, have you? There is unease in the western side of the Empire, but everything east of the capital, Enbarr, is stable. Well, there was a noble rebellion a short while ago, but it didn't amount to much.”

“Will you come to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion?”

“Sorry, but I've got my own mission, and it's far from Gronder Field. What I'm more concerned about is finding out who among us is pulling the strings. Ever since the Rite of Rebirth, strange groups have been seen around Garreg Mach, and elsewhere too. There was also an incident where some knights investigating these suspicious strangers...turned up dead. Not that it's likely, but if something like that ever happens to me... Search this room. Every corner. Behind every shelf. I'm going to leave something for you.” He replied, Byleth never understood why he said this. Especially now, after experiencing his overwhelming strength. She could only wonder if he had a feeling of what was to come after being alive for so long.

“Don't say things like that.” she squeezed out, her voice cracked as she remembered him dying in her arms so many times before.

“Don't get me wrong. I have no intention of dying. I know it would be too much to ask you to cheer up, but can you at least drop the serious…” he grumbled seeing the look on his daughter’s face, “Was that a frown just now? C’mon kiddo, I promised to stay with you right? I’m a man who keeps his promises.” 

“Yes. Of course.” Byleth nodded as her father left for his work and she continued on hers. 

_ “Everything moving in place so far?”  _ Sothis asked once they were alone.

_ “Yes. For now, we can only see what time unravels for us.”  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter! (finally) I am on the fence about adding the new dlc characters and I have yet to play it so I don't know much about any new info it has added so please avoid spoilers about it in the comments! but if people want them I can do my best to add them as painlessly as possible.


	10. Spiderweb

**Chapter 8 : Spiderweb**

There was a gentle knock on the outside of Byleth’s office, causing her to look up from her work. The former mercenary’s mood jumped seeing the figures of Edelgard and Hubert by the doorway. With a small gesture the two allowed themselves in. 

“I apologize for interrupting your work my teacher, but I just came to inform you that the transferred students have returned back to their original houses for this month, thus we are back to our original class with the addition of Flayn. You are already aware about the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, correct?”

“Yes, it’s the large scale mock battle between all the rival houses correct?” the professor answered.

“Indeed. Its scale is incomparable to the mock battle we fought during the Great Tree Moon. It will take place in the vast Gronder Field. That is in the Empire territory to the southeast of Garreg Mach.”

Edelgard nodded along to Hubert’s explanation, “whichever house defeats the most opponents wins. Of course, the professors also fight alongside their respective houses.”

“Well, usually. Professor Manuela is being prudent. She will not be participating this year. Since his long-time rival will be absent, Professor Hanneman has also declined.”

“I suppose it’s only natural that I sit out too.” 

“I’m thankful you offered yourself, otherwise the following conversation would be more awkward.” Manuela chimed in from the hallway as her and Hanneman entered her office. 

“Are you feeling any better, Professor Manuela?” Hubert asked in concern.

“Thanks to all of you. But I’d only be a burden out there. My students don’t need to see me collapsed. Well, not on the battlefield, anyway.”

“Correct, we will not be participating sadly. It seems all of our personal training was for naught.” The older man sagged his shoulders as he let out a large sigh.

“Training?” the blue haired woman asked.

“Correct. After the trouncing you gave us during the last mock battle, Hanneman and I doubled our efforts to prove our worth during this battle. With that no longer possible, we would like to ask you to refrain from participating in this event to allow our students, both yours and ours to shine.”

“While I do not mean to demean our students ability, or our teaching methods. They have been pushing themselves exceptionally hard this year. It was apparent that quite a few of our students were eager to test their mettle against you, however the gap is much too large.” Hanneman said with a tinge of regret. 

“Very well, the mock battle is meant to gauge the student’s growth after all. It doesn’t seem fair if I’m the only professor present.” Her fellow professors nodded to her words.

“I’m glad we’re in agreement. I apologize for taking your best asset away from you, Edelgard, I hope you can understand.” the former opera star said.

“Worry not, our Professor has taught us very well and we will be seizing this victory with our own strength.” The imperial princess stated confidently.

The older scholar smiled at her words, “There is no need to hold back. Challenge them with everything you have!” With their request the two left the Black Eagle students with their professor.

“While I have full confidence in your abilities Edelgard, I must ask to be sure, will you be okay to lead during this battle?”

Her white haired student puffed up her chest, “of course, my authority training has been jumping by leaps and bounds under your tutelage. The Black Eagles will obtain a splendid victory.”

“Good, although we have plenty of time, it’s never too early to prepare different gambits and stratagems for you to work with.” Byleth said as she pulled out a map of Gronder Field along with a handful of colored pieces.

“My sentiments exactly, my teacher.”

“While she is new I would like to have Flayn as another leader during this match, having two healers should give you more room for maneuverability.” the professor gave her thoughts as they began their very first war meeting this cycle. A wave of nostalgia hits her as she sees the ghost of their future selves behind them. Cycle after cycle they were always spending hours toiling over the best tactics, the supply lines, the politics; servants coming and going with their food as they continued their work into the night. The silent exchanged glances, heavy with unspoken feelings, and, when they were feeling courageous, the held hands under the table. In hindsight, it was an unnecessary risk, but when any cycle could have potentially been her last, Byleth found that she couldn’t help herself. 

As time passed the class’ training came together. The stiffness in the students who were not used to combat has disappeared as they moved in their battalions. The assigned lieutenants are doing well leading the other students and there were no problems amongst the Black Eagle students giving Flayn a unit who showed exceptional skill. 

“ _ Well it’s only to be expected she would do well, she did participate in the last war as Cethleann after all.” _ Sothis said in passing. “ _ Still, this monastery is in more of a precarious situation than expected. What is my daughter thinking with such laxness? It is no wonder so many those who slither have infiltrated along with Kronya and Solon.”  _

Byleth hummed in agreement as she pulled her line, landing another impressive catch into her bucket. The professor had joined the fishing tournament to avoid speaking to Monica and calm her climbing nerves. As much as she’d love to spend time with the princess the less she sees of the assassin the better. There was no telling what she would do due to her increased agitation this cycle.

_ “That’s right. Not only do we have to worry about getting suspicions from the church, we have to be careful of Thales' spies and Edelgard’s operatives who are secretly working against each other.”  _ Byleth sighed as she recalled all those cycles that have gone horribly wrong due to her experiments. “ _ Since you’re back does that mean everything went well on your end?” _

_ “Who do you think you’re talking to? I directed the monastery cats to deliver those letters perfectly and discreetly! Everything should be in place when we reached Gronder Field.” _ Byleth nodded as she pulled the prized fish from the water.

***

“Gronder Field is in the Empire. It's actually part of my family's territory - House Bergliez. It is the largest field in all of Fódlan. The grain it produces sustains the whole Empire. Wait... I sure hope we don't destroy all that grain.” Caspar said as the field leaders grouped up for one final meeting before the big battle.

“It is considered the most suitable place for a large-scale battle.” Hubert added in thought.

“My teacher, if it is up to you, how would you approach this battle?” Edelgard asked her as the rest of the students made their final preparations. 

“I would fight them head-on.” Byleth answered after giving it some thought, in the end it is still a mock battle. Letting her students put their heart into it and enjoying the experience over all would be more important, considering what is to come.

“That sounds like a certain someone we both know. But as you wish. We'll use whatever strategy you taught that would be best. If the Black Eagle House bands together, we won't lose.” Edelgard replied, pumping her fist in excitement.

“Our strength is superior. And under Lady Edelgard’s command I will not permit any failures.”

“If you're not confident you can do this, just sit back and leave it to me.” Ferdinand offered with a grin, the dark mage only chuckled in response.

“The most you will do is make things worse. You'll just get in Lady Edelgard's way.”

“Are you two about to fight? Haha! Count me in! Wait, no. I think we all need to calm down.” The blue-haired student said with surprising restraint.

“We have no lack of opponents. I am ready to go hunting for our enemies!” Petra voiced in excitement.

“Hunting isn't exactly... Well, I guess they're pretty similar, actually,” the songstress giggled at Petra’s words.

“I'm just gonna hide in the fort and cheer everyone on. There, um, is a fort, right?” the skittish archer offered in hopes to avoid the fighting altogether.

“Sure, but it's deep in enemy territory. How kind of you to offer to cut through for us.” Linhardt said in response.

“What?! No! That's not what I meant! Ugh, good work Bernie…”

He ignored Bernadetta’s panicked screams and turned his attention to his fellow healer, “This will be your first battle, won't it, Flayn? You don't seem nervous at all.”

“Haha, I shall give it my all!” The small girl pumped her fists in response.

“Our battle will begin shortly. The flag of the Black Eagles will soon grace Gronder Field!” Edelgard and the others offered their goodbyes to their professor and marched to the field. Byleth waved them off and wished them all the best, their figures grew smaller into the distance. She mounted Sigel and flew off as soon as she heard the war horn in the distance.

“How much time do we have?” 

_ “The average time with you was around three hours, while without is about five give or take.”  _

“We have some leeway but we should still hurry to make it back in time.” Byleth answered as they approached their destination a large distance away from the battlefield. At a seemingly barren patch of land a head of red hair popped out of the bushes.

“You’re late Byleth!” The shopkeeper complained as she brushed off the leaves and branches that clung onto her. “I really should add a fee for making a cute girl like me wait.” The professor decided to ignore her and paced around the field for a minute before revealing a hidden passageway under the grass. 

“Shift change alr-” the guard choked and drowned in his blood as Anna’s knife pierced his throat. With Sothis as their scout and Sigel on lookout in the sky, the two quickly weaved their way through the maze-like structure of the base. 

“ _ Two men ahead, guarding a door, a single patrol is coming from the left corner.”  _ Sothis informed her partner who gave a few hand signals to instruct Anna. Byleth’s sword of the creator struck true and lopped off both their heads in a single motion, while Anna skirted along the shadows and quickly took out the incoming guard before he could sound the alarm. They repeated their movements further inside the enemy stronghold, the noose around the enemy was slowly being tightened before they could realize.

“Oh finally a room that isn’t a dud!” Anna hummed a happy tune as she pocketed any gold, gems, and trade secrets that littered the desks. Byleth took their research and any other sensitive information that could prove useful down the line. 

The two continued forward and cleared the rest of the rooms in a similar manner, Anna’s bag became fatter with each chest they found. When the alarm was finally raised, it was much too late, with their dwindled numbers, and their traps disabled, they were easily disposed of. Any that were smart enough to attempt an escape were cooked by Sigel’s flames who guarded the entrance. Before long all that was left in the Agarthian base was the smell of blood and death. 

“Is this what you’re looking for Byleth?” Anna asked, pointing to a pile of broken equipment in the back. Byleth nodded at her while throwing some research parchments into her knapsack. 

“The exact one, I was afraid we wouldn’t find it but it appears that luck is on our side this time.” 

“This time? Gahh these are heavy, how the heck am I going to bring them back to the monastery by myself?” The red-head complained as she tried lifting them up.

“I’ll help carry them to the surface and we’ll move a bit away from the entrance. After that I’ll send Sigel to help you carry them when I return to Gronder Field.” The merchant reluctantly agreed as they headed back with their treasures in tow, burning all the bodies and evidence that they were here along the way. After moving a respectable distance away Byleth left Anna in hiding, who grumbled and threatened to increase her cost if Byleth doesn’t send Sigel back soon, and returned to the mock battle.

“ _ Looks like the battle is still going strong,”  _ Sothis commented. The Black Eagles have taken the fort and used it to defend against attacks from both sides. Dimitri has sent his team to attack the structure recklessly and relentlessly, yet Edelgard could not commit her full force in retaliation as Claude has been picking at them without using all of his resources. Most likely to attack once both sides have exhausted themselves, which puts Edelgard in a difficult situation.

“Ah Professor Eisner, it’s nice of you to join us. We couldn’t find you during the first half but it’s good that you’re here now.” Manuela sang as Byleth’s fellow professors joined her.

“Thank you, I’m happy I could make it, I just had to pick something up. How has the mock battle been?”

“You have taught your students very well. The fort in the middle is meant to be a trap since it makes them susceptible to attacks from the other two, even with the balistica installed it’s a risky move. Yet Edelgard took it without hesitation and still managed to hold both houses at bay. Though it’s only a matter of time before she becomes overwhelmed.” Hanneman offered his thoughts on the current situation.

“Ingrid was sent to take out the balistica at the cost of herself but Bernadetta still managed to pick off a few Golden Deer students before falling. It seems Edelgard was aware of Claude’s intentions. Still there’s nothing left Edelgard and Dimitri can do to stop the Golden Deer from taking the win.” the former diva added with a smile.

“Nonsense! Remember that the number of kills is also a big factor in which the winner is determined! After the Blue Lions take over the fort we’ll be tallying up the flags each student has collected. It is most obvious that the Blue Lions will win after they overrun the Black Eagles and towards your Golden Deer.” Byleth kept silent as she continued to watch with an inward smile as the scene unfolds.

***

“Lady Edelgard, the preparations are done.” Hubert reported with his uniform in a sorry state compared to his usual cleanliness.

“Good.” Edelgard replied, her attire is also in a similar state yet full of energy, and gestured to her adjudant who blew on her war horn twice to signal the army. The Black Eagles abandoned their post and retreated through the right side of the fort and immediately engaged the Golden Deer. A soft smile on Edelgard’s lips as the plan she made with her teacher is coming together. 

***

“Huh, they abandoned the fort to attack us, sure Bernadetta managed to pick off Marianne, and Lysithea but other than that we’re relatively healthy compared to the Blue Lions.” Hilda pondered. Claude couldn’t help but agree. Edelgard is stuck in a rough spot but she’s not the type to abandon all strategy in desperation. 

A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the tactics she used to flank the Blue Lions month ago. “Don’t think the same tactics will work twice princess, honestly it’s no fun if you’re predictable,” the archer called forth a runner. “Send a messenger to Lorenz’s squadron to head to protect our rear troops.”

“I think he’s already engaged with the Black Eagles, if we move him now the frontline will crumble.” Hilda pointed out, making Claude click his tongue in frustration.

“Alright Hilda can you move and help them out? Considering who we see from the front it should be a small group. Your biggest concern should be Caspar and Petra.” Hilda complained but nonetheless did as told, marching out and promising revenge for Marianne whose attire was ruined by the paint from Bernadetta’s balistica. The moment she was out of sight there was a flash of light behind him. Claude quickly shot an arrow in retaliation but it flew past a head of purple hair before he was knocked down. 

“Your head. I will be taking it.” Petra said with her training sword pressed against his neck.

***

“Your Highness, we have taken over the fortress. The balistica is no longer operational but all of our troops are in place to maintain the stronghold.” Dedue informed as the Blue Lions scrambled about to get into position to defend it. 

Dimitri nodded, “Ferdinand put up a good fight and bought his teammates enough time to escape but in the end this match is ours. Have everyone prepared to defend the base, Edelgard will have to return eventually and we will be ready for her.” The rest of the Blue Lions cheered in response while the prince watched the battlefield in the distance intently. Without Claude’s leadership the rest of the Golden Deers were easily picked off.

Felix let out a scoff beside him, “if only Sylvain didn’t chase after Dorothea, only to receive a Thoron to the face. We lost a lot of mobility without him and Ingrid. A shame the idiot died.”

“Stop telling everyone I’m dead!” the red head complained in the corner who was being treated alongside Ferdinand by the monastery staff as they were considered killed. 

“Sadly I can still hear his voice. If only it would shut up,” the swordsman sighed only to get a louder complaint from the red-head. After a moment’s reprieve, the Black Eagles were at their doorstep. 

The students lined up on the walls with bows in hand supplied by the fort. “Ready.... Fire!” Dimitri commanded only to receive cries and shocked voices in return. He looked back and found that all of the bowstrings had snapped. “So she’s planned this far ahead. Close the gate! We still have some of our own archers, we’ll buy them as much time as possible to reduce their numbers.”

“There’s something wrong with the gate! We can’t get it closed!” One of his fellow students cried as he tugged on the lever. 

“Dammit, everyone into formation around the entrance of the gate, force them to funnel in and pick them off. Vanguards shields up and leave the attack to the lancers behind you!” Dimitri resounded his command and the defense was cleanly put together. Yet after a few moments no Black Eagles stormed through the gate. As confusion spilled through their ranks surprised cries were heard throughout the fort. 

“Your Highness! We’re getting flanked! They’re storming in through hidden, makeshift passageways!” Annette cried in panic. Frustration began to build up in the prince as he ordered the remaining Blue Lions to abandon the fort before they were overwhelmed. 

***

“Congratulations Edelgard, you led the team wonderfully. It was a well deserved win.” Byleth heaped praises upon her student when they met after the match. The princess’ cheeks turned a faint pink. 

“Thank you, my teacher. The countless strategy meetings truly paid off. It was… a fun experience. They moved exactly as you predicted them to, I fear what would happen if we were ever to face off against each other.”

“That would never happen,” Byleth answered forcefully.

“Yes. Yes, that was silly of me. You’re my teacher, there’s no reason for us to be fighting one another.”

“Professor. Edelgard. That was a spectacular battle. You fought exceptionally well.” Dimitri said as he and Claude came to congratulate Edelgard on the win.

“Complete and utter defeat... I would hate to make an enemy of you two.”

“No need to get carried away with praise. I know you both feel we won by a paper-thin margin. And I won't deny it. If we were to fight again, there's no telling who would prevail. What do you think, Professor?”

“They were nothing,” Byleth teased, Dimitri made a difficult face while Claude feigned hurt. 

“Professor?! Well, I suppose it's ok to let victory go to your head just this once.” 

“In any case, I hope the day never comes when we have to put this experience to use.” Claude laughed.

“Agreed. I would hate to know a future in which I'm forced to cross swords with you.”

“True. Although the Battle of the Eagle and Lion was originally named after a war between the Empire and the Kingdom. But that's all in the past. I'm sure even the name will one day fade from the pages of history.”

“I hope so.” Byleth said quietly, praying on a wish that will never come true.

“How admirable, Teach! On that note, I have a proposition. When we get back to Garreg Mach, let's have a grand feast together, there’s never a bad opportunity to mingle after all we’ve been through together this year. And by a "grand" feast, I mean a fairly regular feast in the dining hall.”

“Count me in.” Dimitri agreed readily.

“So be it. Let's plan to meet up on the night we return. Is that ok with you, my teacher?”

“We'll celebrate our victory.” Byleth cheered with a wide grin, causing Claude to erupt in laughter. 

“What's gotten into you today? I'm not used to seeing you this excited. Seeing such a big smile on your face is a rare gift... It makes me feel like I can maybe relax a little too.”

The party lasted long into the night, with Manuela and the other staff joining in the revelry. With one crazy antic after another, the celebration was never dulled. It was not until Seteth intervened that the party finally came to an unfortunate end. 

“It's finally over... There were way too many strangers at that feast.” Bernadetta cried as the Black Eagles started to head back to the dorms.

“Put your chin high, Bernie. It was a chance for you to have growth.” Petra encouraged the skittish archer.

“But... but everyone was acting so friendly! It was overwhelming…”

“Linhardt, I wasn't done talking to you! If those Alliance guys came at it from here and those Kingdom guys came from there-” Caspar yelled as he finally noticed that the rest of the Black Eagles had left.

“I know, I know. We'd have been able to take them all out at once. I heard you. I'm going to bed now,” Linhardt replied lazily.

“Did anyone get the feeling that there were already couples forming? That's not really fair, is it? I wanted to sneak off with someone too…” Dorothea complained with a small pout.

“I was hoping for some tea after our meal anyway. Would you care to join me?” Ferdinand offered with a grand gesture.

“Thanks but no thanks, Mr. Noble. I already have my heart set on someone else.”

Edelgard and Byleth watched the group a small distance away. “Until today, I thought it would fall to me to command and guide our ranks all by myself. I noticed something after leading alone today, compared all those times you’ve led us in the past. And I’ve come to realize… how happy it makes me, fighting under your command. The emperor doesn't take orders from anyone. It's their duty to stand alone and lead the entire Empire. But maybe it's better to have someone to rely on... so that you can support and guide each other through the darkness.”

“Am I that someone?” Byleth asked, wondering if her heart was beating, it would be beating faster.

“I may be heir to the Imperial throne, but first and foremost, I'm your grateful student. That will never change, even when I fulfill my destiny and become the emperor. I told you long ago that I wished to enlist you in the service of the Empire. Well, I take it back. Now I wish only for your continued guidance during my eventual reign. Oh is that another smile I see? I do not know what has gotten you so excitable today, I must admit that I enjoy this side of you very much,” the princess confessed.

“I do have you to thank for that Edelgard, it has been difficult to express my emotions until I-” 

“Don't just hide away in the corner, Professor. You're the reason we're celebrating.” The healer called out to them.

“It's because of you that I've had the courage to leave my room for a bit each day. I'm...I'm so grateful, Professor!” Bernadetta started to cry in the middle of thanking Byleth.

“There, there Bernadetta.” Lysithea consoled as she rubbed circles on her back, “I share the same sentiments, I'm so pleased to be in your class, Professor. You truly bring out the best in us.”

“We were all just discussing how well you led us. Remarkable!” Ferdinand echoed. 

“Your guidance is without parallel, Professor.” Petra chuckled after her stiff speech, “I have had practicing of that phrase.”

"Your training's been top notch. Really!” The short brawler agreed.

“Whatever would we do without you?”

“I have had the opportunity to experience much. Please allow me to offer you my gratitude once more, Professor.” Dorothea and Flayn said in near unison.

Edelgard gave her a gentle smile, “I feel the same... You are something special, my teacher.” With these warm feelings Byleth managed to sleep soundly that night in a long, long while. 

It was the end of the Wyvern Moon and Byleth entered the audience chamber to deliver her monthly report.

“Your students bought bravely during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.”

“Comparing against their performance in the mock battle of the Great Tree Moon, the students have grown significantly. It is clear that this is a result of your guidance.” Seteth said stiffly.

“In appreciation of your efforts, and to show our high hopes for the future of your students, I award you with this.” Rhea said with a smile as Seteth handed the professor a Blessed Lance. “Please continue to instruct your students as a model teacher.”

“ _ So! This month ended with all our preparations in place correct? I would be upset if you couldn’t finish this much after all the cycles we’ve been through! Especially for what comes next.”  _ Sothis said in the middle of the meeting.

“It pains me to assign such a disturbing mission to you during such a blessed moment in time... However, next month your assignment will be to journey to Remire Village to investigate an abnormal occurrence there.” The older man said with a pained look.

“An abnormal occurrence?” Byleth followed her script.

“I have yet to ascertain the details, but it would seem the villages have been acting strangely. I have already dispatched the knights to verify the authenticity of this information. They should be back shortly. I suggest you begin by finding out what they have discovered.”

“I pray this is not a bad omen... May the goddess protect you all.” Rhea clasped her hands together in prayer.


	11. Those who Sow Darkness

**Chapter 9 : Those Who Sow Darkness**

“That’s what we’re dealing with. Is there no chance it’s an infectious disease?” 

“There are no absolutes in medicine, but the chances are extremely slim. Restless movements, fits of violence, becoming bedridden or even impossible to wake... With symptoms that varied, there are only a few possibilities. It's either a mixture of poisons or magic. And dark magic, at that.”

Byleth and Jeralt overheard the conversation in the hall as they approached the infirminary. The professor gave a small knock as they entered, gaining their attention. “You're talking about Remire Village, aren't you, Manuela?” Her father asked.

“Oh my, if it isn't Jeralt. Tell me, what was the first thing you heard?” The healer asked with a wink. 

“Everything after you mentioned that it's not likely it's an infectious disease. My child and I owe the people of Remire Village. If something's happening there, we must help them.”

“We scouted the area ourselves. Speak with the knights. Hear what they have to say. I must go. Thank you for your help, Manuela.” Shamir answered before leaving the room.

“You know, I am assigned to go with you on this mission, considering the volatile nature of it perhaps we can stick close together… After all, I owe you my life. If you'd like, I bet we could even manage the mission all by ourselves. Just the two of us…” 

“That's nice of you.” Byleth replied with a rare smile.

“Professor! A bit of a tease, are we? A girl could get used to this side of you.” Manuela laughed as she scooted closer to her.

“Nice try, but I'll be going to the village as well. Enough nonsense. It's time to move out.” The older mercenary said in a stiff tone.

“As you like. Good-bye, Jeralt. Good-bye, Professor.” The two bid their leave after getting the information they wanted. 

“I'll be in my office making preparations. What about you? If you have the time, it would be helpful if you could go ahead and talk to the knights.” Byleth nodded while bracing herself for the inevitable, and right on cue she was hit with an extreme case of dizziness and nausea causing the professor to black out for a small moment. 

“Hey! What's wrong?” Jeralt said in a panic, helping his daughter stand.

“I just got a little dizzy.”

“If anything feels off, return to the infirmary. No need to just grin and bear it. Got it?” Byleth nodded as she headed off to finish the rest of her preparations.

_“Ugh... What could have caused such dizziness? It’s always at the same time, and it feels like something… important broke.”_ Sothis complained.

“Those preparations are going well. We... Someone is coming.” Byleth overheard Hubert’s hushed voice as she made her way to the dorm. 

“My teacher, I heard about our mission for this month. Something terrible is happening in Remire Village. That's where you were when fate sent you our way. This feels...preordained.” Edelgard greeted her weakly.

“Are the knights making progress with their investigation?” The dark mage asked, a smirk grew on his face after the professor’s affirmation, “if what is happening there is by design, there must be someone pulling the strings. There is the Death Knight, of course. And the mysterious mages who were implicated with the Western Church. They showed up when Flayn was kidnapped as well. And now there is another strange occurrence near the monastery... It seems an unknown organization hopes to make the monastery its stage for something.”

“Do you believe that all of these incidents are connected, my teacher?” 

“They look that way at a glance, but there seems to be no coordination between them. So it is unlikely to be the case.”

Edelgard gave her a surprised look, “Oh? I'm surprised to hear you say that, but actually, I agree. It certainly appears that all of the events surrounding the monastery are connected by a single thread. However... I think it's possible that it may just be a result of different motives overlapping. Remember, Professor... If you think of people as simply enemies or allies, it may be impossible to grasp the truth.”

_“Fodlan is a playground for many different powers. Once we pull back all the strings, I wonder what we shall find.”_ The little goddess muttered as the professor excused herself. 

***

"I am so happy to be part of your class, Professor. I honestly cannot recall the last time I interacted with others on a daily basis like this... It reminds me of when I was a child. Ha, that was so very long ago now..." Flayn said with glee in the middle of her tutoring secession. 

"How long ago?" Byleth replied without looking up from her work.

"Oh, I mean, very. Very, very, very long ago." 

The professor hummed a response, "yes, it really has been a while has it?" 

"Professor...?" Flayn asked in confusion and shock.

"Does it not feel like..." she paused with a strange look, as if talking to herself, "like we've been reunited after a long, long time?"

"Yes.. now that you mentioned it..." the small student mumbled. Flayn opened her mouth to reply only to stop at the door being slammed open. 

“We’ve got to go. Now.” Jeralt ordered in a harsh tone.

“Flayn please inform the other students,” the healer nodded before trodding off.

_“It’s earlier than usual.”_ The small goddess mentioned as her eyes watched Flayn’s back.

“ _Most likely due to us,”_ Byleth replied as she and her father walked to the barracks to prepare. “What’s going on?”

“The situation in Remire Village has changed drastically. We don't know much more than that. We're hearing reports that the villagers are killing each other. Some say houses are burning. Regardless, we need to move.”

Jeralt led his mercenary company in front with Byleth, her fellow professors, and her students, slightly behind. Tension was heavy on their shoulders when they heard the news of Remire Village. 

“Professor Eisner? It would put my old heart at ease if you could take full command during this mission.”

“Are you sure Professor Hanneman?” The former mercenary looked to Manuela who nodded in agreement. 

“While we have more experience in teaching, yet even that seems questionable,” the brunette laughed. “You have more experience in battle and leading, we would be grateful if you could do this for us.”

“Very well, while our objective for this mission is to find the cause of the disturbance, I’ll also add search and rescue as an auxiliary goal.” Her fellow professors and the house leaders express their agreement to the change. “Since we’ve received reports of homes being lit on fire, Professor Manuela I would like for you to have a makeshift medical camp near the entrance, the Golden Deer students are to protect that area in case anyone violently approaches. 

Professor Hanneman, the Blue Lions will be in charge of search and rescue, subdue panicking villagers, and bring them back to Professor Manuela’s camp for treatment. I will be leading the Black Eagles to search and engage in anyone suspicious.” The leaders and professors continue to discuss the details of their plan until they reach the village, where they are welcomed by the sounds of chaos.

“Kill! Kill! Ahhhh!”

“Haha... Hahaha... Hrngyarhh!”

“What is going on here…” her father muttered in disbelief.

“This is unbelievable... There's no way to tell who's lost their mind from who's mad with fear…” Claude said at the sight.

“If we don't act quickly, things are just going to keep getting worse!” 

“Hilda is right, we should start setting up a medical tent in a safe location as quickly as possible.” Manuela ordered.

“Ungh…” Dimitri clutched his head in pain.

“Are you alright child?” Hanneman asked in concern.

“Don't waste your time on me. Saving the village is far more important. We haven't a moment to lose!” The young prince bellowed in returned.

“Right, remember your orders everyone, search and rescue is our only concern. Bring who you can to Professor Manuela’s camp and leave everything else to Professor Eisner!”

“This is horrific. It’s even more revolting.. More terrible than I expected.” Edelgard gasped.

“It really is horrifying.” Byleth agreed as she scanned her surroundings.

“Yes. We must find a way to save this village.”

“True, luckily we have the manpower we need, and as always, Professor Eisner seems to have the situation at hand.” Hubert mumbled.

“The villagers are all attacking each other! Let's knock them all out, one by one!” Caspar yelled with Linhardt stopping him from jumping into the fray.

“Always so reckless. You do know that if we mess up, we will either kill or be killed, right? As the professor explained, we’ll leave the villagers to the Blue Lions.”

“That’s right, those who have gone mad may be victims themselves. Leave it to us to rescue them.” Ashe answered with a strong determination in his voice.

“We’ll make saving the poor villagers our top priority so everyone else can focus on their own jobs! Let’s get on with it” Annette said with just as much energy as Caspar.

“If some must die.. just know it was by the will of the goddess…” Marianne muttered as she fell into a panicked prayer.

“I’d r-really like to go home now...but there's no time for thoughts like that.” Bernadetta screamed as the panic infected her.

“Stop that you two. It is surely the will of the goddess to send us here to rescue as many as possible.” Mercedes scolded.

“Yeah! There’s no way this madness is by the will of the goddess! Come on, with Captain Jeralt and Professor Eisner we’ll be able to save them all!” Leonie added.

“That is quite right, your noble soul is burning brightly today Mercedes!” Lorenz yelled in grandeur, “Nobles are responsible for the safety of commoners. By the honor of House Gloucester, I swear that I will save them all.”

“Wait. Those people over there... They seem to be observing the chaos. They must be behind this. Eliminate them and rescue all of the unafflicted villagers.” As the students continued to psyche each other up, the imperial princess called out to her teacher and pointed to the cloaked men in the distance.

“So you noticed too.” Claude nodded alongside Edelgard, “Could they be the culprits? If so…”

“Are they the ones responsible for this madness? If so...it's clear what must be done. Kill them all. Don't let a single one of them escape. Sever their limbs and crush their wicked skulls!” Dimitri yelled as he charged forth with his lance.

“Slow down!” Sylvain called out to him, “It won't do anyone any good if we panic and get injured ourselves.”

“Tch, so the boar rears his ugly head again,” Felix spat.

“ _That idiot is more liable to get himself or the villagers hurt at this point, Byleth do something!”_ Byleth extended her sword and binded the prince from moving any further, despite raw strength, his struggle was futile against the bones of the Progenitor God. 

“Professor? What is the meaning of this?” He yelled back at her.

“Calm down Dimitri, I share your anger in punishing those responsible for this but losing our cool would only endanger those who we were meant to protect.”

“Dimitri, the longer you struggle, the longer we stand here twiddling our thumbs and doing nothing! Our priority should always be to rescue civilians.” Ferdinand said in hopes to convince the blonde man.

“Please, Your Highness, consider the professor’s words. If we work together we’ll be able to check and rescue them all.” Ingrid begged.

“Your Highness…” Dedue urged him.

The young prince stopped struggling after hearing their words, yet his anger continued to boil over, “Professor.”

“Don’t worry,” she replied as she undid his binding. “They will surely get what’s coming to them.” Dimitri nodded at her, deciding to believe in her words and moved out with the rest of the Blue Lions to rescue any villagers they would find. 

“Raphael, could you go with the Blue Lions and help in case Dimitri acts up again? Lysithea I would like you to come with us. Dorothea could you help Manuela with the medical camp? Petra, go with her to help protect the injured.”

“I am waiting for orders with full readiness.” 

“Looks like I’m back in your care again Manuela. Let me help in any way I can.” Petra and Dorothea said towards Manuela with a firm nod.

“Does that mean I need to hit him hard enough to knock him out, but not hard enough to kill him?” He wondered out loud.

“That’s too reckless! Just help the others calm him down Raphael…” Ignatz voiced his concern.

“Thank you professor. Those strange-looking people, I can’t let them go.”

The group separated and began their mission in earnest. The Blue Lions helped rescue anyone that was trapped or knocked out anyone that was violent and escorted them to the Golden Deer camp. There they were protected from anyone who approached and healed for any injuries. The Black Eagles along with Captain Jeralt and his mercenaries charged through the middle of the village, cutting down the suspicious men in black as they moved. 

“Strange…” Jeralt mumbled as he maimed another man with his spear. 

“What is it dad?” 

“I know our orders are to take care of these suspicious looking ruffians, rather than rescue, but I don’t recognize any of the villagers here.”

“Regardless of who they are, we need to rescue them, those kinds of questions can be saved until after everything has been settled.” Byleth answered. 

The older mercenary could only smile wryly at her response. “True, when did my daughter become so reliable.” Amidst the chaos of the flames and violence they were slowly making their way towards the men who were observing the carnage in the back.

“The one giving commands in the back… I’m certain that’s Tomas, the librarian.” Edelgard stated once they got close enough to see him. “Tomas, what are you doing here? Dare I even ask?”

“I’m not Tomas. My name is Solon, the savior of all!” He called himself, wrapping himself in black magic revealing a grotesque figure. “What's the matter? So shocked you can't even speak? You were so easily fooled by my disguise... I was hiding away in Garreg Mach to get the blood of that little girl called Flayn. With her blood, we'll be one step closer to realizing our goal.”

Flayn trembled and stood closer to Edelgard at his remark. At his words another figure approached from the side. “I'll have a bit of fun here too…”

“That's the Death Knight! He must be an ally of Tomas...or Solon, or whoever he is.” 

The second bout between the small armies began again. Solon, in his true form, rained his dark magic down upon Byleth and her students, keeping the professor busy as she flew above and intercepted each spell with her own sword and spells. The Death Knight took advantage of the opening and moved to ambush her. Only to be intercepted by a certain mounted knight who moved to block his way. 

“Can’t tell if you’re brave or stupid for going attacking a girl in front of her father.”

“You are not the one I crave…” the masked knight mumbled as he swung his scythe at him.

“Hmph,” he replied as he countered with his own spear, the strength of his attack broke Jeritza’s stance and sent both him and his horse flying. “I hardly give a damn about what you want, you have another thing coming if you think I’ll just let you slide trying to attack my kid like that.” Two white-haired students came to assist the mercenary captain. 

“Allow me to help Captain Jeralt, I will now allow anyone to harm my teacher.”

“It’s payback time, I have been practicing the perfect spell for you.” Edelgard and Lysithea said in unison. 

With the Blue Lions taking care of the villagers, the Golden Deer providing aid, and the Black Eagles engaging with the enemy troops, Byleth was easily able to make it towards Solon, the man smirked at the sight of her. 

“Ah, the cursed Fe-” the mage quickly put up a barrier as Sigel spat a ball of fire in the middle of his dialogue. “Wretched beast, no matter, this will be a fine oppo-” again his speech was interrupted as he desperately dodged the sword aimed for his head. Solon was left with no room to breathe as he barely avoided the wyvern’s flames and talons alongside the Fell Star’s sword and magic. 

“If you’re going to flee, now would be the time to do so.” Byleth taunted him as he gasped for air, covered in shallow wounds and burns. Rather than a fight, it was more of a one sided abuse.

“Why have you gone after this village? What are you planning?” Jeralt demanded as he rode up alongside the other students, the Black Knight had long since retreated, and Lysithea had a smug smile on her.

“Heh, I could have conducted this experiment on any test subjects. Now that I have what I came for, I must bid you farewell.” The man laughed weakly before warping away, the spot that he stood was impaled by the spear Jeralt had thrown.

“Wait! Damn it, he’s gone…” 

Edelgard gave an exasperated look, “We let him get away... I'll survey the village. There may still be enemies in hiding.” Byleth nodded towards her, with the enemies routed the professor had the black eagles split up to provide aid.

“It looks like we somehow managed to sort things out. And casualties were...kept to a minimum. They said they weren't picky about who they used as their "test subjects." Because of them, the people of Remire Village…”

“There you are.” A mechanical voice called out to them.

“That armor. So, you're the Flame Emperor.”

“Yes. I believe you have met my subordinate, the Death Knight.”

“Oh, we've met him all right. But back to you. You're the one responsible for the destruction of this village.”

“Do not get the wrong idea.” The masked man argued back.

“That was me.” Byleth said, surprising the both of them.

“What in blazes does that mean?”

“Explain.” The two said at once with an intense look. 

“As you know dad, I’ve been taking extra missions to exterminate bandits to get funds for my students. The Ashen Demon has become a symbol of fear for all bandits so they gathered together, coincidentally nearby this village. I was afraid of them attacking here so I had Anna evacuate them before any of this started. Seeing the village empty the bandits just happened to take up residence here because of it. Though being experimented on is a horrible death even for brigands.” 

“Ah, what a relief, I still owe old Steven a drink.” Jeralt said with a small smile.

“I see. Then I must thank you my- my adversary. It is true that I am working with Solon. But that does not mean our objectives are the same. Had I known they planned to do this, I would have stopped it. You have my word.” 

“We were lucky and avoided a worse case scenario where innocents got involved, but I'll have to insist you accompany us back to the monastery.”

“I cannot abide that. However, if you wish to join forces, I will hear your plea.”

“If you think of us as mere mercenaries you’ll regret it.”

“On the contrary if left to their own devices, they will commit countless more violent acts like this one. Do you not wish to prevent that? With the Sword of the Creator on our side, Solon would not be a threat…”

“I’m sorry but that’s not possible right now.” Byleth answered honestly in between her father and the Flame Emperor’s dispute.

“Pity. Though not unexpected. “Pray that you do not live to regret your choice.”

“Jeralt, Professor! Have you seen Lady Edelgard!?” Hubert yelled as he came running towards the two.

“What's wrong, kid? Huh? Damn it! He's gone…” Jeralt muttered frustratingly. “No matter, we should hurry back to Manuela’s camp. If what my kid said is true and the people we rescued are bandits, then we need to properly detain them before sending them back to the church.”

“Is that true Captain Jeralt?”

“Though sheer luck this kiddo managed to evacuate the whole village before this whole tragedy occured.” The man laughed while ruffling Byleth’s hair.

“Yes, quite lucky.” The dark mage said while eyeing her, “then I shall relay the message to the others while looking for Lady Edelgard. If you would excuse me.”

“Hey. I've been meaning to talk to you. Since coming to the monastery...you've changed.” Jeralt said when the two were left alone.

“How so?”

“You've been angry since we first arrived in Remire Village. And you look so happy when you're instructing the brats. Before the monastery, I'd never seen you bear your emotions like that. Not once.”

“It's thanks to the students.”

“One more than the others maybe.” He mumbled under his breath, “perhaps it's a good thing we came to the monastery, if only so I could see your face lit up like that. Or maybe there was never any reason for us to leave the monastery in the first place…”

“A reason to leave?”

“Ah... I've put my foot in my mouth, haven't I? Though I suppose it may be nearly that time... Come to my office when you next have a moment to spare. There's something I need to tell you.” 

As the two parted ways Sothis appeared before her, “ _looks like we can close this chapter with resounding success. We’ll have to thank her some other time, but I’m afraid that’ll entail us paying her more, or you dressing up in that weird rabbit getup again.”_ The blue-haired woman could only chuckle in response.

Everyone returned to the church in better spirits as word of what the professor had done spread in the camp, which was reinforced when the ‘villagers’ were questioned. After confirming that they were all indeed bandits they were cuffed and sent to the church authorities to be dealt with. 

“My teacher, truly admirable work out there. I had assumed the worst when I saw the village but it truly was a relief knowing no innocents were harmed.”

“That still doesn’t excuse the experiments.”

“Yes, you are right. I just wanted to convey my gratefulness even if it was a coincidence. It’s easier to stay positive now, despite the horror we’ve all seen at the village thanks to you alone.” Byleth smiled gently at her, making the princess involuntarily look away. “I hear the so-called "Flame Emperor" appeared in Remire Village as well. Hubert told me that you spoke with him.”

“He said he wasn't involved in this incident.”

“And do you believe him, Professor?”

“I believe him.”

“Oh? But how can you trust someone without even knowing who they are? Even if his words are true, his objectives are still unclear. But if the Flame Emperor should someday reveal his true intentions... Maybe then he will appear before you without his mask, and you can look in his eyes and decide what you believe.”

“Edel! I need to ask you something! Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I interrupt?” Monica said as she barged into the conversation.

“No, not at all. If you'll excuse me, Professor.”

Byleth stared at Monica’s defenseless back as the two walked away, “ _Don’t even think about it. You and I both know it’ll make things worse.”_ Sothis scolded her. The ex mercenary reluctantly agreed and headed to the audience chamber for her monthly report instead. 

“You did well handling that awful business in Remire Village. I am certain the goddess shares in our grief at the senselessness of that calamity. More importantly, I was shocked to hear that our own Tomas was actually a dark mage. I must reflect on our blindness.”

Sothis strangely stayed quiet this cycle with no rebuke on her daughter’s error. “Why did Tomas come to the monastery?”

“Tomas came to the monastery 40 years ago, by recommendation of House Ordelia of the Alliance. Around eight years ago he went back to House Ordelia before returning to the monastery once again just last year. After having worked at Garreg Mach for decades, why would he betray us now? Just what did he hope to accomplish? Jeritza became a professor at the Officers Academy because of a recommendation from the Imperial nobility. Supposing that he is the Death Knight, that means that our enemy is an organization that has taken root in at least two territories.” Seteth answered her. 

“In the long history of the Church of Seiros... No, long before even that... There have been an endless number of threats to the peace of Fódlan. Yet, those who oppose us still operate in the shadows, their identities a mystery. I believe that Solon and the Death Knight are merely one part of a much larger whole.”

“They must be stopped.” Rhea smiled widely at her words and conviction.

“Without knowing what their objective is, we cannot afford to act recklessly. The knights will investigate. For now, you and your class should focus on your training.” The green-haired man warned her. Byleth nodded in response.

“I have truly come to rely on you. I believe that the monastery will remain safe so long as we have you. We do not yet know the enemy's objective or whereabouts. For now, please devote yourself to preparing for whatever comes next.”

“That is all for today.” Seteth announced as he quickly left the audience room, no doubt to go check on Flayn who was involved with the last mission

“Professor. Please wait. I know there is much that you still do not understand. However, one thing is clear. You possess great power. I believe that you are destined to be a source of great hope for all. In any case, I expect great things from you. Walk this world proudly, dear Professor. May the goddess Sothis protect you.”

“ _Byleth…”_ Sothis finally said when they were alone, _“next month is….”_

“ _I know.”_


	12. A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two drastic POV changes in this chapter, I apologize if it comes off clunky but I thought it would better convey the emotions in the scenes involved.
> 
> There is also slight Cindered Shadows DLC spoilers. No story details but names and characters are involved.

**A Promise**

The dreaded Ethereal Moon has arrived, and with that Byleth’s feet made their way towards the audience chamber, while the person herself was in a daze. Sothis in all her worry, did as much as she could to comfort her partner, but she merely waved her off. All her preparations were for this month. She could only hope it would be enough.

“We are planning a grand ball for this month. I am sure the students will be most pleased.” Rhea said with her practiced smile.

“Yes, certainly. However, we must not devote all of our time to frivolity. We have a new mission for you. We have found evidence of someone sneaking into an unused chapel.” Seteth followed with her monthly mission, Byleth nodded along absentmindedly. “This month, your class is tasked with guarding the chapel and investigating these intruders. With the recent state of affairs surrounding the holy church, we cannot afford to overlook any abnormality, no matter how seemingly trivial.”

“I am ordering a seasoned knight to assist you to ensure the safety of the students. In times like these, I am afraid we must always expect the worst.”

At her words, Jeralt entered the room, “Reporting for duty, Lady Rhea.”

“I thought you two could use the time to bond. And to speak of important matters…” The archbishop said in kind.

“Appreciate the thought.”

“Bear in mind that Jeralt has a separate mission of his own. He will join you once he has finished it.” 

“It's true. I'll be away from the monastery for a while. But when I return... I'll come and watch you work. I'll be looking forward to it.” Jeralt added to Seteth’s comment, Byleth could only nod in response. 

***

“I would ask what you’re doing here, but since you caught us some meat I can’t bring myself to complain.” Jeralt mumbled as they stood watch a distance away from the camp. Sigel gave a happy whine in response before she resumed eating one of the caught deer. “So, what’s bothering you kiddo, that you flew all the way out here the day we left?” The older man asked with a laugh, Byleth merely stayed silent and continued to stare into the starry night sky. The unseen distance between them seemed to have grown and his smile faded. Before he could push the woman, whose eyes stared off into the unknown, spoke up. 

“I’ve been having…. strange dreams lately. Ever since those three students showed up at our camp so many moons ago.” She said softly, her gaze never leaving the stars. He also noticed something change within her that fateful encounter; it was as if she had grown up all of a sudden without him realizing it. 

“The dream about a war? Or the one with the young girl?” 

“Yes, and no. It’s a different war, and a different girl. Rather than watching from afar I was involved in it. I led the armies, I fought alongside some of my students, while fighting others.”

Her father hummed in response as he noticed the grip on her goat tightened. “That’s war for you. You don’t get to choose who you fight.”

“But what happened after the war was more important.” A longing sigh came from Byleth’s lips which turned white in the cold, crisp air. “After the war… my heart started beating. I fell in love. I got married. I was able to feel so much emotion, and my partner gently guided me through all of it. It was… a most wonderful dream.” 

Jeralt could scarcely believe his ears at his daughter’s words, and even more so at the look in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks. So he pushed her to tell him more, to tell him everything. He learned of the war in her dreams, started by Edelgard, to remove the crests, to release the grip the church has over Fodlan. A sentiment he could agree with. Then shortly after the war the dream ends, and starts over anew, to that fateful night. Then her voice grew desperate of how she tried to change the events that will take place, the pain in her voice when she sides against Edelgard, and her inability to save her students, to save him. Jeralt reassured her that he would always stay by her, and side with whichever army she chose herself. Byleth could only smile weakly at his response. 

More importantly he learned about the girl, the soon to be emperor of the Adrestian Empire, the one she always chooses. The excitement in her voice when she talks about her, and their future together. He couldn’t help but laugh at his daughter’s apparent dream partner, who would’ve known he raised his girl to have such high standards? The night grew long as Byleth continued to recount her dreams, and Jeralt nodded along, listening attentively. When it was finally time to retire Byleth flew back to the monastery, with her father waving her off. She couldn’t help but watch the figure of her father grow smaller in the distance, until it was swallowed by the darkness. He couldn’t help but watch the figure of his daughter grow smaller in the distance, happy to see so much emotion on her face in such a short time, while also fighting back the apprehension crawling into his heart. 

The month passed by slowly as Byleth continued to teach her students to the best of her ability. Yet, despite her attempts, her distraction was noticeable by her students, who often come to her in concern. Before Byleth could realize, it was already the night of promises. As the professor finished her lecture, her students gathered before her.

“The ball is tomorrow. I have no worthwhile memories of such events, yet I’m still looking forward to this one.” Edelgard said to her with a soft smile.

“As am I, in the sense that I look forward to destroying all of the unworthy suitors who will inevitably swarm Lady Edelgard.” Hubert added in all seriousness, causing a light chuckle to escape the professors lips.

“I will admit, Edelgard is adorable. However, when it comes to elegance on the dance floor, I am superior!” Ferdinand announced full of confidence.

“You're not a bad dancer, Ferdie. But you do have some moves that are...hard to watch.” Dorothea said with a wry smile.

“You honor me with your kind words! I understand that I am sometimes too dazzling to behold directly.” 

“I’m envious of your positive attitude. I also know how to dance… in theory. Maybe I should participate as well.” Linhardt added with unexpected enthusiasm. 

“Dancing with everyone… that sounds incredibly fun. I’m going to enjoy this very much.” Flayn cheered

“Dancing, singing... I'm not good at either of those things.” Leonie mumbled.

“I'll, um.... watch. From a distance.” Marianne whispered in a small voice.

“I'm pretty excited about the ball, myself. It's not like we get to do things like this very often.” 

“Too true, Ashe. In fact, I'm gonna do you a favor and give you a crash course in chatting up girls. By tomorrow, you'll be an expert!” The red-haired playboy offered with a smile to which Ashe adamantly refused. 

“How scandalous. I, for one, plan to simply behold the pure essence of dance.” Lysithea scolded the man.

“Actually I'd much prefer if someone could just teach us how to dance…”

“I could always give you all some pointers.” Dorothea suggested, Sylvain beamed at her words, but before he could accept her offer the songstress added an, “except you.”

“Not me! You wouldn’t catch me dancing at a ball any sooner than you’d catch a fish swimming through the sky!” Bernadetta cried as she hid behind the songstress.

Caspar laughed instead, “you do tend to flop around like a fish on land, after all.”

“Wh-why would you say that!? Now I feel like a fish on a skillet....”

“On a skillet…” the sleepy healer mumbled before falling into a small fit of laughter, “ahem, never mind.”

“Huh. I never thought I would agree with Bernadetta, but here we are. I'd rather be swinging my blade than wasting my time with some girl at a ball.” Felix scoffed at the event.

“Felix! You must be joking, right? This is our chance to dance with all of the ladies of the academy to our heart's content. You wish to throw away the best day of the whole year for sword practice? Insanity, I tell you!” Sylvain despaired at his friend’s opinion.

“Speaking of the ball, do we get to pick who we dance with? I wonder who I should ask…” the blue-haired brawler pondered.

“A bold subject change. Should Lady Edelgard wish it, I would be honored to…” Hubert suggested before the Brigid princess interrupted.

“I will fight with all that I have in me!”

“Fighting? No, that’s not really the point…” Dorothea gasped as she tried to correct her foreign friend.

“I will not be as a fish upon the flame!”

“Um… ok…” the songstress laughed sheepishly at Petra’s enthusiasm.

“I have a proposition. Let’s all agree to meet back at the monastery exactly five years from today.” Edelgard announced, her voice cutting through the excitement.

“Like a class reunion? That’s a great idea!” Caspar agreed.

“Five years from now... will be the monastery's millennium festival, celebrating 1,000 years since the founding of Garreg Mach.” Marianne explained.

“Ooh, how exciting! Sounds like a great excuse to come visit our dear professor.” The songstress cheered.

“You will be seeing how much growing I have done. You will be pleased, professor. This idea is good!” Petra excitedly agreed.

“Hahaha! I'm already excited! After five years, we'll all be whoever we're going to become!” Lysithea shouted.

“Who knows where each of us will be in five years’ time… or who we will become. Still, I have faith that all of us will gather and celebrate our reunion.” The imperial princess mused, her smile hiding her thoughts.

“Please, Professor! Invite Captain Jeralt too! I want to show him how well his apprentice turns out.” Leonie grabbed Byleth’s hands in hopes to convince her.

“That’s assuming the professor is still here in five years… and not enjoying a cozy early retirement.”

“Even if that’s the case, you will come, won’t you? Whether or not you’re still teaching here…” Edelgard anxiously asked.

“Of course.”

Edelgard smiled back at her response, “Don’t forget, my teacher. Even if the millennium festival should be canceled, I promise to return here.”

Byleth smiled back at her, staring into those lavender eyes she knew so well. Regardless of what the future held, she’ll crawl back here if need be, as long as she could continue to walk by her side. “I wouldn’t dream of missing it.”

***********

Then came the highly anticipated ball, and the excitement was easily apparent on everyone’s faces. It was a most welcomed distraction from all the difficulties that have transpired as of late. In the middle of the brightly lit and decorated hall, I found my eyes searching for _her._ And then I found her there, leaning against the wall watching the revelry of her students. When I meet those deep blue eyes an indescribable feeling wells up in my chest and caught in my throat. Before I could realize my feet were already making my way towards her. 

“Lady Edelgard, may I have the honor of this dance?” a voice called out to me. 

_“No.”_ I wanted to say, yet it would be a major faux pas for the imperial princess of the empire to do so. I recognized him as a lesser noble of my nation, most likely asking this dance to show support and maintain relations with the future Emperor. Thus I merely nodded as he took the lead in the dance. I looked up into his eyes, and as expected he looked away. 

My second dance partner came almost as soon as I left my first one. Another noble of the Empire, her dancing was more refined, and she looked back at me when our eyes met. Yet those eyes saw the Emperor, not Edelgard. I could only sigh inwardly as our bodies moved along with the music. ‘ _Hmm? Wait. When have I cared about how others viewed me? In a world of politics and ulterior motives, I’ve long learned to read the intentions and faces of others.’_

“Lady Edelgard, have I caused offense?” My dancing partner asked, late in realizing my partner has changed. I was lost in my own thoughts, while my eyes had gone and seeked for clear blue eyes whose straightforward, gentle gaze resembled the warm sun that I longed for. I apologized to my partner for my rudeness as we continued our little dance. Flattering words were exchanged but his gaze told me all I needed to, behind the hollow pleasantries we were trading loyalties and support. 

“Edelgard this is quite unlike you! For your eyes to wander during a dance, perhaps I finally found something I have bested you at.” This annoying man said with an equally annoying voice. 

“Ferdinand von Aegir, this is a ball, a dignified event. Please refrain from your usual competition for today.” He nodded, does he truly understand my words?

“But of course, I am a noble after all. I understand the importance of time and place.” The red-haired man laughed before looking back at me, “though I must admit, you’ve changed since coming to the academy. Gentler I would say.”

I scoffed harshly at his remark, “if you believe I have become a pushover, you will be sorely mistaken.” 

“You misunderstand Edelgard. At the beginning of this year, even though the Black Eagles House promoted seeing each other as equals, there was always a wall between you and us. While a few of us were always able to approach you, not everyone could, now I feel that wall has shortened considerably. Was that not why so many people approached you tonight?” I pondered at his words, while I wanted to outright deny it, I felt like his words rang true. “I believe we have our esteemed professor to thank for that.” 

I swallowed audibly at his words. Whenever she gets mentioned a vortex appears in my being, it becomes harder to restrain myself, and I dislike this lack of control. But the idea of distancing myself from her was a more terrifying aspect. While I wish I could stay in these peaceful days, I know I could no longer keep cruel fate at bay. Soon we will part and I realize I may no longer have the strength to go against her. What is this feeling that pains me so?

 _“How long are you going to idle there idiot! Is there not something you wish for right now? This would be your final chance is it not?”_ A childish voice rudely echoed in my head, I looked at Ferdinand in surprise and looked around. Who could that possibly be? And to my astonishment I found that…

“Is something the matter Edelgard?”

“I apologize Ferdinand. I think I am a bit unwell. Please excuse me while I get some fresh air.” He gave me a concerned look, before nodding and letting go of my hand. Hubert quickly came up to me, noticing my complexion and I ordered him to not let anyone disturb my rest. An order he easily carried out, glaring at the next would be dancing partner. My legs carried me faster, and faster. I didn’t know how, but I knew where to find her. Faster and faster I climbed the tower, holding this warmth close to my heart. Then I found her, sitting on the edge, looking out into starry night, with an ethereal and somber look to her. For a moment, I could not think of anything more beautiful. I pushed these feelings down and took a step forward.

“Ah, here you are. Are you waiting for someone?”

“Edelgard? You’re much earlier than I expected.” My teacher replied in surprise.

I couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on my face. “You make it sound like you were waiting for me. If that was the case you should have summoned me and I would’ve come posthaste.” I bit my tongue as I realized the words came out too forward, but the sheepish smile she gave made me forget my worries. As her dazzling eyes stared into me, and I could not shake the feeling she could see past my mask, see my secrets laid bare, and yet stay by my side despite it all. But I shook away those impossible, groundless thoughts. “Regardless, here I am.”

“Has something happened?” Byleth asked, her voice heavy in concern. I smiled inwardly at her response. My teacher who was always so calm and collected, as if predicting what's to come, and led us to countless victories, was now flustered in worry. My pride swelled at my ability to draw out such emotion from her. 

_‘A voice told me to come here,’_ not that I could say that, my teacher already knew about my nightmares and past. I would not have her believing I could hear childish voices too, who told me to find her while the party was in full swing. 

“No, nothing in particular. In fact, that’s why I came here. This place, the Goddess Tower… It was special to my parents. My father attended the Officers Academy himself. A few years after graduating, he was crowned emperor. One day, during a visit to the monastery, he snuck into the Goddess Tower on a nostalgic whim.” The words spilled out, like water. Something about my teacher made me forget all control. Once again I began sharing my past with her, and my childish wish of love that even Hubert did not know. “And there she was, my mother. She had just enrolled in the academy that very year. They were instantly drawn to each other. Love at first sight, you could say. It was the first time either had truly been in love... or so the story goes.” A sudden realization fell upon me like a hammer as my voice slowly trailed off. In this moment in time I am thankful for the darkness that covers this tower. 

“Their first love?”

“Y-Yes. Of. Of course, as emperor, my father had already married for political reasons. As the Empire demands many heirs, he also had numerous other lovers.” I took a deep breath, then two, trying to calm my nerves and throw out this stupid notion, “in the end, my mother settled for becoming one of his many consorts. But I choose to believe there was genuine love between them. Heh, I suppose it's a silly story to cling to.”

“It’s a lovely story.” She said, with those bright cobalt eyes staring, looking at me. Me. 

“Isn't it? It's a shame that the lovely stories ended after I was born. For as long as I can remember, my mother had already been exiled from the capital. It's strange. Something about you makes me reveal all of the things I so carefully keep concealed.” A long sigh escaped my lips, “Anyway… What about you? It's your turn to reveal some long-held secret! You can share a story about your past...or perhaps tell me about your first love.” 

At my words my teacher walked up to me, close enough for me to count the number of lashes on her eyes. Close enough that I found it difficult to breathe.

“I know all your secrets.” Her tone and eyes made my blood freeze. As I began to panic and figure out an excuse, her features softened and let out a small chuckle. _She was joking!_ I was exasperated, my face must have been most humorous as she let out an actual laugh. It rang like bells in my ears, and my face felt hot. If I was able to draw this sort of reaction from her then a little bit of embarrassment was worth it. “Sorry…” 

I could only laugh in return, “No, I'm the one who should apologize. It wasn't my intention to pry. I'm just intrigued by you and your mysterious past. You have supposedly always been a mercenary, but I believe there is more to your story than that... Let's leave it there for today and return to the-” a poisonous thought filled my head, and once again my sense of propriety had failed me. “My teacher, could I interest you in a dance?” I asked, mustering every bit of courage I had, while extending my hand towards her. 

“My teacher?!” I couldn’t help but exclaim in surprise seeing her shocked face and a single tear that rolled down her cheek, my heart sank deeply at my offense towards her. “I’m sorry I should not ha-” my thoughts were interrupted as she reached for my hand and wiped her face with the other. 

“I- I would love a dance. If you would have me as a partner. I just… never thought I would ever get the chance.” My teacher said with a somber smile. I pulled her close and wrapped my arm around her waist. Under the light of the moon, and to the rhythm of my heartbeat, we danced. Despite being a mercenary, I was greatly surprised at her grace. The wonders of my teacher never end. When I questioned her she merely said she was taught by a servant from a noble she used to work under, but due to their busy lifestyles they never got the chance to put it in practice, with a far off look. I could only curse at that person who would make my teacher wait. And we continued to dance in the confines of the Goddess Tower.

I never noticed the cold of the night from the heat in my chest, or the sound of the whistling wind over my drumming heart. I continue to stare into her eyes as she did into mine, seeing me not as Emperor, but as simply Edelgard. Under her gentle gaze, for just this moment lost in time, I am finally me.

_Oh._ _I’m in love._

***** 

_“It seems like everyone is having a delightful time. Did you not want to dance some more?_ ” Sothis asked after Edelgard returned to the party, while Byleth headed back to her quarters. 

“I’d rather not. I don’t know if I could hold myself back anymore in that situation. I never expected her to come as soon as she did.”

“ _Do as you will.”_ Sothis replied in good spirits. At the goddess’ words, Byleth crossed paths with Rhea and after a polite bow they both went on their way. 

_“Should I not follow her?”_ The professor wondered.

“ _Hmm, no. We shall save that card for another time. No, no. I am a bit tired from expending more energy than I am used to this cycle. As are you, no doubt. Quickly then. To bed with you. Sleeping may be impossible today but you might as well try.”_

“Captain? Captain! Where are you? Hey, Professor Eisner. Have you seen your old man?” Alois shouted as he ran up to her in a near panic. Byleth had steeled herself as much as she could for this moment.

“I have not, but if it’s an emergency we should dispatch immediately with myself and my students.” 

“Ohh! How reliable! You’re right it is an emergency, we should-” just short of the two leaving her father approached them. He looked at his daughter sternly. 

“I’m back. My last mission took longer than expected, but there’s no need to leave without me kiddo.”

“Captain! Thank goodness you’re here. There are reports of demonic beasts near the chapel!” 

“Nonsense. I haven't heard anything about the monastery's walls being breached.” Her father replied.

“That's why I'm heading there now, to see what's really going on. You'll join as well, won't you?”

“Of course. We're both sworn to protect this place.”

“Where did they come from?” Byleth asked with a frown, she was sure she had the monastery pets act as lookouts to prevent her students from being kidnapped for this scenario. It was an impossible task, but she always managed to stop a few attempts in her previous cycles. This time however there were none, or at least none she could find. It bothered her greatly. 

“It's odd. Just before they appeared, someone saw a number of villagers heading toward the chapel. They were apparently acting strange, as though they weren't in their right minds. Shortly after, Demonic Beasts started to appear, one after the other.”

“Villagers? Are they safe?”

“Hm... The villagers... There's no way those Demonic Beasts got in from the outside... But none of that matters right now. We need to act. Go summon your students.” Byleth nodded at his order as he cursed under his voice, “Damn it... I wanted to talk to you about something important, but there's no time. There's never any damn time. But this is much more urgent, so it can hold for now. I'll meet you there.”

As the group approached the abandoned chapel the roars of the beasts could be heard. Byleth could see the stiffness of her students as they drew closer. It has been a while since their last encounter, and while she had drills on how to deal with them, things were never so easy in practice.

“There really are Demonic Beasts here... They're emerging from the chapel! I'll head that way. The rest of you, protect the villagers who weren't able to get away.” The group moved into formation, and the unsettling feeling in her heart came to light. There were no students or villagers screaming for help, instead the demonic beasts nearly doubled in number compared to usual. 

_“These are… unexpected changes.”_ Sothis whispered to her.

Byleth split the students into groups of four, and with the help of her fellow professors and other knights of Seiros, they were able to safely engage the numerous monsters. The professor stuck close to her father as they made their way towards the chapel. The first beast that got in their way Jeralt was able to cripple, crushing its forelegs with his overwhelming strength. It let out a roar in pain before it’s head was pierced by Byleth’s blade. As the black smoke cleared the corpse of a single young boy remained. His hair was losing its color and his body was riddled with precise scars. 

“This is!” Byleth did her best to hold back the bile that tried to force its way up.

“Do you really think you can keep going? Don't push yourself too hard. Thinking about what happened in Remire village, it's clear you've gotten the hang of being a leader, but you can’t handle everything by yourself.” Jeralt called out to her in worry as her face paled, his eyes wandered from her to the boy, “the demonic beasts were actually villagers? And children at that. How can this be…”

The sound of battle, of beastly roars and clashing metal could still be heard nearby. _Would Edelgard and Lysithea be ok after seeing these kids?_ Byleth could not help but wonder. “Sigel, please watch after my students. Check on them after a beast dies and if anyone freezes, bring them to safety.” The red wyvern gave a defiant whine in response, not wanting to leave her side, as she sees the weight on her heart of what is to come. Byleth was not taking no for an answer, memories of her previous cycles came to light as Sigel fell to Thales’ magic when she tried to intervene. “Come later ok? You will know when.” Byleth whispered as she pet her wyvern gently. 

“What are you all staring at, you take the kid to the back. The rest of you explain to the others the situation with the demonic beasts. We don’t want anyone being caught off guard in the middle of this battle.” Jeralt yelled at his subordinates. The men yelled in affirmation before scrambling about. With just the two of them they headed towards the chapel. 

Once inside the two looked for any sort of clues of what happened, or if there were any villagers left. “There isn’t a trace of evidence to be found in the chapel. This must have been something to do with Remire. Perhaps…” Her father grumbled. 

“Wait!” A small voice called out, the two mercenaries turned to find Monica running up to them.

“Huh? Another student?”

“Sorry! Sorry!” The red-head cried with her hands together, “I got separated from the others. Thank goodness I was able to find you.”

“This is pretty far from the front line, still if you follow the path we took you should be fine. Run along now.” Jeralt shooed her away without much thought.

“Thanks for all your help, sir.” The girl said with a sweet smile as she skipped along, and as the captain’s attention was focused on the mysterious figure that appeared to block Byleth’s sword, she drove her dagger forth.

Only for it to be blocked by another dagger. “Who the hell are you?” Monica screamed at the red head in front of her.

“The cute and amazing Anna at your service!” The trickster winked at her. Monica was infuriated at the interruption and tried to speed past the woman to finish the job. Without the element of surprise however, Monica was sent flying with a simple kick from the Captain, who readied his lance after.

“What’s going on?” He called towards his daughter.

“They’re the cause of Remire!” Byleth yelled back at him as she and Thales traded blows. 

“Tch, what are we supposed to do now?” Monica screamed at her superior. The man had no time to answer and merely snapped his fingers, creating more dark portals. Solon and several other members of Those Who Slither in the Dark revealed themselves and began their incantation. 

“Anna, dad! Behind me!” Having been on the battlefield long enough, the two quickly moved without any questions. “ _Sothis!”_

 _“We’ve done this plenty of times for this trick to work you shitty mage!!”_ Sothis yelled as she created a large magical barrier. The giant black energy was absorbed by the goddess’ magic and disappeared completely, shocking Thales and the other dark mages. Byleth charged forward and attacked Odesse before he could summon any creatures to make the fight more difficult. As expected of a general, he managed to avoid a fatal wound. Chilon stepped forward to intercept, and a woman took the wounded man and warped away. _“You may be stronger than them Byleth but don’t let your guard down.”_

It quickly became a fierce and chaotic melee, despite being outnumbered Byleth’s group managed to maintain the offensive. Byleth’s constant barrages of sword and magic prevent Thales from summoning more allies, and Jeralt’s unnatural strength prevented the other mages from summoning their creatures. Anna kept close to her father’s back fending off Monica’s feeble sneak attacks. Neither side was gaining an upper hand but that’s just what the professor wants. After buying enough time her students should arrive and force Thales and his company to retreat. No doubt they’ll be trying something after that but she’ll have to cross that bridge when they get there.

Unfortunately as the fighting continued Thales managed to call forth more of his agents. Although they were weaker, the numbers did Byleth no favor. Jeralt was too busy, under her order to keep Bias suppressed to prevent any Titanus from being called, to help her. If this keeps up, history is bound to repeat itself. At this moment another figure entered the fray, covered in black armor, without his signature horse.

“About time Death Knight, make yourself useful and kill these eyesores!” Thales ordered him. The black knight merely nodded before charging at Jeralt, with an awkward swipe of his scythe blood flew through the air and marked the chapel with its first kill. 

“Kuh- you.. bastard…” Bias cursed before succumbing to her wounds. 

“Sorry not sorry. I owe my pal a big favor and I ain’t stopping until that debt has been paid in full.” He swung his scythe again, yet now that his surprise attack is over his movements were sloppy and easily read. 

“I see. A fake huh. I know not how you received our equipment but know the difference in our abilities and despair!” Myson yelled as he started his incantation, which was interrupted when the scythe was thrown at him. Before he could recover the black knight caught him in his fist with speed and dexterity before throwing him onto the ground.

“Who needs a shitty scythe when I got my fists? Ready to plead?” The distorted voice taunted before punching the man to death. The sudden change in events had Those who Slither in disarray, and Byleth pushed this advantage, driving Thales and Solon into a corner. 

“Now!” 

“Right pal. Sorry boss we gotta run.” The unlikely ally grabbed Jeralt and dragged him to escape. 

“No, I ain’t leaving my kid behind!”

“Hey! For some reason or other, these guys are after you! You should know plenty well how strong your daughter is, being able to take on whole armies by her lonesome. Best thing we can do is not get in her way.” The fake Death Knight yelled back.

*****

I’ve lived for a very long time. And in that length I have a lot of regrets. As strong as these hands of mine are, from fighting and living through far too many battles to count, I was unable to save the love of my life, Sitri. Her life slipped through my hands before I could even realize. Then I did something as horrible as question my own daughter’s humanity, with her unbeating heart and blank stare. As I raised her in secret, in hopes that the Church, and more importantly Rhea, to never find her, venomous thoughts crept its way into my heart. Made me blame an innocent child, our child, for Sitri’s death, and because of it I drown myself in alcohol. I tried to ignore it, and continued raising her, except she listened too well, learned too fast. It was like she was the perfect weapon, or vessel, and that made me scared of her, scared of what Rhea had planned for her. I went as far as abandoning Byleth to an old friend while I raised another, normal, kid. My regrets and guilt continued to climb, as did my escape into alcohol. 

I no doubt am a horrible father. After losing Sitri, I lost all my confidence, and could barely raise our kid by myself. And so quickly had time passed, with Byleth growing into an adult, I am truly blessed to have such a patient child, and that she inherited all her traits from her kind and gentle mother. For all I’ve done, and failed to do, I had no idea how I could face her in the afterlife if such a time ever comes.

As I continue to worry for her future, something peculiar happened. Some noble brats ran to us with a bandit problem, didn’t even get paid. Worse, the church found us because of those damned brats. We were then whisked away into the prison that is Garreg Mach Monastery. Then, almost overnight, she changed. Rather she changed the night those kids appeared, but it felt like she grew up before I could realize. She fell into teaching so naturally, and moved about the church as if it was her own home. She smiled ever so slightly as she taught and interacted with her students, and she even asked me to spend time with her. Seeing her like this greatly reminded me of her mother, and I vowed I would protect this happiness of hers, from anyone, everyone, even Rhea if need be.

Then just last night, Byleth came to me with the most anxious look. Acting as if I was going to die tomorrow. And told me wonderful stories. I wished I had more time that night to listen to those dreams of hers, to hear how much of a crybaby she became. How much she loved the smell of flowers after spring. How much she loved her wife, and how well her wife treated her. There were some bad dreams, and it always started with war, but she sparkled brightly when she spoke of the times she walked with Edelgard. How I would have loved to see it. 

I have lived for a very long time. During my lifetime and after thousands of battles I began seeing strange lines during battle. White to red lines that connected from person to person, showing who is being targeted by who. The darker the red line the more fatal the wound they would receive. 

I may not be the smartest man, but I’m not an idiot. I’ve slowly understood why my child changed that fateful night. Remembering how Rhea said that the Progenitor God controlled time. And after hearing all those stories I’ve become convinced that she’s been reliving this moment far, far too many times. I had all the confidence in the world my amazing kid could take care of all these strangely cloaked men. I was going to follow this Death Knight and Anna to escape, until I saw a deep red line targeting her from far away. 

“So… my death was inevitable was it…?” I grumbled under my breath with the other two giving me confused looks, well, one of them. Can’t tell what the man under the disguise is thinking, but my daughter trusts him so I will too. I kicked the armored knight away and ran towards my daughter to prevent the blow from reaching her.

“H-Hey! Come back! I can’t face boss if something happens to you!” The knight screamed in a panicked voice that betrays his appearance. 

“Don’t care. After everything I did to her, if something happened to her now, after finally finding something that makes her happy, I would never be able to face Sitri in the next world.” I ran with all the speed I can muster, moving faster than I have better in my life. I pushed my precious kid out of the way, and she gave me a surprised and pained look. I saw the face of my would be killer and his gentle, soft smile. There was a stark difference between him and the others we’ve just fought, this guy makes the others look like babies swinging sticks, his very presence sent a chill up my spine. And with a casual motion he stabbed my side with his dagger. I could feel the searing heat shock through my body, followed by the feeling of a thousand needles crawling inside my body. 

_Poison huh? I’m sorry Byleth, how I would have loved to see that future you spoke of, but knowing that it will come puts me at ease. Hopefully your mother will forgive your foolish father with this._ The pain continued to wreak havoc through my body, making me cough up some blood as my daughter pulled my head to her lap.

“It looks like… I’m going to have to leave you now.” I managed to croak out. To my surprise a warm, wet feeling hit my face. Struggling to look I can see my daughter crying. I couldn’t help but smile. “To think that the first time I saw you cry...your tears would be for me, even after you’ve seen this so many times already? It's sad, and yet...I'm happy for it. Thank you...kid.” The pain kept spreading but I grit my teeth and bared with it, this is nothing compared to what she had to go through. There was so much more I wanted to say. Byleth gave me a surprised look at my words and I couldn’t help but laugh, “hey now… give your old man some credit. I knew those stories weren’t just dreams. You turn those dreams of yours into a reality this time around alright? Promise me, I didn’t raise a liar.” I laughed weakly as I brushed her tear stained cheek with my free hand. 

***

“Jeralt… Byleth…” Anna choked, holding back her tears. A firm hand held her shoulder pulling her back to reality.

“C’mon,” the knight merely stated, “things will get complicated if the others saw us. The best we can do for Boss is make sure we’re ready when she needs us.” Anna nodded to his words and they quietly left before the students found them. 

“Sothis!” Jeralt yelled without any honorifics, if a member of the church was present he would surely be reprimanded.

“ _Y-Yes sir!”_ Sothis answered without thinking, and straightened her back, despite knowing full well that Jeralt can’t hear her.

“I don’t know what you’re planning for her,” the mercenary coughed, “ I know she’s quite special, and she’s on board with what you have in store. But you better take good goddam care of her. I’ll kick your ass otherwise.”

Sothis smiled warmly at him, and gave a small bow of her head. “ _Thank you Jeralt. I promise I’ll take good care of her. Please rest easy, your child will change the world in a way a goddess could not.”_

Byleth continued to sob, clutching her father’s hand who grew colder and colder. The pain of the poison must be ripping him apart, yet he stayed with her as long as he could. It wasn’t long until the sound of footsteps came rushing to them. 

“My teacher....” Edelgard gasped at the scene before her, there were many corpses of Those who Slither scattered about, as well as the shaking back of her professor. The princess ran towards her professor, ignoring her retainer’s voice and knelt onto the ground with them. Byleth’s tears continued to flow and the sight ate away at Edelgard’s heart and anger welled up from the pits of her stomach, she will make them pay dearly. 

“Finally.. You’re here…” Jeralt choked, his eyes lost their color, and has mostly gone blind from the poison. It was a miracle he was still alive seeing the black muck visibly crawling through his veins. “Hey,” he reached out his free hand.

“Yes Captain.” Edelgard replied firmly as she held the hand that looked for her, “don’t talk, we’ll get a healer and-”

“Shut.” he said in an almost inaudible voice, yet it was enough for her to purse her lips and nod, they both knew he wouldn’t make it. He pulled her hand and put it on top of Byleth’s who held onto his almost in reverent prayer. The tears soaked through her gloves and onto her skin, she winced in pain. Each drop felt like they scorched her skin but they felt nice. She was saying something, but Edelgard couldn't hear the softness of her voice. “Take… good care… of my girl... promise me.”

“Yes. I promise Jeralt. I promise I’ll take care of her. Please rest easy.” The old mercenary wanted to reply but his strength has finally left him. With a satisfied smile he drifted off to sleep. _Sitri, I have some good stories to tell._ The rain came, as if the world joined in Byleth’s loss and mourning and soaked them as the professor continued to wail. Edelgard continued to hold tightly onto those hands. Sigel landed nearby, and with her wings shielded them from the downpour. Her students looked on in the distance, the rain hid their tears. 

***

“Who the hell do you think you are? Jumping in and taking all the glory huh??” Monica huffed as they warped a small distance away to make sure the job was finished. 

The young man, whose soft features did not match his aura, merely laughed at her, “and here I thought I was doing you guys a favor! You were all struggling so~~~ much. Shouldn’t you be kissing my feet and thanking me after all the trouble I had to go through to wake up and help you guys?” 

The red-head hissed at her words before transforming into her true form and lunging at him, daggers in hand. The man sidestepped her easily, clutched her by the head, and threw her, causing her to roll painfully against the floor. “Stupid dolls that don’t even know that they’re dolls are quite pathetic, wouldn’t you say little Thales?”

The man merely bowed his head, “I apologize for being unable to fulfill the mission without your help Lord Jeser.” 

“Nah don’t worry about it~” the man answered with a carefree laugh, before firing a black magical arrow right past Thales' ear. The young man clicked his tongue as the dark mage looked back, and saw a figure retreating into the darkness of the woods. As Thales stood up to deal with the eavesdropper his superior stopped him. “Let the little fawn run, and it isn’t your fault you were forced to get my help. The little vessel is a cheater with all the cycles she’s been through.”

“Cycles?” The white-haired mage asked in confusion.

“Don’t worry your little head over it. Continue the plan as usual. The actors will always play their part.” 

***

“ _Hm? Are you sure you’re done? I won’t blame you if you wish to mourn and cry a bit longer…”_ Sothis asked in a worried tone when they returned back to the monastery. No matter how many times she experienced this, it always becomes such a blur, she was barely conscious during the wake and funeral. She tried so hard this cycle, preparing from day one, and yet this still came to pass.

“It must have been fate after all.” Byleth said weakly. Her words sent a sharp pain through Sothis’ heart. 

_“Byleth…”_ the small goddess croaked, the woman in front of her has always been her pillar of support against the wheel of fate. For her to be this shaken Sothis could only feel helpless. The professor grabbed hold of her father’s diary and browsed through its pages, its contents were the same as usual, but she loved them all the same. 

“Ah... Here you are. To think that Captain... that Jeralt would meet his end like that. I hope you know that you were the most important thing in the world to him.” Alois said as he entered the office, his face was lined with worry. 

Byleth smiled gently at his words, “Thank you Alois.”

“He wasn't the most emotional guy. I'm sure expressing his affection wouldn't have come naturally to him. After what's happened, it's up to me now. I, Alois, swear to protect you in the captain's stead.” The knight let out a deep sigh, “Sorry. This isn't the time for my blathering. Lady Rhea is looking for you. I came to tell you that. I'll take my leave now.”

When Byleth entered the audience chamber, Rhea looked at her with concern. The archbishop's smile was nowhere to be seen, “Professor. I have been waiting for you. I am filled with grief at the loss of our most celebrated knight. Jeralt was an ally of many years...and also a dear friend.

“But it had been so long since you last saw him…”

“He...fell in love with one of the nuns here at Garreg Mach. Their love produced a child...whom she died giving birth to. It was her decision. She weighed her own life against that of her child's and, in the end, implored me to save the child. Your father...never truly accepted that decision. He took the child–took you–and disappeared without warning.”

“Rhea I-”

“Sorry for the interruption, Lady Rhea.” Alois entered, giving them both an apologetic look. “There's something you must hear immediately. A report from the knights patrolling the area…”

Rhea hesitated for a moment, weighing between her duty and Byleth before letting out a weak sigh, “Very well. Professor, you are dismissed for the day. Please rest and focus only on mending your heart. Understood?”

Byleth nodded wordlessly before returning back to the dorms. As she entered her room she saw a surprising sight. Her room was adorned with many, many gifts. From all her students, her fellow mercenaries, the church staff. She could feel the tears well up again and was unable to stop them from flowing.

“Perhaps it was fate…” her words caught Sothis’ attention, “but there’s still so much more I want to protect. It’s not over yet.” her voice was strong and her conviction was renewed. Sothis smiled seeing the light in her clear blue eyes had returned. 

“ _Yes, lead us all into a new dawn.”_


	13. A Guide for the Future

**A Guide for the Future**

  
  


“Oh. Professor, I didn’t expect you to be out so soon.” Edelgard said with a hint of surprise in her voice when the imperial princess met with Byleth outside the dorm, playing with the countless pets that always seem to surround her. “You’ve been crying. So even you cry sometimes. Oh… I suppose that was thoughtless of me to say.” 

Byleth shook her head in response, “It’s fine. I let out what I needed to. I may have lost my father, but those people are still out there. I can’t stop now.”

“My teacher. Don’t be so blinded by revenge that you can’t see what’s going on right in front of you.” 

Again Byleth shook her head to deny her beloved student’s words. “Not for revenge. There are still many things, many people I want to protect. If I stop now, no doubt they’ll be in danger. Rather than me, how are you Edelgard?” Byleth asked in turn, noticing the dark bags under her eyes have grown, despite the makeup. 

Edelgard gave a surprised look before smiling wryly. “To think you would notice so easily. I’m having a difficult time hiding anything from you my teacher, and that terrifies me. But I’m okay. I just could not sleep last night.”

“The nightmares were particularly worse last night?” Byleth prodded in concern, seeing the children used as catalysts of the demonic beast in the last battle must have taken a considerable toll on the young woman. 

The white-haired woman let out a small chuckle, “Honestly, it seems like you’ve known me since forever. You are right, but talking with you now, I feel like things will work out. I had planned on giving you some tough love, saying something along the lines of ‘Only you can truly understand your own sadness. Others can sympathize or even empathize, but all anyone else can offer are tears of an outsider looking in. So I had no intention of crying for you, or of standing still with you. All I can do is promise to reach out my hand when the time comes for me to move forward.’ but it seems all that was unnecessary. Once again I could only admire your strength, my teacher.” 

“I am surrounded by reliable people, it was only natural I would get back up again. And I can’t protect them if I’m standing still.” Byleth smiled softly, with a soft, loving gaze that shook Edelgard greatly. 

“Am I… one of those people?” The younger woman asked without thinking. With everything that has been happening she had no time to adjust her newfound feelings. Her mask of an emperor has never been weaker. Her emotions soared when Byleth answered as if it was a matter of fact, and Edelgard cursed herself for being unable to hide the smile creeping on her face. “Ahem, I did promise Captain Jeralt that I would take care of you. Considering his… condition at the time, I am unsure if he asked me specifically or anyone nearby. But I plan to uphold that promise. If… the future allows it, Enbarr Palace will always welcome you, my teacher.”

As Edelgard walked away, Sothis watched her back in silence. Her own promise to Jeralt on the forefront of her mind. “H _er demeanor is a bit different this time around, but she’s still as self important as ever_ .” Sothis laughed before her face turned stern, “ _The time has come once again. You already know where our path lies, Byleth.”_

The blue-haired woman browsed around the captain’s quarters, waiting for the appointed time. Her fingers brushed against her father’s belongings, things that he will never pick up again. She looked through his diary, the only memento that includes her parents, fondly reading the passages of them both. “I’ve been expecting you Claude.”

“Ouch, it really is impossible to sneak up on you after all, even in your grief. Still, I thought I might find you here, Teach. Not the type to wallow in solitude eh? That’s a relief, let me tell you. So… What were you reading? Is that Jeralt’s…”

“Love letter,” Byleth let out a small laugh as she continued to browse through her father’s poor attempt at poetry for her mother. 

“The contents are certainly bittersweet....” Claude smiled wryly, “but I think it’s Jeralt’s diary. Hey, maybe this has some entries when Jeralt left the monastery.” Byleth nodded to his query, and he smiled excitedly in response, “Is that so… He was the captain of the knights, but something made him leave the monastery in a hurry. If it has something to do with your birth, knowing what happened may get us closer to knowing what secrets the church is hiding… Teach… Would you mind letting me read that diary? I know how important it is to you, but I'm not asking lightly. Please, allow me to borrow it.” 

“Not necessary.”

“Wait, are you really saying I'm going to have to sneak in here in the dead of night to read it? I know how important it is to you, but I'm not asking lightly.”

“Not what I meant,” the professor replied as she threw him a book, its condition was much better than the diary she was currently reading, the archer picked it up with a confused look. “I scribbled down entries that would have most likely caught your interest.” 

“Already a step ahead of me huh? I'm forever in your debt, Teach. If you'd refused, I would've had to sneak in here in the dead of night. I wasn't looking forward to that prospect.” Byleth hummed as if she knew already. "Anyway, let me fill you in on what I’ve learned as we promised earlier. The name you asked me to investigate earlier? I finally found it, though right now I can only wonder if it’s pure coincidence, it’s not a common name but considering the implications I can’t help but worry.”

Byleth gestured to him to sit before he continued. The man took a deep breath, almost afraid of what he was about to speak. “The group who killed Jeralt, did you see the youthful looking guy with black hair, with a face that sort of looked like a snake?” She nodded, these events were happening far from the usual path, but she could still remember him clearly. There was something quite unsettling about him, while Thales and his ilk were not human, this man was something _else_ entirely. 

“Well I managed to eavesdrop on them,” Byleth gave him a harsh look. “Hey! I was careful. To be honest I couldn’t get much since they noticed me pretty quickly, and I bolted out there as fast as I could. Managed to figure out his name though, Jeser. Just like the name you asked me to look up a while back. That’s what I wanted to share.”

“ _Byleth. This is pretty big isn’t it?”_ Sothis said in shock. The professor became immersed in her thoughts as she thought over the information. If they were one and the same, then one of the founders of the church would happen to be the very enemy they sought to bring down. What motivation could have served to do such a thing? Was it because they lost the war using Nemesis and wanted to plant themselves in the growing power? No, she remembered Rhea trusting such a person, as they played a large role fighting against Nemesis, did the group splinter? Then why is he working with them again now? 

“Teach? Teach! You listening?”

“Ah, sorry Claude. I was putting together some pieces. It does explain some things.” Claude gave her a inquisitive look, since he shared information, it was only right that she should too. “It seems like the biggest opposing group against the church is also one of its founders. While I still cannot figure out why they would do such a thing, it does explain a few details. The church uses combat golems in cases of emergencies. The same one used by the group that attacked us.”

“Isn’t that just circumstantial evidence? One could have stolen from the other when developing weapons against each other.” The Golden Deer leader argued. 

“Yes. The other evidence would be…” Byleth bit her tongue, her reluctance in sharing was evident but Claude was kind enough to not push. “Do you remember those children from the last battle?” His pale face was enough indication, “they were the result of experimentation. White hair, medical scars, paler irises, shorter lifespans. All to imbue an individual with a crest or two that they normally should not have.” 

The faces of two women appeared in Claude’s head. “A sad business in Fodlan, considering its obsession with crests. Are you saying they’re colluding together to make crests important? Or that they worked together in the past but disagreed and split?” He queried, Byleth shook her head in response, she knew fully well that the archbishop would never intentionally work with them, though she had no idea how to explain it to Claude. Instead she took hold of his hand and placed it on her chest, Claude instantly blushed at the contact. “Teach?? What’s gotten into-” he stopped mid sentence and started to fully concentrate on what he was feeling. Or rather what he was not feeling. “You… don’t have a heartbeat Teach?”

“The Crest of Flames was supposed to be lost to history, remember? Yet here I am with it, with Lady Rhea’s growing interest in me as time passes. Along with my father’s desperate attempts to get me away from here upon my birth.” 

“Crest experimentation. Another thing to tie them together.”

“It is still circumstantial. And unfortunately we are running out of time. Soon, everything will be revealed. Claude, I hope I can count on you when the time comes.”

The archer smiled cooly, giving her a thumbs up. “Don’t worry Teach, I’ll show you how dependable I can be. Anyways, Rhea dispatched the knights to various locations in a frantic search for the enemy. There's a rumor that she's already secured some information. Something big is gonna happen soon. That has me wondering… If you find out where the enemy is, what will you do about it? If you ask, I… No, scratch that. All of us students would gladly lend a hand. Even if it means going against Rhea's wishes. Don't forget it. Now go. Everyone's worried about you. You'd better show them you're in good spirits.” Claude waved at her goodbye as he left her office, leaving Byleth with her thoughts, and new information.

_“It feels like we’re almost at the answer. But what point would there be for those underground to help create the church that works to suppress them? All it does is create a whirlpool of misery and despair. Well no matter, we better hurry and find the cub before he gets himself in danger.”_

“Oh Professor. I did not expect to find you out here. Did you have some sort of business?”

“Hello Dimitri. No… I was just wandering for a bit. How about yourself?”

“I decided to patrol around the monastery. With everything that has been happening as of late, I wanted to increase my vigilance. Professor… why don’t you join me at the dining hall? I’m worried you haven’t eaten since…. Since it happened. Have you?” 

“Now that you’ve mentioned it… my appetite has been avoiding me lately.” Byleth whispered softly.

“Forgive me… I suppose it’s still too soon to try and coax you back into the normal swing of things. As for what happened to Jeralt... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop it. If walking around and getting fresh air helps you, then by all means.”

“Thank you Dimitri, you’re very kind. Yes, perhaps I’ll take up on your offer.” Byleth responded as the two walked in silence back to the monastery, towards the dining hall. 

“No need to put on a brave face. No one would blame you for taking time for yourself. I don't believe it's a sign of strength to just keep going forward no matter what. Taking the time to grieve for those we've lost...there's strength in that too. That's what I think, anyway. That said... It's also important to remember that no matter how sad you are, eventually your tears will dry up. That's when you have to figure out what it is you're living for. Then you can cling to that, with all your might, and start moving forward again.” 

Dimitri finally said, breaking the silence between them. The professor gave him a confused look, and the prince took this as a cue to continue, “Four years ago, in Duscur, I experienced the same pain you're feeling now. My father...was the strongest man I knew. Someone I loved and admired deeply. That said, he was killed before my eyes. His head severed clean off. My stepmother, the kindest person I had ever known, left me behind and disappeared into the infernal flames. Everyone who I considered precious...my family and my closest friends...I couldn't save any of them. Not a single one. Now, the burden of the work they left behind falls on me. I must ensure they have no regrets. That's my duty, as the sole survivor of the tragedy. It's a heavy burden, but accepting it gave me the strength to pick myself up off the ground and start moving again. Start living again. Jeralt is gone... So, what will you do now, Professor? What must you do? Look deep in your heart and I'm certain you'll find the answer there...indelible and inescapable.”

“I already know my answer.” Byleth answered resolutely, her eyes shone with the same strength as ever. Something Dimitri had always admired in the professor. “Those people are still alive, and I have to stop them. Not for revenge, though I can’t say that feeling isn’t there, but if they went after my father, then they might go after my students too. I can’t allow that.” 

The professor answered before the prince could even ask. He nodded to her conviction, “No matter what happens or what anyone may say, know that I plan to stand by you, Professor. Through anything. Until the bitter end.”

“Dimitri.” Byleth called out to him sternly as they both stopped in their tracks. 

“Professor?”

“As a mercenary, I have a lot of connections. Ones that could probably surpass what the royalty of Faerghus can muster. Give me some time and I’ll find the ones who caused the tragedy of your family and Duscur. With our last few encounters, I know where to start looking. In return, I need you to promise me to look after yourself, your friends, and never let your rage blind you. Can you do that for me?”

“Professor… I can’t possibly ask you to do something like that.” 

“You’re not asking, I’m doing it of my own free will. You’re my student Dimitri. Just know that I’ll do anything to protect you, even if you cannot see or understand it.” The young prince gave a strange look as he lost himself in thought. His professor’s words were strange but he could not help but feel a power behind them. After he nodded in response, Byleth dramatically checked her pockets. “I’m sorry Dimitri. It seems like I have dropped something back where we met. Could you go ahead and reserve us a table? I’ll leave our lunch option to you.” The young man affirmed happily and continued on as Byleth returned to her original spot. Sure enough, a small engraved knife was found in place. The professor quietly pocketed the item.

 _“Honestly that girl. How careless could she be. She’s practically begging to be discovered with how she acts, especially towards you.”_ Sothis sighed loudly, “ _still was it wise to let Dimitri choose your lunch? It’s just going to be cheese gratin isn’t it?”_

 _“It’ll be fine.”_ Byleth replied in a rigid tone. 

  
  


Life returned to some semblance of normalcy after a bit. The world continued turning, and Byleth continued with her lessons. While many stepped carefully around her, she continued trying her best. A week into her renewed lessons she ran into Seteth and Flayn outside her office before class. The man had a difficult look on his face, while his daughter pushed him along. 

“Hello Professor Eisner. First Tomas, and now Monica. I do have a theory, though I admit it is nothing more than speculation. Both Tomas and Monica have each gone missing at one time or another. It was reported that when Monica returned from her disappearance, she began to act like a completely different person. As if, perhaps, the real Monica had been killed and replaced by an impostor. Thinking of it like that, it is possible that this Solon had been impersonating Tomas for some time. How they managed such a convincing change of appearance, though, I still do not understand.” Seteth rambled on, trying to make sense of the whole ordeal. Flayn gave him a swift kick in the shin.

“Fa- Brother! Please have a bit more sensibility. To have such a discussion in front of the Professor, have you no sympathy?” She scolded the older man. Sothis could not help but laugh, remembering how Cichol was weak to his wife in the same way. “I do apologize for my brother’s callousness. You have lost your father... Now more than ever do I understand how very lucky I am that you were able to save me. Professor, I deeply appreciate what you have done. Thank you. If there is anything at all I can do in return, please tell me, okay?”

“Thank you Flayn.” 

“We currently have the knights searching for those despicable culprits as we speak. My debt towards you will never be repaid with just this, but rest assured. They _will_ pay for their crimes.” Seteth said harshly, Flayn nodded beside him in agreement and Byleth could only smile in response. Despite being forced to cross blades in the future, Byleth could not help but feel affection towards the two. Now more than ever, she selfishly wished for her loved ones to survive the coming war. “Run along now Flayn, be sure to pay attention to the professor’s class. And thank you again Byleth, for all you’ve done for us.” With a small, respectful bow, he returned to his office.

“Flayn… do you also feel a strange connection between us?” Byleth asked, breaking the small silence between them.

The smaller woman nodded happily in agreement. “So you can feel it too Professor! That makes me very happy to hear.” 

“Flayn, can I ask you to promise me one thing?” Byleth asked, only to continue when the green-haired woman agreed. “With the events that happened so far, things will only escalate further in the future. Can you promise me to look out for yourself and Seteth and only you two?” Flayn could only give her a look of confusion, a natural response. “When the time comes Flayn, please follow your own path and keep yourself safe. That’s all I could ask for.”

  
  


During the rest of the month, Byleth secluded herself to her room at night. Many left her to mourn in peace, while some came by to offer presents and company, their worry for their beloved professor was ever present. However, knowing the events to come, Byleth spent the rest of her nights in Sothis’ company. Reminiscing about the many lives they shared, the happiness they felt, and the pain they’ve endured. It won’t be long until they too have to say their goodbyes, and the fact weighed on them both heavily, and finally the day arrived much too quickly.

“Professor! I know where the enemy is... Where Solon is.” Edelgard called out to her, “They're in a place called the Sealed Forest, close to the monastery. The archbishop is gathering the knights to begin a search. She's doing so in secret, behind our backs.”

“Why in secret?”  
“Perhaps to prevent you from running headfirst toward revenge? It's only natural that you would leap at the chance for it. Anyone would.” Claude chimed in causing Edelgard to frown as he inserted himself into the conversation.

“But that is not how this story ends, is it? Professor... We're at the ready. Order us to depart, and we'll fight at your side.” Dimitri added, who no doubt had all the troops and students ready to depart in a moment’s notice with her order.

“No. I will not allow it.” said Rhea as she, Seteth, and a handful of knights blocked their exits.

“This discovery comes just when the knights are at their busiest. It is all too likely that our foes revealed themselves to lure you out there. They are the ones who took Jeralt from you… I know how you must despise them, but I must ask you to rein in your personal feelings for now.” Seteth explained to them as calmly as he could.

“I have to go. It is something I must do.” Byleth replied, the other man was momentarily stunned by the resolution in her eyes. 

“Please, Professor. Do not act carelessly. I ask that you leave this to us. Losing you so soon after losing Jeralt would be unbearable.” Rhea answered her in genuine worry. 

“Lady Rhea, our professor is not acting out of revenge. Sending us out there is the most strategic move we can make. You can't deny it. Most of the knights are still far away. Not only does our professor wield a Hero's Relic, but there is no one here who is more powerful. Seteth and the few remaining knights can't leave the monastery unattended. We have fought under our teacher's command countless times. We are the most effective army here, and we are already prepared for battle. We have no idea what the enemy is plotting. We must act now!” Edelgard replied by her professor’s side.

“We can buy the knights more time. Not for revenge, but for a defensive attack on behalf of the monastery.”

“Surely you must see that we cannot wait any longer for the knights to gather. Please... Do what must be done and give us the order.” The other house leaders agreed, with the four standing against her, Rhea could not help but give in. 

“Professor… Do you agree with this strategy?” Rhea asked once more, in hopes for Byleth to reconsider. The professor only nodded in response, causing the archbishop to sigh. 

“Understood. I will give you the order. Destroy the enemy that is hiding in the Sealed Forest… You have the protection of the goddess on your side. Whatever happens, you shall overcome.”

“Let's go, my teacher. Whatever happens, do not lose your conviction out there.” Edelgard smiled at her. 

The location was close to the monastery, so the Professor and her students made good time as they tracked through the trees and roots. Many volunteers from the staff and knights came forward to help, and formed a number of battalions under the students command. A silent air hung above them but there was no hesitation in their steps as they marched forward. 

“The Sealed Forest is up ahead. Stay alert.” Dedue stated as they came closer to their target.

“Visibility is awful there, so everyone needs to be extra cautious.” Claude reminded the group.

“You seem to know a lot about it. It is just a forest, isn't it?” Hilda questioned the archer, only to get a wry smile in return.

“Have you been there too? Oh… Never mind. Listen, just like I told the archbishop, this is not a war of vengeance. It's a riddle, so to speak. Those guys are undoubtedly planning something terrible. We need some kind of clue as to what. The attack on the Holy Mausoleum. That foul business in Remire. The Demonic Beasts at the chapel… It can't go on. We need to figure out their objective and stop them from achieving it. That's our mission.”

“So, we have our mission now. For all the professor has done for us, failure is not permitted.” Lorenz tightly gripped the reins of his horse. 

“This is for Captain Jeralt, and Professor Eisner, who always showed kindness towards us. I will not falter.” Ingrid’s pegasus neighed in response, as if in agreement. 

“Professor… We’ll, no, I will avenge Jeralt for you, no matter what!” Bernadetta squeezed out the courage she has mustered for this moment. 

“I will make sure we get our revenge Professor, whatever it takes. On that, I promise you.” Leonie agreed with her fellow archer.

“Leonie... We will find what we seek. Professor, although I am lacking, please allow me to aid you.” Marianne whispered and began praying to the goddess for guidance and strength.

“Remember everyone, it is a bad idea to get distracted by revenge. That being said, these scoundrels will not escape retribution.” Ferdinand interjected.

“I'll admit, vengeance sounds pretty nice. But don't forget that we're here for information. Luckily, we can easily find what we're looking for while getting revenge for Jeralt. Right, Teach?”

“I have readiness. Our enemies will be taking...we will take our enemies down! Professor, my blade is yours.”

“Well, it's not like we have any other missions this month. I suppose this is as good a way as any to spend our energy.” Linhardt pitched in without a yawn or groan.

“Linhardt spending energy? We had better finish this fast before the pigs start flying everywhere.” Caspar joked, earning a small chuckle from the company. 

“Leave it to us, Professor. I'll give it my all. No matter what happens, we’ll support you.” Ashe added as the atmosphere lightened a bit.

“Fighting Tomas... It will be difficult, that's for certain, but we fought far worse and lived through it. Today is going to be no different.” Sylvain flashed his signature smile at her.

“It is a difficult task, but we will succeed. They will be made to pay for everything they have done.” Lysithea spat harshly. 

“An enemy whose objective you don't understand is a frightening prospect. But we cannot leave them to their devices.” 

“We're gonna destroy 'em! It's our mission!” Raphael answered the quiet Ignatz with a painful pat on the back.

“Lower your voice. The enemy could be close!” Dorothea scolded the larger man, “still you are right. Whoever hurts our beloved Professor won’t get any mercy from me.”

“ I don't really love the idea of fighting people I know…” Mercedes said quietly in worry.

“We don't have a choice. Even if it's difficult, an enemy is an enemy. We've just got to get it over with!” Annette assured her best friend with the bravest smile she can muster.

“Just kill them from behind. As long as you don't see their faces, you won't know if you know them.” Felix suggested to the two.

“We won't know unless we see their face... Yes, I suppose that is true. Professor... I hope you know I meant what I told you before. Your enemy is my enemy. And I will follow you until the end, whatever that end may be.” 

“Thank you Dimitri. I’ll be sure to lead us as properly as I can in the future.”

“Yes...right. We'll fulfill our duty together. We've come this far. We can't stop now. I hope you know that you can rely on us. No matter who the enemy is, we are prepared to cut them down.”

“We are now within the Sealed Forest. We must not let our guard down.” Hubert announced, everyone moved into formation with his words.

“Professor, I know I'm the one who insisted we come here, but don't doubt for a moment that the enemy is waiting for you.” Edelgard confessed as they stood side by side. 

“Lady Edelgard! What are you saying?”

“What other objective could they possibly have? We have no clue what kind of trap is waiting for us. Please be careful, my teacher. We can't afford to lose you…” 

“I don’t plan on leaving you, or anyone.”

Hubert nodded to her words in satisfaction, “The enemy is strong, but you will prevail. You must.”

“Hello! You're here! Welcome to the forest of death! My name is Kronya. I was disguised as that weakling girl from earlier, this is what I really look like! Now, you vermin... I'll take down every last one of you!” The assassin taunted and laughed. The party was then surrounded by her troops and a large number of demonic beasts. 

“Demonic beasts. I suppose they aren’t holding back. What are your orders my teacher?” Edelgard asked her.

“Stay in groups. Focus on engaging the demonic beasts first, but have reserve units in the back to engage any of the enemy troops that try to flank. I’ll engage Kronya alone.”

“My teacher, please reconsider. You _know_ they have a trap for you. At the very least let us engage her together.” Her student voiced her concerns.

“I know there’s a trap. That’s why I need to engage her alone. I cannot have anyone else get caught up in it.” Byleth explained to her. Yet Edelgard was still unconvinced, making no efforts to show her displeasure. “I’ll come back. I promise.”

“That is-” the princess stopped herself from saying anything else. Regrettably she had to agree that if there is a trap, any other person would just hold her teacher back. “Very well. I shall hold you to those words.” 

The two nodded to each other and the group moved out. Edelgard led the Black Eagles to the left, Dimitri to the right with his Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer took the rear to prevent the incoming ambushes. 

“You’re a fool to be so brazen. You’ll never avenge your father at this rate.” The assassin laughed as Byleth made her way towards her alone. “I’ll kill you and prove to everyone my power. With my own hands!” The two traded blows and Kronya’s overwhelming speed allowed her to run circles around Byleth, forcing her into the defensive. At least, that’s what she believed in the beginning. She watched Byleth from afar during her infiltration, while she never watched the professor fight, she had heard of the monastery’s praises of the nicknamed Ashen Demon. A title she loathed, and believed to be greatly exaggerated. She wanted to prove once and for all who the stronger of the two is. 

Sweat started pouring down her back as she realized the professor’s blank face wasn’t the indifference she was so used to, but of boredom. At first she became angry and put more strength and speed into her attacks, however, now she felt a sense of dread as every one of her moves was so casually parried and dodged. A lapse in concentration caused her to be sent rolling along the floor when the professor gave her a painful kick to the stomach. At this point the assassin realized the difference in their strength, she wasn’t fighting a lowly human, she was fighting a monster, and turned to flee. Faster and faster through the forest, away from the demon that stalked her. Yet, no matter how desperate she ran, Byleth was always just a few steps behind. Always so apathetic, as if Kronya didn’t even register to her as a threat. 

The assassin led Byleth to some ruins in the middle of a clearing. Sothis stuck close to her partner as much as possible. Unsure when they’ll see each other again. “How? How could I lose? What are you?” Kronya trembled as she tripped on her face. Byleth merely stared at her, as if she meant nothing then looked behind her.

“Well Solon? Are you going to start?”

“Solon?” Kronya mumbled before seeing the mage standing behind her, “Solon! Don’t just stand there and stare! I need your help!”

“Yes. Yes you must certainly do.” He muttered, with a sense of dread weighing on him. His body remembered his humiliating defeat at Remire Village, as well as her overwhelming presence during their last battle. Kronya never faced her directly so she wouldn’t know the sheer terror the goddess’ vessel invokes. The sooner he could banish her to the other realm the better. Without his usual speech or taunts, he quickly pierced Kronya’s chest, causing her to scream in pain. 

Dark magic began surrounding the area and he looked over once more, hoping to get some sort of reaction from Byleth, yet, there was nothing. His fear only grew as he hastily casted his magic, ignoring Kronya’s pleas for mercy. The spell consumed both women, and Solon sighed in relief. The nagging fear still picked at him but he ignored it, trying to focus on the victory instead.

“What was that sorcery? What happened to our professor?!” Dimitri yelled at him, his javelin ready to be thrown in a moment’s notice.

His triumph was cut short as he barely dodged a hand axe that flew at him. “That could only have been magic. I’m only asking this once. What happened to my teacher?”

“They were swallowed by the mystical darkness of the forbidden spell. An eternity wandering in a void of darkness, never to return to this world.” He mocked them, seeing the students distraught only fueled his sadism and feeling of victory. 

“You’re lying! Our professor is alive, I know it!” 

“That’s right! Our professor is no ordinary human!”.

“I don't believe anything you say! Our professor is still alive!” 

“It is hard to fathom that our professor would die in a place like this.” 

“I concur, we cannot abandon hope, Your Highness. Our professor lives. I know it.”

“It is possible that death has yet to find your friend. But there are worse things than death.” Solon answered their cries of disbelief, half to convince himself of the fact.

“You're already boasting a victory, but know this--if you did use such devious tricks to stop our professor... I swear that you will regret it.” Edelgard hissed, unable to hold back her anger.

“We are in agreement, Edelgard. We will save the professor. But first, let's destroy this fiend! I'll slice you into a thousand pieces as we watch with horror... You will know true pain before I finally allow you to die!”

“Hey, all I hear is good news. Teach is still alive. And if that's true, then there's only one thing to do. Defeat you while we wait for Teach's triumphant return!” Claude laughed as he readied his bow.

“Prepare yourself. We will avenge the both of them here and now!” 

“How trite. But if you wish for pain, I shall oblige. If you prefer it so, you shall also be added to the ranks of the dead!”

***

In a dark room, void of even her throne were Sothis and Byleth. The goddess let out a small sigh as the two sat quietly in the dark. “Well here we are again. No matter how much we tried to avoid this. It seems as if this, too, is fated.” Sothis let out a little chuckle at Byleth’s scrunched face. “I’m sorry, that was a poor choice of words.”

“Apologizing won’t make things right.” The professor teased to lighten the mood. Sothis could only smile wryly. The two sat together in the darkness, with all their struggles throughout so many cycles, there was a small comfort to be found in this quiet place. 

“I must admit… I both admire and envy that bravery of yours. To constantly move forward. Despite the pain and loneliness. Regardless of how hard you work to save everyone, I doubt there will be any who will truly appreciate the effort you put in for them.”

Byleth shook her head in response. “I sometimes feel I am grasping for a purpose in life. Even now I wonder if what I am doing is right. Perhaps someday, after we overcome the enveloping darkness, I will know what it is.”

“Just ask your girl, after all this is over, in those peaceful days. She always seems to know where to go.”

“Yes. Perhaps I shall.” The two shared a laugh, before falling back into silence. 

“We’ve been a part of each other for quite a while now haven’t we? How many lives have we gone through now? The tears, the laughs, the pain, the happiness. Are you ready to end this endless, needless cycle? To bring forth a new dawn? ”

“I am.”

“Very well. Once more I shall relinquish all the power I have to you. For us to once again join as one. And for me to once more disappear. You will hold the one, true power of the progenitor god. This is the moment we have been working towards. Byleth. End this sorry of play someone else has forced us in.”

“One way or another, I’ll end this charade. I promise you that Sothis.”

“Good! I expect nothing less from you, my partner.” The small goddess smiled gently as she leaned her head against Byleth’s shoulder. Enjoying this solace for just a moment longer. “I know I speak of this each time, but I shall miss this. It was certainly fun being with you, again and again. For all that you have done... Thank you. I'm glad that it was you to whom my fate was bound.” 

“Thank you Sothis… for everything. I’m happy that you were the one my soul was bound to.” There were no more words exchanged, no ceremony to be done, no mantra to chant. They’ve been together long enough that such frivolousness was unnecessary, and so they sat together. Shoulder by shoulder, resting their head on one another, before the goddess slowly turned into golden lights and fused herself into Byleth. 

Byleth’s hair grew long, and wild. While it still maintained its blue shade, the ends of her hair glowed a dark green. Her eyes also became a blending of the two, with one iris her original color, and the other Sothis’ and the professor’s ears also have a very slight point to them.

With her sword, which gleamed white, like a hot flame, in hand she cut through the darkness and stepped through, into the light. The sight of her students and Solon greeted her, and the dawn behind her back, she returned to the world once more. 

“So the Fell Star consumes even the darkness itself…” Solon muttered in astonishment.

“My teacher... It is you, right? I knew that you would always come back to us. I'd like to ask about your appearance, but for now, let's dispose of our enemies.” Edelgard asked, quickly making her way to Byleth’s side.

“I am glad you are safe. I was sure that you would return. Please tell me all that happened to you later. For now, it's imperative that we kill the demon!”

“Haha! I always believed in you... I knew you could cut your way out of anything.” Dimitri and Claude said in turn, just a step behind Edelgard and positioned themselves by their professor’s side. 

Solon clicked his tongue and warped a respectable distance away, and weaved his magic to warp more of his soldiers into the forest, renewing the battle once more. “What did you see in the darkness of Zahras? This should be impossible. The only being that can withstand that darkness is... Unless I dispose of you myself, I may never have the chance to send you back there!”

“Dimitri. Claude. Take care of the enemies coming down from the sides. I want the Black Eagles to split and go with the other classes in the defense.”

“It will be done.”

“Got it Teach.”

“What about me, my teacher?” 

“We’ll be cutting through the opening Dimitri and Claude will create for us and go straight for Solon. We don’t want him getting away.”

“I share the same sentiments. Very well, we shall meet again at the top.” The two nodded at each other at the agreed plan and went their separate ways.

***

“Lady Edelgard. Can we trust that person? She seems, someone else entirely.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Hubie, weren’t you the one going ‘It is hard to fathom that our professor would die’ just a bit earlier?” The songstress remarked in her best impression, “Besides didn’t you see the way her face lit up when she saw us? It’s definitely our professor.”

Edelgard found herself smiling at Dorothea’s assurance, “yes. It’s definitely her. I can feel it, but that’s besides the point. We have a villain to cut down.” As the Black Eagles teamed up with the Blue Lions, Edelgard stayed a bit in the back, ready to cut through as soon as the enemy formation thinned. Her hand axe found much use as she helped the front lines. 

“Thank you Edelgard.” Dimitri said as he maimed an enemy whose stance was broken thanks to her.

“Think nothing of it.” She answered without taking her eyes off Solon in the distance. The emotions swirling in her lilac eyes was something the blonde prince was very familiar with: hatred, and vengeance. 

“I must apologize, Edelgard.”

“Apologize?”

“I had misread you. It’s clear to see you hate these demons like the rest of us. No, perhaps your enmity is far greater than ours.”

“Of course I would detest them. After all they did to me and my siblings. However, to slay your enemies sometimes you must keep your allies close, and your enemies closer. Otherwise you’ll just be grasping at straws.”

“I suppose there is some truth to those words… Nevertheless, I trust you will pay back that monster tenfold to what he did to our professor?”

“Believe me Dimitri. I will make him regret crossing me.”

***

“Professor? Is it really you? You’ve always felt familiar, but now you feel...” Flayn whispered to her.

Byleth placed a finger on her lips with a gentle smile, “the answer will come in time, little Cethleann. For now, just focus on the task at hand.” Flayn’s eyes grew wide in surprise before nodding and caught up to the rest of the Black Eagles and Golden Deer. 

“Yo Teach, I’m glad you made it back to the land of the living, I always had faith in you.” Claude greeted her cheerfully as Byleth joined them on the frontlines. 

“So he says, but he was _really_ upset when you disappeared. I thought he was going to break down and cry.” The pink-haired axe wielder interjected.

“Hilda! I was _not_ going to cry! Still it’s a relief to have you back. Did you know this was all going to happen? You didn’t look panicked through that dark magic.”

“It’s good to be back,” she replied, before stopping to think. Claude has always been the perceptive one, how much has he figured out, and how much should she tell him? “I had a feeling something like this would have happened. Still the greater threat is has yet to come, and I trust you Claude to keep the peace when it passes.”

“Me? And not Edelgard? I’m surprised.” 

“There are some things I can only trust with you, Claude. Can I ask you to look after them? I’m asking not as a professor, but as a friend.”

“When you put it that way Teach, how can I possibly refuse?” the man said with a smile that did not reach his eyes, gleaming over the information his professor just gave him. Their conversation was cut short as a roar and the trampling of dirt came towards them. A demonic beast broke through formation, scattering the knights in different directions. 

“Flayn, Marianne, take care of the wounded soldiers. Leonie, Ignatz, disable him for just a moment.” Her orders were immediate and clear, the healers with a few units went to provide aid and the archers deftly aimed for the monster's eyes. None of the arrows were able to pierce its hard carapace, but it managed to slow it down just enough for Byleth to weave together a spell at astonishing speeds.

“Regulus” The changed professor casted, making small, sparkling dots appear throughout the creature’s body. The moment the stars are connected by white lines the constellation detonates, causing the creature to wail in pain and fall to the ground. “I’ll leave the rest to you.” She said calmly, leaving the stunned students behind to reach Solon.

When Byleth walked towards Solon, the mage took a few steps back in return. “I am terrified by you…” he mumbled seeing the lack of emotions in her eyes; everything he had attempted was overturned by this very woman. “Even though an emotion like fear has no place inside me. To think you were this terrifying.”

“Your role in this play has ended. It is time for you to exit the stage.” 

Solon’s blood froze in his veins as another person’s face came to mind, one with a snake-like smile and did not bother to show their contempt and ridicule in their eyes. 

“I see, so there was information held even from me. Then I must return and warn Thales instead.” The man said to himself as he attempted to warp out. Only for nothing to happen. 

“I did say this is where your role ends. I can’t allow you to escape now and cause even more problems than you already have.” The woman said coldly as she brandished her sword. 

“I-Impossible…” The mage turned to flee only to run into Edelgard with her axe raised and ready to strike at any given openings. “So this is how it is… I cannot let you live!” He yelled, preferring to fight her than the demon incarnate behind him.

“You stole the words from my mouth. You lost the moment you failed to kill the professor.” The small woman hissed before hurling her axe at him. Solon managed to dodge the weapon and caught the woman off guard by charging towards her. A move he made in an attempt to get further away from the Fell Star.

“Know your place, wretched woman.” Solon quickly countered with his dark magic. Edelgard, who was caught off guard, raised her arms to brace herself, yet the magic was quickly dissipated as it hit an invisible wall. The two looked back at the blue-green haired woman with exasperated faces. 

“Edelgard.” She said simply, and with just that word and their eyes, the princess understood her intentions and quickly moved out of the way. “The spine of the world, Dyrnwyn. It is time we carve out our own fate.” Lights began to gather and converge into the sword, making it glow as bright as a star. 

“Alkaid” The woman casted. A single step. A single thrust. And a piercing bright light shot from the sword. Solon was completely enveloped in the beam of light and within moments, there was nothing left of him to be seen, along with the trees and rocks behind him. 

A quiet descended the battlefield in the wake of Byleth’s power. The morale of Solon’s remaining troops dropped and fear awoke in the demonic beasts who attempted to flee, making them both easy prey for the rest of her students. 

“It’s over…” Edelgard looked at the scorched earth, where Solon once stood, and let out a sigh of relief. One of her tormentors is no more, vanquished with the look of absolute fear on his face. She quickly made her way to her professor once she had broken out of her trance. “Now, Professor. About your appearance…” the princess asked cautiously. “Your hair is so much longer now. And your eyes, or rather one of your eyes changed color. It sort of reminds me of someone. What happened to you?”

Byleth thought for a moment and smiled to herself, “I got some help from a friend.”

“A friend…? I see. To think you would have that much fondness for each other, I’m happy for you.” Edelgard said with a stiff tone, her face fell for just a moment before she continued, “Your weapon is called the Sword of the Creator, after all. No, you called it something else earlier, ah no matter. It's no wonder she looks favorably upon you. Just as it was with saint Seiros, no doubt... And just how will you use this new power, my teacher?”

“For my students.” Byleth said without hesitation. That has always been her answer. Some would call her selfish for doing so but nothing makes her heart move more. 

“Tell me... If the world, and your students included, were to divide and-” Edelgard continued her questioning just as Byleth was hit with a wave of exhaustion and blacked out onto the floor. “My teacher!? Have you...fallen asleep?! This must be a side effect of your recent...changes. I can't just leave you here…” 

*** 

“Is this what you were hoping for?” Thales quietly fumed, due to the difference in their rank and abilities, there was very little he could say outright. “We’ve lost both Kronya and Solon, and the Fell Star has grown even stronger.”

Thales took a step back when he saw the other man, however, had a wide smile, with trembling shoulders, the exact opposite reaction that he was expecting. “Ah. Finally. _Finally._ The fruit has ripened enough to eat. After so many tries I was about to just give up hope. Should I thank the goddess for this?” The man let out a laugh. 

Thales, however, was unamused. “Enough. I have the same seat on the council as you. What do you mean by ‘many tries’? I demand to know what the plan-” His words got caught in his throat with just a mere glare from his superior. Thales was always confident in his strength but even he felt like a mouse in front of a lion.

The man’s face relaxed after letting out a long sigh. “Ah~ my fun got ruined. Just do as you’re told Thales. Wake him up and bring him along during the siege in the following month. It’ll be a nice present for the Professor. No doubt she has something planned for the takeover.” Before Thales could protest the man casted his magic, transforming himself into an unassuming young boy wearing a uniform from Garreg Mach Monastery, one you could find in the background. “If he gives you a hard time just use my name, that’ll get him to behave. I’m off to class now bye~”

***

Byleth found herself back in the dark room, in front of an empty throne. She let out a lonely sigh and looked over her body and sword once more. Fully taking into account the new changes. 

“It’s quite an unexpected change isn’t it? I’m really surprised myself.” A mature voice called out to her from behind. Byleth faced a tall woman, with long dark green hair and matching eyes. The woman filled her outfit much better than she did previously. 

“Sothis!” Byleth exclaimed as they ran into each other for a tight embrace, both overcome with emotion with the unexpected reunion.

“I am shocked that you recognized me Byleth.” 

“We’ve been together all this time. Of course I’d recognize you, even if your form changes.” 

The older Sothis laughed, “I did say that we were connected just moments ago didn’t I? It looks like this time’s fusion is a resounding success. We’re still together and you have access to all my magic.” 

“Thank you Sothis. This time we’ll save them. All of them.” Byleth smiled, clenching her fist. 

“In time's flow...see the glow of flames ever burning bright…” A voice resounded through the room. 

“Looks like this reunion is cut short. Still, I’m here for you Byleth. Now more than ever. Give that foolish daughter of mine a proper scolding will you?” The other woman nodded before vanishing from sight. Once alone Sothis placed her hand over her heart to calm her excitement. “Thank you Byleth, my guiding star. For taking the harsh path, and doing things I am too weak to attempt. Now. Time to fix up this gloomy room for when she returns.”

“On the swift river's drift, broken memories alight…” Byleth woke from her slumber on Rhea’s lap who continued her song, unaware of her consciousness.

“In time’s embrace. Watch with grace as the children grow in twilight,” the professor sang along. “After flames lay to rest, we shall find our respite.”

“M-Mother?” Rhea blurted out in surprise. Byleth gave her an incredulous look, causing the archbishop to cough into her hand to compose herself. “Professor. Where did you learn of this song?”

“The words… sort of came to me.” 

“I see. I see. So that’s how it is.” Rhea said with an ever growing smile. “Everything is alright now Professor. There is no need to worry. Those who are trying to harm you are far away.” 

The woman continued humming the tune of the song. A song from long, long ago. “How lovely...it would be for this moment to last forever... I wish I could hold on to this time we have stolen... that you and I could create a world without end... I have heard whispers of what happened to you. Your appearance… You have received power from the goddess. From the moment you took hold of the Sword of the Creator... I prayed that one day the radiant power of Sothis, which bathes Fódlan in its celestial light, might reside within you. But you are so much more than the light. You are my... Close your eyes, dear one. Sleep, just a while longer.” 

As the song played on, Byleth fell back into a deep slumber. “ I will be watching over you, always. Always and forever… Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth’s class changed to 「Dawn Bringer」
> 
> Gained Astral faire  
> Sword of the Creator has been fully awakened to 「Spine of the World: Dyrnwyn」


	14. Broken Routine (Part 1)

**Broken Routine (Part 1)**

“-will be here shortly. No more, I beg of you. I will take our dear professor to the Holy Tomb. There...I should be able to see our dearest wishes to fruition. When I was young, I heard her voice there... I'm sure of it.” The voice on the other side of the door mumbled as Byleth stood in front of the audience chamber. 

“You may enter.” Rhea said with a noticeable perk in her voice, the moment the professor knocked on the door. Inside Byleth was greeted with a bright smile alongside a tense face. “I have been awaiting your arrival, Mo- Professor. Now that you have received sacred power from the goddess, there is somewhere you must pay a visit to at once. You must go to the Holy Tomb so that you may receive a divine revelation from the goddess.”

“Ha. A revelation? Since when have I ever given those of any kind.” Byleth said in a mocking tone, for just a moment, the colors of the professor’s hair inverted to green roots and blue tips. Her haughty look was quickly replaced by one of regret and her hair changed back. “I’m terribly sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Byleth expected a harsh rebuke from Seteth, but none came, his mouth still agape from the shock. Rhea on the other hand smiled gently and waved the outburst off. “It’s quite alright Professor. You must still be terribly tired from the whole ordeal. Please take this moment for some rest. I shall inform you personally when we are ready.”

The professor bowed and left with hastened steps out of the audience chamber. “Rhea! Her demeanor- that was-” The man muttered in confusion.

“Yes, Seteth. Mother has finally returned to us.” Her haunting smile sent chills down her aide’s spine as turbulent emotions whirled within him. 

“ _ What was that!?” _ Byleth asked in astonishment as she marched back to her dorm room. She felt fear many times over the countless cycles, but nothing like this. 

“ _ I’m- I’m not sure! I just got so angry at my daughter that I just blurted out my words like I usually do! I didn’t expect to take over your body!”  _ The older Sothis panicked. The professor chuckled at the flustered goddess, causing the older woman to pout. “ _ Just what is so funny Byleth?” _

_ “Ah. I’m just glad that despite your outward appearance, you’re still you.” _

Sothis puffed out her chest, before it was endearing, but now it is dangerous.  _ “Of course! I’ve always been this way as far as I could remember. My appearance had nothing to do with my personality.”  _

With a small scream the professor stumbled into someone and they both fell to the floor. “I’m terribly sorry, I wasn’t looking and-  _ my teacher _ ?” The small voice hit a high pitch as she realized who she was on top of.

“Ah. Edelgard. It is nice running into you.” Byleth joked from underneath her. The young princess hastily got up with a blush on her face. “Are you alright my teacher? It’s not like you to zone out.” 

The white haired woman became worried seeing her professor’s pale face. “I’m alright Edelgard. I’m just… surprised at my changes. It’s taking some time to get used to.” The smaller woman nodded along. Byleth was surprised by the unexpected laugh Edelgard let out. “I’m sorry my teacher, I’m not laughing at your troubles. It’s just a bit of relief to hear that from you. You’re human like the rest of us after all. I’m just glad that despite your outward appearance, you’re still you.”

Byleth couldn’t help but smile widely at her words, how ironic for her to use the same words she had just done. “I only hope that you can continue to trust me as I do towards you.”

“I- yes. Actually, Professor. Will you join me? There’s something I must do. It will take a few days, but I promise we’ll be back in time for the ceremony at the Holy Tomb.”

“I will go with you.” 

“You won’t even ask where?” 

“I said I trust you didn’t I?”

“I see. I hope neither of us become disillusioned. No, nevermind. Thank you, my teacher. This was meant to be a secret, but… in return for your trust, I’m going to Enbarr, the Imperial Capital. There is something I must do there.”

Byleth was warmly welcomed into the imperial palace, where she was led to the waiting room before the ceremony started. Thanks to her memories, Byleth could see that only Edelgard's most trusted soldiers were present. During her first cycle the professor was too awed by the beauty of the castle to notice, but now she could understand the severity of Edelgard’s current actions, and appreciate being included in them, despite the risks.

“ _ It’s no doubt that your fates are entwined, one way or another. Whether it’s the crests you share, your constantly crossing paths no matter the cycle, or that it is because of her that I have awakened in the first place. In a way I should thank her too. For allowing us to meet. For always looking for the best of Fodlan. For always watching after you when I disappeared.”  _ Sothis said as she floated around, and looked at every nook and cranny that tickled her fancy. It was her first time being here and she welcomed the new change of pace. Byleth merely hummed in response.

“Did you say something?” The princess asked as she entered the room.

“Oh, I was just appreciating the works of art displayed. Thank you Edelgard, for inviting me.” The white haired woman made a difficult smile in response. “Yes, truth be told, I would rather spend our gold coffers on something that would help the citizens more. However these art pieces are used in the political battlefield. A poorly decorated waiting room would make the empire appear poor and weak to our enemies, while an overly gaudy one would make us appear ignorant. There’s a delicate balance that needs to be maintained. Honestly, for such a thing to be a necessity is a headache.” 

The professor nodded along, vaguely recalling Hubert and Ferdinand lecturing her about such things, many cycles ago. When she had more time in between each reset to step into the world of politics in order to lessen Edelgard’s burden. With no words left to say, Edelgard and a handful of her knights lead her to the throne room where Ionius IX waited upon his seat.

“ Father, forgive me for asking this of you. I know how much pain you're in--how the burden of the throne weighs heavily on you--and so--”

“There is no need to apologize, Edelgard. You must know…” The older man let out a loud cough, and the seriousness of his illness is made apparent. “ that I do not have much time left in this world. The time has come-” The emperor managed to squeeze out before falling into another coughing fit. 

“ Thank you, Father. Now, to complete the Imperial succession, you must relinquish your crown here in the throne room. The archbishop of the Church of Seiros would normally act as witness, but my professor will fill that role instead.” The eyes within the room were suddenly focused on her, yet Byleth answered unflinchingly.

“I cannot speak for Archbishop Rhea, but I can speak for So- the Goddess Sothis, who has blessed me with her strength. We would happily give our blessings to Edelgard in her ascension.”

“Those are bold words to claim.” Ionius IX scowled.

“I have the utmost confidence in them.”

“My teacher’s words are good enough for me.” Edelgard interrupted before her father could raise any complaints. “From this day forward, the weight of the Empire's future shall rest upon my shoulders. All that I do will be for the benefit of the people of Fódlan.”

The emperor of Adrestia struggled to his feet and stood in front of his kneeling daughter. With hesitant fingers, he gently placed his crown on her, “Edelgard von Hresvelg, the crown is yours. By the covenant between the red blood and the white sword, and by the double-headed eagle upon your head, I hereby pronounce you the new emperor. Are you prepared to take those responsibilities as your own?”

“In accordance with the ancient covenant, and in keeping with the Hresvelg legacy... I swear that upon this throne, I shall use my reign to lead Fódlan to a new dawn and achieve peace for all.” Edelgard replied with conviction as she accepted the crown and duty. 

“The Imperial succession is complete.” Ionius said with a cough as a nearby knight helped him stand, now that he no longer carried the title of emperor. “My daughter, I regret that I could not do more for you. When you were stolen away to the Kingdom, when the prime minister did those horrible things, I could only watch in horror.”

“I- ” Edelgard bit her tongue, struggling with the conflicting emotions within her, “- I understand, Father. In those dark times, your eyes and your fists were my salvation. Within your eyes, I saw true care. And upon your fists clenched tight with indignity, I saw the blood that dripped and fell. Even as I bled, I felt that you, too, must also be bleeding.” Sothis frowned at the textbook answer, given by the perfect daughter. 

“ _ Honestly, if you are angry, you should just say it! There’s no point in playing the role you are forced into just to make people who never looked your way happy. Well… it’s not as if I don’t understand your position. I suppose I just have to be angry in your steed.”  _ Sothis complained 

With the ceremony complete Edelgard quickly turned to face Byleth with a strange look on her face. “My teacher, I-”

“Your Majesty!” A large man rudely screamed out as he waddled into the room. “You must not leave your sleeping chambers in your condition. Ah, Edelgard. I did not expect to find Your Highness here.” Ludwig said with a fake smile.

“Prime Minister, you have misspoken. I am no longer "Your Highness" but rather..."Your Majesty".”

The round man’s face paled at her words, “I- Impossible!”

“ It is true. Edelgard is the new emperor of the Adrestian Empire. We will summon the officials, and prepare an ordinance at once. And you, Prime Minister--”

“--are dismissed. It will be some time before you are allowed to make contact with the outside world again.” 

“No! How can this be?! I-” Ludwig was about to voice his complaints but as soon as the imperial knights stood next to him, he quickly held his tongue. “Understood, Your Majesty.” He was then forcefully led out of the throne room. 

“Edelgard... My dear El, I leave the fate of Fódlan…” The man had a harsh coughing fit, making the newly crowned emperor rush to his side.

“Father, you should sit.” 

“That seat no longer belongs to me. I leave Adrestia and Fódlan to you.” 

“Father… I’ll lead the world to a better path. I promise.”

“Thank you for staying by my side, Professor. Now that I’m the emperor, it’s time to grasp my destiny. After the ceremony at the Holy Tomb, I must return to Enbarr. This may be the last we see of each other. While I would have loved to show you more of the castle, we are out of time, my teacher.” 

“I’m sure we can find the opportunity for it in the future.” Byleth smiled as she fondly remembered the past lives where they shared tea together in the castle. 

“It seems it’s not just your appearance that has changed since that fateful battle.” The young emperor mused.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve become more expressive since that day. I see you smiling more when we spend time together. I have to admit, it has been very pleasant. And earlier you-”

“Your majesty!” A guard came running through the halls in panic. Edelgard frowned at the sight. “My deepest apologies, your majesty. But our esteemed guest’s wyvern has been making a ruckus. By your orders she has been treated with the greatest respect, so we do not know what is causing her outburst.”

Byleth glanced towards Sothis, who nodded in turn, and floated off to see Sigel. “Sorry, she’s probably just restless because she hasn’t seen me in a while and this is a new place for her. I don’t think it is anything your caretakers did.” The guard visibly relaxed at her explanation.  “Since it has come to this, would you like to fly her home? You have been doing well in your flying lessons.”

“Are you sure? I know Sigel won’t let anyone but you hold her reins. And thank you, my teacher. I’m sorry about Hubert giving you a hard time when you suggested it. It’s only because he cannot fly to follow me, it has nothing to do with you personally.”

_ “It was definitely personal”  _ Byleth thought but kept to herself. “Yes, I think you’ll find that she is much more agreeable than you would believe.” 

  
***

“A revelation from the goddess... To think we'll have the honor of attending such a historical event.” Dimitri said in awe. 

“That's news to me. I did not see that coming.” Claude whistled.

“I hear the archbishop will accompany us to the Holy Tomb, is that true?” Dedue asked.

“I hear it will be well-guarded, but is that really okay?” Hilda followed up.

“Yes, that is true. She will not relent in that matter.” Seteth answered him.

Ingrid became concerned at the thought. “If something happens to her, all of Fódlan will suffer. We must protect her at all costs.” 

“If Solon's allies are still around, it's certainly true that we don't know when or where they may appear.” Ignatz agreed. 

“This may sound mad, but perhaps we don't have to worry so much about that. Lady Rhea has said before that she is capable of protecting herself. I have a feeling that is true. I thought it was a strange thing for her to say. and beyond that, her movements bring to mind a great warrior with an extensive military background.” Dimitri thought out loud.

“I will not comment on that matter, but just know the Archbishop is certainly capable of protecting herself. Her specific orders are for all of you to protect the professor at all costs.” Seteth replied. 

“We should brace ourselves for anything.”

Despite Dimitri’s warning, the rest of the students had a carefree attitude towards the ceremony. Excitedly discussing amongst themselves about the historical event. Dimitri could only sigh at the thought. Claude harshly slapped him in the back with his signature smile. “Don’t worry about it too much prince. The Archbishop certainly is taking all the precaution necessary, why else is she assigning all of the students as guards. Still to order everyone to guard Teach rather than herself. There must be another objective.”

“What could you be suggesting Claude? That the archbishop has an ulterior motive other than asking for the goddess’ guidance?” Dimitri retorted with a hint of anger.

“It still doesn't make sense to me. A goddess was living inside Teach, right? But now there's a ceremony to receive a revelation or whatever. How could that be necessary anymore?”

Dimitri chewed on the archer’s words for a moment but shook his head nonetheless. “It can’t be, I’m sure there is a reason behind it all.”

He let out a sigh at the prince’s response, “It's pointless to speculate about it now. We'll know the answer soon enough. But… I worry about Teach. If something were to happen, would you side with the archbishop? Or Teach?” Dimitri became flabbergasted at the notion, such an idea never crossed his mind. 

The tension between them was cut by Annette’s concerned voice. “What's wrong, Flayn? You look like you have something on your mind.” 

“Who, me? No, it is nothing. May we all see this through to the end. Brother… did Lady Rhea say anything else about the professor?”

Seteth was silent for a moment. “No. No she did not. Do not worry about it, Flayn, and enjoy the ceremony. I highly doubt anything would happen, but just be prepared in case. Lady Rhea has been pushing to start the ceremony the moment Professor Eisner returns, so have your preparations done beforehand.”

***

Byleth returned to the familiarity of her personal bedchambers in Enbarr. Edelgard placed no limit on making sure she was absolutely comfortable here. A smile creased her lips as she remembered El stating that they were to share the same room and bed, only for Hubert to be adamantly against it, as it was improper before the official wedding ceremony. 

Outside her balcony window were the gardens where she spent most of her time. She really got into gardening and with Bernadetta’s help she filled the gardens with carnations one spring, and got an earful from Hubert once again. 

Her work desk’s woodwork was in stark contrast with all the other room’s furniture. A present from Petra, when she became queen and had a diplomatic visit. She said it was made from her country’s best craftsmen. The engravings on the wood were meant for good fortune and happiness. 

“Do you like it?”

“Yes. I never thought I would be able to return here.” Byleth answered with a sad smile. How many times has she left this scene behind? “Thank you Sothis.”

“I should be thanking you, and Edelgard, really.” The older woman replied as she sat on the bed. “Plus this is much nicer than the gloomy throne room isn’t it?”

“Are you sure? Wasn’t that place important to you?”

“It was not. Sitting on that throne, giving out orders, was not something I enjoyed. I was much happier playing with my children.” Byleth plopped herself next to the Goddess on the bed, and they instinctively leaned on each other. The feeling was different from how it used to be, considering Sothis no longer looks like a child, though from earlier it seems like she still acts like one on occasion.

“Have you gotten used to your new spells yet?” Sothis asked softly, her head resting on top of Byleth’s.

“I’ve been able to use them rather naturally, perhaps because our souls are linked closer than ever before. But there’s so much we need to test out.”

The green-haired woman hummed in agreement, her eyelids becoming heavy in comfort. “Unfortunately, and ironically, time is not something we have. While I would prefer not to go into another five year slumber, experience suggests it’s going to happen again.” Right before sleep took her in its embrace Byleth stood up abruptly, throwing the poor goddess off balance. Seeing Byleth’s darkened expression woke Sothis up immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“I am… concerned. About earlier.”

The goddess turned away shamefully, her hands gripping into her own arm. “I’m sorry Byleth. It wasn’t intentional.” She replied.

“I’ve been scared many times, but that was the first time I felt like I’ve lost control. Byleth, Ashen Demon, Professor, Chosen One, Vessel, Sothis. I’ve been called many things before, but now more than ever, I’m not sure who I am. I know Rhea created mother in hopes to revive you, and that she plans the same for me. Is that to be my fate?”

Sothis marched in front of Byleth and stared at her with her stern, light green eyes. “We are all prisoners of Fate. The people of Fodlan, my children, even me. Regardless of how much I struggled, even with the power of time I was unable to break free of its shackles. Except you.” The goddess gave Byleth a melancholic smile before pulling the professor into an embrace. “No matter how much you stumble and fall, you’ve always gotten back up. You’ve already done so much more than I ever could have, walk proudly forward and forge the path of your own choosing. This body is yours, it always has been, always will be. No matter what my daughter, or even fate itself has planned, I know you will cut through them all.” 

The older woman led Byleth back onto the bed and laid her down. The familiarity of the bed almost long forgotten was too much for the weary professor and fatigue slowly crept into her body. “I will always stand by you. For you will always be Byleth, a woman of indomitable will, bringer of a new dawn, and my partner.” The blue haired woman finally fell into a slumber after Sothis’ gentle caresses. “How I wish this peaceful moment could last. Byleth. One whose back I’ve always watched and admired. You will always be my- tch.”

The world, just slightly, shook. Making the goddess stare at the door in anger. “An invader? Here?” A chill crawled up her spine as she recalled Byleth’s memory before each reset. 

“No.” She denied it, “it is much too early, and this one is much weaker.” Relief washed over her before she snapped her fingers, fortifying her domain and expelling her visitor. “This is the first cycle I am present after our union. Perhaps this is how they spied on her in the past.” Sothis watched Byleth once more, happy that her partner can sleep peacefully here in her domain, where she can hold back her inner demons that haunt her. 

“Byleth. Please survive.” She prayed.

***

“Are you surprised, Professor? This is the Holy Tomb”

“To think there was such a vast space beneath the monastery all this time. It's hard to imagine that any of these enormous contraptions are of this world.”

“That mechanism for descending underground back there... What powers it? When I tried to come by myself, it wouldn't even budge.” Claude asked curiously when Edelgard fell silent in thought.

“It’s incredible is it not? We truly are lucky to be able to set foot in such hallowed grounds.” The students all murmured amongst themselves as Rhea led them deeper into the tomb. 

“This is where the goddess who created this world was laid to rest, along with her children.” The archbishop revealed to them the largest room full of coffins and a throne. “It is said that our creator, the goddess Sothis, sat upon this very throne. Professor, do you recognize this throne?”

“I do.”

The smile on Rhea’s face grew even larger. “So long... I have waited so very long for this day. Sit upon the throne. I have no doubt you will be gifted a revelation from the goddess.”

Byleth walked away from Rhea and sat upon the throne, her fingers trailed along the armrest with familiarity. “ _ To think she would even bring my chair here.”  _ Sothis scoffed as she stood by the professor.

“Well?” Rhea asked with baited breath. As the clock ticked forward and she noticed nothing else was happening, she could not hide the displeasure from her face. “It was supposed to be but a step away. What could possibly be missing?”

“Sorry to disturb you when you're distressed, Archbishop, but it seems some uninvited guests have arrived.” Claude called out to the agitated holy woman.

Dimitri, with a spear already in hand, stepped between the invaders and the professor. “I’m only asking this once Edelgard. What is the meaning of this?”

“Don't move, any of you. If you move, your lives will be forfeit. Thank you ever so much for guiding us this far. The Imperial army will now take possession of everything in the Holy Tomb.” The man beside her snickered and laughed. The emperor merely slumped her shoulders.

As realization hit the students, chaos ensued. Some demanded Edelgard for answers, others fell into confusion, a few abandoned questioning and took up their weapons instead.

“There's only one goal for grave robbers like these, right, Edelgard? You're here to steal the treasure that rests within the Holy Tomb.” Claude said, hiding his discomposure behind his usual smile. The professor’s favor came to mind seeing the scene unfold in front of him.

“You were always the clever one Claude. I doubt anything I can say would convince you, but the crest stones are a blight upon the world disguised as medicine, and I cannot have them plague this world any longer.”

“What nonsense are you spouting!?” Dimitri yelled, his patience was at its limit. “The crest stones help us wield relics and vanquish evil!”

“Insolence! You will atone for the sin of tramping on this holy resting place. Byleth, destroy these villainous traitors who dare dishonor our creator!”

“I suppose that ends any chance of negotiations. I’m sorry, my teacher. I cut this path, and now I must follow it. My friends, I ask that all of you stay back. It is not my intention to fight you.” The young woman turned to her troops and issued her order: “By order of the Adrestian emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg, I command you to collect the Crest Stones! If anyone attempts to stop us…. Kill them.”

“Is this some sort of twisted joke? Was our friendship nothing more than convenient tools to be discarded when you were done playing school? You- Edel- I- I will take that head from your shoulders, and hang it from the gates of Enbarr!” Something within him snapped and with a loud roar he charged into the enemy lines.

The other students were about to follow Dimitri’s lead until Byleth ordered them to stop. “Flayn, bring him back.” The little healer nodded and casted her spell, warping the mad prince near her. Once again he was bound by her sword, this time however, he showed no signs of calming down as he struggled to break free of his confinement. Despite all his strength, Dyrnwyn would not budge. 

“Professor!? What is the meaning of this? Are you allowing these heretics to desecrate these tombs and disgrace the dead!?”

“Dimitri. We will stop her, but I cannot allow you to put yourself and your fellow students in danger with a reckless charge. Their goal is to take the crest stones, despite how many you would have killed, if they leave with the crest stones, it’s still our loss.” Her words fell on deaf ears as he gritted his teeth and continued his attempts to break free. “This is a defensive battle, I want everyone to stay back and defend the coffins. I’ll move forward to engage the enemy commander. Claude, Flayn you’ll be supporting me. Dimitri, it’s not as if I don’t understand your anger, but if you cannot control your emotions then you will only be playing into their hands. If you cannot follow orders, I’ll leave you here with Rhea.”

The Faerghus prince bit his lip enough to draw blood, all while the sound of battle can already be heard echoing within the tomb. “Very well Professor. I shall follow your lead.” 

After gaining his promise, Byleth undid his bindings. “What in the world would Edelgard want with those Crest Stones anyways?” Claude asked as the four of them moved towards Edelgard. A few invaders intercepted them, but between Dimitri’s unhinged strength and Byleth’s divine blade, they were swatted away like flies. 

“They’re not meant for human use. They should be laid to rest as they have always been, or burned and returned to the ground.” 

“Gra- Professor! Is this something that should be said?” Flayn responded in panic.

“Oh-ho.”

“That is an explanation for another time, for now I wish to face Edelgard alone, could you provide that opportunity for me?”

“Sure thing Teach.”

“Leave it to us Professor!”

“I would take her head myself, but I shall leave her to you.”

_ “That boy worries me, Byleth. Was it wise to let him follow us?”  _

_ “He would force his way otherwise. If he tries anything we can just bind him again.” _

_ “And how do you plan on fighting Edelgard without your sword?” _

_ “I always have my magic and my fists.”  _ The goddess laughed at her response and said nothing more. While she knew these events, she was only able to see it from afar. It was only now that she could experience them and was eager to see everything unfold. Alongside her partner. 

The man beside the emperor let out an anguished cry as he was quickly taken care of by the three. Meanwhile the professor and her student continued to stare at one another, away from the clash of battle. Byleth drew her sword, and Edelgard her axe, and they continued to circle one another.

“My teacher, I will make no excuses. Thank you for all that you did for me. In truth-- No. Let's leave it at that.”

“It’s alright Edelgard. No one can fault you for putting your ideals to the blade. Now come, let me see how far you’ll go.”

The white haired woman made a weak smile. “You’re making this rather difficult for me, will you not attack first? I can hardly attack someone that has no animosity towards me. Do you not hate me, scorn me, mock me for betraying you?”

Byleth smiled brightly in return, one that Edelgard was always weak to. “I could never hold any of those feelings towards you. For now, think of this as training. You always took the initiative then.” 

Edelgard opened her mouth to complain,  _ that’s completely different, _ she wanted to say, but followed her teacher’s instructions instead. The smaller woman rushed forward with a flurry of swings. She knew full well the difference in their strengths, and hoped to take the other woman by surprise, and end it quickly. 

Yet each attack was skillfully dodged, as if the professor knew Edelgard better than she herself did. She shook off the discerning thought as Byleth moved to counter. The emperor opted to dodge all of her professor’s attacks as well rather than parry. She was acutely aware that her steel axe would be easily cleaved in two if she were to block that gleaming white sword. 

They continued to trade blows, to dance between each other, and it became obvious to Edelgard that neither of them were trying to harm each other. Indeed, it was just like training. It was during that moment of laxness that her axe was abruptly ripped from her hands by that whip like sword. 

“What an unfair weapon.” She laughed wearily as she struggled to stand. She knew winning against her professor and the other students would be near impossible, but her main objective was to keep them down here. 

“You have disappointed me, Edelgard. To think that a descendant of House Hresvelg would dare betray the holy church…” Rhea sneered at her.

“So it is my teacher who stands in my way. I always knew it would come to this…”

“Before I break your neck, there is one thing I must ask you. Why did you cause such a tragedy? You killed your own mother, and yet you haven't even had the decency to stop and consider the reasons behind your actions. Have you?!”

“I had nothing to do with that.”

“Ha! It was foolish to think I could reason with a lowly beast.”

“Professor, kill Edelgard at once. She is a danger to all of Fódlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating.” Rhea commanded, the students behind her stood in apprehension. 

“Come, Hubert!” The emperor called to her aide to warp her out, but when no one came she became visibly shaken. “Hubert?”

“We placed a barrier. Warping is impossible without our consent in our domain.” Byleth explained. Edelgard’s face paled as Byleth stood in front of her. “However, we will protect Edelgard.” The professor announced, shocking everyone in the tomb. 

“You... How dare you!”

“Professor! How could you side with this- this monster!?”

“My teacher, I-- Thank you! But are you certain that-- No, now isn't the time for discussion.”

“You’re right. Hubert, you may participate now.” 

The dark mage warped in at her permission and he bowed deeply towards her. From the sweat on his face he must have started running the moment the spell failed. “Words cannot properly express my gratitude, Professor.” 

“So, this is the choice you have made. You are just another failure. Your presence soils this Holy Tomb, and disgraces my brethren. I will not allow one who would lend our enemies strength... to wield the power of the goddess Sothis. I have passed judgement. And now, I shall now rip your chest open... and TAKE BACK YOUR HEART MYSELF!” Rhea roared as her body glowed white. 

_ “I suppose it’s time to change actors. Do you mind if I borrow your body for a moment?” _

_ “By all means. Acting was never my strongest suit.”  _ With her consent, Sothis walked into Byleth’s body, causing her hair’s color to invert and her body to give off a light glow. 

“There is no time to waste. Your Majesty, Professor, we must escape while we can.” Hubert urged them both but Sothis gripped both their hands before they could flee or warp. 

“Ethlinn.” The goddess said simply, firmly. At those words the archbishop’s transformation stopped abruptly. “How- How do you know that name?”

“How, you ask? I gave you that name, silly child.” The situation had complicated further with Byleth’s sudden change in appearance and personality. Not to mention the causal and rude remark to the archbishop, the highest power in Fodlan. Yet the woman in question was ecstatic rather than upset.

A small woman ran from behind Rhea and into Sothis’ arms. “G-Granny? Is that really you?” The small girl cried out in surprise, hugging her back tightly. 

“Yes, yes. I gave Cihol and your mother my blessing when they moved out. Little Cethleann, to think you had to go through so many hardships at such a young age.” The goddess replied as she returned Flayn’s tight hug. “To be able to finally hug you and see you all grown up after all these centuries. What a blessing this is.” 

“Mother. It truly is you. After all these centuries, you’ve finally returned to us. Thankfully you’ve taken over that body before it ran off with that wicked girl. Now capture and punish her! For the crime of defiling your resting place, dishonoring your name, and humiliating your children!” 

“My teacher- bring her back! Give her back!” Sothis turned to Edelgard who had her dagger pointed at her and tears in her eyes. Flayn hid behind the goddess in fear, while Rhea looked at her in a mocking manner.

“Worry not Edelgard, I did not take over Byleth’s body. I’m temporarily borrowing it. With her permission.”

“Huh?” Both Edelgard and Rhea said in unison. 

“That’s right,” Sothis smiled as she walked and stood by the emperor. “Byleth and I are siding with her.” 

“Prof- Progenitor God, I don’t understand. Why would you side with this monster? She caused the regicide of Faerghus and is rebelling against the church that reveres your name!”

“Use your brain child. She would have been at most twelve at the time. What sort of conspiracy could she possibly concocted? How to steal cookies without the maids knowing perhaps?” Dimitri bit his lips at her remark but said nothing more, perhaps he was rethinking everything, or perhaps he did not believe Sothis to be who she said she was. 

“Um, So- Prog- I-” 

“Worry not, young emperor of Adrestia. Your precious teacher is merely sleeping, I will return her body to her once this is all done. I owe her much after all.” 

“No. No no no no! This cannot be possible. You’re lying! You are not Mother! No… this aura, you are unmistakably her. Yes, that’s right. That wicked child did something to your mind, just like how they defiled your body eons ago. You wretched cur, does your depravity know no bounds to continually take my mother away from me!?”

“Ethlinn! Honestly, how many years has it been since I’ve slumbered and yet you are still a spoiled child. You were the youngest of my immediate children, so the others always doted on you. No, I suppose it is my fault too in letting you get away with so much whenever you threw a tantrum. Look, you’re making me roll in my grave.” Sothis laughed as she spun the sword in her hand.

The students on the sideline became even more unsettled by the constant barrage of information and surprises. Marianne has fallen to the floor and began a fervent prayer for the goddess incarnate in front of her.. Bernadetta has long abandoned propriety and hid behind one of the caskets. Raphael is slowly being spoon fed information by Ignatz and Ferdinand. Dorothea and Leonie were having a difficult time explaining to Petra that having an actual goddess descend upon the land was not something that happens  _ at all _ in Fodlan. Sylvain and Dedue were trying to keep Dimitri together who received the shock of his lifetime, being denied by the goddess herself, who wore his professor’s face whom he respected greatly. 

“Er, if I may, O Holy Progenitor-”

“Just Sothis is fine,” she cut him off curtly. “Honestly that nickname is giving me a headache, I never asked to be worshipped.”

“Right uh… Goddess Sothis…” Claude said in a quiet voice, considering how formal Rhea was, it was strange to see the actual goddess herself to be so casual. “Edelgard said that the Crest Stones represent power. And the archbishop also called you her mother. Would you mind explaining if it’s not too much trouble?”

“Simple. The crest stones are the crystalized hearts of my children: the Nabateans; dragons, in your human tongue. Which would naturally mean that my daughter, Ethlinn, is one. She has taken the moniker of Seiros after my first death, and now Rhea after holding centuries of power.” Everyone's eyes popped out in surprise at the sudden information. 

“Then what about-”

“Silence! All of you! I want my mother captured  _ unharmed _ , it is obvious that she is being controlled by dark magic _.  _ Kill the other two!”

“Patience was never one of Ethlinn’s strengths. Now is as good a time as any to retreat Edelgard, Hubert. Your army is awaiting orders, correct?” 

“How did you- No I suppose that would be obvious to the goddess herself. Yes, let us be on our way Goddess.” The three turned and ran, leaving the still stunned students behind. A few other students took advantage of the confusion and followed their professor and house leader’s path.

“Your Highess? What should we do?” Annette asked in a meek voice, still trying to wrap her head around everything.

“I- I- The archbishop is right. The goddess must be controlled somehow. We must wrest her free from Edelgard’s control.”

“Is that so.” Mercedes replied, seemingly unconvinced but did not question the prince any further.

“If that is what his highness believes, then it must be so. My own thoughts on it are irrelevant.” Dedue echoed his liege.

“Is it even possible to control the goddess? The books state that she was the origin of all life on Fodlan, did they not?” Ashe thought out loud.

“Are you implying she would side with that murderer on her own free will Ashe?” Dimitri shot back in anger.

“Could it just be possible that she doesn’t know what Edelgard has done? The church says that Goddess Sothis is both kind and benevolent, surely we can just reason with her right?” Ingrid said in attempts to calm the prince down.

“So the boar rears his ugly head once more. No matter, an enemy is an enemy, and I am curious to see the strength of the goddess.” Felix added in passing.

“You will  _ not  _ harm the Goddess, Felix. That is blasphemy you are speaking, even if it is just in jest.” The blonde healer said sternly, making the man purse his lips.

“Say, has anyone seen Sylvain?” Ingrid said in panic when she did not hear the talkative redhead. 

Dimitri threw his lance harshly onto the floor, his anger exploding at the unexpected betrayal of his childhood friend. “Tch, to think he would stoop so low as to follow her.”

Ashe couldn’t help but wonder, who was the more proper knight? Dedue who is unfalteringly loyal to his lord? Or Sylvain who follows his heart? Just before he had reached his decision an anguished scream broke him out of his thoughts. 

“Marianne calm down! Raphael, don’t just stand there! Help!” Hilda screamed trying to hold the blue-haired healer back.

“R-Right!” The large man picked her up to prevent her from running but she continued to kick and scream like a beast.

“The Goddess! The Goddess is right there! I have to follow her!” The woman howled.

“W-What’s gotten into her? I’ve never seen her like this!” Ignatz said in astonishment.

“Marianne has always been a devout follower of the Goddess. To see her descend onto the mortal realm through the Professor’s body, whom she also greatly respects, no doubt made her lose her logic and rea- ow!” Before Lorenz could finish the noble received a sharp kick to the shin. 

“Well I can’t blame her. There were also a lot of questions I wanted to ask myself and she was quite frank in sharing.” Claude cupped his chin in thought. All those enigmatic conversations he had with the professor jumped to the forefront of his mind. The times he’s eavesdropped on the Professor mumbling to herself. The fact that she almost always knew what was going to happen next. Perhaps the Goddess was closer to Byleth than they originally thought, but why now? Why side with Edelgard? For the few answers he had received, even more questions spilled forth.

Not to mention Edelgard’s actions. She must have planned for this for a very long time. While everyone else was distracted with their somewhat carefree school days. She’s been putting her plan into action. He couldn’t help but admire that dedication of hers. 

He secretly took a peak at Rhea who was still fuming at the fact her own mother sided against her. Due to all the commotion, the Knights of Seiros had already arrived, and the archbishop was already making orders to capture the professor unharmed. 

“Sorry Claude…” Leonie apologized while rubbing her hand. 

“What happened?”

“It’s Lysithea. She ran off to join Edelgard and the Professor, along with the other Black Eagle students. I tried to stop her but she bit me.” 

The archer laughed at his classmate's little misfortune, making her puff up in anger. “Sorry, sorry. Didn’t expect her to actually bite, but it’s fine. Let’s try to calm Marianne down and get the other students together. We don’t have much time to plan before the Archbishop gives us our orders.”

“Already putting together a scheme Claude? I’m not sure if I should say I’m impressed or that it was to be expected. Regardless, I do need to remind you that the Alliance rests on your shoulders.” Lorenz said, trying to ignore the pain emanating from his leg.

“I’m not quite sure what’s going on, but just let me know who to fight! These muscles aren’t for show after all. But that  _ is _ the Goddess right? Do you think I can get my sister to meet her?”

“Argh! I just don’t understand this one bit! Edelgard is the Flame Emperor so could that mean she’s related to Captain Jeralt’s death? But both the Professor  _ and _ the Goddess sided with her, what’s going on!” Leonie screamed while she tussled her hair. “Whatever! I’ll leave the thinking to you Claude!”

“Whatever you decide, please do it quickly! I think Marianne is at her limit here!”

“Yes, right away~”


	15. Broken Routine (Part 2)

Broken Routine (Part 2)

“We somehow managed to escape.” Edelgard gasped, still reeling from everything that had happened so far. She never expected her professor, her fellow students, and especially not the goddess herself to side with her. Though she cannot deny the elation she was feeling when they did so. She had mixed feelings towards the Goddess, who obviously favored Byleth but gave her no salvation in her time of need. She wanted to ask why now, but other things take precedence. ‘ _ Your precious teacher’  _ the words echoed in her head, and for the first time in a while, she started panicking.  _ Does she know? Of course she knows, she’s the Goddess! Did she tell Byleth? They seem pretty close, but would the goddess care about petty human love? _

“-lgard! Lady Edelgard!” Hubert’s voice finally drew her from her downward spiral. Her retainer gestured towards the rest of the Black Eagles that followed her, plus a few extra students. Her eyes fell on Byleth’s borrowed body, and the goddess made a knowing smirk. 

Edelgard’s stomach sank.  _ She’s definitely the type to get involved in other’s love affairs!! _ The young emperor coughed a few times to regain her bearings. The goddess’ unexpected personality aside, this is the best possible outcome, her teacher, and her students stood by her, and now even the goddess as well. She could use the church’s doctrine against them, and with their combined might, she could even get rid of Those Who Slither on two battlefronts. 

“ Before we go any further, I want all of you to really ask yourselves if you're certain you wish to join us. Unexpectedly, Flayn- I mean, Cethleann, has chosen to join our ranks.”

“Of course! I’ll follow Granny no matter what! And please continue to call me Flayn.” The little girl said happily as Byleth continued to dote on her. 

“I wasn’t quite sure what was happening back there, but when I saw our professor running off, I ran about as fast as I could to catch up.” Caspar declared proudly.

“Caspar. Death finds those who run without thinking. You gave no thought to the war fog.” Petra chided him before turning her attention to Edelgard, “I do not know about Fodlan’s gods, but my grandfather was the leader of Brigid, and I hope for us to be allies with the Empire. I will be staying. I do not mean any disrespect to Goddess.” The foreign princess bowed to her, to which Sothis casually waved it off.

“W-Was this a good idea? Did I make the right choice? Oh, but my family is part of the Empire, and our professor is here…”

“You're fine here with us, Bernie. Though it's true that certain houses were against the Imperial princess..” The blue-haired brawler comforted her. 

“I assume you are referring to my family. I must believe that the conclusion I came to was the correct one. Especially considering you received the blessing of the Goddess herself.” Ferdinand said with a small sigh before looking at Edelgard with his usual shining smile. “You are the emperor now... I am the only one left who is qualified to guide you at this point. ”

“I'm only here because I know it would be troublesome to stand against you. Oh but if I could study you for a bit Sothis, and answer some questions about-” 

“Hey hey now Linhardt! Let’s not enrage the all powerful goddess in front of us now, shall we?” Sylvain laughed, pulling the curious healer back. “Honestly, I wasn’t really thinking much. My feet just followed you guys. His Highness must be angry. Dimitri gets super scary when he's like that. I wonder how I'm going to die... Ugh, I’m terrified. Nope, not thinking like that. At least not in front of the goddess, gotta show her my good side.” Sothis merely laughed, and her casualness made the usual playboy Sylvain shy away. 

“If the church is behind the current state of things--this society in which only Crests are valued--then I have no need of it. I trust you Edelgard, despite how drastic these measures are, I agree that we’ve been left with no choice.” Lysithea answered her, in contrast to most of the other students she was firm, and confident in her decision. She looked towards the professor, “I trust you will set her straight just in case. Won’t you?” 

“I’m not here for you. I’m here to follow Edie, and our dear professor.” Dorothea said unabashed. Sothis could not help but admire her strength. Even if it is feigned from her trembling shoulders. “Of course, I don't have any territory to offer... so Hubie may not even want me here.”

“The greater our numbers, the better. Your reasons for being here are of no consequence.”

“I think I understand where you are coming from. But now, I wish to hear of your resolve. Like you, I have risen to meet my destiny. I cut this path, and I will see it through to the end. Following me is akin to pointing a sword to the g-” Edelgard stopped midspeech. She memorized her lines to the letter, but she never expected the goddess to actually side with her, thus her script was a bit off.

“Church.”

“Church. One misstep, and we fall to ruin. You now know the archbishop’s true identity. She is a cruel woman. For centuries she used the church to rule over Fódlan, all while wielding her own mother’s name like a weapon. They conceal the truth and force their lies on the nobility. They mercilessly annihilate anyone who defies them. I know this because I have lived it. Having the Goddess herself by our side, is there any room for doubt? The Church of Seiros has great influence and power. Their control over the lords of the Kingdom and Alliance is nearly absolute. We are the only ones who can stop this indomitable enemy that has plagued our world for ages. We fight for humanity! For all of Fódlan! If you dare walk this path with me, take your first step. It's now or never!” 

Every single classmate of hers stepped forward without hesitation. A sense of warmth enveloped her. For the future, she was willing to make enemies of her friends, her teacher, yet that fearful future has not come to pass. 

“Thank you, my friends. We are the true face of the Empire, and we will triumph!” The class erupted into applause and cheers, making the emperor feel a bit bashful over her worries. “Make yourself comfortable at camp, and prepare what you need. We will call for you when the battle is ready.” 

With the two left alone, Edelgard let out a large sigh. “That was incredible, Lady Edelgard.” The dark mage said with a bow.

“Thank you. Honestly, I'm relieved. They really chose to follow me... I was resolved to move forward alone if I had to, but in my heart I hoped it wouldn't come to that.”

“So long as I am here, you will never be alone. Please do not forget that. And...it would seem that the professor, and that… Goddess, if she truly is who she says, also has a key role to play in this.”

“You're right, but please mind your manners in front of her Hubert. There is very little doubt that she is the goddess herself from the way Rhea reacted so desperately. I would not have us lose her support because of skepticism. Now, I must speak with them. Please, make preparations. The messenger should be here shortly.”

“Consider it done.”

Edelgard coughed, splattering more blood on the already scarlet stained hands of her professor who held onto her so tightly. The pain emanating from her fatal wounds was unbearable, but seeing her tear stricken professor was even more so.  _ Ah, I really do love her. _

“Edelgard! Edelgard! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

It was really… regretful. To have things end this way. On the cusp of revolution and change. But even more so that she had to bury her feelings, even now. “My teacher...leave me behind. You must lead the others onward…”

Yes. That’s right. Even if she were to fall, her teacher would surely take care of the others. Take care of Fódlan. 

“!?” Edelgard felt nauseous and nearly fell over from her dizzy spell. Her hands wandered to her stomach and sighed in relief when the wound was no longer there.  _ ‘Wait. What wound? I was just talking to Hubert…’  _

She shook off her feeling of deja vu and continued to search for her professor. It wasn’t long until she saw her talking to a red-haired woman. While there should be no problems for the emperor to intrude in the conversation, she waited patiently for the two to finish. As the other woman ran off, Edelgard quickly made her way to her side. “Um, Goddess? May I speak with you?” 

“Of course. Oh it’s just me right now. Sothis is currently sleeping.” Byleth gestured to her hair. Indeed it was her usual hue rather than the dark green from earlier. Edelgard mentally took note of the difference. “Are you alright? You look pale.”

“I’m okay. Thank you for your concern my teacher. I'm just...anxious. It feels like the weight of this burden is crushing me. At this very moment, on my orders, I'm starting a war. An army far larger than the one that attacked the Holy Tomb last month will soon be locked in battle. Long-devised strategies are unfolding across Fódlan. Leaders are deciding their loyalties and preparing to fight... So many generals and soldiers will die. It's inevitable that civilians will get caught up in the chaos as well. There will be countless casualties. With a single command, the flames of war will rage across all corners of this realm. And I am the one who is giving the order.” Edelgard confessed while laughing at herself. As emperor and instigator of said war, she should not show any weakness. Yet once again she could not help but divulge herself to her teacher. She looked into Byleth’s bright eyes, who always showed her concern and affection regardless of her gripes during their tea sessions. Even after she merged with the goddess, her teacher never changed the way she looked at her. It was a rare source of comfort. It was then she noticed something of her beloved professor. “Are you alright Professor? You’re also looking pale yourself. While your presence in the front lines are a boon, I would prefer if you rest back at camp if this is too much.”

Byleth smiled at her. “I’m okay, thank you. This is the path you chose, isn’t it?”

“Yes it is. There is no turning back.” 

“No matter how much blood flows at my feet, I will not relent. We must break the bonds that the depraved church has placed on Fódlan. These sacrifices will allow us to create a future where we never need sacrifice again. It may seem contradictory, but it's the only way. Heh. Listen to me. I made up my mind long ago. Yet here I am, seeking your approval. Tell me the truth, my teacher. Are you happy with your decision to stand by my side? Unlike me, you can still walk away from all of this. This path leads to the death of the archbishop, the Goddess’ last daughter, and the servants of the church. Can you live with that?”

“I’ll follow you Edelgard. Always. We’ll walk this path together.” Edelgard smiled brightly at her words, like a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders. “Still, on the off chance that Rhea surrenders to our terms, what would you do?”

“If she were to accept surrender?” Edelgard murmured as she placed her chin in her hands in thought. “I suppose I can strip her of her power so she can’t interfere in politics. Is that acceptable to the Goddess? This is her daughter right? Were you planning to convince her to stand down?”

“Yes, we have some understanding of her motivations.” Although Edelgard hid it well, Sothis noticed the emperor’s worries.

_ “Byleth, with your permission.” _ With the professor’s ok, Sothis possessed her body once more, changing the color of her hair and giving off a slight glow. 

“Edelgard.” 

“G-Goddess.” The white haired woman replied stiffly with a straightened back.

“Please relax Edelgard. I’m here to assure your worries. As a mother I still love and care for Ethlinn, seeing her like this brings me great pain. However as the Goddess I cannot forgive her for doing nothing these past thousands of years but try to revive me, and allow Fodlan to fall into chaos. She is behaving like a child who refuses to clean up after herself until her mother scolds her.” 

“Then what you mean to do is-”

“Correct. I am to scold my child as a mother, but if that fails then I shall fulfill my duty as the goddess. Moreover we believe that both the church and the kingdom were founded with the aid that now helps you, so I wish to question her about it.”

“That! That’s impossible! If they had such influence then they could have ruled over the world long ago! For what reason would they have to create the church, the kingdom, and now me and have us all fight each other!?”

“Some answers elude even me. By questioning my daughter, I hope to get some clarification on this matter.” Sothis sighed, despite all these cycles, they were still in the dark. Their enemies were thorough in covering their tracks.  _ Well. We already know the real answer. But I need her to know. Edelgard please watch over the world during our slumber.  _ “Regardless of how my daughter answers. My loyalty shall always be with Byleth.”

Edelgard nodded slowly, doing her best to figure out what to do with such information. “Thank you Goddess. Your help is much appreciated during this war and helps alleviate much of my conscience.”

“Just be very wary of that detestable uncle of yours Edelgard.”

“Worry not Goddess, he is the person I am most wary of in this war.”

“Good. Now enough with the formalities, I would much prefer if you would call me casually. Such stiff talking is annoying.” Edelgard started to sweat from her words, to talk to her casually, especially in front of so many worshippers would make things difficult, but at the same time denying the goddess herself would have its own share of headaches. Her personality is vastly different from the overbearing archbishop. Sothis’ gentle nature made her feel safe, despite being almost strangers.

“That might be difficult Goddess, if others find out of your existence, and see how I speak towards you, it would make me lose support. Especially from the masses that still believe in you, but not the church using your name.”

“Eh? That’s fine if you do  _ that _ wouldn’t it?” Edelgard tilted her head in confusion, to which Sothis raised the ring finger of her left hand. It took a moment for the emperor to connect the dots, but the moment she did, she blushed fiercely. 

“S-S-Sothis! Such- such a thing! It would be best if we waited a- No wait- I meant-” Edelgard coughed a few times to regain her composure the best she could, “I see that she has left.” She sighed seeing her teacher’s usual blue hair. “Um… has Sothis told you anything about me…?” 

Byleth smiled at her sudden meekness, it was a side of her she hasn’t seen in a long time. “She believes in your path Edelgard, and so do I.”

_ “Sothis, please stop teasing her so much.” _

_ “No way! She’s just so fun!” _

“No. I meant- I'm sorry. It was a foolish question. I believe in you, professor. And you believed in me. With that knowledge, I have the strength to keep fighting. Let's go... There's something I need to say to Hubert.” After Byleth confirmed she had made her preparations, the two headed to the designated headquarters tent. 

“Your Majesty, the latest report indicates that our main army is advancing as planned. Also, the preparations for your manifesto are almost complete.” Hubert reported the moment they arrived.

“We will distribute our manifesto to every lord within Fódlan. We will expose the dark side of the Church of Seiros and the foul practices of the nobles from the Kingdom and the Alliance. We will force the people of Fódlan to open their eyes to the truth and relinquish any remaining conviction to unite against the empire. Certain nobles have already offered their support.” 

“There are other nobles who oppose the church. We will condemn those who deserve condemnation and forgive those who deserve forgiveness. We have already purged some of the Imperial nobles who are morally rotten. My father is among them. How unfortunate.” The dark mage grieved with a smile on his face.

“And soon we will invade and conquer Garreg Mach. Our main army has already departed the Imperial capital. They will arrive at the monastery in two weeks' time. There, we will join forces with them. As for us, I'd like your opinion on how we should be positioned within the army.”

“We are the Imperial shield. We will protect all those behind us.” Edelgard and Hubert nodded in satisfaction to the Professor’s words.

“Your majesty wishes to fight alongside the professor, correct? In that case, you will not be incorporated into the Empire's main army. Your squad can move freely about the battlefield under supervision of the Imperial forces... That would be most prudent.”

“Now that I'm the emperor, we can't let it slip that I'm following your command in battle, Professor. Though once this battle is over we can make an announcement that the goddess speaks through you so that you can publically give me orders in battle in the future.” Byleth started to radiate a divine glow and once again her hair’s color inverted. “It is a pleasure, Goddess.”

“I object to that idea.” Sothis replied through Byleth’s body. “Edelgard, you are now leading Fodlan to a new era. One where humans would lead other humans. To have myself become the leader would be contradictory to your goals. Byleth can lead, she is good at it, but as a human, like you.”

“I… agree with the Goddess, your majesty. We should not give any opportunities for our opponents to question your leadership. I also fully object to the notion of you fighting on the front lines.”

“Hubert. We’ve already discussed this.”

“Do not worry. I shall use my powers to protect her from harm as long as she is in my vicinity.” Rather than assuring him, Sothis’ promise only made him more displeased.

“Where was your protection when she needed it the most?” He spat, before scrunching his brows at his sudden outburst. Edelgard’s face also paled as she scrambled for an excuse to her subordinate’s behavior.

“You are right. I am sorry Edelgard.” The Goddess said leaving the two speechless. “Unfortunately I was slain by Nemesis’ hand a long, long time ago. Thus at the time of your suffering, Edelgard, I was unable to help. It was only due to Ethlinn’s experiments on Byleth as a newborn that allowed me to return. Still, that is no excuse, as it is due to my daughter that you and your siblings suffered so greatly. My words may not mean much, but you have my apology nonetheless.”

“N-No. My apologies… I overstepped.” Hubert said with a respectful bow, after recovering from the unexpected apology. 

“Goddess…” Edelgard murmured. An apology was the last thing she expected from her, and the young emperor’s emotions swirled from her words. 

“Again, just Sothis is fine. I’m sure you still have a lot of questions, and I’ll answer them… with time. Right now there is a battle to be won, and fate to change.” The three nodded in agreement before Byleth returned to consciousness. 

“Now that the details are settled, all that's left is to come up with a name for ourselves. In honor at our time at the academy, how about we call ourselves the Black Eagle Strike Force?”

Byleth smiled at the familiarity of the name. “I love it.”

“I’m so happy you feel that way. I must confess that I spent all night thinking about it.”

“I'll leave it to you to prepare the Black Eagle Strike Force for departure.”

The meeting broke, and Byleth took this time to make rounds with her students, encouraging them and quelling their worries. Unexpectedly, very few students followed her. Was it because all the house leaders were present? 

“Are you alright Professor? You’ve been spacing out a bit.”

“Oh. I’m sorry Dorothea, I’m okay. More than that, how are you? Edelgard and I are starting a war, and you have always been the most gentle out of all my students.”

The songstress puffed up her cheeks in indignation at her words. “I’ll have you know I’m made of stern stuff despite being just an opera singer, you know!”

“That’s not it. You’ve always been looking out for others, and had the most empathy. I’m worried for you.”

“Is that… you talking? Or the goddess?” 

“Sothis is currently resting. It’s just me. Did you want to talk to her?” Dorothea vigorously shook her head in denial. “If those words are coming from you, then that makes me happy. But you are right. Thinking about it makes me scared. We're fighting the Knights of Seiros! But somehow, as long as you’re with us, I believe we’ll be okay.” 

“Don’t hesitate if you ever need any help Dorothea. You're my precious student after all.” 

“Is that a promise? You shouldn’t play with a girl’s heart like that you know.” Dorothea teased, sticking her tongue out. A war horn sounded off in the distance, signaling the start of the campaign. 

The Black Eagle Strike Force gathered together for their first sortie. Edelgard stood at the front, with Byleth and Hubert by her sides. “We will soon arrive at Garreg Mach Monastery. Forcing a surrender here is extremely significant, both strategically and symbolically. Of course, this is personal as well. This is where we all came together to learn and grow. I have no intention of yielding to our former classmates, so I ask that you prepare yourselves for anything.” Her voice was clear and unwavering, swallowing up the anxiety she showed earlier. 

“Ahh I don’t want to do this. Sothis, please come back and answer more questions. Oh I would like to study some blood too if possible.” Linhardt complained. 

“Damn it! Don’t go around saying things that lower morale before we even get started! And apologize to the goddess!” Caspar complained before pushing his friend’s head down. “I’m ready Edelgard! Let’s go! Let’s fight!”

“I have nothing to lose, everything I hold dear is already here with me. Does that answer satisfy you?” The songstress steeled herself.

“I have been ready for this since leaving my land of home. I will fight and win!” Petra pumped her fist.

Bernadetta on the other hand shrieked at the idea of fighting her other classmates, and the archbishop even more so. “How can you prepare to fight? Maybe I can prepare to prepare… Oh Goddess please help me.”

“There is no reason I cannot be prepared. It is my duty to stand up and battle! Watch my glorious form Edelgard, Professor, Goddess!”.

The other red head made a deep sigh in contrast to Ferdinand’s enthusiasm. “Can I stay in camp? I really don’t want to face his highness.”

Lysithea could not help but sigh at Sylvain’s lack of drive, however she too is in the same situation. The white-haired mage feared she would be unable to go against her fellow classmates, but, “I followed you this far, Edelgard. I’ll see it through till the end. I want to see that future you spoke of.” 

“Thank you all. Now, let's talk strategy.” Edelgard smiled faintly at their resolve. They truly were her friends and she will make sure they survive. 

Hubert cleared his throat as he began the war meeting. The strike force hovered over the table with the map of the church displayed. “As the raiding force, we will attack the area nearest to the monastery. The Knights of Seiros certainly won't stand down after they catch sight of Her Majesty and the professor. At the same time, the remaining areas will be surrounded and annihilated by the main army. In other words, we are the decoy that must suppress the enemy's most elite soldiers.”

“We know more about the area near the monastery than anyone else in the Imperial army. Still, we must prepare for the worst. It's possible we will have to face the archbishop's true form--the Immaculate One. Fight with all you have, but don't be reckless. As promised, I will leave the command to the professor.” Byleth stepped forward and began placing pieces onto the map. “My teacher, these are…”

“The current position of our enemy forces. Thanks to Sothis, I can more or less grasp where they currently are.”

“That is… certainly convenient. Once again, I am glad that you are on our side my teacher.”

“Most of the knights are placed here, on the left side of the monastery. They’re currently being led by Gilbert, once you force him to retreat the rest shall do the same. I would like for you to send Ladislava, Randolph, and most of the Strike Force through here.”

“I volunteer!”

“I’m sorry Sylvain. You, Lysithea, Edelgard, and Hubert will be taking the right flank.”

“If most of the knights are on the other side, then that would mean over here would be…”

“You are correct Edelgard.” Byleth praised her with a smile, “the Golden Deer and Blue Lion students will be stationed here.”

“I fully object to this strategy, for just the four of us to charge against both houses. You are ordering Her Majesty to go die.” Hubert replied in anger, ignoring the anguished cries of Sylvain in the background.

“Professor… I did promise to follow and fight alongside you and Edelgard. But fighting Claude and the others right now would be a bit…”

“Very well. Where will you be positioned, my teacher?” Edelgard cut in, making no room for any further debate.

“Your Majesty! This is-”

“I trust the professor. With my life. If she says this is the best plan, then I shall believe her.”

“I trust you know what will happen to you, Goddess or no, if anything befell her majesty.” Hubert threatened the professor, knowing Edelgard would not be swayed.

Byleth ignored him and continued the meeting. “Myself and Flayn will attack through the center. I am aware of the ambush they have set up, but they should be unable to attack me earnestly if Flayn flies with me on Sigel. We shall attempt to communicate with Seteth. At this point I want Edelgard to rendezvous with me as we make way to Rhea’s location. Edelgard, I know of your surprise reinforcements, have him standby. He will know when to engage. We will not lose.” 

Hubert let out a small chuckle. “Naturally. With both Her Majesty and yourself on our side, defeat is impossible.”

“This will be our first battle as the Black Eagle Strike Force. All the more reason to prevail!” Edelgard shouted, signaling the start of the battle. Her classmates erupted into a roar as they made their final preparations. Byleth called out to her right as she was about to leave. The white-haired woman nodded towards Hubert who left to relay her orders to the rest of the army, leaving the two of them alone in the tent. “What is it my teacher?”

“Edelgard I-” She bit her lip. The emperor is surprised seeing this rare hesitant Byleth, who usually always exuded confidence. 

“Do you regret any of this?”

“Never. I’ll never regret choosing you.” Byleth smiled brightly, after merging fully with Sothis, she’s become more able to express herself. The blushing emperor in front of her only made her love and fondness of her grow. Hundreds upon hundreds of cycles, Byleth would never regret choosing her. “When you see Claude again, please relay a message for me.”

“Friends! Our opportunity for victory will come, but first we must see to our defenses!” Byleth heard Seteth’s rally cry from afar along with a booming cheer.

“The city's defenders are trying to stall for time. We must crush them swiftly. While the professor did point out the ambushes we should be wary nonetheless.”

“Right, while Ladislava pushes the left flank, we shall push the right with equal force to maintain pressure on all fronts.” The three assigned to her unit nodded in unison before charging forth.

The formation had Edelgard and Sylvain as vanguard, with Hubert and Lysithea raining magic on their enemies, softening them enough for the melees to disable their opponents if possible. 

“Gah, sorry princess. Can you cover me?” Edelgard wordlessly took point, as the young hero took out a vulnerary for his wounds. With the dedicated healers on the other camps, Edelgard’s group had to make due. 

“That’s Her Majesty.” Hubert said sharply.

“Ahh what’s the harm? Not like she minds right?”

“Do all the nobles from the Kingdom lack manners? Whether or not Her Majesty minds is besides-”

“If you two have the time to flirt, then you have time to fight. Move your ass!” Lysithea snapped and the two quickly obeyed. A small laugh escaped the young emperor, seeing them intimidated by the tiny mage, whom she grew so fond of over the year. “Do you think we’ll be ok Your Majesty? The four of us against two houses is… impossible isn’t it? Did the Professor sell us out?”

“If she did, then I am a horrible judge of character. And please, just Edelgard would do. Whatever the professor has planned, we shall see soon enough.” Edelgard replied as they saw the visages of their former classmates in the distance.

“I see the blasphemer has returned! How fortunate that I get the chance to remove that head from your shoulders.” Dimitri snarled as the distance between them shortened.

_ It’s just like… the mock battle from so long ago. Was this part of your plan?  _ A smile graced Edelgard’s lips as she scanned the enemy formation in front of her. “Blasphemer? As I recall, Sothis has sided with me. Would that not make you the blasphemer then, to side with the church who used her name in vain?”

“Shut up! How  _ dare  _ you say her name so casually! I know you’re controlling her somehow! Once I kill you, the Goddess will be free from your evil grasp.”

Edelgard let out a sigh. “This was expected. I had hoped we could come to an understanding, but you don’t intend on listening.”

“You lead an army to Garreg and ask to come to an understanding? Are you daft?” 

“My enemy is not with the religion, it is with Rhea and the church who continues to hold Fodlan in their grip. That is something both Sothis and my teacher agree with. What about you Claude?”

“I have to be honest, I am impressed with the thoroughness and swiftness of your plan. But you know I have to ask, did you do this by yourself, or did you get outside help?”

“Answering a question with a question. How very Claude-like. All I ask is where your loyalties lie. If you’re trying to prod for information, I’m afraid you’ll just have to read my manifesto. It should be delivered to your house in a week or so. I would suggest a read.”

“That would imply that you’re intending to let us go. Surprising considering how ruthless you were at the tomb.”

“That is indeed what Her Majesty is implying. Considering how dangerous you two are, it would be safer to end you both here. Regretfully, the Professor believed otherwise.”

“Enough talk! I will kill you Edelgard. I’ll end your war and your greed here and now.”

“I suppose the talks have broken down. A shame.” The red emperor readied her axe and her allies quickly got into position. “Oh Claude. The professor leaves a message for you: I’m counting on him to keep everyone alive until I come back. Were her words.”

The archer let out a hearty laugh. “Is that so. Damn, was really hoping I could get her to owe me one, but if she saw right through me then there’s no helping it. You hear that guys? Can’t let Teach down can we?” The rest of the Golden Deer cheered and turned. Their formation was reminiscent of the mock battle so long ago, they positioned themselves to easily support Edelgard when the time came. A discrete sign of alliance that Edelgard quickly picked up. Even the Blue Lions fractioned off with Felix and Ashe joining Sylvain’s side, much to Ingrid’s dismay. 

“Hey. You didn’t have anything to do with the Captain’s death did you?” 

“I assure you that I did not. And I will make those responsible pay dearly for making my teacher cry.”

“Heh. That’s good enough for me.” Leonie grinned. Seeing the Golden Deer students stand beside her made Edelgard’s heart flutter. She never expected to find so many allies, despite setting the world ablaze.  _ My teacher, my light, thank you.  _ The sound of battle echoed within the school’s halls, between students who studied and practiced together not even a day ago.

***

“Everything is going according to plan Granny.” Flayn said as she gripped onto Byleth’s waist. With a loud roar Sigel sent the battlefield into a panic, despite being out in the open, the monastery’s archers did not fire their bow upon seeing Flayn. Taking advantage of their hesitation, Byleth easily disabled them, and under Flayn’s orders, they quickly retreated. 

“It’s Byleth.” The professor corrected her before whipping her sword once again, knocking two more off their feet. “But yes, it looks like things are going much smoother this time.”

“This time Professor?”

“Ah nevermind. It was nothing. Eyes up front Flayn, your father is coming.” The smaller girl nodded and gripped onto Byleth’s waist tighter as a battalion of wyvern knights approached them. 

“Traitor! I will not forgive you for kidnapping my daughter and turning on Rhea!” The man yelled brandishing his Spear of Assal. 

“Ah, he slipped his cover. Will he be okay?” Byleth asked, only for Flayn to laugh nervously in response. Ignoring Seteth’s blunder, having this many wyvern knights would reduce their mobility. “Sigel, show them the stark difference between you and the wyverns these knights use!” A loud roar emanated from the skies of the monastery, causing the lesser wyvern mounts to temporarily flinch in fear. The red wyvern dove forward, past the horde of knights, straight to Seteth. As expected of a seasoned knight of many battles, he was ready to receive her attack. 

Against his expectations however, Sigel sharply flew upwards and back to the other knights. With Flayn still on the saddle the other knights were hesitant to use too much force, allowing Byleth to wreak havoc amongst the battalion. His battle instincts kicked in and he raised his spear blocking the steel sword. 

“Your surprise attack failed traitor! How foolish of you to-” The sword unexpectedly swung at him again, cutting him off as he desperately blocked it. Seteth pulled his wyvern back, waiting for Byleth to fall to her death; only for the sword to continue to swing at him. “Impossible!” Both the man and his wyvern panicked at the unexpected development, and Byleth continued her assault, continually pushing him back.

“ _ Isn’t this unfair? Didn’t you just get access to my original magic? How are you able to think of stuff like this?”  _ Sothis mumbled in slight frustration. In the past, Sothis would use her magical shield, Nuhatai, to protect Byleth and the others from magical attacks. Now that she has regained mastery of her spells, it can now reject physical attacks as well. Yet Byleth applied it differently, using these shields as stepping stones so that she can freely maneuver through the air. 

“How are you able to use that magic!?” The wyvern rider spat as he continued to be pushed into a corner. After pressuring him enough Byleth gave him a sharp kick, knocking him off his mount and he fell harshly onto the floor. 

“That’s enough Cichol. You need to cool your head.”

“I do not take orders from you! Now return my daughter back to me, traitor!”

“Father…” Flayn sighed as she returned from taking care of the rest of the riders. Confusion was written all over the man’s face when he saw that she was not taken captive, but had chosen to side with Byleth on her own free will. “I’m sorry granny that father is like this.”

“It’s alright Cethleann. It’s rather nice to see this side of him.” The woman beside her laughed. 

Taking a moment to calm down, Seteth started to realize who was in front of him and he quickly threw away his weapon and bowed onto the floor. “G-Grandmother. To have raised my weapon towards you, I deeply apologize for my transgression.” 

Sothis merely laughed loudly at his response. “Ah to think Cichol had become so stiff. You were always such a crybaby when you were a child, constantly clinging onto me or your older siblings.”

“Granny! Please tell me more about Father when he was young! He never tells me anything!” Flayn asked with sparkling eyes.

“Sure, when we have time after this war.”

“G-Grandmother please…” His doubts of her identity quickly faded away, even after centuries her playful demeanor never changed. He tried his best to put on a stern face and do his duty as the right hand of the church. “Grandmother, may I ask why you sided with that child?”

“Because I am here to clean up my children’s messes.” Her smile disappeared and Seteth quickly cowed underneath her harsh gaze, like a child about to be scolded by his mother. “Do you see the chaos that the world is currently in Cichol? Rebellions, insurrections, war; they are constantly appearing one after the other, and nothing is being done. You and Ethlinn are playing as gods, yet as the world weeps, you two continue to play in your castle of snow.” 

Seteth cast his head down in shame, unable to make a response, even Flayn who Sothis had doted on since her resurrection flinched at the pressure she was giving off. Despite possessing a human vessel, she was still a god. Seeing the two of them tremble, the green haired woman let out a small sigh. “It’s alright, I cannot fault you two. I know you recently came from Zanado because Flayn’s wounds had healed. You were also left in the dark about her plans. Perhaps I was just a poor mother.” 

“That’s not true Grandmother! I may be young and unaware of the battles you and my parents fought, but I knew you always put our well being over your own.”

“Thank you Cichol. Now a lot of work must be done. Can I count on you two?”

“Yes!” The two shouted in unison. 

“Very well. I need you two to gather the remaining church’s knights and reform their ranks.”

“Are we not disbanding the church? Is the mess not the infiltrators that infected its members?” Seteth asked in confusion.

“The people who caused my death so long ago are supporting Edelgard and this war so we need the troops to be ready.”

“If that is true then why are you siding with them!?”

“Because they were also involved in the creation of Faerghus and the Church itself. Edelgard planned to quickly deal with the church before turning her blades on the enemy that sleeps in the dark. Otherwise they will slither back into the ground where they came.”

“I suppose that is the most prudent course of action. To think that the young Adrestian heir has thought that far ahead. I am ashamed of my incompetence.” 

“Not heir but emperor. I gave her my blessing during her coronation before all this after all. She is stubborn but does not wish for this war as much as any other, so support her as much as you are able. You have your orders, carry them out.”

“Yes!” The two said in unison again before Seteth made a difficult face. “Grandmother, should I accompany you further in? I could ask the others to stand down so you can reach Rhea sooner.”

“Gathering the knights takes priority. You know my powers Cichol, I have done this before.” 

“Then that could only mean… Very well. Come, Flayn, we should hurry.”

The two flew off, with Flayn still borrowing Sigel. All in hopes to stop the fighting sooner, considering what is to come. Byleth regained control over her body and set off to the inner sanctum of the monastery.  _ “Not going to stay?” _

“ _ Your body is nice, but in the end it’s still your body. Plus I have no idea how to swing a sword.” _

_ “Maybe I can teach you sometime.” _

_ “Hah. I like the novelty of that idea. Very well. After all this is said and done, teach me how to use a sword.” _

_ “Good. It’s a date then.”  _ Sothis smiled softly at those words as they reached the inner area, where they found Edelgard waiting for her. 

“How did things go on your end?” 

“Claude and I successfully made an alliance, however Dimitri was not as receptive. The rest are holding him back to prevent him from interfering with us. From the looks of it, it seems that everything went well for you too.”

Byleth nodded, “Seteth and Flayn are currently going around to get the rest of the Knights of Seiros to stand down. They’re currently gathering the knights to be put under your command for the next battle.”

“So you knew about that too. That saves time for explaining at least. I must thank you, my teacher, thank you Sothis. I would prefer the least amount of blood spilled for this war like any other.” Once they passed the gates the usual golems were nowhere to be seen, instead familiar faces were waiting for them.

“Not sure if you can hear me or not, Byleth, but we’ll rescue you. However, there is no mercy for you, as someone who took advantage of the professor’s and Lady Rhea’s kindness.” Catherine glared at Edelgard, and signaled the rest of her unit as they slowly moved to surround them.

“Lady Rhea begged us not to hurt you, but knowing how strong you are, we might have to get a little rough. I apologize ahead of time professor.” Cyril said.

“Ohhh Byleth!” Alois cried. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you safe and sound. The Captain would never forgive me if I don’t make sure you are okay. Edelgard, I am severely disappointed in you, to think you could use another person who cared so much for you like this.”

“Is there such magic as mind domination? Perhaps it has to do something with those dark mages we’ve fought before. Is it possible for something like that to be developed?” Hanneman theorized.

“We can discuss the cause after Professor Eisner has been recovered. I’ll need to save my healing for her treatment, so try not to get hurt.” Manuela replied. 

“Whatever. Let’s get this over with.” Shamir quickly fired a few arrows from her bow which Byleth deftly swatted away with her sword. 

“Hey! What if you had accidentally killed her!?” Catherine yelled at her.

“If we don’t give it our all, we might end up dead.”

“There’s a stark difference in how we’re being treated, even though you joined my side of your own volition.” Edelgard complained, Byleth could only provide a strained smile in response. “Could Sothis convince them to stand down? 

_ “Wouldn’t work. Last time we tried, they just looked at us crazy. For a church that worships me, they sure don’t believe what they see. Cichol could convince them, but his skills are better used elsewhere.” _

Byleth nodded in agreement to Sothis’ complaint. “I’ll cut forward. Edelgard, I need you to convince Hanneman and Manuela to stand down. Sothis, stay by her just in case.” The two nodded at her instructions as Byleth dashed forward at great speeds while the emperor broke off towards the mages.

“Tch, the bitch is going for the mages, Cyril intercept her.” Catherine gave her orders properly. Unfortunately for her, Byleth was one step ahead as she wrapped Dyrnwyn around the neck of the wyvern.  _ “Sothis if you would.”  _

The goddess casted her magic from afar and Byleth’s body grew hot with strength as the crest of Daphnel, Maurice, Flames activated. With a battle cry and inhumane strength, she swung the poor wyvern downward, slamming it against the floor. Cyril and his mount were knocked out instantly. 

“I’m leaving.”

“Shamir don’t you dare! Look Cyril is alright, just out cold! The prof must be in there somewhere to hold back. We’ll be fine.”

“Look, I’m not being controlled, I joined Edelgard of my own choice, despite what Rhea said. However, I don’t wish to fight her either. I just want to talk.”

“Lady Rhea trusted you.  _ I _ trusted you. Let alone talking to her, do you think I’ll let you live?” Catherine yelled at her.

“I don’t understand, Byleth. Why would you leave the place that gave you a home? Especially with the Captain gone, we should stick together.” Alois asked in a sad tone.

“I want to ask why my father is buried next to an empty coffin while my mother is entombed underneath the church.” The professor replied to them calmly, she took off the medallion that normally covered her chest, showing a large surgical scar. “I want to ask why Rhea experimented on me as a baby, making my father run away from the church.” 

“Is- Is that true, Byleth?” Alois asked with tears in his eyes.

“That’s a lie! Lady Rhea would never do something like that!” Catherine swung her blade at Byleth to stop her from speaking any further. The professor evaded her attack and ran forth, but not before grabbing Catherine’s leg with her sword and pulling the knight off her feet. 

Arrows flew towards her once more, which were blocked by an invisible barrier. Byleth weaved an intricate pattern in retaliation, casting Regulus at the archer. The professor naturally held back and exploded the spell in front of her, momentarily blinding the woman. Plenty enough to hit her with the flat end of her sword, sending her flying. The exchange lasted only a moment, but it left Byleth alone with the warrior. “Alois, I’m asking you once to move. I need my answers.”

“Can you promise you’re only there to talk?”

“That’s all I hope for, however I can’t promise not to fight back if she decides not to listen.” The man made a difficult face as he mulled it over. 

“Very well. I’ll trust you to those words.”

“Alois! You cannot possibly believe what this woman is saying! She is a traitor and a liar.” Catherine screamed as she got onto her feet.

“I owe Captain Jeralt everything, he gave purpose to my aimless existence. I thought Byleth was being controlled, but if she chose this path on her own, then I shall follow her through it. It does not matter what I am called, as long as I protect what the Captain cherishes most, that’s enough for me.”

“My teacher!” Edelgard made her way to Byleth’s side. Manuela and Hanneman followed shortly behind, they sported a few cuts and bruises but were fine overall.

“You two as well!?”

“I’m sorry Catherine! Edelgard’s revolution promises to overturn society’s dependence on crests. It’s a goal that I must support despite being a crest researcher myself.”

“Edelgard said that the Goddess is, in her words, literally by her side. Which was convincing when our magic just bounced right off her. Honestly it was a bit terrifying being so helpless against her. Nevertheless, she has no qualms against the religion itself, merely the church that abuses it.”

“Then I judge you all heretics and you will all die here.” Shamir merely shrugged at Catherine’s words yet readied herself behind her. 

“We’ll hold them off here, you two go on ahead!” Byleth and Edelgard nodded to Alois’ suggestion.

“ _ Let me make it easier for them. Wouldn’t want them dying on us.”  _ Sothis mused and with a wave of her hand the Thunderbrand lost its luster. Byleth and Edelgard could hear shouts and gasps as they headed towards Rhea’s location. 

“Edelgard, I’ll be letting Sothis take over to talk to Rhea. I should inform you that she has no idea how to use a sword, so in the chance that a fight breaks out she will support you with magic. The only thing we request is for you to not stop your attempts at negotiations even when engaged in battle.” The white haired woman voiced her agreement as they approached their destination.

“Release my mother this instant! No matter your reasons, I cannot permit you to go on living any longer! ” Rhea spat at Edelgard the moment they got close.

“The feeling is mutual. But under Sothis and Byleth’s request I am not looking for a fight. I am willing to have a peaceful negotiation.”

“Peace!? You speak of peace as you steal my mother from me, and lead your army against my church?”

“It was to even the field. You would brand me a heretic and have me killed without trial the moment I question your rule.”

“The fault lies with you humans! You betrayed my mother’s kindness, after she gave you nothing but love by killing her!” Rhea raised her sword as talks quickly broke down, Edelgard clicked her tongue at the archbishop's impatience while Sothis watched silently. The archbishop rushed in to attack and Edelgard moved in front of Byleth to protect her. Their weapons clanged loudly upon impact. 

“Your church has been built on lies! Sothis ruled cruelly thus humans banded together to-” Edelgard stopped mid sentence,  _ Sothis ruled humans cruelly _ , was taught to her. Yet from the exchanges she had with the Goddess herself, she felt that was untrue. Did Sothis calm down after slumbering for so long? Noticing her hesitation, Sothis casted Regulus to create distance between the two and give the smaller woman some room. 

Edelgard looked towards her teacher for answers, under her gaze Sothis looked away meekly while scratching her cheek. “Er… I thought I was ruling justly? Sure I was a bit heavy handed to prevent disputes and war, but I loved all my children.” Edelgard was crestfallen from the information. 

“That- That can’t be right.”

“I’m sorry Edelgard. I cannot speak of how the humans viewed me at the time, but my thoughts have always been for Fódlan.”

“That’s right! Nemesis was merely a bandit who wanted nothing but power and glory. He cowardly killed her after she exhausted her power from healing the world  _ you _ humans devastated. Then killed her children,  _ my brothers and sisters.  _ Turned them into the weapons then continued to slaughter us into extinction. And you have the nerve to ask me why I cannot let you humans rule yourselves? Now mother, return to my side, I’ll protect you from these vile humans that abuse you so.” 

The axe in Edelgard’s hands felt heavy. What she believed to be true, about Nemesis, about human history turned out to be lies. “I cannot begin to imagine the loneliness you must have felt after all these years, having everything you loved forcefully ripped from you. As a mother, I’m sorry for having left such a burden on you. Even so Ethlinn, I shall stand by Edelgard’s decision. As the goddess, I must uphold my duty and help bring peace into this torn land and I believe in the future she promises.” Edelgard found renewed strength as Sothis smiled softly at her. Meanwhile Rhea was devastated by her mother’s rejection. 

That’s right, this was her choice, regardless of what the truth of history was, she chose to dip her hand in blood to create a better tomorrow for future generations, she could not forgive Rhea for acting as she did. “I can… sympathize with the pain of losing all your siblings. Thanks to the crest system that you promote so much, all my siblings were tortured and killed in order for me to have this.” Edelgard displayed her Crest of Flames, much to Rhea’s surprise. “However, you’ve lived for centuries. You cannot hold your grudge towards us forever. These constant rebellions and insurrections are proof that Fódlan is at its breaking point.” 

“Shut up!” The duel between them and their ideals began once more, their weapons crossed again and again, yet despite the support she received from Sothis, Edelgard was slowly being pushed back as cracks formed on her silver axe. “Again you judge by your own selfish ideals. To you short lived humans it is a passage in your history, but for me I still remember it as yesterday! Edelgard, if you had lost your siblings then surely you understand the impossibility of washing away the pain and forgiving your perpetrators.”

“I do. And that is precisely why I cannot allow this crest system to continue any longer. So no other child will suffer as I did. So no wicked man can sit on the laurels of their crest while bleeding dry the people without one!”

“Insolence! These are all that remains of my family. I will not have them be forgotten!” Rhea swung her sword heavily, channeling all her anger, forcing Edelgard to block with her axe in response. With a final cry, the axe shattered in her hands. “It’s over!” Rhea cried in victory with her sword overhead. 

“Edelgard!” The emperor caught the sword that was thrown towards her and, just barely, parried the blow towards her head. Rhea gasped in surprise and Edelgard followed suit, noticing the sword in her hands.

“Impossible!”

“This is!” The two women gasped at the glowing white sword in Edelgard’s hands. Normally a relic would consume the user without a crest stone and the corresponding crest, yet the sword’s power courses through her, as if accepting her. 

“If you’re thinking you can use it because of the Crest of the Flames you’re only half right. The sword would’ve lost its crest stone, but that sword is special. It is made from my very own bones, so naturally you can use it as long as I allow it.” Sothis explained. Edelgard thought about the weight of her words. This sword, and in turn, all relic weapons were made from the bones of Sothis and her children. It was only natural for her to be upset, seeing how these weapons were used and abused. 

She gripped the sword tighter, “ _ I’m sorry, I must abuse your children in order to realize my ideals a bit longer. But I promise they will be laid to rest with the respect they deserve once this war is over.”  _ The small emperor resumed her battle with new resolve. Blade and magic continue to clash, and during this bout, Edelgard slowly gains the upper hand as she gains mastery over her new weapon. As Rhea slowly becomes cornered, her attacks become more desperate, relying on the raw strength of a dragon rather than her skill with the sword. Her opponent masterfully moves across the fight, giving the archbishop little room to breathe. After a few more harsh exchanges of blade and swords, Rhea’s sword was knocked out of her hands. 

As the archbishop fell to her knees, Edelgard poised the sword above her. “I will not...give up on Garreg Mach...or my mother!” Rhea’s body glowed white but before she could finish her transformation, Sothis stood between the two, blocking Rhea from Edelgard’s sword.

“That’s enough Edelgard, Ethlinn.” Rhea’s heart leapt with joy upon seeing her mother defend her, yet her elation was quickly quashed when she gave her a stern look. “Ethlinn. I am here to admonish you, but regardless of the things you have done, you will always be my daughter and I could never hate you. Please, my dear, I need you to understand.” 

Memories of long, long ago resurfaced in the archbishop’s mind. Of a mother scolding her child for causing trouble. A child crying for disappointing her beloved mother, then being comforted by her mother’s embrace and her many older siblings. “Mother! Mother! You truly are back!” Rhea sobbed as she jumped into her open arms. Sothis gently petted her head while humming to her softly, the song she always sang to calm her spoiled child down.

“It’s alright now, Edelgard, I don’t think she’ll be causing any more trouble any time soon.” The smaller woman nodded before sitting herself near her professor as she continued to calm her daughter down. Rhea hissed at the young emperor as she got close, but after a small scolding from Sothis, stayed silent after. “Now Ethlinn, I need you to listen very carefully with what I am about to tell you. The people who are responsible for my death are working with Edelgard right now- Hey, pay attention, you.” Sothis scolded her daughter when it looked like she was ready to attack Edelgard once more. “Edelgard is only working with them to change the church, she would then turn her army on them once they are brought into the light. Otherwise they will slither back into the dark where no one could find them again. Do you understand what I am saying?”

“Yes, Mother. I shall put aside the punishment for Edelgard and the humans for now and focus on ripping apart the ones that are responsible for your death now.” Rhea smiled proudly at her deduction.

“That’s- that’s not- well I suppose that is as close as we will get for now.” Sothis sighed, putting that matter aside she needed to push information out of her daughter as soon as possible before someone interrupts. “Ethlinn, tell me, why did you create the church? Why glorify our death through the crests and weapons? How did you get the knowledge to create those golems? The knowledge to create homunculi? I need to know. Please.”  _ Something is missing. A small, key part of the bigger picture. Please Ethlinn, I’m so close to figuring it all out. _

Rhea stood up straight and nodded to Sothis’ questioning. “Very well Mother. The founding of the church was-”

Her explanation was cut short by the sound of applause. The three looked towards the source and saw a single boy in the academy uniform walking towards them. “Both of you, behind me now. Battle ready.” Byleth commanded as she regained control over her body. The others were confused but from the tone of her voice they did not disobey. 

“Now, now. Shouldn’t family reunions be more touching? Why not spend more time comforting your daughter and praising her hard work? She did, after all, work very hard for us all these years.”

Only after hearing his words did the emperor and archbishop raise their guards. Sothis and Byleth knew who he was the moment he appeared, so far only one person could make their skin crawl like this.  _ “He’s being awfully talkative this time around. Should we try to pry some information from him?”  _ The professor’s astral partner asked.

Byleth glanced towards Edelgard and Rhea, who had their swords raised. Their bloodied forms still fresh on her mind. “ _ No, it’s too dangerous.”  _ A black smoke enveloped the boy, revealing Jeser’s true form. Rhea gasped upon seeing his face, and the man returned a sadistic smile in response. “Under no conditions, does anyone engage him alone. I will not repeat this again.”

Three versus one. The Immaculate One, the Flame Emperor, the Ashen Demon supported by the Goddess versus a man of unknown origins. The result should be obvious, however. Byleth clicked her tongue, as he dashed forward with astounding speed, and quickly casted her spell, Nuhatai, creating an invisible barrier between them. With a single punch a crack formed on the shield, and with that single exchange Rhea and Edelgard understood the severity of this fight and Byleth’s earlier words. 

“A momentary truce.”

“Agreed.” They exchanged before Rhea rushed towards him, her fabled sword in hand, and aimed for his side. Edelgard whipped her sword, making it snake around to attack his blindside as his attention was on Rhea. 

The man pushed off the shield to avoid the simultaneous attack and countered, trying to land a kick towards Edelgard. Sothis barely managed to create a barrier between them and Byleth appeared from her student’s shadow, having caught both Dyrnwyn and the Sword of Seiros tossed towards her, and attacked with a flurry of slashes.

While he was pinned down by the professor’s onslaught, Edelgard and Rhea continued their attacks, casting Luna and Agnea’s Arrow respectively. The man was thrown back as a result, yet appeared unharmed. Still, Byleth could not afford to let up, thanks to the efforts of her companions Jeser was in the perfect position to receive Alkaid. With a thrust of Dyrnwyn a blinding beam of light shot forward, yet the man, just barely, managed to escape it’s path. With his posture broken Rhea attacked relentlessly, after receiving her sword back. 

Yet still he manages to elude her attacks and even manages to counter, leaving a large crater on the floor where Rhea once was as she jumped back to avoid it. The man was caught off guard as she unexpectedly threw her sword at him, cutting his cheek in the process. Edelgard caught the sword from behind and blindsided him. A perfect unison attack; that was still avoided by falling prone to the floor, and using the strength of his arms, pushed himself to back kick Edelgard, blowing her away. Byleth quickly took her place and the man was caught between the professor’s blade and the archbishop’s unarmed combat, supported by her dragonic strength . Yet two people were not enough to take him down. 

The man skillfully managed to avoid any decisive blows all while Byleth and Rhea were forced to take extra steps to avoid even being grazed by the strength of his reprisal. The emperor, slightly worse for wear, rejoined the fight, catching Dyrnwyn that was thrown towards her. As the three traded swords and magic, Jeser was slowly being worn down. However his cheerful demeanor never disappeared, even as his stance was finally broken. Edelgard and Rhea capitalized on such opportunity, both going for his neck. At the last moment, however, they hesitated in bringing down their weapons. 

“I suppose the same trick wouldn’t work twice.” Their moment’s hesitation would have them be skewered by the dark lances that protruded from the floor, had Byleth not pulled them back in time. Byleth glared at the blue-haired woman in front of them. Jeser had taken on the form of the professor just before being killed. Despite logically knowing that it was an enemy trick, their hearts were easily swayed, causing their attacks to stop just enough for the man to escape and attack back. 

“How annoying, even after all that, we barely managed to wound him. I really want to get rid of that smiling face.” Edelgard huffed. 

“For once, we are in agreement. Mother, should I transform and blow him away all at once?” 

“Lady Rhea!”

“Your Majesty!” Both Catherine and Ladislava came forward to report and assist. While they openly glared at each other, the fact that they did not attack each other means that Seteth managed to stop the fighting, yet they still wore a grave expression. Upon seeing the situation at hand, they all reached towards their weapons. The man in question, after having transformed back, only smiled and gestured for them to talk. While staying vigilant the two delivered their messages.

“Lady Rhea, Seteth has informed us that there is a ceasefire between yours and Edel-”

“Her Majesty.” Ladislava interrupted, only to earn a glare from the thunderbrand knight, before she continued.

“With Edelgard’s,” Catherine repeated with emphasis, making the imperial general furrow her brow. “Army, is that true?” 

“Yes.” Rhea answered carefully while keeping an eye on the man in the distance. “Mother is making me reflect on my actions, or rather there is a common enemy we share at the time. Thus a truce was formed.” 

Catherine was confused at the mention of Rhea’s mother, but did not push. Ladislava cut in right afterwards with her report. “Your Majesty, my congratulations to you and your victory. Regretfully I must inform you that there is another army approaching from our flank.”

“Is it perhaps Faerghus providing reinforcements?” Rhea wondered, however Edelgard flatly denied it.

“Impossible, this was a coordinated surprise attack. It would have taken weeks for news of it to reach the kingdom, and then even longer before those nobles decide on what action to do.” There was also the matter of Cornelia, who would’ve suppressed any chances of reinforcements, but the emperor left that unsaid.

“No…” Ladislava swallowed thickly at her next choice of words, she could scarcely believe it herself. “It’s flying the empire’s flag. However it is led by Lord Arundel and Lord Aegir. They are claiming that you murdered your father to force the succession, and as Regent has taken control of the empire.”

“What!? No. That’s impossible, even if that is true, most of the Adrestian army is here. Where did Uncle even get such an army? Or rather why would he side against me in the first place? The one who pushed for this war the most was him!”

“There is more, your majesty. The man at the front of the army calls himself Nemesis, and carries a blade similar to the professor’s.” This time it was Rhea who lost composure, grabbing Ladislava by the shoulders and shaking her fiercely.

“That’s! That’s impossible! I killed him myself! I stabbed him in the throat and left his body for the crows centuries ago, how could he possibly be alive!”

“Archbishop, I would like you to treat my subordinates gently.” Edelgard asked firmly as she grabbed onto Rhea’s arm. 

“Very well. How accurate are your reports, human?” Rhea corrected herself as she harshly pulled her arm away from Edelgard.

The wyvern rider glanced at her emperor, who gave her a nod. “We are confident in our reports, the scouts from the Knights of Seiros, and a member of the Golden Deer also made the same statement. While there is a chance it is merely propaganda or an imposter, the fact that he carries something strikingly similar to the Sword of the Creator, and no one knows how Nemesis actually looks like, its effects can be seen on our army’s morale.”

“To think, we’ve managed to make an alliance, but uncle and Those Who Slither managed to outmaneuver us.” The Emperor said in frustration. “Dwelling on it does nothing. Have the army reform its ranks to meet our enemies.”

“Edelgard, tell me about those two lords.” Rhea asked.

Though she did not appreciate the tone she received she answered anyways, now is not the time to get hung up on such matters. “Ludwig Aegir is just a fat, greedy noble that took advantage of the crest system to bleed his people. Arundel is my uncle…. And my connection to Those Who Slither. The ones responsible for the crest experiments and the many tragedies that had happened in this church.” 

“I see, while there is a chance there is a spy in either of our ranks, protecting Mother takes priority. Catherine, have our army support the Adrestian army, if there are any complaints, tell them it is a direct order from the Archbishop. Edelgard, I would like you to leave Seteth as supreme commander of the combined army. As you are most likely aware, his true name is Cichol, and he has experience fighting Nemesis before.”

“Claude, Dimitri, and their respective houses will try to include themselves during this fight. Ethlinn, Edelgard, gather your most elite units together in order to suppress Nemesis from going wild in the field. It’ll affect morale if we left him unchecked. Could you inform Seteth that the objective is to buy time and make sure no one engaging with him dies. The students are not used to war, so a single death will lead to a chain.” The Archbishop and the Adrestian Emperor nodded in agreement to Byleth’s suggestion. 

“Catherine, make it so.”

“Ladislava, I shall leave it to you.” The two knights affirmed their orders and headed out. The three returned their attention and raised their weapons towards the grinning man. To their surprise however, the man raised his hands in apparent surrender.

“What are you planning this time Jeser, or would you rather be called Pan?” Byleth asked cautiously, never taking her eyes off him, or lowering her weapon.

“How studious of you. I rather dislike studious kids.” The man said with a derisive tone, followed by a laugh. “No matter, I am offering an out for you vessel.” Edelgard and Rhea looked at him with confusion, while Byleth and Sothis were shaken by his words. His smile only grew seeing their expression. “That’s right, miss goddess and miss demon. Though I don’t have perfect memory like you do, I can feel it every time. Aren’t you tired of seeing all that death?” 

Memories of previous resets flashed before her. She has fought this battle numerous times, and each time someone has died, whether it was Rhea, Edelgard, or the heads of her students, courtesy of Nemesis as Thales warps in to deliver them. Despite her newfound power, the drastic changes to the timeline continues to make her feel helpless, as the blood and bodies of her loved ones continue to pile at her feet.

“What are you suggesting?” Voices of protest came behind her, but she could not pay attention to them.

“Nothing unusual. You play your role.” The man pointed to the fissure that was formed during the fight. His suggestion implies that he knows about her five year slumber and wishes for it to happen, rather than outright kill her. The only question is why. “In return, I promise not to harm any of your students until you wake back up.” 

“Ridiculous! What point is that offer when we can just kill you where you stand, then drive Nemesis and the rest of your feeble army back!” Rhea said with indignation. The last of her patience was worn and she charged at him, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. 

“My teacher! You can’t possible believe-”

“Quiet. Both of you. As Ethlinn said, we could kill you now rather than what you’re suggesting. Why should I go along with it?”

“Easy. As you are now, I can kill any one of your precious students. You’ll reset, then we will repeat this all over again. Rather than doing it hundreds of times, I want to continue the original script. That is all.”

“The original script is in shambles now, thanks to Edelgard’s and Ethlinn’s efforts. How would you possibly make it go back to normal.”

“That’s for us to worry about. All you need to do is be a good actor, step out of the next act, and wait for your next scene.” Byleth digested his words for a bit, despite the loud protests from the women beside her. What he says rings true, they’ve been repeating this scene many times now, yet this was the first time he made such an offering. In other words, he’s showing Byleth that her students are basically hostages and that he can kill them at any time. If she were to refuse, he would kill off one of her students, she would reset, and then he would make the same offer. 

_ “It looks like they’re desperate for us to slumber for five years.”  _ Sothis said as she looked to the distance. “ _ The battle has just begun. Nemesis’ army has superior numbers, honestly did they all just pop out of the ground? However the Empire and Church’s troops have superior individual strength. The only problem would be Nemesis himself and his elites. Seteth and the others are pinning them down as you instructed but I don’t know how long he can keep it up. If this man’s word is worth anything, it would mean Nemesis is holding back.”  _

“Why this? Why not just kill me and win your war? What is there to be gained from prolonging the bloodshed?” Byleth asked, half hoping to get some answers and the other half just to buy time. 

His answer however was completely outside her expectations. “Why? Because it’s fun that’s why. Isn’t it funny watching humans try so hard to kill each other? Unfortunately Arundel’s pet project he promised to make a great war machine turned out rather disappointing.” The man laughed, gesturing to Edelgard. “Her wars were always so bland, not enough death and blood, at least when you side with her. It’s a bit better when you don’t, but not by much. Now Ethlinn! She was a good project! So obedient! So desperate!” 

“How dare you! No one is allowed to call me by that except Mother! And cease with your lies, I have no recollection of working with you!” Rather than answering her, Jeser merely transformed himself. Changing to various forms of men and women, young and elderly. With each transformation, Rhea grew more and more pale. 

“As you can see, you’ve always been working with us. Why else did we keep only the youngest and most naive Nabatean alive. I bet your precious mother would be so proud of you now Ethl- Oh sorry, you want to be called Rhea now.” The man laughed after delivering his cruel words. Rhea began wailing after coming to the realization that she had been used all her life, and the thought of disappointing her mother terrified her. Edelgard crutched down to console the archbishop, while Byleth stood between them and Jeser. While Sothis wanted nothing more than to comfort her daughter right now, the danger their opponent possessed did not give them that luxury. 

“Well, I suppose you need a bit more incentive to make a decision. I’ll ask again after a few more retries.” Jeser taunted her. Edelgard shivered as the man eyed her down. 

“Wait! Alright. I’ll do it. If you can guarantee no harm will befall any one of them, then I’ll go willingly.” Byleth said with exasperation. 

“I promise upon my nature. It’s much more fun to kill them when you return, just so I can watch your face. Otherwise it would be rather boring to off them now.” He answered with exaggerated motions.

“My teacher, you can't possibly consider what this man is suggesting could you?”

“Mother, everything that comes from his mouth are lies. Do not believe him!” Regardless of how the two begged Byleth not to leave, the professor knew that it was inevitable. 

“Ethlinn, I’m not leaving you again. I’m merely going to sleep, be sure to behave properly before I return alright? Do that for Mother.” Sothis consoled her daughter with a tight embrace, Rhea wept into her shoulder at the thought of losing her once more. “Unfortunately this is an inevitability of Fate despite how many times I tried, please try to understand.”

“Edelgard. I’m sorry, I promised to stay by you.” Byleth said with a strained smile, after regaining control of her body.

“Then stay! We can face any difficulties together! I don’t understand! Please… I need you…” The emperor said weakly, gripping onto her professor’s hand tightly as if to prevent her from leaving. 

“I’ve done all I could to help. Everything is in your hands now Edelgard. You’ve always been my best and brightest student. I know you’ll do me proud. Please watch after everyone while I’m gone. And I promise, I’ll be back one day.” Before the white-haired woman could protest any more Byleth locked lips with hers. A simple, chaste kiss. But a kiss nonetheless, that set Edelgard’s heart aflame. “I’m sorry.” 

The professor separated from the two while they were still stunned and stood by the side of the cliff. Sothis stood right beside her till the end, and they stared at the black crevasse that threatened to swallow them both. While Byleth’s gaze was unflinching, Sothis could not help the chill that crept up her spine. She’s quickly come to realize, while seeing through her partner’s memory is one thing, experiencing it herself is altogether different. 

In the end, the goddess averted her eyes to look at her daughter one last time before going into slumber once again. She knew very well that this one exchange won’t change Ethlinn, or rid her of her arrogance, but holds a small hope that Ethlinn would open her heart, that has been closed off for so long, once more. The goddess’ eyes moved from her daughter to the keeper of Fódlan. While others may see her methods as callous and calculating, all she had done was for the better of Fódlan and its people, thus Sothis could not help but have respect for her. Her eyes grew wide in shock as she noticed that Edelgard, shared the same expression, was looking directly at her.

_ I see,  _ she thought to herself.  _ So that’s how it works. _ “ _ \--------- _ ”

“Have you finished your goodbyes? Good, it’s time to take your exit..” Jeser said casually, conjuring dark spears around him and flinging them towards Byleth. The magic gouged into her body, threw her off the cliff, and her consciousness devoured by the dark. 

Rhea and Edelgard’s screams echoed across the empty battlefield. After they both recovered from the shock of losing their loved one, Rhea attempted to attack Jeser, only to be stopped by the emperor.

“What is the meaning of this Edelgard! I see! So you betrayed Mother after all! I knew I couldn’t trust you humans! I’ll rip you apart first!” 

“Silence, Rhea! The professor sacrificed herself so that we can live! You’ll be putting her choice to shame if you went and got yourself killed now!” The archbishop struggled a bit more, before slumping to the floor when she realized what Edelgard says is true. 

“Well, might as well finish up and kill the rest of her students.”

“What?! What happened to your word?” Edelgard replied in anger.

“The promise was  _ I  _ wouldn’t hurt any of you. Never said anything about Nemesis or his army.” He replied with a cruel laugh. 

Edelgard clicked her tongue, there was so much she wanted to protest, but now was not the time. “Rhea! Get a hold of yourself! We need to rejoin the army, if we’re fast we can prevent major losses.”

“Tsk tsk. I may have promised not to hurt you, but that doesn’t mean I can’t get in your way.” Things continued to get from bad to worse as a portal opened from behind Jeser and Thales appeared from it. “Ah good timing Thales. Would you like to join me in a little game?”

“I apologize for interrupting your fun Lord Jeser, but I bring bad news.” For the first time since their encounter, the black haired man’s smile dropped. “Another army has appeared and has flanked our troops. From appearance it looks like mostly villagers and retired soldiers, but they’re being led by the Death Knight alongside a few students carrying relics. With Nemesis unable to take actions they’re wrecking havoc amongst our troops.”

Jeser frown deepened. “I see, there was no way she could have seen this coming and yet she was able to make some sort of contingency. Impressive Professor. It looks like I’ve been outmaneuvered.” 

“Also the other members of the council have awakened. They’re demanding an assembly.”

“Those guys huh? Damn, just when I was finally enjoying myself. Whatever. Sound the retreat.” Without bothering to say anything to Edelgard and Rhea the two left as quickly and suddenly as they appeared. After a few minutes that felt like centuries, confirming that they had indeed left, Edelgard collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and anguish.

***

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Dimitri yelled as he slammed his fist on the table, making a noticeable dent. 

“Your Highness! You’re being rude in front of the archbishop.” Ingrid chided him, making him calm himself, though poorly. Rhea did not reply, and continued to have a vacant look about her. All of the important individuals and their close allies have gathered together inside a large room to discuss future plans. However war and betrayal was still fresh on everyone’s minds and tensions were at its peak. For the sake of keeping peace, no weapons were allowed inside the meeting.

“It is exactly as I’ve said. My teacher is longer here, she was flung off the cliff.”

“Is she dead?” Claude inquired cautiously.

“How dare you human to insinuate such a thing! Mother is not dead! She said she is sleeping!” Rhea suddenly sprang to life just to snap at him. Claude raised his hands in surrender and backed away.

“Can someone explain to me why Lady Rhea is calling Professor Eisner? Is this the result of Edelgard’s brainwashing?” Catherine asked in a hostile tone, even though she was unarmed, the knight had no doubts she could take care of the emperor with her bare hands if necessary.

“That’s Her Majesty, to you.” Ladislava interjected, refusing to stay quiet about insults to her lord. “And Her Majesty, has never done anything of the sort. The Goddess resides within Miss Byleth, and has chosen to side with Her Majesty’s ideals. The Archbishop is the daughter of the Goddess Sothis which is why she calls her mother.” The imperial general proudly explained. 

The meeting room erupted into a heated argument about the validity of such claims. “Silence. All of you. We are in the middle of a crisis, so I will ask you once to leave your emotions at the door, or you shall be removed from the meeting. Is that understood?” Seteth reprimanded everyone, calming the precarious situation somewhat. “The general speaks truth, Grandmo- I mean the Goddess is residing in the professor’s body, and Rhea is her daughter. Furthermore, she would be my grandmother, and Flayn’s great grandmother. The three of us are, in fact, not human. We are remembered in history as Seiros, Cichol, and Cethleann respectively.”

“Seteth! They are not privy to that information!” Rhea protested, yet Seteth only gave her a harsh look in return.

“I have been quiet and ignorant for far too long, and because of that, the church is in its current state right now. I will not disappoint Grandmother any further, and will move according to Fódlan’s best interest.” Rhea shrinked at his words, while Dimitri slammed his fist once more.

“Best interests? Are you saying that you’re siding with this mass murderer is in Fódlan’s best interest? Is she not the one who invited this war, and sided with those monsters in the first place?”

“Dimitri, I told you once before, I did not side with them willingly. I was planning on taking them down after the church, but it was a miscalculation on my part that they had the same idea.”

“Easy for you to say, now that you have been betrayed yourself.” 

“It is the truth of the matter.”

“And what reason do I have to believe you?”

“Stop you two. Pointing fingers isn’t going to get us anywhere. We’re here to trade information right? Nemesis’ army disappeared like a puff of smoke thanks to Teach’s help, but there’s no guarantee that he won’t return just as easily.” Claude stepped between them before things got out of hand. The prince spat more abuse under his breath while the emperor ignored him completely. 

“Continuing on, if what Lady Rhea and the Emperor said is true, then the professor will most likely return to us once she has fully recovered. It is similar to when Flayn received a critical wound from the previous war and had to sleep for a few hundred years.”

“A-A few hundred? Will my teacher take that long?”

“No, it’ll take more or less five years.” A purple haired youth answered her. He along with the Death Knight and his companions were responsible for leading a makeshift army to flank Nemesis. 

“And you are?” Seteth asked.

“My apologies for the late introduction. My name is Yuri. I was hired by Lady Rhea to keep an eye on things underground, but after a series of events, my loyalties now lie with the professor.”

“I see. If you have my teacher’s trust, then that’s enough for me. Tell me, what makes you say five years?”

“It was something she told me herself, in case she were ever to disappear, I am to lend my support to Edelgard. Our goals are rather similar so it was not a difficult request. I am at your disposal.” Yuri said eloquently with a bow.

“Constance von Nuvelle. Be amazed and awed at my magical prowess! I was handpicked by the professor, and by extension the Goddess after all. I am aware you mean to introduce a meritocracy, and I shall show you the strength and tenacity of the Nuvelle household and it shall soon be a household name. Ohohohoho.” Constance laughed from behind her fan.

“The name’s Balthus.” The large man said with a low bow. “I owe the professor a lot, and was entrusted with trying to rescue her father. And yet I failed due to my shortcomings. Feel free to work me to the bone.”

“B, don’t beat yourself up over it. Even chatterbox said that it was a very low possibility of success.” The large man nodded weakly at her consolement. “My name is Hapi, pleasure working with you Edelgard.” The redhead said flatly. 

“Thank you, I will keep that in mind.”

“To think there are so many people cozying up to her, despite all the suffering she has caused.”

“Dimitri!” Ingrid tried to admonish him again, but he brushed her off. 

“To begin with this mess started with her did it not? Reform and betterment through war? What sort of hypocritical statement is that? I admit that the state of Fódlan is unstable but starting bloodshed over it is putting the cart before the horse! Slow, steady changes are what's best.”

“Like what your father did? Then became assassinated without making any real changes? Having Lord Lonato’s son scapegoated for it and leaving a string of tragedies and misery?” 

“How dare you speak of him from your shameful mouth!” The prince threw the table and lunged at Edelgard, who was poised and ready to receive him. Hubert and Yuri quickly stood between them while Raphael, Balthus, Sylvain and Alois struggled to keep the boar contained. 

“I hope you do realize I also lost my mother during that tragedy. Unfortunately the fact of the matter is that Those Who Slither in the Dark were responsible for that tragedy. Along with many other crimes that scattered across Fodlan. Including Remire and Flayn’s kidnapping to name the recent ones.”

“Does the Death Knight not work for you? Aren’t you an accomplice towards their actions?” Seteth asked glaring at her, despite receiving Sothis’ approval, he could not so easily forgive anyone who brought harm to his daughter. 

“Yes, he does work for me. However at the time he was working under someone else’s orders. When I realized what was happening I donned my armor as soon as I could to recall him. However, I do realize the stress and scars that must have caused you so I sincerely apologize for his actions.” Jeritza bowed in apology towards Manuela and Flayn at her words, who both awkwardly waved it off. Seteth thought on her words for a bit before returning a nod, he still had his reservations but for now, this was enough. “As for my work with them, I had little to no choice in that matter.” Edelgard bit her lip before she started removing her glove.

“Your Majesty! Surely that isn’t necessary.” Hubert realized her intentions and used his cape to block her from anyone’s view.

“That’s enough Hubert. My teacher…” She hesitated and her fingers gently touched her lips. “The professor sacrificed herself, and entrusted Fódlan to me. I will not waste this opportunity to move forward.” The dark mage clenched his fist before moving behind her, revealing the emperor with her rolled up sleeve and countless scars that litter her arm. Lysithea gasped in surprise. 

“All of my siblings were sacrificed for me, for this.” She explained, revealing the crest of flames. Rhea and Seteth’s eyes grew wide in shock. “We were tortured, experimented on, ripped apart, and put back together all so I can have this. My uncle and Ferdinand’s father were adamant on creating the perfect machine for war. And they probably would have succeeded had I not met my teacher.” 

“Edelgard….” Lysithea whispered clinging onto her own arms. 

“I planned to take them down from the start, but as their name suggests, they’re a slippery bunch of snakes. I reluctantly cooperated with them to take down the church, afterwards, I was to turn my sword towards them.”

“Still! To involve so many innocents in this slaughter!”

“Had I not done what I did, my uncle the  _ regent _ would have taken the throne and made even more of a mess. That or Rhea would have slain me as a heretic!”

“How dare you! It is precisely because you humans are so eager for death and destruction that I had to control you like so! Mother did nothing but love you and you repaid her with the death of her and my siblings!”

“That was eons ago, you cannot continue to blame humans for the sins of the past!”

“Again with your human selfishness! The pain of losing everyone dear to me is still as fresh as yesterday! Your short life spans have nothing to do with me!”

“Is that not your selfishness speaking!? You cannot continue to cling to the past and expect to move forward!”

“Whatever suffering you may have gone through, that does not excuse you from involving the innocent lives of others. Do you not agree with me Claude?”

“Ah sorry Dimitri, I actually planned on conquering all of Fodlan myself, but unfortunately Edelgard beat me to the punch. Since Sothis supported her, I figured it was best to throw my bets on her. Though if I were being candid I most likely would have sided with you had the goddess not directly intervened.” 

“C-Conquer!? As I thought, no humans can be trusted!”

“Oya, did I come in at a bad time?” A red headed merchant popped in with a smile as the meeting room descended into chaos.

“You are…?” Seteth asked on everyone's behalf.

“The cute and beautiful Anna! Merchant extraordinaire, at your service!” The woman replied with a wink and a pose. Her carefree attitude and disregard for time and placed somehow managed to calm everyone down. 

“Leechers jumping at the first chance of coin huh. Begone merchant, we do not need your services here.” Seteth sighed while shooing her away.

“Ehhhh then I guess you don’t need the professor’s parting gifts. Oh wells, everyone else can get theirs then.” Her words turned the room deathly quiet for a few moments before everyone rushed towards her, hurling questions and concerns.

“Alright, alright. I know I’m popular but you all need to calm down or else nobody is getting anything. Except you, you can go away.” Anna shooed Seteth, who made a pained expression.

One by one, each person close to Byleth received a letter, along with a gift. Each letter is personalized, wishing them the best and hoping to see them survive and meet again after the war. Along with an apology for being unable to walk with them during their toughest times. There was also a post note from the goddess herself, who never interacted with them directly, was able to watch over them through Byleth’s eyes. Lysithea let out a shrill scream when she learned that the ghosts that have been plaguing her were mostly Sothis’ pranks.

Leonie received Jeralt’s horse, Gungnir and immediately ran out to the stables. Alois received the captain’s spear, which originally was a simple silver lance, but after a hundred years worth of modifications and changes turned into something unique. It’s difficult to wield but Byleth has confidence in Alois skill. The knight began crying when he finished the letter. 

Hanneman, Linhardt and Constance received texts on research and theories on removing crests and Hapi’s curse. It was a cumulation of knowledge that Byleth had obtained in her previous lives, and while she could not memorize everything, it was enough to give them a head start this cycle.

“...”

“... didn’t I tell you to go away?” Anna said as she continued her task. Rhea’s elated voice was heard in the background when she started reading her letter, which only made Seteth feel worse.

“I deeply apologize for my poor choice of words Ms. Anna. Your services will always be appreciated.” The man said with a deep bow. Anna hummed playfully with her finger on her lip. 

“Nope, don’t wanna.” The merchant laughed before dragging Edelgard off. Rhea and the other house leaders followed them while Seteth crumpled to the floor. 

“There there father,” Flayn consoled him while rubbing his back. “Here, Anna gave me your gifts too.” Seteth began reading his letter after thanking her, and Flayn could only smile wryly, seeing how easy it was for Anna to control her straightforward father.

The group was greeted by the crisp cold air, and the sight of three armies worth of tents and torches. “I’m glad you five are quick on the uptake! It truly does make things easier, even though I’m used to giving tutorials, that doesn’t mean I enjoy them you know?” Just as she was about to continue the talks, Edelgard continued to look at her with wide, expectant eyes. The red head smiled at the unexpected side of the Adrestian Emperor. “Was going to hand it to you later but here.”

Edelgard received a worn book and a small pouch. Compared to everyone else, her gift seemed lackluster, and her disappointment showed on her face. She quickly realized her fears were misplaced when she opened the journal. “This is Captain Jeralt’s journal!” 

“H-Hey watch out, Edelgard.” Yuri shouted as he caught the book. He found her staring intensely at the blue gemmed ring in her hands.

“Does- Does my teacher intend for me to hold onto it until she comes back? Is this a promise for her return?” The emperor asked in confusion. She knew exactly what the ring was, and its importance to Byleth. The professor often spoke of it fondly, and how her father expected for her to give it to the person she holds most dear. She firmly believed the ring was too good for her, and instead thought of the ring as a promise to see each other once more.

“You can think of it however you like, I wouldn’t know. But the answer is probably in that journal. What’s more is that she is entrusting Sigel to your care, the funds she has accumulated during her stay here, and my services that she has paid for in advance. Though I will be putting priority over some things she still assigned for me to do, outside of that you can always count on me~.”

“If I can pitch in, the villages that the professor has protected and the Abyssians also pledge their support towards your cause. She must have known this was coming as she had the villages increase their efforts on producing crops with long storage life.” Yuri added, making Edelgard fall into thought with her new resources.

“All that is left is figure what you all will do. Byleth predicted a war between the four of you. With all of Fodlan’s leaders in one place, my guess was that those guys wanted to pit you all against each other, then reap the rewards after.”

“That would be the most likely guess. But if all they wanted was to conquer, then why help create the church and Faerghus in the first place? It doesn’t add up.” Edelgard pondered.

“Wait, say what did you say?” Dimitri asked in disbelief.

“I am ashamed to admit, one of the core founders of the church was also part of the vile group that took Mother away from me. As time passed he also took on the name of Pan, and helped create the kingdom.” Rhea answered in Edelgard's stead. The light faded from Dimitri’s eyes as the connotation of such a fact hit him. 

“It would be safe to assume they have their hold over the alliance as well. As terrifying as it seems, there is a possibility that they have influence outside of Fódlan too.” Claude suggested, to which the others agreed.

“This is the enemy we are facing. A rather terrifying opponent. Had it not been for my teacher’s guidance, we would merely be puppets in a play and be none the wiser. Jeser did mention that he will try to ‘correct the script’, so for the years the professor is gone, they may try to rile us against each other again.”

“An alliance is in order then, we agree that we shall not attack one another, as well as share any information we may have obtained, to better combat the threat Those Who Slither possesses.” Edelgard suggested, the others affirmed to an alliance. 

“I would like to add that anyone caught collaborating with our enemies shall feel the full weight of our retaliation. If there is a spy amidst us, this alliance will prove to be more trouble than it’s worth if our enemy knows of our every movement.”

“While I share your sentiments Dimitri, that might be difficult.”

“Oh? And why would that be Edelgard?”

“One of our enemies is adept at transforming at will. In addition we’ve had cases of sleeper agents in my very own church. A painful reminder of my negligence as Mother would put it. It will be difficult to prove who is and is not on our side because of them.”

“This has become rather difficult. I agree on keeping each other in check, but until we can confirm the validity of betrayal, any rash action would only work towards their favor. We should move with caution from now on. Anna, I plan on returning to the Adrestian Empire for the time being. Seeing as my uncle and Duke Aegir was leading the army, I am worried about the political climate at home. I will like to rely on your information network as we head back. Dimitri, a word of caution from a friend, Cornelia works for them. She will prove to be a difficult adversary considering she has garnered support from most of the civilians and military.”

“Is that so? If that is true then I shall return to the kingdom posthaste and deal with her.”

“I’ll also be returning to the Leicester Alliance. Considering how greedy some of those nobles get, no doubt some of them will be eager to side with the army that boast Nemesis and his Ten Elites.”

“I will have the knights continue to defend the monastery from any invaders and work on the reconstruction. A certain someone showed no regard for any of its historic value and I wish for it to be presentable for Mother’s return. Dimitri, Claude, with our alliance, you are free to return at any time and we can use this place as a base of operations in the upcoming battles. Ah Edelgard, you are also welcomed.”

“I see the scolding you received did not fix that foul attitude of yours.” Edelgard sighed, until a devilish smile appeared on her lips. “If you continue to call my teacher your mother, then is that the appropriate attitude to have towards your mother-in-law?” Rhea gave her a quizzical look, to which the white-haired woman held up Byleth’s ring.

“You! You wouldn’t dare!”

“We did share an intimate kiss, so it is not out of the question. I am the emperor after all, I can easily provide for her.” She taunted in return, making Rhea hiss at her.

“Ahem.” Seteth coughed loudly, breaking the two up. “We should begin making preparations immediately. Dimitri, if what Edelgard says is true then we shall assign some knights for your protection. Your safety is paramount after all.” 

“No, the safety of my people is what matters most. It is my sworn duty to protect those who cannot protect themselves. If you are to give me the command of your knights, I expect them to follow my orders even if it puts me in danger.”

“... very well.”

“Hey hey, what about me? Isn’t my life in danger too?” Claude complained in passing.

“I’ll grant you safe passage through the empire Claude, or at least as safe as I could make it depending on the situation at home. I’ll send some of my troops to watch after your group if you need them.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I greatly appreciate your infinite kindness.” The archer replied with a bow.

“Stop. It feels gross when you’re formal with me like that. Speak as you always have.” The two shared a small laughter before the meeting was adjourned. Preparations were made to have the Adrestian army returned to the empire alongside the Black Eagles and Golden Deer. While the Blue Lions head back to the Faerghus Kingdom with the aid of the Knights of Seiros. 

From the lowliest foot soldier to the highest emperor, everyone realized with a heavy heart that darker times were to come. As the black clouds began to cover all of Fodlan, everyone prayed in their hearts for strength, for protection, for peace, for their loved ones. 

  
  
  
  


“The preparations are going splendidly. Move onto act III.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything I've written and been a super long time since I've written anything in general but I love edeleth too much to not write about them! I hope you'll enjoy Byleth's journey to save all of her students she loves so much. Sothis and Byleth are much closer due to them being the only ones remembering everything in this story! Please let me know if I'm missing any tags.
> 
> you can find me @LunalaAstra on twitter if you wanna talk but as a warning I post nothing but Edeleth and FGO nonsense.


End file.
